Broken Bonds
by yara9292
Summary: Sasuke longed for the acknowledge from his father. But it seems Fugaku had only eyes for his older brother Itachi. Sasuke did his best to improve his skills but no matter how hard he tried, he can t impress his father. As his best friend Naruto got alot stronger in a short amount of time, Sasuke grow more and more desperate with himself and begin to question everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Between Hope And Disappointment**

"The Chidori is a basic Jutsu for lighting style." Fugaku´s deep voice echoed through the room. "This is nothing to be proud of Sasuke. Remember, Itachi was capable of performing countless Ninjutsu of much higher standarts as the chidori, when he was years younger than you. This is only the second ninjutsu you mastered."

Sasuke looked down on his knees, while he clenched his fists tightly. How much he wished to disappear somewhere else, as his father´s scolding reached his ears. He needed his complete willpower not to shed a single tear. He holded his head low, because his father shouldn´t notice how much every word hurt.

"You need to focus on your training in order to overcome your lack in skill and personality, but you aren´t even capable to progress in your training seriously." Fugaku shook his head. "Really everything with you is a disappointment. My time is rare and you told me you mastered something special and then you show me this? Is this a joke for you? Your brother was an Anbu at your age and you think seriously that something like that can impress me?!"

"I´ve thought..."

"You haven´t thought!" His father interrupted harshly and Sasuke bit his lip. "That you expect me honestly to acknowledge something like that? How many times do I´ve to tell you that I expect you to focus on your training properly? You´ll never be able to measure with your brother if you keep up with such attitude."

The boy looked up and tried his best to hide the fact that he was on the edge of crying. "I do take my training properly. Really Father, I´m working everyday..."

"If this were the case, than you should made any process by now!" Fugaku interrupted again, this time a lot harsher than before. "That you still want to make excuses, only shows your inability to appreciate your own level!"

"But..."

"What are you doing all the day? Fooling around?" The clanleader narrowed his dark eyes and glared at his son. "Mastering the Chidori is nothing. Nothing compared to the skills of your older brother. You should be ashamed to boast with something like that."

Sasuke hung his head lower than before. His father´s reprimand hit him hard. He hadn´t expected this reaction. And the last thing he wanted was to disappoint his father. It was his greatest wish to earn his acknowledgement but every try was for the vain. However this time he had mastered the Chidori and he had worked so hard on that Jutsu. He was really proud of himself, because the chidori was a dangerous Jutsu. Plus he had mastered his second chakranature. And after all this hard work, he had really thought that his father would finally acknowledge him as his son. That was why he was really shocked. He hadn´t expected this reaction.

His only intentions were to show his father that he was worthy to be his son. He longed his entire life for his father´s attention. But every time he ended up disappointed. It doesn´t matter what he did or how much he tried, Fugaku would never be pleased with him. This man left never a good word on him and slowly he began to doubt that this will ever change.

"If you want to improve your skills to an acceptable level, than you should focus on your training!" And after that his father left the room without looking at his son.

The Uchiha boy felt humiliated. Like always when he spoke with the man.

He blinked his tears away as he stood up. Crying wouldn´t bring him nowhere and tears were a symbol for weakness. And Sasuke didn´t want to be weak. He want to be strong, strong enough for his father to finally acknowledge him. To call him his son.

He would do anything to hear this words for one time. But he couldn´t hardly believe that this would happen someday. Maybe it was because Fugaku doesn´t love him. Sasuke had asked himself these question his whole life. He didn´t knew if he meant anything to his father, but what he knew for sure, Fugaku loved his older brother a lot more.

Itachi was everything what Sasuke couldn´t be. He was strong, smart and it seems his brother was good in everything. While Sasuke needed to work hard on himself. He needed to learn more and to spend a lot time on the trainingsfield. His hard work had earned him the title "rookie of the year" as he gratuated the academy. He was ways above all his classmates and everyone told him that he could be proud of himself. Everyone expect for his father.

He could understand that the man expected a lot from him. Fugaku was the leader of the Uchiha clan and he was the captain from the policeforce. But now he had mastered a really difficult Jutsu and he had hoped to much to earn his father´s approval this time.

But he got scolded again. He got disappointed again.

While Itachi would always got praised by their father. Itachi would always made their father proud.

Sasuke was twelve now and had finished the academy some months ago. Itachi was an Anbu when at Sasuke´s age.

He had needed five years to finish the academy. Itachi had gratuated after one year.

Itachi was a chunin with nine years old. Itachi was a Jonin at age eleven, in the same year his brother entered in Anbu.

What was Sasuke compared to his brother?

The ravenhaired boy couldn´t help, but he hated his brother sometimes for this. Why was Itachi born, with so many gifts and Sasuke got nothing compared to him? This wasn´t fair but life was hardly fair.

And because he had learned this lesson very quick, Sasuke had decided to do his best and get strong on his own hard work. But no matter how much he improved or how much he worked he was always a loser compared to Itachi.

The feeling to fail in everything made him so angry. He wanted to overcome all his weakness but on the other hand, he had to admit that he couldn´t stand Itachi´s level. His brother was ways better than him, in anything. And if he was honest with himself, he couldn´t deny how much he envied him.

Even if Itachi gave him never a reason to despite him, the opposite was the case, because his brother treated him always friendly and Sasuke knew that he loved him. But on the other side, Itachi was hardly around him because he was always busy and so he didn´t spent alot time with Sasuke. For the boy was this not easy to handle, because he knew he could learn a lot from his brother. But Itachi made always poor excuses or promises he would break later and so Sasuke gave up to ask for his help.

The feeling to be a burden for his brother too, pained him and let the hate grow inside him. Sasuke was always alone, since his mother died three years ago. When she was still around everything was better and he wished that she could be still alive. Even his father got a lot colder after her death, even if he was never a really affectionate person.

His mother fell ill three years ago and she died already six months later. He was nine at that time and it was hard for him, because his mother meant everything to him. He was never the favourite of his father and the man hadn´t bother to spend time with him as he was little, but after his mother´s death it got a lot worser.

As she died, his brother had done his best to comfort him and to help him to handle the new situation. But soon Itachi had gone back to duty and so he was left by himself. His father was always at work and even if he was at home, he didn´t bother to comfort Sasuke. All what he got was reprimands, nothing more. And looks full of disappointment. While Fugaku´s look was full with affection and pride everytime he looked at Itachi.

The more the boy thought about all this, he came to the conclusion that his father didn´t love him. What should he think? His entire life he hadn´t acknowledged him.

His mother had left him behind. His brother had never time for him. His father compared him only to Itachi and when he couldn´t fullfill this stanards he was wothless in Fugaku´s eyes. And he knew the entire clan thought so. Itachi was the wonderchild, the genius, while he was only the second born with no talent and skills. No wonder everyone admired Itachi.

As a child , Itachi had been his role model but now he didn´t care about something like that anymore. He only wanted to surpass his brother and for that he needed power. Power he didn´t possess. Sasuke wanted to believe that power was the solution for all his problems. That everything would be fine, if he only could prove his father that he could measure with Itachi. And because of Fugaku´s harsh behaviour towards his youngest son, Sasuke saw his brother more and more as an rival.

The Genin intentions weren´t bad. It was the solitude he couldn´t bear. Since his mother left him, he was always alone. There was no family any longer. No dinners together on the evening, no one whom Sasuke could talk to. Nobody whom he could show how he really felt.

If he could earn his fathers acknowledge, then he wouldn´t be alone anymore. He wanted to make Fugaku proud and then everything would get better. That was what Sasuke told himself, but maybe this were only wishdreams.

When he calmed down a little, after his father´s painfull words, Sasuke decided it would be the best to go out and train. He couldn´t get better when he slacked off in training and so he went to his room, grabbed his weapons and left the Uchiha district.

Training would distract him a little. Even if he knew he wouldn´t be able to forget his father´s words. But in the end he shouldn´t be too surprised, he should get used to that by now. It was nothing new. Only that Sasuke had worked so hard on the chidori and that he was happy to master it. But Fugaku had other expections and the boy wasn´t sure if he was able to stand this high standards.

 _I don´t give up!_ Sasuke thought. _I´ll work harder on myself and someday, I´ll surpass Itachi!_

He told himself this over and over again, until he began to feel a bit better.

On the trainingsfield he worked mostly with his chidori. His sensei had told him, that he had mastered it very quickly but after his father´s speech, he couldn´t be proud of this anymore.

Nevertheless, he was glad that he mastered this jutsu. Like his father said before, it was a basic Jutsu for lighting style and maybe he could work out an even more powerful jutsu.

Sasuke smirked. He liked the thought. When he would master an even more powerful Jutsu, as the chidori, a jutsu he had created by himself, than maybe he could impress his father.

 _I´ll master a greater Jutsu and than father will finally acknowledge me!_ This thought motivated Sasuke so much, that he was determined to continue.

That, if he pushed himself too much and that power wouldn´t solve anything, didn´t realize the boy. Even if he was a genin, he was still a child, who longed desperatly for his father´s attention and love. Every child needed the love of a family and after his mothers death, Sasuke needed his father more than anyone else. But Fugaku was never around and if this wasn´t bad enough, he humilitated Sasuke everytime the boy thought he had done something good.

And because Sasuke couldn´t understand why his father couldn´t love him, the boy tried his best to impress him. He was sure, that if he would learn something that Itachi couldn´t, his Father would finally acknowledge him as his son.

Of course Sasuke doubted this theory sometimes but he needed this hope to bear all the pain around him. And this goal helped him to bear all the disappointment he got at home.

Sasuke shoved all the thoughts to the side, as he concentrated on his training.

"You´ve to focus." His father had told him and he was right.

The raven haired boy closed his eyes as he concentrated his chakra and the lightening began to spread. Sometimes it hurt his muscles and his Sensei had warned him not to overdo this Jutsu. But too obsessed with the thought of power, he ignored this warnings. This wasn´t the first time and wouldn´t be the last time.

It was dark when he arrived back home. He was sore and dirty and his body protested against every movement he made. His left arm hurt terrible and Sasuke wasn´t sure how he should survive tomorrows training with his team. He overdid it. Again.

He was alone at home. He asumed that his father was still on the policestation and Itachi had some work to do. He wasn´t hungry and so he went straight to the bathroom. He hoped a hot bath would gave him some relieve. But after he sat almost an hour in the hot water, the pain didn´t vanish and so he came out.

After he put on his pyjama, he went straight to his bedroom. Sleep would help to block the pain out, but the muscles in his left arm were throbbing this much, that it was impossible to sleep.

Sasuke whimmered quietly as the throbbing got more and more painful. He sat up and pulled his knees agains his chest.

"Damn..." He muttered between his breath.

Suddenly gentle hands grabbed at his pained arm. Sasuke shrugged and looked up, directly at the smiling face of his older brother. Itachi still wore his Anbu uniform. And Sasuke wondered why he hadn´t noticed how he had entered his room. Maybe he was too consumed by the pain.

"Why did you overdo it again?" Itachi asked softly, while he began to accumulate Sasuke´s arm.

The younger brother said nothing and looked down, embarrassed, that his brother found him in such a vulnerable situation. But he couldn´t deny that the muscles in his arm began to relax.

"You´re really stupid, you know that?" Itachi spoke again. "What will you attain when you overdo it like that, hm?"

Sasuke looked down. Somehow Itachi reminded him in this moment on their mother. She was never happy, when he overdid it in training and scolded him everytime for risking his health. He missed her.

"I see. You don´t want to talk with me." He heard Itachi say. "But I hope this will be a lesson for you to be more careful next time."

The pain in his arm slowly vanished, until he could only feel a light throbbing. He didn´t knew, how his brother had known that he was in pain but the boy was grateful that Itachi was here now. In moments like this, Sasuke felt ashamed that he sometimes hated Itachi. His brother cared for him, he knew that but that didn´t changed the fact that Sasuke was jealous of him.

"Do you feel better now?"

Sasuke nodded. "Where did you learn that?" He asked, wondering if there were still things which Itachi couldn´t do.

Itachi chuckled softly. "Stupid little brother. On a mission it happened often that you´re forced to overuse your chakra and especially when you use lightening style you can get strong cricks. So every Shinobi needs a basic knowledge in such things."

"But..."

"Don´t worry. I´m sure Kakashi will teach you something like that too." His brother smiled at Sasuke. "If you feel better now, you should try to sleep. You´ve a hard training day tomorrow, after all."

"I´m looking forward to it." Sasuke replied in a cheeky tone, in order to overplay the tense feeling he felt in his brother´s presence.

Itachi pocked him against his forehead, ( something he did since Sasuke was born), the younger Uchiha asumed, because he couldn´t remember a time where Itachi didn´t do that to him.

"Itachi!" Sasuke protested and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. The days where he had called his brother _Nisan_ , were long over because Sasuke found himself too old for that. And he wanted to be an equal to his brother, and not the stupid little brother.

The older brother laughed a little, and ruffled his hair before he stood up. ""Good night Sasuke." He said and went to the door.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called, because he knew he should needed to tell Itachi something. "Thank you."

"You´re welcome." He answered and left his room without turning around.

Sasuke sighed and laid down on his bed. He was really grateful that his brother came. His arm felt still a little numb and he could feel a little throbbing nevertheless. But this was nothing compared to the pain he felt before.

The young Uchiha was amazed how skilled his brother was- it seems Itachi was really good in everything. He should ask his sensei if he could teach him such things too. Since he used lightening jutsu alot now, it wouldn´t be bad to be capable to help himself in such situations.

Itachi still cared for him. Sasuke knew that and somehow it was a good feeling that there was someone who would be there for him. Even if his brother hadn´t often time for him, he knew whenever Sasuke was in trouble and would do his best to help him.

Maybe he was a bit unfair against his older brother. It wasn´t Itachi´s fault, that Fugaku loved him more as Sasuke. He shouldn´t hold any grudge against him.

Sasuke needed a long time until he fell finally asleep. Too much thoughts wandered through his head but sometime he couldn´t stay awake any longer and fell into a deep sleep.

 **xxxxxxxx.**

 **(I came up with the idea to this story because of the actual filler episodes from Naruto. I´m not enjoying this fillers very much, but I found the idea really interesting what would be, when the Uchiha were still alive and Minato would be still the fourth Hokage. I want to handle this story mostly about Sasuke´s realationship with his father, brother and team.)**

 **English isn´t my language, so I know there will be some faults.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends**

Sasuke stretched his arms in the air, before he stood up from his bed. He was surprised that he didn´t felt any pain in his arm anymore and it seemed that Itachi´s massage had made a huge effect on his left arm. The pain was completly gone, he didn´t even feel a light throbbing. The boy was grateful for that, because training with his team would begin in one hour.

His arm was fine now and so was the only hindrance left, that he was extremly tired. He hadn´t sleept well and his body would rather stay in bed and rest for awhile longer, but he was a very ambitious person and he would never miss training without a proper reason and so he made his way tiredly to the bathroom.

After a cold shower, he felt a lot more awake than before. He made his way down to the kitchen and grabbed some tomatos from the counter. He ate alot tomatos every day, because this was the only food he could eat in a huge amount. At that time three years ago, his mother had always prepared meals with tomatos for him. Sasuke felt a stung in his heart, everytime he remembered her.

After his mother died, his father had arranged a housekeeper. This woman took care of the household and bought the grocery and even cooked their dinner. But Sasuke didn´t liked her food, it was mostly because he compared everything what she did with the meals his mother had prepared. And so he ate the most time somewhere outside. It didn´t matter, because there wasn´t someone at home who would wait for him anyway.

Since his mother´s death, the family fell apart. Everyone went his own way. His father was rarely at home and his brother went to his own missions. While Sasuke struggled with his own training and missions. Even when he saw them, there was always tension between them. The only attention he would get from his father was a lecture, when he did something wrong in the man´s eyes.

While Itachi and his father had a very close relationship. They worked together often and even at home the both of them spent always time together. His father was always full with pride and praise for his oldest son. And so it was no wonder, that Sasuke felt like an outsider in the family.

The Uchiha boy sighed as he took another bite from the tomato. It was a difficult situation for him but that didn´t meant he would give up. No, he was determined to work hard on himself and someday he would prove his father that he possesed the same skills like Itachi.

And in order to reach this goal, he needed training. Alot more training. And so he it was time to set out to the trainingsfield where he was supposed to meet with his team.

It was still early in the morning, but Sasuke could tell that it would be a nice day. The weather was great and Sasuke enjoyed the light cool wind. It was summer and soon the temperature would raise and so it was no wonder that team seven trained always early in the morning.

Sasuke was the first, who arrived at the trainingground. This was mostly the case. His teammates were okay but he wouldn´t mind if they both would show some more discipline sometimes. The boy wasn´t a person who would sit down and do nothing and so he decided he could use the time to make some warmup exercises.

It was only fifteen minutes later until he heard the familiar "Good morning Sasuke-kun" from Sakura, his only female teammate.

The Uchiha turned around to her and greeted her politely. At first he wasn´t happy to be with her in an team but after a while he got to know her better and it seems, she wasn´t so bad at all. He had noticed that she was really smart and that he could talk with her about many interesting things.

"How are you today?" She asked.

"Thanks, I´m fine. How are you?" He replied and stopped his exercises. They both talked a little about training, until some time later the last member arrived.

Naruto looked tired, like everyday. The blonde boy possessed alot of energy and power but he was never a morning person.

"Hey." He greeted tiredly and rubbed with his fist his sleepy eyes. "I wish Sensei Kakshi could start training some hours later. It´s still half in the night." He yawned.

Sakura shook her head and Sasuke sighed. It was always the same with Naruto. It was six o´clock am, and definitly a fine time for training.

Sasuke knew Naruto a bit longer than Sakura. He had interacted with the blond boy already sometimes at the academy. At that time he had thought that Naruto was only a loud prankstar, who wanted to overplay his inabillitys with stupid pranks and empty boastings. He thought that he was annoying. But after his mother died, Sasuke slowly began to change his mind about Naruto.

He was really depressed after his mother passed away and he had felt so alone. It was Naruto, who made him laugh at that time again. And it was Naruto who helped him to slowly move forward. Naruto had talked with him alot about his dream of becoming Hokage and his wish to earn acknowledgement from the villagers. Even if Naruto got respected it wasn´t about him as a person, it was mostly because he was the son of the Hokage. And so Sasuke could somehow understand Naruto´s intentions. Since it was Sasuke´s wish as well to make his father proud and to earn his acknowledgement.

And so both boys had to admit that they were into similar situations after all. Sasuke was never a very social person but Naruto became his first friend. And even now, they were friends, even if they were sometimes behaving like rivals. Because they had the habit to made out of everything a competition.

In the end Sasuke could be satisfied with his team. He got along pretty with Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi was a good Sensei too. He was an elite Jonin and the Uchiha was aware, that he could learn alot from the silver haired man.

Sakura began scolding Naruto for being lazy and that he shouldn´t go to bed that late, if he would be that tired in the morning.

The three genin chatted a while until finally their sensei decided to show up. Even if Kakashi was a good Sensei, his tardiness was something he couldn´t tolerate. It was always annoying but after the three´ve complained alot and Kakashi hadn´t changed anything and still came always late, they´ve simple give up.

And so the three spent the time until the Jonin would arrive, mostly with training or chat. Sasuke wouldn´t admit it loud but he enjoyed the moments with his teammates. Naruto and Sakura gave him the feeling, that he was fine the way he was. That he doesn´t needed to be another person and he knew the two liked and accepted him as Sasuke. They weren´t looking for a second Itachi. He was Sasuke and because of that the two were his friends.

Anyways, he spended alot time with his team, he felt relieved and for some time, he could even forget all his worries. It was great that he had friends. In a life like his, this was a real blessing.

After Kakashi finally made it to the trainingsground too, the man started to teach the three genin. Like always, Sasuke surpassed his teammates easely. And so his Sensei began to teach him some more difficullt things. Sasuke was glad that Kakashi encouraged him always that much. His sensei was a great help to improve his skills. But no matter, how much he had improved until now, his father hadn´t acknowledged him yet.

On the end of todays trainingssession, Kakashi told them that they had a mission and that they would set out tomorrow morning and that they were supposed to meet him at the front gate from Konoha. He admonished them to catch enough rest, before vanished in a puff off smoke.

"A mission outdoors from Konoha!" Naruto cried, after Kakashi had left them on their own. "I hope there´ll some action! If an enemy shows up, I´ll beat him to a pulp in now time, believe it!"

Sakura shook her head, for the second time today. "You´re pretty dumb Naruto. This is only a simple C rank mission and we are still unexperiend genin. I hardly doubt that the Hokage would send us out to a dangerous mission. Besides you´re the Hokage´s only son. He wouldn´t set you out at any danger."

Sasuke noticed, how Naruto´s eyes slightly narrowed after Sakura´s remark. The female member from Team 7 said always what she thought and she was very good in knocking Naruto some pages down, every time the blond got too frivolous.

"Sakura-chan." The Uzumaki replied, this time dead serious. "It´s true that my dad is the Hokage but that doesn´t mean that I need his protection! I´m a fine shinobi on my own and someday I´ll surpass him, believe it!"

"That doesn´t change the fact that he wouldn´t assign us dangerous missions." The girl said and shrugged with her shoulders.

"Honestly, For how long are they planning in letting us handle this stupid D and C rank missions." Naruto complained loudly. "I mean some action wouldn´t hurt and it´ll help us to gain more experience, You know!"  
Of course Sasuke agreed with his friend. He was tired of all this genin stuff too. The Uchiha wanted to get stronger as fast he could. But this wasn´t possible if he was always stuck up with simple D and C rank missions. And after everything Kakashi told them about the coming mission, it would be the same boring routine like always. With the expection that they would leave the village for some days.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto is right. I mean, how many missions we need to complete until we are finally ready for higher ranks? We´ve gotten alot stronger and it´s time that we can prove our skills in a real battle."

Since he had gratuated from the academy he wanted to go out on pretentious missions, but he was stucked with missions, like capturing lost cats or buying grocerys for old woman. He was a shinobi now! But it´s seems as an genin you wouldn´t get any better to do. And this frustrated Sasuke.

"I know what you mean." Sakura said. "But all the complaining is useless. We´ll do this missions until the Hokage decided that we´re ready for higher ranks. So let´s not think about it any longer."

"How can you say that Sakura-chan? Do you haven´t enough too? I mean all this missions are so annoying and boring..." Naruto demanded a honest reply from the girl.

"Well..." Sakura blinked. The boring missions were the only subject where Naruto and Sasuke agreed. "You two have a point. But we haven´t anything to say in it anyway."

"Maybe I should talk with my dad."

"Naruto you talk with your father over one month and he didn´t gave us any higher mission until now." Sakura pointed out and Sasuke noticed that she was annoyed with the subject.

"But maybe if I´ll pester him enough..." The blond boy said and this time Sasuke shook his head. His teammate was too naive.

"Forget it." The ravenhaired boy said. "It´s useless. The hokage will give us probably higher missions soon. I mean he can´t ignore our improvement forever." At least, he hoped it...

And with that said, the three left the subject. Normally Sasuke would train on his own until sundown, but tomorrow waited a mission and even him, wasn´t that unreasonable to power himself out this much, before he would leave the village in the morning.

And because he had still time left, he let Naruto persuade him in eating dinner at Ichirakus. Sasuke came often here with his teammates and it was already somewhat a routine between the three genin. Perhaps it was helping him, to forget his problems for a bit.

The Uchiha wasn´t really a big ramen fan, neither was Sakura but Ichirakus had an big sortiment and so they both found always something they would like. Naruto on the opposite would eat everything, which wore the name _ramen._ And so Sasuke didn´t really mind in coming here so often. Mostly it was Naruto´s idea anyway.

While the three genin ate their meal, Naruto told them about his father and how much it troubled him sometimes that he was the son of the fourth Hokage. Naruto had the feeling that everyone compared him to his father and that nobody had a sincere interst in him as a person. Plus the loudmouth couldn´t help but felt that his father wanted to hold him back.

Sakura tried to encourage Naruto that this was nonsense and that he was unreasonable, while Sasuke could understand the blond´s feelings a bit better. Since the Uchiha was always compared too his older brother and nobody, not even his own father gave him the slightest bit attention. But in the end, Naruto had a father , who cared for his son. not like Sasuke, who didn´t even knew if he meant anything to Fugaku. So in his eyes Naruto was enviable too.

After Sasuke finished his bowl, he said good bye to his teammates and went home. He had still alot to prepare for tomorrow, even if it was only a simple mission, but he needed to pack his stuff together.

As he arrived at the Uchiha compound, he remembered suddenly that he wasn´t supposed to leave for a mission, without informing his father or at least his brother first. But his father was barely at home and even his brother didn´t came always home. The Uchiha boy sighed, in that case he wouldn´t have any other choice as to go straight to the police station. This was the last thing he wanted to do. Fugaku was always angry when at work and there was a high possibility to catch him in a foul mood.

But it seems today he was lucky, because as he entered his house he saw his father´s sandals were placed at the entrance. It was a rare thing to meet the man at home and when, than he was mostly in his study. Sasuke suspected that he would find the man there and he was right, as he saw the room light up through the thin sliding door.

The possibility to catch him in a foul mood here, while he was working, wasn´t low either and so the boy took a deep breathe, before he shoved the door a little open. He wasn´t allowed to enter without permission. And so he spoke through the open crevice.

"Father, I need to tell you something."

"Come in." Came the firm reply and Sasuke opened the door fully as he entered the room. Fugaku didn´t even looked up from his paper work. He continued writing as he adressed his youngest son: "I hope there is something important, as you can see, I´ve work to do."

Sasuke felt uneasy but he was already familiar with this feeling. His father had never time and even when Sasuke got the rare possibility to show the man something he had learned in training, he would always got reprimands. So he tried to tell himself that it wasn´t a big deal for him anymore. But the pain in chest told him always otherwise. Like now, where the man not even bothered to look at him.

"I´m going to a mission tomorrow morning, outside from Konoha..."

"For how long?" The clan leader asked but was still only concentrated in his paperwork.

"I don´t know..." Sasuke said. "I mean, Sensei only told us that we´ll travel for some days..."

"Alright. Then you´ll come straight home after your return." His father said uninterested."And now leave me alone, I´ve work to do."

Sasuke bit his lip but mumbled a meekly: "Yes father." He stole one last glance at the man, before he left the study.

Meeting with him ended always up, in such disappointment. If his father wasn´t scolding him, than he would simple ignore him. Fugaku showed no interest in anything he did, not even in his missions.

 _I should´ve expected this. I´m only a genin, of course father had no interest in such childish missions. Itachi was already an Anbu at my age... No wonder he´ll never notice me..._ Sasuke thought sadly and he began to doubt himself again. Today was a good day, he had plenty of fun with his friends, but everytime he came home, the boy ended up depressed. Even, if he had sworn yesterday not to resent his brother for his father´s behaviour, Sasuke couldn´t help and felt the feelings with hate and resentment inside his stomach, everytime he thought about Itachi´s many skills.  
Why was his brother so far above him? They were brother´s, shouldn´t Sasuke be able to catch up with the older somehow?

But everything he did, couldn´t measure Itachi´s skills and Sasuke grow more and more frustrated with himself. Sometimes he played with the thought to simple give up. He would never be able to measure with Itachi, his brother was an genius. Fugaku praised Itachi, as the most gifted and talented member of the entire Clan. No wonder he would never look out for Sasuke. His father saw in Itachi the future of the clan. Of course there was no attention left for Sasuke, who was nothing compared to Itachi.

Even, if the older was always friendly and caring towards Sasuke, and somehow the boy loved his brother too, but in the end Itachi couldn´t understand anything about him. His brother was the shining star and everyone loved and admired Itachi. No wonder Itachi was always friendly. If he could live his brother´s life, he would be happy too.

Sasuke couldn´t relax, not even as took a hot bath. His daily routine, when he came home after training. Normally this helped him to calm down but today he was too frustrated. Like yesterday and the day before...

He was always frustrated when he was at home. His team were the only people, whom cared for him and somehow his friends were his only comfort in his life.

Maybe it was a good thing he could leave the village for some days. Even if it was only a C rank mission, he could need some distance from home and use the time to calm down a bit. And he would spend plenty of time with his friends and no matter how boring the missions were, the three would always have fun together.

The young Uchiha comforted himself with this thoughts but the mixed feelings he felt wouldn´t vanish that simple. His greatest dream to earn his father´s acknowledge, went farther away, every day he learned that he couldn´t measure with his brother. And Sasuke knew it.

Angry with himself, he fell down on his bed, after he entered his room. The Uchiha burried his head in his pillow. In such moments, he missed his mother terrible. She was the only one, whom Sasuke could tell everything and she had always understand him better than anyone else. Maybe, when she would be alive, he wouldn´t suffer this much under his father´s ignorance. At that time, when his mother was still around, Fugaku hadn´t spent any time with him either. But his she had always filled the whole left by Fugaku. After she was gone, he couldn´t handle all of this anymore. He felt so far away from his family. But in the end was Fugaku the person he needed the most. Even if Sasuke wouldn´t admit it, he was only twelve and he needed nothing more than a parent, who would look out for him.

But the feeling that he was only a burden to that man, grow everyday alittle bit more. And that was the reason why he longed so desperately for power. Itachi was powerfull and Fugaku loved him above everything. And the man always compared Sasuke with his older brother, that´s why he had always Itachi before his eyes. If he would be able to surpass him, his father had no other choice as to finally recognize him as his son.

Sasuke turned around and sighed. Would he really be able to surpass his brother someday? Because right now, there was such big distance between them that the dark haired boy doubted it. Everything was terrible and sometimes he got even angry with his dead mother. She left him alone with an supernatural talented brother and an uncaring father.

Hopefully, tomorrows mission would help him to relax a little. And when he came back, he could go back to training with a clear mind. Giving up wasn´t his thing either, no matter how many times this thought crossed his mind. And so Sasuke would continue in trying to catch up too his older brother.

 **xxxx.**

 **Thanks a lot for the reviews, it´s a big support. :-D**

 **I´ve tried to show in this chapter Sasuke´s mixed feelings and the diffrent aspects in his life. The friendship to Naruto will be an improtant point in this story. But my english isn´t that good and if you notice faults than please inform me, that I can change it quickly.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Point**

"I can confirm that the mission wouldn´t have ended so well, without my Genin´s quick interfere." Kakashi Hatake , his Jonin Sensei said.

The Fourth Hokage narrowed his blue eyes slightly and folded his hands on the top of his desk. Sasuke observed his two teammates. While Sakura shifted her weight uncomfortably from one leg to the other, Naruto glared at his father, while he clenched his fists in anger.

They all waited for an reply from the Hokage but the man took his time before he answered.

"I hope we all agree that your behaviour during this mission was reckless and irresponsible. You´re genin for a couple of months and you´re defintely not qualified to fight against someone of such level." The fourth Hokage´s tone was calm but it wasn´t to deny how displeased he was.

"What were we supposed to do then?" Naruto cried angrily.

"What every other genin is supposed to do too." The Hokage interrupted his son. "Returining as fast as possible to Konoha and gave an full report what happened during your mission."

"But Dad..."

"You´ll adress me as Lord Fourth, when I´m on duty!" The Village leader interrupted again. This time Naruto snorted and looked down at his feet.

"With all the respect Lord Fourth." Kakashi began. "I can understand your opinion, but I´m really grateful for their interfere. I know my team failed the mission but in the end they worked greatly together as an team and I couldn´t be more proud. So please don´t punish them to harshly."

At the word _Punishment,_ Sakura gulped. Naruto on the other hand, was only angry. Troubled by his father´s lack of understanding. In Naruto´s eyes they haven´t done anything wrong.

As Sasuke and his team set out for their C rank mission, nobody had expected that the mission would turn out like that. They should simple transport a scroll towards the neighbour town. But during they travel someone attacked. Sasuke didn´t knew who the men were but they were damned strong. Strong enough to measure with Kakashi.

Their Sensei had gave them the order to retreat immediately to Konoha, but after their Sensei was caught into a trap, the three genin made a decision. They would fight in order to free Kakashi. So they came up with a plan. Sasuke should disstract the men while Naruto would attack from behind. Sakura should use the chance and to free Kakashi.

At first their plan seemed to work but the enemies were so strong that he and Naruto would be definitely done, if Sakura hadn´t rescued Kakashi in record time and the Jonin had interfired again and so prevented that the boys got hurt. Kakashi made sure they could escape and with that they hurried back to Konoha. As they reported, the Hokage wasn´t happy over this result.

It turned out, that their attacker were a band consisting of rogue Ninja, whose aim was to kidnapp highrank level Shinobi from Ninja villages, to request high ransom. That´s why it made sense that they had picked up Kakashi.

So far so good, this was the short version from this entire missions disaster. Until now Team Seven had never failed a mission and Sasuke knew, as genin they were supposed to follow the rules without question.

"A Punishment for such disobedience is inevitable." The Hokage spoke and Kakashi sighed, because he wanted his genin out of trouble. They did great in his eyes but as the Hokage, Minato couldn´t make any expections.

"Oh come on!" Naruto protested at once. "You can´t be serious! All we did was helping Sensei Kakashi! You can´t punish us for something like that!"

"You three could be dead." Was all what the Hokage said. "You will complete Sixty D rank missions. This will keep you busy for a while."

Sasuke gasped and his eyes widened. Sixty D rank missions? They would need for that at least Two months! Maybe even three! Sasuke was hoping to accomplish B rank missions in three months and now he was stuck with D ranks once again!

Sakura seemed to be the only one who was relieved about that _Punishment._

But Naruto felt the same and showed it as he yelled his anger out. "That´s not fair!"

"Naruto." The Fourth Hokage said seriously. "I know you three did that to protect Kakashi and you did a good job in teamwork, but that doesn´t change the fact that there are rules for you to follow. Kakashi clearly told you to retreat and you chose to simple ignore his order and I´m sorry I can´t ignore that either."

"You only do that to hold me back!" The blonde cried.

"Enough Naruto." Kakashi said this time. "While I´m proud of your great teamwork, it doesn´t mean the Hokage isn´t right. You three could be hurt really badly and this punishment should be a warning for you three not to handle so reckless again."

Naruto looked down. While it´s seems the boy had no problems with yelling at his father, he wouldn´t talk in such way with his sensei. Kakashi was like an older brother for all three of them. He treated them always with respect and Sasuke and the other two really liked him.

"Head up Naruto." Kakashi said."You three will complete this D ranks in no time. And if you want I´ll treat you to Ichiraku."

At least a small smile appeared at Naruto´s face. But Sasuke was really depressed.

"This has to wait until later." The Hokage suddenly said. "Kakashi, I need you to stay here for a while. I´ll inform the police force. They shall bring down these rogue ninjas and for that we need a full description."

While Kakashi nodded, Sasuke winced a bit as the Hokage mentioned the Police. Now his father would learn about the mission too. He could already image how angry he would be. Disobeying the shinobi rules was a big no go in his Fugaku´s eyes.

Their Sensei promised them, to treat them tomorrow after training then and so the three Genin left the Hokage´s office with frustrated expressions.

Sasuke kicked in the dirt as they went the street along. He was so angry at the Hokage, for this _Punishment_ that he wanted to scream right at the blond man´s face. But he was the Hokage and everyone in this village owed him respect.

"He only did that to hold us back." Naruto mumbled with frustration in his voice. "Especially me."

"I don´t think so Naruto." Sakura tried but even she wasn´t entirely convinced by her own words. Even if she wasn´t so depressed, like her male teamembers doesn´t change the fact that she was not happy about it either.

While Sakura tried to calm Naruto, the Uchiha was troubled with his own thoughts. He only wanted to get stronger, wanted to become a great Shinobi but now he was stucked at D rank missions for months.

"I hate it!" Sasuke blurted out. "It´s not fair. Nobody give us a chance to show how much we improved in our skills!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura mumbled.

"It´s true! There are Shinobi in this village, who made Anbu when in our age! And we can do whatever we want, and are treated like little children!" Sasuke spat out full with fury. he didn´t noticed that he meant his older brother as he spoke this words.

Naruto and Sakura could say little to make him feel better. They both didn´t knew how he felt and even if the Uzumaki could understand him abit better, he wouldn´t be able to fully understand his true feelings. Soon Sakura bid her goodbye because her parents were waiting for her.

He spent the afternoon training together with Naruto but after a while the blond headed home, because his mother waited.

Sasuke wished his mother would wait for him too. She would know what to say to brighten his mood. But now he wasn´t in a hurry to go home so quickly. His father would probably lecture him again and the boy hoped, all the later he would arrive that maybe his the man wouldn´t be at home. So he used the left time, until sundown to train on his own.

As he arrived at the Uchiha compound it was already dark. But Sasuke´s hope, that he would be alone, were destroyed as he recognized that the lights were on. With an uneasy feeling in his stomach, the boy entered the house. He couldn´t avoid his father forever and in the end a lecture wouldn´t be something new anyway. Meeting with him ended always in disappointment.

He had hardly closed the frontdoor as he heard a sharp "Sasuke come in here, we need to talk!" definitely spoken by his father. Sasuke recognized that the voice came from the living room. He gulped as he made his way over there.

Fugaku stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. "Sit down." He commanded calmy but with a hint of danger in his voice.

The Uchiha boy kneeled down on the tatami mat and waited for the man to begin.

"Where have you been the whole day?" Fugaku asked harshly and glared his son to the ground.

Sasuke looked up, he had no idea what his father meant. But he decided it would be the best not to question the man in that moment. "After my team reported to the Hokage, I went to the trainingsfield."

The older Uchiha shook his head. "It seems you became pretty good in disobeying orders lately."

The raven haired boy was´t even sure if his father expected an answer of this statement.

"What´ve I told you yesterday before you left for your mission?" The Clan leader continued, before he could think about an reply.

The boy thought carefully and then he remembered his father´s order to came home immediantly after he would return from his mission. Sasuke had completely forget about that, after the events on that mission but even if he had remembered he hadn´t really expected that Fugaku would notice. Since the man wasn´t home very often.

"That I´m supposed to come home after my return." The boy answered.

Fugaku snorted. "You know full well that I expect proper discipline from you. If I tell you something than I expect you to do it without question. I don´t give you an order for nothing and I won´t tolerate tardiness from you again. You were supposed to be at home at the early afternoon, since you arrived already in the morning in Konoha."

"I know. I forgot..."

"Don´t make any excuses!" The man interrupted and glared at his son with narrowed eyes. "You chose to ignore my order by yourself and this won´t happen again. You´ll be at home by sundown from now on."

It wasn´t a question, it was an order and Sasuke knew it full well. He wasn´t supposed to question his father´s orders.

"Yes father." He replied meekly.

"The next thing I want to know is how you dare to disobey your Sensei´s direct command during a mission?" Fugaku began to walk up and down. "Do you´ve any reasonable explation for yourself or was this only an act of stupidity?"

Sasuke clenched his fists into the material of his pants. It was always the same. No matter what he did, he would give him that look full of disappointment. Being lectured by that man was still the only attention he got from him. And Fugaku was really good in his roastings.

It hurt him that his father thought of him, like an incompetent and stupid brat. He gave always everything and tried his best. Why could Fugaku not see how much he worked?

Nevertheless he tried to gave his voice a neutral sound. His father shouldn´t know how much he suffered everytime he got that look. "We were attacked all of the sudden. Sensei told us to retreat, while he took care of the enemy but then he got trapped... We didn´t know who they are or what they wanted and in this situation we were afraid that they could kill Sensei Kakashi. So we..."

"So you decided s to meddle yourself into a fight against Shinobi of unknown strength?" Fugaku asked stunned but his eyes full with fury.

"We made this decision together as an team..." Sasuke muttered, because he felt that his father was always extremely unfair with him. It wasn´t his idea alone to help Kakashi. So why did he blamed only him?  
"I don´t care!" The Clan leader´s raised voice thundered through the room. "You´re a Uchiha and that means that you´re representing the Clan. Your behaviour set an bad exemple in front of the entire village! It´s your first duty to follow the rules because our Clan is responsible to protect the law inside from Konoha! You should be ashamed."

Of course every word hurt. The younger Uchiha lowered his head and fought the urge to cry.

"You´re a genin. It´s your obligation to follow the advise and orders from your supervisors without question. Your obligation was to retreat and inform the Hokage immediately that he would´ve send out a team, which would be fit for the task." His father continued, not even bothering to give his son a little mercy. "I´ve sent out a team some hours ago to handle this band. According to the report Kakashi Hatake gave, there were at least three Shinobi of Jonin level. What does that tell you?"

Sasuke disagreed with his father. He and his teammates did a great job, but he wasn´t so naive to asume his father would come to the same perception. It didn´t matter anyway, because he couldn´t made anything right in the his eyes. The boy knew what the man wanted to hear and all the faster Fugaku would be satisfied, all the faster he could leave the room.

So he simple told him, what he wanted to hear. "I wasn´t supposed to ignore my Sensei´s orders and as a Genin I should have reported this quickly, because through my interfere i´ve brought Sensei Kakashi and my teammates into more danger..."

If Sasuke had expected that his father would finish the lecture after he admited his _wrongdoings,_ he had thought wrong.

"As an Uchiha I expect proper disciplined behaviour from you. You´re not allowed to make mistakes like that. Your brother had never done something stupid like that. Not even as a genin and he was years younger as you´re now."

 _Why does he always compare me with Itachi? Why can´t he accept me as his son? Why does Itachi always everything right and I´m always wrong, no matter what I do?_ The bitter feeling of scornfullness, which he felt everytime Fugaku mentioned his older brother, burnt inside his stomach. The light sting in his heart, reminded him how much hurt he was, by these words.

"Since the Hokage had already pronunced a penalty, I´ll let you get away without further consequences." Fugaku continued. "But this is my first and last warning."

"Yes father." Sasuke said and it was difficult for him to ignore the feeling of bitterness and maybe even hate. All what he wanted was to scream in his father´s face how he felt, but he knew it´s wouldn´t interest him in the slightest so he stayed quiet. Like always.

Then suddenly, Itachi entered the living room. Sasuke hadn´t noticed his brother´s presence until he heard how the sliding door was opened.

"I´m sorry. Did I interrupt?" Itachi said after he recognized Sasuke.

"No it´s alright Itachi." Fugaku said and a proud smile appeared in his face, as he looked at his oldest son before he sat down on a pillow. "Sasuke remember what we´ve talked about and now you may take your leave." The Clanleader said strictly to his youngest son and it was the complete opposite from how he adressed Itachi only an moment before.

"Yes sir." The boy mumbled miserably and stood up, leaving the room in record time. He didn´t notice how Itachi followed him with a worried glance.

Sasuke would like to spend the rest of the evening with more training, since he wanted to let off all his frustration. But his father had made absolutely clear that he wasn´t allowed to be outside the house after sundown,so he was left with no choice as to stay inside. After he remembered that he hadn´t eaten alomst the entire day, the boy went too the kitchen. He hadn´t much appetite but it wasn´t healthy to spend almost the entire day without food and since Sasuke needed to be into the best condition in order to become a strong shinobi, the boy decided to eat even if he wasn´t hungry.

The boy grabbed some onigiri and tomates from the fridge and kneeled down at the small table. But after some bites he placed the food aside, because he couldn´t bring himself to eat more. He grabbed a waterbottle and left the kitchen.

As he passed the living room he heard his father´s entraged voice through the thin slidingdoors. He understood words like _in danger_ or _could get hurt_ but Sasuke knew that it wasn´t a good idea to eavesdrop and so he hurried to his room.

Two hours later he still couldn´t find any sleep and so he sat himself on his windowbench and observed the shining moon. He remembered those days, when he was little and everything seemed to be alright and somehow everything became worse after his mother´s death. Sometimes he wished, that all this would only be a dream and when he woke up everything could be fine again. If his father couldn´t love him than he would do anything to have his mother back, whom had always loved him. She was a better parent than Fugaku. It wasn´t fair that she needed to die!

"Can´t you sleep?" Itachi´s voice appeared suddenly from behind and Sasuke asked himself why he was never able to recognize his brother´s presence.

 _Why is he always so damned quiet?_ Sasuke asked himself. "No."

"You had an long day and your body needs rest. You should try again." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke felt a wave of rage raising. It wasn´t Itachi´s business if he was well rested or not. His brother had no right to tell him what to do, since he was the reason why he suffered so much. Because he was the perfect and talented older brother!

"Is everything alright?" The older Uchiha asked, before Sasuke had the chance to kick his brother out of his room.

"I don´t want to talk with you now! Leave me alone!" The genin replied harshly but didn´t even bother to look at his brother. His eyes were still fixed on the dark nightsky.

Itachi stepped near and Sasuke felt how the older sat himself beside him on the windowbench. "Is it about father? Because he lectured you again?" He asked softly.

Sasuke bit his lip. As how much he hated Itachi in that moment, he couldn´t deny that his brother could always look through him. But that didn´t change the fact that Itachi could never understand how he felt. And his brother was the last person he wanted to talk about his feelings.

"I don´t care!" Sasuke didn´t notice how much he raised his voice at the older male.

Probably this was a sign for Itachi that he had hit the wound point. "I see." He said and Sasuke hated it, that the older´s voice was filled with understandment.

 _As if he could ever understand how I feel._ The boy thought.

"But you should know, that father is always so strict with you because he has such high hopes for you."

Sasuke snorted. He knew exactly what hopes Fugaku had for him and that were to make him to a perfect copy of Itachi. Sasuke himself was useless .

"And he was only so furious with you earlier because he was worried about you."

"Sure." His brother´s words made him so angry. What wanted Itachi accomplish with that, to muck around with him?

"I´m serious Sasuke. Even if you and your team did a great Job against those rougue Ninja, you three put yourself into an unnecessary danger." Itachi simple continued with his calm and understanding voice. " I know father isn´t good in showing his feelings openly and maybe it´s more difficult for him since mother´s death, but he loves you very much and you should never doubt that."

The younger boy said nothing. Itachi´s words weren´t comforting, if this were his brother´s intentions. If he would meant anything to his father, than the man wouldn´t criticize him the whole time. He did never anything good in his eyes and Fugaku gave him always the feeling to be a burden to him. And even if his father loved him a little bit, which Sasuke really doubted, he would always love Itachi more than him.

Because Itachi was always better.

Itachi was always the number one.

Itachi could do everything.

Because Itachi was an Anbu.

Itachi was the heir of the Uchiha Clan.

Itachi was everything what Sasuke wasn´t. Sasuke would always be only the second one and nothing else.

But Sasuke didn´t wanted to humble himself more whilst he would tell Itachi how he really felt. He got enough humilitation from his father and he didn´t want to lose his last composure.

"I´m tired now." Sasuke said, still not looking at his brother. "I think I´ll go to bed now."

Itachi wrinkled his forehead. "Maybe you should talk with me. I´ve noticed that something is bothering you..."

"I don´t know what you´re talking about." Sasuke interrupted quickly. "I´m tired and want to sleep, so leave me alone."

The older brother sighed. "Alright. But if you want to talk with someone, you know my door is always open for you. Good night little brother."

Sasuke said nothing as he fought with all his willpower against the ascending tears. As he was sure, that Itachi had left his room and closed the door and the boy couldn´t surpress the tears any longer as an couple tears began to stream down his cheeks. Angry with himself, he used his fist in order to wipe them away.

Shinobi didn´t cry. And he wanted to be the strongest shinobi ever.

But he couldn´t do anything against it as he began sobbing and a second later crying. He buried his face in his arms, in order to quiet down the noises. He would never bear, if his brother or father saw him in such state.

The last time he cried, was when his mother died. And this was three years ago.

He wasn´t a little kid anymore, but the permanent critic he got from his father and the feeling to be never good enough were slowly to much for him. He felt so terrible alone. For the first time, Sasuke let everything out. All the frustration and pain he tried to hide everyday. He cried until he coudn´t shed a a single tear anymore. His eyes were sore from alle the tears and the boy was disgusted with himself. But he had to admit that he felt some sort of relieve nevertheless. Maybe he had needed it, after all.

 **xxxxx.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! :)**

 **I´m really happy everytime to read them and it´s a great motivation for me.**

 **If you notice mistakes in spelling and grammer, please let me know, that I can change it quickly. Please let me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission And Training**

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh as he pulled another tuft weed from the earth. He threw the dirty weed on the heap, where already laid the other rubbish. He still couldn´t believe that he wasted the complete forenoon with pluck weeds. And if he looked at the work which still laid before them, he asumed there would work here until evening.

Actually he and his teammates would be in training at this time, but Kakashi told them in the morning, that today´s training would be canceled because the Hokage had decided to give them the first D rank mission from their punishment. Since it seems the Hokage had chose intentionally especially long and annoying missions, Sasuke could forget to finish this sixty D rank missions in a short amount of time.

Not only were this missions extreme annoying, far worser was the fact that he would miss a lot training only to waste his time with complete nonsense. Sasuke couldn´t allow himself to miss training, he needed to get stronger and now he was holded back for weeks.

Alone the thought made him so angry. The Uchiha boy wished to strangle the Hokage for that! It seems the village leader knew very well how to teach them a lesson.

The darkhaired boy used the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat from his forehead while he tried with his free hand to remove angrily another tuft weed.

At this time, the sun rose on the highest level and shone merciless of their back. Sasuke continued with the unpleasant task. He sweated terrible but he wanted to finish the work, that he could go back to training as fast as possible.

"Here drink something and make a break."

Sasuke looked up into Sakura´s sweaty face. She handed him a bottle filled with water. Since Kakashi told them about todays mission, Sasuke hadn´t talked with his friends. He was in a really foul mood and wanted to be alone.

"I want to finish here and go back to training." The Uchiha simple said and continued with his work.

"But that won´t happen if you´ll collapse into the heat." Sakura scolded lightly. "Come on, a little break won´t hurt you."

The ravenhaired boy sighed again as he grabbed the bottle from her and stood up. Sasuke noticed how dirty her clothes and hands were, exactly like his own. They walked over to Naruto, who sat already on the ground and splahed a bottle with water over his head.

"It is so hot!" The Uzumaki boy complained loudly as they both sat down next to him.

Sasuke said nothing as he drank his own bottle.

"You´re far more grumpy that usual." Naruto said suddenly adressed to him.

"Excuse me that I can´t enjoy that shit!" He said with a glare. "Why are we supposed to waste our time with such bullshit? Is your father out of his mind? I mean we´re supposed to be shinobi!"

Naruto snorted and glared back at him. "Don´t get so heated! You´re not the only one who is annoyed with this rubbish! I only wanted to lighten up the mood!"

"Tst. Almost everything would be more reasonable as this crap!" The Uchiha boy threw his empty bottle away."

"Arghhh!" The blonde groaned. "I should kill my dad! How could he do that to us!"

"Your father is an jerk!" Sasuke snapped, because he was so angry. "We´re stuck in D rank missions for months!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura said. "You´re talking about the hokage..."

"So what? That gives him the right to treat us like stupid little kids? To let us work here like slaves?" He didn´t care that he insulted his friend´s father, because he was really angry at that moment.

Sakura gave him a shocked look. "Actually the hokage has the right to tell us what to do and what not. We disobeyed Sensei Kakashi´s orders and it´s normal that he would punish us. Our behaviour set an bad exemple for others."

"Sakura chan!" Naruto said. "You don´t need to defeat my dad. I know he is a jerk sometimes."

"I don´t defeat him. I´m just trying to explain to you, that this are standart punishments for genin." She said and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

The darkhaired boy snorted. "That doesn´t mean that he needs to give us so much D rank missions at once!"

Naruto laid back and crossed his arms. ,,Sasuke is right. I mean normally my father is really okay and I can have alot fun with him. But when he is on duty... He turned into a complete jerk. So awful strict and serious... I can´t stand him then..."

Sasuke lowered his eyes. He could understand Naruto´s feelings well. Since the Uchiha could never stand his father. Fugaku would never understand him and Sasuke doubted that the man had interest in his feelings. At least Naruto´s father showed a other side at home. There was no doubt that the hokage loved his son. Even if he could image that it was difficult for Naruto, his situation was far worser.

"But do you know what is really funny?" The blonde continued. "My mom told me yesterday that dad let us get away easy compared to others."

The pinkette girl raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"She said he had ordered another genin team before us to complete D rank missions for one year." Naruto told them.

Sakura gasped and even Sasuke was surprised. He wondered whetever Naruto´s mother had told him that to feel better or if this was really the truth. Maybe the Hokage had a softspot for his son. Not every father could be so cold and strict, like his own.

"That´s really hard." Sakura said." Maybe we´re even lucky that you´re the hokage´s son." She said openly.

Of course Naruto doesn´t liked it at all. "That´s not true! I mean he does everything to hold me back and my dad does never a favour for me at all. My mom said it is because he believes that our team holded great potencial... But I´m not so sure..."

He discerned how much this really bothered the blonde. "It doesn´t matter anyways." He said. "We´re stuck in this D rank missions. We´ll miss so much training."

"At least you two have someone to train after this missions." Sakura muttered and looked down. "I mean, you´re the son of the hokage and you Sasuke are from the Uchiha clan. You two can train with great shinobi after all. I´ve nobody besides Sensei Kakashi and so I haven´t much possibilities so improve my skills."

Sasuke clenched his fists as he listened to Sakura´s sentence. She was right, he was an Uchiha. Of course she would asume that someone would train with him. _But nobody takes any notice from me._ He thought bitterly.

"Don´t worry Sakura chan. You can train with us and you´ll see that you´l improve really fast!" Naruto tried to encourage Sakura.

She wasn´t entirely convinced and looked to him for confirmation. Sasuke nodded and she smiled thankfully.

"Alright." She stretched her arms and stood up. "Let´s go back to work or we´ll sit here until sundown."

He wasn´t really eager to continue this work but Sakura was right.

"I´m sick of weeds!" The bratty blonde whined. "When will this be over?"

Sakura scolded Naruto while he went back to work in silence. Sasuke hadn´t expected that the Hokage would give then the first D rank mission so fast. And then it was so time consuming, that they needed almost the whole day. He had planned to work on his chidori today. He needed to improve his lightening style, because he wanted to create his own Jutsu. A Jutsu which would be able to measure with his brother´s skills.

He thought constantly on that. Maybe his father would finally pay attention to him, if he was able to master something what Itachi couldn´t. And Sasuke knew that his brother didn´t possess a lighting affinity. Fugaku would have to notice him if he would create his own strong jutsu.

Sasuke wished nothing more as to become strong. Stronger than everyone, because everyone would be forced to recognize him. Sasuke Uchiha and not Itachi´s little brother. He had enough of it. He was always the stupid little brother, who couldn´t accomplish anything. He had enough from getting compared constantly with Itachi. His brother was an genius and even if Sasuke wished so much to get stronger as Itachi, he knew that this goal was almost impossible to reach. Why was he so different as his brother? But the boy couldn´t accept this fact, that was why he trained so hard. In order to overcome his weaknesses.

They worked until the late afternoon as they finally completed the mission. All three of them were through with sweat and dirty. It was still very hot and so it was no wonder that the genin were dying for something to drink, as they left the garden and wandered to their usually trainingsfield. Sasuke and Naruto had decided to train abit more but they haven´t thought about buying some catering before. The next big problem was, all three genin were out of cash. Since the Hokage had decided that they wouldn´t get any payment for the D rank missions it was no wonder the three were bankruptcy.

"I´m done for today." Sakura muttered tiredly as she laid down on the meadow. "I´m not going anywhere today again."

"I´m starving." Naruto moaned and sat down right next to Sakura.

"I thought you want to train?" Sasuke growled. He was the only one who still stood on his own feet. Of course he was hungry, thirsty and exhausted too but this wasn´t a excuse to slack off in training.

Naruto gave him a miserable look. "That´s the plan but now I can´t move if I don´t become something between my teeth soon."

"That is a paltry excuse for someone who want to become the next Hokage." Sasuke pointed out and crossed his arms.

"I can only become the next Hokage if I´m well rested and right now I´m starving!" The blonde boy protested and narrowed his eyes.

"I don´t care!" The Uchiha snapped. "We all are hungry but if eating is more important for you than training, why did you came along in the first place?!" Sasuke was furious. Training with an sparring partner would be far more effective as training alone. And now Naruto behaved like a spoiled academy brat! "You are pathetic! Since you´re the one who has the training more needful as anyone else. Deadlast."

"What did you call me you jerk?" Naruto yelled and jumped on his feet.

"I called you deadlast." Sasuke answered and narrowed his own dark eyes.

Meanwhile the pinkhaired girl sighed as she sat up. It was always the same with Sasuke and Naruto. While they could get along very good most times, there were moments where a simple argument could end into a really bad fight. No wonder Sakura tried to settle the situation.

"Boys please ..." She said. "Maybe it´s the best we go home for today. Tomorrow is another day and..."

Sasuke ignored her and he was sure Naruto did the same, otherwise the loud boy wouldn´t yell continuously.

"You´re the one who is pathetic! Since your stomach grumbled the whole time and you´re acting high and mighty, even if you´re the one who is more hungry than we are!"

The ravenhaired boy blushed a bit as Naruto pointed out this fact. He was really terribly hungry and he was exhausted, besides he was sure he had an nasty sunburn. His skin on his neck and back was totally sore and burning. But hell, he wouldn´t admit his own state and so he continued in playing his role. Training was more importan right now.

"Shut up you loser!" He yelled back.

"Take that back!"  
"Never!" Sasuke barked.

The argument went on, while Sakura looked worriedly from one boy to the other. Sasuke didn´t care in that moment if he behaved like an child himself, he continued in insulting his friend and Naruto did the same. Sometime they both had enough and wanted to settle everything into a fight man against man. Of course it was a childish reaction but this was really nothing new between them.

Both boys went into a fighting stance, but before they could attack a familiar voice appeared behind them. Sasuke and his teammate stopped in his tracks at once.

"So, I think this will be easier with a full stomach. Don´t you think so?"

"Sensei Kakashi!" All three Genin yelled in simultaneously.

The Uchiha boy was surprised that their sensei showed up. "What are you doing here?"

The Sensei smiled at them and Sasuke noticed that he carried a basket.

"Hm, I´ve thought that my little genin must be hungry after this long mission. So I thought I should treat you three to lunch." He placed the basket on the ground and sat down beside Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto hurried to the other two and his stomach grumbled loudly as he observed how Kakashi grabbed three bento boxes from the basket.

"Come sit down. You two can kill eachother when you´ve eaten." He ordered them and Sasuke and Naruto complied. "It isn´t so good like ramen at Ichirakus but you three are looking like mucky pups and so I can´t parade you into the village, right?"

They all three blushed. Kakashi had a point . Hastily, they swallowed the water down, which the Jonin had gave them as well, before the genin began to eat. Sasuke noticed how much he needed this little boosting. Team seven was really lucky to have Kakashi as their Jonin Sensei.

Kakashi inquired after their day and listened to his genin´s complaining. Even Sasuke talked alot when he was together with his team even if he was usually a more reserved person. But his team gave him everything what he wouldn´t get at home.

"I promise tomorrow will be no D rank mission." The sensei said and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. This was really good, than he could use tomorrows day exclusively for training.

While Sakura and Kakashi chatted, the boys agreed on a simple sparring match. Their quarrel from before was already forgotten and so it was mostly a fun match which ended with Sasuke´s superior win. He wouldn´t admit it aloud openly but the Uchiha enjoyed it to be so much better as Naruto. It was balsam for his ego, because everytime his father got his hands on him he lost his whole self-confidence.

"Tomorrow I´ll kick your ass!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke helped him up. He had never understood how Naruto could always be so optimistic. No matter what happened, his blonde friend would never give up. Sure, Sasuke himself was a very determined person too but he didn´t possess Naruto´s carefreeness. When something wasn´t going well, Sasuke got depressed really fast. Sometimes he envied Naruto for that.

Sakura and Naruto bid their goodbyes, while Sasuke stayed for a moment longer. He helped Kakashi to place the empty boxes and bottles back into the basket.

"There ist something I want to ask you." He said while he stood up.

"Go on." His Sensei said and stood up as well.

"Because of the chidori...I konw it´s only a basic Jutsu and I want develop it to an far more powerful Jutsu. But I´ve no idea how I can do that. Can you help me with that?" His voice was full with real hope.

Kakashi sighed, before he placed his hands into his pockets. "Really Sasuke any other genin would be happy to master the chidori so quickly but I guess you´re really a special case."

"I can´t allow myself to stay on that level. I´ve to improve no matter what!"

"I see, you´re really eager. But the problem is..." Kakashi said and Sasuke´s eyes widened because he asumed that he wanted to give him a refusal.

"While I know how to melt chakra correctly to develop the chidori into a more powerful Jutsu, I haven´t enough chakra to perform such techniques on myself."

Sasuke was shocked. Kakashi was one of the strongest Shinobi he had ever seen, so he had always asumed the man would have a huge amount of chakra. "But..."

His Sensei gave him a sign to silence before he continued. "That doesn´t mean that I´m not capable of performing such Jutsu, it´s only really dangerous for my body. Of course I can give you the necessary advise, it´s only, that it would be alot easier for you if you learn by someone who is really professional on that subject."

The boy was really frustrated with this answer. He didn´t knew anyone who would help him. Kakashi was the only one whom he could count. "I need your help!" He argued and he sounded more desperate as he wanted.

"Calm down. I haven´t said that I wouldn´t help you, have I?" The Jonin said. "But I´m wondering why you come of all to me. Since your family is far more experiend in evolve new Jutsu as me. Your brother is a genius he had worked out countless Jutsu on his own."

He clenched his fists as Kakashi mentioned Itachi. Why must everyone remember him how great his brother was?

"And your father is a master of performing lightening Jutsu. He is one of the most capable shinobi in Konoha, who can controll this affinity. You know, lightening is really difficult to control. I think he would be a better teacher than me. Everyone in Konoha is aware of Fugaku´s lightening control."

His eyes widened instantly. Sasuke was really shocked. He hadn´t even knew that his father owned this affinity. That he possessed lightening style too, was the first common ground he noticed to have with his father. It made him somehow proud, because this was something not even his brother owned. But on the other hand it made him sad too. It showed only how little he actually knew about his father. He was in some ways like a stranger for him. At the same time Sasuke would do everything for his father to teach him. How much he wished, that Fugaku would spend time with him and give Sasuke the opportunity to prove him that he was worth to be his son too. The boy would do everything to make his father proud.

For a short moment he considered to ask his father for help but he dropped this thought again, because he was sure that Fugaku wouldn´t have any time for him anyway. And because he wanted to spare himself from more disappointment he didn´t even want to try.

"My father and brother are always busy." He answered his Sensei.

"I see. Leading the police force and the clan is an important task, of course he hasn´t a lot time." Kakashi said and observed him searchingly. Maybe his Sensei was aware that he wasn´t comfortable with that subject because he quickly said: "Alright, then I´ll help you out. I´ve some good books for you at home. I´ll bring it tomorrow to the training and then we can start with improving your chidori."

Sasuke smiled a little. At least he could rely on his sensei. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

"No need to thank me, after all I´m your Sensei." Kakashi dismisses. "But you should be aware that this will be alot of work for you."

"I don´t care. The main thing is that I´ll get stronger."

It doesn´t matter for Sasuke how much he must work, the only thing he wanted was to get stronger. Only power could give him what he wished the most. And this was his father´s approval. Maybe this was only a silent cry for love, but Sasuke didin´t realize it.

He was satisfield that he could count on Kakashi´s help and after he bid his sensei good bye he went home. It was almost sundown as he arrived at the Uchiha compound. He didn´t knew whatever his father would be at home or not but he decided it would be the best not to push his luck. Fugaku wanted him home by sundown and Sasuke knew he shouldn´t test his father´s patience. He was tired and exhausted anyways.

As he entered their house, he noticed that nobody was at home. This was nothing new so what did he expect?

Although he was really tired, he took a hot bath first. Sasuke was a really meticulous person and he would never went to bed, if he was unwashed and dirty. He could hardly keep his eyes open as he went to his room. At least the hot water had helped him to relax a bit. But now he only wanted to sleep.

He placed his forehead protector on his dresser as his eyes catched a glimpse of his calendar. The boy frowned as he noticed which date was. In four days would be the day of his mother´s dead. Sasuke felt how his entire body went stiff. How could he forget about that? Was he really so disstracted with his problems that he almost forget that day? He didn´t knew, he only knew that everything became slowly to much for him. He was always alone. There was no family anymore. His mother had took everything with her. After she was gone everything had changed.

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and the great support! I´m really happy about it :)**

 **I know this chapter is maybe a bit boring but I wanted to give Team 7 some time together. I´m planning to make the next chapter far more emotional and it will mostly handle about Sasuke´s family.**

 **Like always I want to advert that my english isn´t that good and if you notice some mistakes please let me know, that I can correct it :D**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Legacy of grief**

His eyes were fixed on the cold and naked white stone. He gave a short glance at the name, which was engraved into the surface. He moved his lips monotonously but he couldn´t enunciate the name aloud. _Mikoto Uchiha,_ He whispered too low that anyone could hear him.

Today was the third anniversary of her death. It was a tradition to remember her on that day, so every year he and some of his family members went to her grave and laid flowers down. For him it was always a terrible moment, because he fought with everything he had not to lose his composure. But in that moment he was so overhelmed, because alle the grief he tried to repress else were coming up now. That was one reason why he visited his mother´s grave rarely.

Sasuke clenched his fists so tightly that the flower stalk, which he clasped broke. It was one of the days where he realized how much he missed his mother. Nothing could close the gap which she left. The boy would do anything to get her back but when he stood before her grave, he knew she was gone and he would never see her again.

Tears were forming in his dark eyes but he tried his best to hold them back. Nobody from the present family members cried and he couldn´t humble himself like that. Sasuke wasn´t a little kid anymore, he was a shinobi yet and he would behave like one. But the pain was not easy to bear, the thought why his mother left him behind in this cold world torments him. She was the only person whom had understand him perfectly and after she passed away, he had never felt security and loved again.

A hand squeezed his shoulder gently and Sasuke looked up directly into Itachi´s sad face. His brother wore the same black kimino which he did. While it seems that Itachi had control over his emotions, Sasuke discerned the pain in his brother´s dark eyes. At least Itachi wasn´t on the edge of crying like he was now.

He wasn´t on good terms with Itachi, but he was glad that his brother was with him. He envied his brother and even hated him sometimes , but in that moment they were only two brothers, whom were griefing over their dead mother.

Sasuke had always wondered if his brother missed their mother so terrible, like he did. Maybe he did but he could definite hide it well behind his emotionsless expression. The young Uchiha knew that Itachi had always a solid relationship too both of their parents, while Sasuke had mostly clung to his mother. But of course that didn´t change the fact that Itachi missed her too.

He looked down again, before his eyes wandered to his father, who was kneeling before them. Fugaku spoke a prayer for his dead wife. Sasuke wondered for what exactly the man prayed but his father spoke so quiet that he couldn´t understand a single word. Sasuke gazed at his father´s broad and strong back which adored the Uchiha family crest. He wore a black kimono as well.

 _Does he miss mother too?_ He wondered in his thoughts. His father seemed always so strong and inaccessible, that he asked himself what Fugaku really felt. He couldn´t remember that he ever saw the man weak. Not even directly after his mother´s death.

 _What are his true feelings? Or is he really so cold that he can´t show real emotions anymore?_

Itachi was still holding his shoulders. It was strange that this day was one of the rare moments, he would spend together with his father and brother at the same time. He was right, his mother was the only person who had holded the family together. Without her was nothing left.

The boy could still remember the day, when his mother became ill. He saw everything before his eyes again, could hear every voice again. He would never forget that day, because it was the beginning of the end. His thoughts drifted back three years ago:

 _He was sitting at the dinner table together with his older brother, whom had just arrived home from a mission. Sasuke related from the academy and Itachi listened attentively. The nine years old boy enjoyed the attention he got from his brother. Since the older was an Anbu he wasn´t often at home and so Sasuke used every oppurtunity to spend time with him. Since Itachi was his rolemodel and Sasuke wanted to become like his brother._

 _They both chatted while they waited for the dinner,their mother stood behind them cooking. She smiled as she listened to her son´s chatting and maybe was happy to have her oldest son at home for some days._

 _She coughed spasmodically but Sasuke didn´t pay attention to that because he knew his mother had an nasty cold behind and wasn´t fully recovered yet._

 _After she got another coughing fit, Itachi turned his head to his mother´s direction._

 _"Mother are you alright?" He asked._

 _"Yes honey, I´m fine. I´ll just catch some fresh air. I´ll be back in a second." She said and left the kitchen. Sasuke could still hear her coughing._

 _Sasuke was to absorbed in his own thoughts to notice, that his mother wasn´t fine in that moment. Itachi seemed to be aware of that because he had suggested their mother to go to her room and rest for awhile. He would finish the food for her. But she had refused and said that it was only the ripple effect from the cold._

 _His mother had pulled herself together as she had continued to cook the dinner. Soon his father came home from work. It seems Fugaku had almost at once noticed that something was wrong with his wife, because he also suggested for her to get some rest. She refused with the same reason she gave Itachi._

 _It was obvious that his father wasn´t happy with that, but his parents never argued in front of their children and so Fugaku sat simple down. His mother had served the meal. Dinner was quietly. The only noises were the coughing from his mother. Sasuke noticed how his father observed her with searchingly glances._

 _Slowly, he got the feeling that something was wrong too. He observed his family with an confused look but nobody took notice from him. Even Itachi observerd their mother more than before, as she left the kitchen again because she couldn´t control the coughing._

 _"Sasuke go to bed!" His father suddenly commanded as he stood up in order to follow his wife._

 _This was even more confusing as before because he was ususally allowed to stay up longer than that. He wondered if his father had not noticed that it wasn´t that late now._

 _"But it is..."_

 _"Now!" His father said without turning around, before he left the kitchen._

 _"What´s wrong?" He asked his brother, whom still sat beside him._

 _"Don´t worry. He is probably concerned about mother. You should do what he told you and go to bed now. Mother needs rest." Itachi explained calmy._

 _Sasuke could still remember how angry this made him._

 _"I won´t bother mother! Why should I go to bed, when you are allowed to do what you want!"_

 _"I´m older than you." His brother simple said. "And now hurry up. Father will get mad if you not obey."_

 _He felt that his father was unfair with him. He wouldn´t have bothered his mother. Sasuke wasn´t a baby, who couldn´t go to bed alone later. It wasn´t fair that his father sent him to bed on such early time! The little Uchiha went to his room sulkingly. As he passed his parent´s room, he heard the coughing from his mother and the voice from his father. But since he knew it meant trouble, if he disobeyed his parents, he went straight to his room._

 _It took him a long time until he fell asleep. But then suddenly, loud voices echoed through the house and woke him up. Sasuke rubbed his sleepy eyes as he sat up. He heard screams and shouting and his heart began to beat faster, because he had no idea what was going on. Hesitantly, he climbed out of the bed and left his room. The lights on the upper floor were off, but Sasuke could tell that the loud voices came from downstairs. As he approached the stairway he noted that the lights downstairs were on, but was made him feel really worried was the fact, that obviously his mother was the one, who screamed._

 _"Mama..." He whispered to himself as he went down the stairway. Between her screams he heard her coughing but far more worser than before. The little boy stormed into the living room, from where he remarked the noises._

 _His dark eyes widened at the view. His mother laid curled up on the floor, while she spit blood. She clenched her chest and it was obvious that she was in a lot of pain. His father kneeled beside her and holded her shoulders._

 _"Mikoto..." Fugaku said and even his else so strong father looked very worried._

 _The only answer he got was a scream of agony from her. Only now he remarked his brother, who stood right next to their parents. Itachi looked equally worried like their father._

 _"I´ll bring her to the hospital immediately." His father suddenly said._

 _Maybe it was the word_ hospital, _which let Sasuke realize that his mother was in a really bad condition right now. But his child mind processed slowly the view before him. His mother suffered..._

 _"Mama!" He called out and only now his father and brother took notice from him. "What is wrong with you?" Sasuke ran next to her and tried to touch her back, but he saw the blood, what streamed out out her mouth and nose and he shrinked back._

 _Than everything went too fast. Sasuke didn´t knew how long he stood there, until he noticed that his father grabbed his wife´s shoulder and picked her up as he rose into a stand. Sasuke had tears in his eyes, he couldn´t bear to see his mother suffering like this._

 _"Take care of your brother." Fugaku adressed Itachi, before he hurried outwards._

 _Itachi stood there, his eyes were focused one the spot where their mother had laid, only a moment ago. Sasuke didn´t knew what was going on. He had never seen his mother in such condition before and the boy was really frightened._

 _There was a long moment of silence until Sasuke couldn´t control his emotions any longer. Although he was taught that tears were a unnecessary sign of weakness, the nine years old boy began to cry. At first quietly but only a moment later he was sobbing loudly._

 _Sasuke was a child, whom was born into times of peace. Although his parents made sure, he received a strict and consistently upbringing, in oder to form him into an respectable shinobi, he wasn´t familiar with illness, violence, death or war. He was only a little boy, who had seen his mother in a huge amount of pain, while his father and brother stood helpless beside that._

 _Maybe it was his little brother´s crying, what Itachi roused. Because he stepped immediately at Sasuke´s side and pulled the boy into a firm embrace._

 _"What is wrong with her?" Sasuke asked desperately._

 _"I don´t know." Itachi answered sincerely. "But father brought her into the hospital. I´m sure the medics can figure out what is wrong and help mother to get better."_

 _The boy sniffled into his big brother´s shoulder. "There was blood, coming from her noise and mouth..." He muttered, his voice filled with fear. "And she was in pain too..."_

 _"I know Sasuke. But I´m sure It had looked only worser as it actually is. I´m sure mother will be fine again." Itachi said softly and Sasuke had hoped that his words were true. At that juncture, they couldn´t know how serious their mother´s condition really was._

 _After a while Sasuke calmed down. The boy wanted to believe Itachi´s words and waited patiently of their father´s return. He was aware that their mother probably stayed in the hospital but the youngest Uchiha didn´t care, as long she would become healthy again._

 _Itachi tried multiple times to convince him to go back to bed, but Sasuke refused. The brothers spended the whole night into the livingroom. Eventually Sasuke couldn´t fought anymore against the overhelming tiredness and he fell asleep._

 _When he opened his eyes again, someone was shaking him on his shoulders. Sasuke blincked some times, before he looked directly into his father´s face. He sat up and noticed that he be situated in his own bed. Maybe Itachi had carried him here, after he was flaked out._

 _Suddenly the recollection of yesterdays events hit him. "What is with mother?" The boy cried._

 _"Go to the bathroom and get ready. We´ve to go." Was everything what his father replied as he stood up and left the room._

 _Sasuke didn´t knew what that meant. He had waited almost the entire night for his father´s return and now he simple refused to tell him what was wrong with his mother. It wasn´t fair! He was worried too. But the man said that they needed to go, maybe they would visit her into the hospital then. That was the only logical statemant Sasuke could think of, since Fugaku wasn´t a talkactive person anyway._

 _So he got ready in record time and hurried down the staircase. His father waited already at the frontdoor of him. Sasuke only wanted to see his mother and so he didn´t care that he hadn´t even eaten breakfast._

 _Fugaku gave him a sign to follow him and after he put on his shoes he hurried after the man. It was still early in the morning, he could tell because most of the shops were still closed. Sasuke was abit confused but as long as he could see his mother, it doesn´t matter._

 _But one thing bothered the young Uchiha nevertheless. "Where is Nisan?" He asked and looked up at his father. Sasuke was sure that Itachi wanted to visit their mother too._

 _"Yout brother is at home asleep." Fugaku said and didn´t even look at his son. Sasuke was to young to notice how stiff his father´s whole body was. He couldn´t see the pain which gleamed into Fugaku´s eyes._

 _"Oh..." Was all what he could reply._

 _The young Uchiha hadn´t any doubt on his theory that they would simple visit his mother. It seemed Itachi was right, that she would be fine again. He was sure after some days she would be at home again._

 _They went indeed to the hospital, but instead of going to the infirmary, a nurse leaded them to a surgery. A Medic already awaited them._

 _Sasuke was now really confused. "Where is mother?" He asked his father but Fugaku ignored him an changed brief words with the medic._

 _"You must be Sasuke?" The medic said. "Please sit on the examination table, that I can have a look at you."_

 _The boy had no explation what was going on here. "I´m not sick!" He protested and looked at his father for agreement. Here was definitely something wrong._

 _"That´ll we find out now." The medic smiled and indicated of the exmination table again._

 _"But I thought we came here to visit mother..."_

 _"Be quiet and do what he told you!" His father said and crossed his arms. The child had absolutely no idea what the reason was, but Fugaku´s tone holded a dangerous hint and Sasuke didn´t dare to ignore his father´s orders. With a sick feeling in his stomach, the boy obeyed and climbed of the examination table._

 _The medic began to examine him at once. Sasuke was very uncomfortable the whole procedure. Especially as he began to push his chakra into his lung. He gasped by the intensive push he suddely felt. Nurses came in and out and performed countless tests with him. While another one tapped a lot of blood from him._

 _Sasuke was completely scattered. He was a healthy boy and had no idea what was wrong. He felt so helpless that tears welled up in his eyes but the boy refused to let them fall. He couldn´t cry in front of his father. Even back than, he didn´t want to appear weak infront of the clan leader. He could cry in front of his brother or mother but never before his father._

 _It seemed like hours until the medic was finished. "Alright done." He said kindly before he turned to Fugaku. "You can wait here until the test results arrive. I´ll inform you instantly then."_

 _Fugaku nodded. "Thank you."_

 _While Sasuke pulled his shirt back on, his father turned around and looked out of the window. In that moment he wished that Itachi or his mother would be here. They would tell him what was going on. Not like his father, who didn´t said anything._

 _They waited almost two hours, Sasuke could tell because of the clock on the wall, until the medic came back. His father turned around at once and Sasuke had the feeling that he was tense._

 _"How is the result?" Fugaku asked._

 _"Your son is absolutely healthy. His lung showed no sign of a infection and the bloodwork is excellent too."_

 _His father let out a deep sigh of relief. He thanked the medic before he and Sasuke left the surgery._

 _"You´ll go home now." His father said and placed some money into his palm. "Buy some food for you and your brother on the way."_

 _Sasuke looked up with pleading eyes. "Will you visit mother? I want to see her too!"_  
 _"Your mother needs rest and you´ll only disturb her." Fugaku said._

 _"I won´t! I promise I´ll be quiet. I only want to make sure that she is alright!"_

 _"No and that is final!" His father snapped and Sasuke winced at the man´s harsh tone. He knew that Fugaku wouldn´t change his mind and so he nodded in defeat and left with a heavy heart the building._

 _Only much later he had learned what really happened. His mother became diseased by a special aggressive form of tuberculosis. A lung disease which could be contagious. To ensure that Mikoto hadn´t infected her family, they all needed this tests. Luckily, nobody else was infected. While Fugaku and Itachi were tested already during the night, he had brought his younger son in the early morning to the hospital._

 _He wasn´t sure if his father already knew that Mikoto wouldn´t recover from that illness but fact was that she was already in a bad condition. It must have been terrible for Fugaku, first his wife became terminally ill all of the sudden and then the worry that his children could be infected too. But Sasuke wasn´t entire sure how his father had felt, because he was never able to look through him._

 _The coming weeks were hard for young Sasuke. He wasn´t allowed to visit his mother and the boy missed her terrible. His father sent him every day to the academy but Sasuke couldn´t concentrate most of the time but he had no other choice as to comply._

 _His father worked mostly at home at the evening. He controled Sasuke´s homework and made sure he ate his supper. After that Fugaku sent him to bed. It was far too early for an nineyear old boy, mostly never later than seven o´clock pm, but he knew better than argue. He knew the man wouldn´t have time for him and so he simple followed his father´s orders. The young Uchiha wasn´t even angry, he only wanted his mother back. And so he laid sometimes in his bed, fully awake and asked himself when his mother would finally come home.._

 _His father told him nothing. The only thing the man said, was that she needed rest and couldn´t come home yet. What else should he expect, Fugaku had never talked a lot and it seemed since Sasuke was still a child, he thought that his son didn´t need to know everything._

 _When the clan leader wasn´t at home than his brother would be there to take care of him. Sasuke liked this better, because Itachi talked at least with him. Although Itachi seemed to know a bit more, the older wasn´t very comfortable in talking with his little brother about that subject. So Sasuke came to the resolution that either his brother knew not more than he or his mother was maybe already dead._

 _As Itachi was watching him again, he couldn´t hold back all his emotions anymore and asked in tears, if their mother was at all alive. Itachi had hugged him and promised him that she was alive and that he would talk with their father, that Sasuke would get the possibility to see her._

 _But Fugaku refused. Itachi would tell him years later, that their parents wanted to spare him the sight of Mikoto´s worse condition. At least Itachi visited her some times but he was always completely beside himself after such visit. Sasuke asumed that they already knew that Mikoto wouldn´t survive._

 _As the month passed, Sasuke tried to accustom on that new everyday life but it was so difficult and the longing for his mother grow immeasurable. Nobody told him anything, even Itachi got more and more uncommunicatively. Fugaku was always awefully strict and expected good results at the academy even in this situation and so Sasuke longed for comfort and love which his father couldn´t give him. Because he wasn´t his mother._

 _Mikoto had always made a balance with her understanding and kindness and between Fugaku´s strictness and high expections. No wonder Sasuke missed her so much._

 _It was the fifth month without his mother, that his father decided that he was allowed to visit her. He was so in high spirit. If Fugaku finally agreed in visiting his mother it could only mean that she was better now. Sasuke had almost gave up his hope but now he was optimistic that his mother would recover._

 _He couldn´t suspect that this visit should be there to say goodbye. But Sasuke wasn´t aware of that. The boy was happy as he went, together with his father and brother, to the hospital. He was so excited to see his mother again that he didn´t noticed his father´s petrify face and his brother´s desperate attempts to mask his emotions._

 _But as they arrived at the hospital he became slowly aware that this wasn´t only a simple visit. Before they could enter his mother´s infirmary, they needed to put on a mouthguard. Sasuke wondered about that measure, especially after Itachi advised him to wear rubber gloves at well._

 _Fugaku entered the room first and Itachi shoved Sasuke slowly before him inside the room. Sasuke observed the white room and eyes stayed at the bed, which was placed directly into the midpoint. His hands trembled as he observed his mother´s figure located into the bed. She was so pale but under her eyes recorded off bloodred rings. . A oxygen mask covered the half of her face. Suddenly Sasuke found himself unable to move. Even he could tell that his mother was already half dead._

 _His father stepped forward and grabbed Mikoto´s hand in his gloved one._

 _"Mikoto..." He spoke softly and Sasuke had never heard his father speak in such tone before. "Our sons are here..."_

 _Itachi shoved him forward, even if Sasuke would rather ran away. He stood now only some inches away from his mother and he felt tears welling up his eyes as he observed her. His mother opened her eyes and turned her head into their direction. She was so weak. Nothing was left from his once so strong and beautiful mother._

 _His eyes met his mother´s and he couldn´t hold back the tears any longer. She tried to smile but because of the oxygen mask, he couldn´t tell if she really did._

 _He began slowly to cry. He didn´t even care that his father witnessed his weakness._

 _"Mama..." He sobbed as he realized that he would probably see her for the last time._

 _As he called her, tears began to stream from Mikoto´s eyes as well. Sasuke stepped forward and wanted to hug her, but Itachi holded him back. The infections risk was still there so it was better, that Sasuke wouldn´t have to much contact with her._

 _She hadn´t even the strengh to speak. Fugaku stroked her hair but Mikoto´s eyes stayed fixed on her children. Maybe she wanted to retain their picture for the last time._

 _It was to much. Sasuke realized now that his mother wouldn´t come back. He cried so much that his father sent him and Itachi out of the room. His brother hugged him the whole time and for the first time he noticed, that tears were streaming down Itachi´s face too._

 _"She will die..." Sasuke sobbed and Itachi couldn´t answer because he knew that this was the truth. The only thing he could do was to hold his brother._

 _She died two weeks later. Fugaku was with her the whole time. Sasuke didn´t know whatever she had suffered or not, he could only remember that his father came only two days after her death home to tell them. Maybe he had needed time for himself, after all she was his wife._

 _Sasuke came from the academy that day as he saw his father and brother together in the livingroom. Itachi was crying even if he tried to hide it as he noticed Sasuke. He knew that his mother was dead. He knew as he saw his older brother´s tears._

 _Fugaku had kneeled down before him. The first time his father had talked to him at eye level. "Your mother won´t come back." He said and even if he knew what this words mean, he needed a moment to process them._

 _A moment later he cried again._

 _"You´ll get used to it. It only takes time." His father said and placed his hand ont the top of his head. More comfort he couldn´t expect from him._

 _It was Itachi who hugged him and rocked him in his arms until he couldn´t cry a single tear anymore. Sasuke didn´t knew if his father was really that cold or if he only wanted to control his composure. Even today he didn´t know it._

 _What was almost the worst was the fact that Fugaku sent him back to the academy already some days after his mother´s funeral. He had felt so lost in this moment. The grief was still so present but his father let no room for objection. It gave him the feeling that he wasn´t wanted, that he was only a burden for Fugaku._

 _Naruto become his friend at that time, because he had helped him very much to move forward. Not his father._

 _Soon Itachi went back to duty too and Fugaku tried to mediate the feeling of normality but Sasuke got more and more the impression that the man had forget their mother._

 _The first year after Mikoto´s dead, Fugaku worked at evenings almost always at home. The young Uchiha asumed it was, because he was at that time still really young and maybe a bit unindependent too. But it showed fast that his father wasn´t able to replace his mother in every aspect. It was as if Sasuke realized only now, how stringently Fugaku really was. Of course his father was always strict, even as his mother was still there. But she had mostly cared for him during everyday life. His mother showed never such high expections at him and so it was a big alteration for him. While his mother had always tried to encourage him, when he made something wrong, Fugaku made no secret when he was displeased with his son. For every not so little mistake, he got scolded and yelled at._

 _Fugaku had such high expections that it was difficult for Sasuke to handle this sudden pressure. Even more time passed, all the bigger became his impression that his father didn´t care for him. That he couldn´t make anything right. And so he began to work harder. Firstly, he only wanted to satisfied his father but then he noticed how different the man treated Itachi. His brother was always Fugaku´s favourite child, the ravenhaired boy knew that, it was just that when his mother was still there, he hadn´t felt in which magnitude he prefered Itachi._

 _His mother had always closed the gap his father had left. But without her he felt so solitary._

 _Sasuke became self- sufficient fastly. He was sure his father noticed it, because he began soon to work at the evening at the police station again and left his younger son alone at home. The boy tried his best to handle the new situation but he got never a simple praise from his father. And that was why there was no real family anymore._

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. His eyes were full with tears and he needed to prevent them from falling. A moment later, Fugaku stood up and the two sons stepped forward. They bend down, almost on the same time, and laid the flowers down, before they began to speak a silent prayer too.

The genin knew that he kneeled before the grave of his mother, but it was so painful because this was the obvious prove that she wouldn´t come back.

This visit was every year a toture for him. Maybe he had learned to hide his emotions better, but nevertheless it was a struggle for him not to lose his composure and begin sobbing like a toddler. But he was an Uchiha and he knew what was expected from him.

After everyone from the present Clan members paid their respect to his dead mother, his father wished them formally good bye and remainded behind, together with his sons.

He was really emotional upset and lowered his view, because he hoped that his father wouldn´t notice his inwardly struggle.

"I´ve still some work to do." Fugaku said and Sasuke looked for a short moment up and saw how his father placed his hand gently on Itachi´s shoulder.

"You´re working too much father." Itachi pointed out. "At least today you could take a day off."

Sasuke lowered his head again, because it was obvious that he was superfluous here. While Fugaku and his oldest son changed brief words with eachother.

"You both should go home and take a rest." The clan leader addressed Itachi directly and this was nothing new anyway. He was used to be the outcast in this family. So why did it bother him always so much? Itachi agreed and after that their father left.

The two brothers left silently the cemetery. Nobody said a word, because it seems they both were indulge in their own thoughts. After a while Itachi stopped in his tracks, as they passed a bench and the older Uchiha sat down. Sasuke glared at him, he had asumed they would go home.

"Come sit down." Itachi patted the empty space beside him.

Sasuke let out a sigh. He wasn´t sure what Itachi wanted here but if he was honest he wasn´t very eager to go at home anyway. Not today, when everything reminded at his mother, even more than else. So he simple sighed again and sat down.

"I can´t handle to be at home now." The longhaired Uchiha said. "Not today."

He folded his hands into his lap but said nothing. Of course Itachi missed their mother too, how could he expect that his brother´s feelings were different as his own?

Itachi leanded back and looked into the sky. It was a nice summer day, actually ways to beautiful to be depressed. But in that moment, neither cared about that.

"I can hardly believe it´s been already three years..." Itachi mumbled softly. "I still think that mother waited at home of us... Maybe this feeling will never change. She had given us so much..."

 _He feels the same like me,_ Sasuke thought.

His genius brother let out a deep breath. "I miss her..."

Sasuke pushed his nails into his palms. After all the resentment he had felt the last time for his older brother, he couldn´t help and perceived suddely a wave of sympathy. Perhaps he hadn´t noticed before, how much his brother missed their mother, because he was too young. But now he felt that Itachi´s feelings were similar to his own.

"I miss her too..." The words came simple over his lips, without that he realized it at first. Even if he had mixed feelings towards his brother, he was still the only person whom could understand his pain perfectly. After all he had lost his mother too.

Suddenly, Itachi wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Sasuke wanted to pull away, his mind told him how stupid it was to cuddle with his big brother, but he let it go. Maybe he was so famished for security that he didn´t mind, at least in that moment.

"It´s surely a lot harder for you..." Itachi began. "Since you´re always left by yourself. I can image how you must feel sometimes... And I know that neither me nor father can replace her in any way..."

He wasn´t entire sure what Itachi wanted to tell him with that. Had his brother noticed how lonely he was or was he trying to get him to open up to him, after Sasuke had every attempt from Itachi´s side successfully thwarted. Why was he so warily towards his brother? Had he really distant himself so far from his him that he couldn´t trust him anymore?

"Mother would be disappointed with me. She had always ask me to spend more time with you. I´m really a terrible older brother, even now, I´m always busy with missions and Anbu stuff that you always miss out."

Sasuke loosed himself from Itachi´s half embrace and leaned away. He still wasn´t sure what his brother wanted to accomplish now. Thought he honestly Sasuke was still the stupid little brother, who would do anything main thing Itachi would pay abit attention to him? Wanted he unburden his own conscience or was it only because his brother realized how much better his life actually was and he felt pity for Sasuke?

No matter was it was, the times where Itachi was his rolemodel and Sasuke would try to be like him were long over. "Let it be Itachi. I´m perfectly fine on my own."

A sad smile appeared at Itachi´s face. "I know. You do a great job everyday. But I´ve always the impression that something is bothering you. I can´t help, everytime I look at you, I know you´re not happy."

The ravenhaired genin was quiet. The reason why he wasn´t happy was because it was partly Itachi´s fault. First his mother left him with an father who had only eyes for his perfect, talented oldest son, the heir who was good in anything. His father, whom seemed to be always cold and unapproachable, had no problem in showing affection and love towards Itachi. The disappointment and discontent was left over for Sasuke.

"Since mother´s dead, I´ve the feeling our family fell apart..."

Sasuke´s eyes widened at that statement. So Itachi felt it too... They had never talked about all this until now.

"Father is always working and I´m not better... At the same time are you the one, who needs us the most but you´re left on your own the most time..." Itachi told him with a hint of pain in his voice. "Father had loved mother too much. Even now... No wonder he can´t get over it..."

But the older words made him so angry. The younger boy clenched his fists and snorted. As Itachi mentioned their father, he felt a pang of hate inside his chest. Fugaku Uchiha the sentimental husband who had lost his wife! The man was so fond of his dead wife that he went to work even today!

Sasuke couldn´t hide his rage any longer. He jumped to his feet and yelled angrily at his brother: "Are you crazy? I´ve enough of the nonsense you´re talking about! Because there is nobody who is more colder than father is! Of course you wouldn´t notice, since you´re his favourite, his pride and heir! He treats you completely different as the rest of the world! So stop talking about stuff you can´t possible understand!"

Itachi looked at him blankly. He didn´t interrupt Sasuke´s speech but listened to him until the end. The Uchiha heir stood up as well and grabbed his brother´s shoulders. "I wish you would´ve shared this feelings sooner with me."

The younger Uchiha frowned. He realized that he went too far. Sasuke had no intentions in sharing his feelings with Itachi. Thought Itachi really, he was that pathetic that he couldn´t handle his own problems? That he would run to his big brother and complain how worse his life was?

He steped back but Itachi only tightened his grip on his shoulders.

"Oh Sasuke..." Itachi sighed. "Tell me honestly, do you´ve really the feeling that father only cares about me?"

He glared at his older brother. "He is uncaring about anything! Even today his work is more important for him!" Sasuke snapped and he couldn´t prevent that Itachi got a insight into his true feelings. Maybe for the first time.

"Do you think he had forget mother? Is it that, why you´re so angry?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, after he realized that he was shortly before to lose his composure. "It´s none of your buisness!"

"If you´ve the impression that father doesn´t care about our family, then it is my buisness." Itachi said calmy. "You don´t know how much father missed our mother. How often he stood before her grave at the night, that nobody can see him. How much he had suffered the first time after her death and got drunk when you was already in bed. I know he shows hardly emotions but to insinuate that he doesn´t love his family is unfair from you. He was on her grave, together with us. So why do you question his motives all of the sudden?"

The genin pushed his nails so deeply into his palms, that he was sure that there would left scratches. He bit his lip in order to calm himself down. He was always so angry, always so much beside himself. Sasuke asumed that this confrontation with his brother was only a matter of time. Itachi had always tried to talk to him, when they met but since the Anbu captain wasn´t at home often, there wasn´t many options to sit him down and talk to him earnestly. Also Sasuke wasn´t really a open person either.

So Itachi believed that their father had cared for their mother deeply. Maybe it was true. Sasuke didn´t know much about the relationship from his parents. They had never argued in front of him and he couldn´t really tell how close they really have been. On the same time, he couldn´t image Fugaku as the mourning husband. The only side he knew from his father, was his hard and unyielding character. And the boy suffered under it.

Perhaps his father had loved his wife, it doesn´t matter now anyway. His mother was gone and even if Fugaku had cared for her, that didn´t mean he did feel the same for Sasuke. Even if he always tried to archieve his goal to get stronger and impress his father somehow, if he was honest to himself than he couldn´t believe that his father cared for him.

He was used to it. It shouldn´t hurt anymore. But it did. Not even today he got not even one word of comfort from that man. He spoke only to Itachi and left them on their own, because his work was more important again. Sasuke felt worthless, needless and unwanted but he was too proud to admit that in front of his brother. And what could his brother do for him anyway? Complain by their father? The boy didn´t need to humiliate himself even more.

"I don´t question anything." Sasuke retorted after a while. "I´m just a bit depressed about today..."

Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke I can tell that you´re unhappy for month now... And I´m sure it has something to do with father. He is always working and I´ve hardly time for you too. You´re mostly left on yourself. I think you´re still too young to manage all this by yourself."  
Sasuke wasn´t sure if he had heard right. Did his brother really think that he wasn´t mature enough to manage his everyday life alone? While Itachi was an full fletched Anbu captain when in Sasuke´s age, he wanted to make him believe that Sasuke himself was too young to take care of his own problems?

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked with disbelieve.

Finally his brother showed him what he really thought of him. No wonder his father saw a failure in him, when even Itachi holded such low judgement for him. Nobody from his clan believed in him. Not even his brother.

The pain and fury he felt, were burning inside his stomach like a sea of flames. If he had sometimes thought that he hated his brother, he knew for sure now that he did. He hated Itachi, he hated his father, he hated them all.

He slapped roughly Itachi´s hands away, which were still holding his shoulders.

"Don´t touch me!" The boy yelled and stepped back again.

"Sasuke... If I said something wrong, than I´m sorry but I´m worried about you." Itachi said carefully. "You don´t talk to me so I´ve no other choice as to make assumptions. I can understand how difficult everything..."

"Shut up! You don´t understand anything and you never will!" Sasuke yelled and then he ran. He ran, because he only wanted to get away from his brother. The Uchiha boy was so beside himself that he didn´t even noticed how tears streamed down his face.

This was the last time, he would let anyone humble him like this. He would get power no matter what. Sasuke didn´t need Itachi´s pity. The only thing he wanted was to surpass him and then everyone would have to notice him!

 **Especial Thanks to Pixie07 and Ghost Fire for the reviews and the great support and advise they always give me :)**

 **I´m really happy, that I managed to finish this chapter in such short amount of time. (Because I´ve alot free time at the moment ;D), and I wanted to show Sasuke´s mixed emotions for his family, and how much his life changed after his mother died.**

 **I´ve tried to pick out spelling and grammer mistakes but like before, I would be really grateful if you inform me when you noticed some more mistakes. :)**  
 **Reviews are always a great support so please let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wrongness**

Sasuke had trouble keeping his eyes open as an yawn escaped his lips. He blinked many times to help himself to overcome the weariness but unfortunately with abate success. He couldn´t remember when he had ever felt so impoverished. No wonder, he hadn´t sleept the entire night. The Uchiha wasn´t even at home last night.

After his confrontation with his brother yesterday, he couldn´t bring himself to stay home, well knowing that Itachi would probably wait for him, in order to continue their last conversation. Therefore he wasn´t really eager to see his brother and would rather prevent to meet him into the near future.

So he had spended the past night outdoors. At first he had been to shaken with fury and trained like crazy at his team´s usual trainings ground. Itachi made him so angry that he had needed a very long time until he was finally able to calm down a bit. After he exhausted himself in training, the boy collapsed on the ground. It had been already deep dark, but he couldn´t care less about it. Sasuke asumed that his father wouldn´t be at home anyways, and even if he was, he wasn´t into the mood to face his _family._

The ravenhaired genin hadn´t even bothered to change his clothes. He spended the whole night with counting stars and tried to block out the haunting memories of his mother. The past three years were a terrible time for Sasuke. Everything became too hard and slowly he began to break under all the pressure. He got the impression that he couldn´t control all this feelings any longer and somehow it scared him.

It was four o´clock am, when he had dared to rush at home. He felt a huge relief that neither his father´s nor his brother´s shoes stood at the entrance, which only could mean that nobody of them was at home. He took a shower and changed into his trainings clothes in record time, before he left the house as fast as possible again.

That was why he sat now at the meadow and waited for the arrival of his teammates. He was still over an hour too early but he couldn´t already image how he should make it through the day. The boy closed his eyes again, maybe he could find some rest until the others would arrive.

A long training day waited for him after all, and tiredness wasn´t a reasonable excuse for him to miss training. It wouldn´t be an excuse for his father and maybe Sasuke had inherited more characteristics from him as he supposed.

He tried to relax a bit more, but he wasn´t able to find any rest and so he tried to prepare himself for the long and exhausting day.

The hour passed surprisingly quickly. Soon Sakura trotted on. Unlike him she was well rested and her mood seemed to be brightly too.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." She greeted with her ordinary high voice.

Sasuke pressed his palm against his temples. The girl´s voice brought him a headache. Probably because of his lack of sleep. "Yeah... Good morning..." He muttered desultory.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked with concern as she noticed that he wasn´t very comfortable.

"I´m fine. I had just a rough night, that´s all." Even if he was a bit annoyed at her, she was a close friend and he didn´t want to hurt her feelings. It wasn´t her fault, that he spended the whole night outdoors without sleep.

"Maybe you should go home then and get some rest." The pinkhaired girl suggested. "I could tell Sensei that you don´t feel well and..."

"I´m fine Sakura." He interrupted. "I´m just a bit tired, but there is no need to miss training. Let´s do some warm- up exercises." He stood up and stretched his arms.

"Alright..." Sakura said not entirely convinced but she followed him at the middle of the trainingsfield nevertheless.

It didn´t take long for Naruto to arrive as well. Like Sakura, the blonde was full with energy. No wonder, training started today a bit later than usually and so Naruto enjoyed the opportunity to sleep a bit longer.

"Good morning you two!" The blonde boy cried and even if Sasuke knew that his friend had a loud voice, he had never noticed before how loud Naruto really was.

He flinched as his head stung again. How should he make it through the day? This was all Itachi´s fault! If his brother wouldn´t have provoked him like that, he wouldn´t have spended the night outdoors.

"You know what..." Naruto spoke up again and Sasuke was grateful that his voice was a bit quieter than before. "My dad had talked to me yesterday."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "What about?"

"He was sorry, that he hadn´t spended much time with me lately. He wants to atone for it. He promised me to teach me now at least on the weekend. And you know what, he´ll begin with showing me a super, awesome Jutsu! How does that sound?" The blonde´s explained happily.

The pinkhaired girl smiled. "That´s great. I´m really happy for you Naruto."

"Thank you Sakura- chan." Naruto grinned. "I bet, I´ll be able to beat you next time Sasuke!"

"Hn. Maybe in your dreams." Sasuke snorted but he couldn´t help and felt a hint of jealousy inside his stomach. Nobody, expect for Kakashi, helped him with his training and Naruto would learn from the fourth Hokage!

Perhaps if his own father would bother to train him now and then too, than he would be able to make much more progress. The boy knew, he could learn a lot from Fugaku. The Uchiha leader was known to be one of the strongest shinobi into the entire village. But the fear from rejection was too strong, therefore he couldn´t bring himself to ask Fugaku for advise.

"I´m glad that you finally talked with your father." The female member said, still smiling at the blonde.

"Like I said before, he is an jerk when he is on duty but as my dad... I guess he is okay."

"But he won´t remit our punishment?" Sakura asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

Almost immediatly Naruto´s face darkened. "Of course he won´t. What do you think Sakura-chan? The hokage is an jerk and he won´t never reconsider a decision. We´ve no other choice as to work ourselfs through this stuprid D rank missions!" The blonde sighed. "Nevertheless I´m glad that we can get along from now on again. I´ve really missed my dad. His time is always so rare and that´s why I´m even more happy that he finds time for my training, you know."

Sasuke looked down. Even Naruto had an father, whom really cared for his son. He was probably the only one, with an father, who doesn´t cared into the slightest for him. Of course there was Itachi, the perfect and great son. So why should Fugaku waste his time with his second- good-for - nothing son?

"Are you really alright?" He heard Sakura asked him for the second time today. He looked at her and noticed how the girl observed him with worried glances.

"Like I said, I´m just tired." He answered with a annoyance in his voice.

While Naruto believed him immediatly, he could tell for sure that Sakura wasn´t convinced. But she was smart enough not to adress him further. If Sasuke didn´t want talk, then he wouldn´t talk and this was a well-known fact. Nevertheless, the Uchiha had to admit that his female teammate became pretty good in reading his emotions lately. Sakura was very smart, maybe even smarter than he was, hence he didn´t need to wonder that she could look through him.

"Hah! I bet a sparring match will wake you up!" His other teammate cried enthusiastically, unaware of the light tension between the other both.

Before the ravenhaired boy could reply something, Kakashi showed up. He was a good hour too late but this wasn´t really much for him. Sometimes the genin waited until three hours for his arrival, so it wasn´t too bad at all.

"Good morning." The Jonin sensei greeted. "Ready for today´s lesson?"

"TOO LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time and Sasuke flinched. For the third time this morning, his teammates managed to cause him a headache.

Kakashi came up with a lame excuse, like always. And of course nobody bought it. After the teacher noted the lack of understanding by his studens, he cleared his throat in order to come back to the essential. "I want to work with you today exclusively on your taijutsu."

Sasuke let out a small sigh with relief. Taijutsu wouldn´t need too much chakra consumption and he should be able to make it through the day then.

"There are still some things I want you to improve on. And because you three moved at very different levels, I want you two boys to work together for today´s training, while you..." Kakashi pointed to Sakura. "Will train with me."

The pinkhaired girl nodded, even if it was obvious that she wasn´t happy about today´s program. He couldn´t really blame her for that. Sakura was still the weakest link in the team, related to taijutsu and ninjutsu, she couldn´t measure with the her male teammates. Her strenghts laid elsewhere, mostly on chakra control and genjutsu. That was the reason why she started a medical education some weeks ago, which she absolved beside her training with team seven. She was really diligent and motivated to improve her skills and Kakashi used to say that Sakura had the potential to become either a great medic or a true genjutsu master.

"You two will try to work out, where you still need improvement." The sensei adressed the two boys. "Naruto, I´ve noticed that you still need to work on your technic and especial on your defense. Sasuke is very skilled in both of them and I´m sure he can help you to analyze your weaknesses."

Naruto groaned but he said nothing, becaus he knew his sensei was right.

"Sasuke." Kakashi turned to his last student. "I know your taijutsu skills are almost perfectly distinctive, but I´ve noticed that you still lack speed. Your movements are still too slowly sometimes and I suggest you to work this out."

He nodded. Even if it was abit frustrating for him, he was glad that Kakashi was concerned to help him to overcome his weaknesses. And this was exactly what he needed to do, in order to get the power he longed.

The three genin knew what there were supposed to do. While Sakura followed Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto stepped into a fighting stance.

"Alright!" The blonde grinned and hit his fist into the palm of his hand. "I´ll teach you a lesson!"  
Sasuke snorted. Normally he found his friends boasting really amusing but today, he needed to pull himself together. The tiredness was overhelming and he was glad Kakashi hadn´t noticed his current state.

But even if he was more than ready to collapse into his bed, a sparring match against Naruto shouldn´t be a problem for him nevertheless. His skills were far more pronounced and so he didn´t worry into the slightest that Naruto was a match for him.

Was ist because he became too arrogant of his own abilitys? Was ist because he asumed that his blonde friend would always be the deadlast? Or was it, because he was too focused on his own progress that he simple hadn´t noticed how much Naruto´s skills improved? Perhaps it was mixture of all, Sasuke couldn´t think of an better reason.

At first the fight started like every other sparring he had done with Naruto. The blonde was the first who attacked and charged with a dozen shadow clones after him. This was his friend´s usual strategy, so Sasuke stayed calm and tried to locate the real Naruto. He was able to block all of the blond´s blows successfully.

But the Uchiha remarked fastly, that he had more trouble than he should have to keep up against Naruto. It was certainly because he was tired and his teammate was full with energy. This was the only reasonable explanation for Naruto´s sudden improvement.

Still before he could finish this thought, Naruto attacked again. This time he couldn´t follow his movements. Sasuke got some hits, which he couldn´t avoid. He tried to activate his sharingan but than everything went too fast, that he wasn´t able to react in time.

Naruto´s ellbow made contact with the left side of his face. The blow was so intensive that Sasuke had the feeling his cheekbone was broken.

His body felt numb as he hit the ground with such force that he lost his breathe. For a short moment he felt dazed. The boy laid numbly on the ground as tried to catch his breathe. Sasuke opened his eyes but his sight was blurred. Only now he recognied the throbbing pain into his face. His entire left side hurt. The left side of his nose as much as his cheek and temple. He squeezed his hands against his face in order to alleviate the pain.

"Hahaha!" He heard Naruto´s laughing. "I´ve hit you! I´ve defeated the great Sasuke Uchiha!" It was obvious how much the blonde enjoyed his triumph.

The pain became only more intense and Sasuke couldn´t push down a small whimmer. It was only now that Naruto noticed that his friend wasn´t alright. With that realization, the blonde rushed at Sasuke´s side.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said concerned.

The boy groaned at response as he opened his eyes again. He blinked to clear his sight, the throbbing was unbearable but he sat up and tried to ignore the pain as much he could. At least his sight became clear again.

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke´s shoulders and tried to help him up. "I´m so sorry Sasuke! I didn´t mean to hurt you..." The blonde said miserably, with his blue eyes full with remorse.

Suddenly the cognition that Naruto was the one, whom did that to him, hit him full force. That couldn´t really happen, could it? He, Sasuke Uchiha got deafeted by Naruto, the deadlast?

No that couldn´t be true! But no matter how much he wanted to deny it, the fact was that this was the truth. Anger and shame began burning inside his stomach. The feeling of failing was too painful that he wanted to scream. Was he really such an weakling that even a looser like Naruto could surpass him?

This was too much for him to bear. Without a secon thought he slapped the blonde´s arms away. "Don´t touch me!"

The hokage´s son was confused for a moment but then he puffed his cheeks and glared at his ravenhaired teammate. "Tst! If you still know how to act like an idiot, I guess you´re completely fine!"  
"What happened?" He noticed Sakura´s voice. As he looked up he saw her and Kakashi standing directly before them.

 _Just great. Now they´ll witness this humilitation too._ Sasuke thought bitterly.

"This stupid fool can´t stand the fact that I kicked his ass during our fight!" Naruto answered. "But I hit him pretty hard at the face and I believe he is in pain, even if he is too much of an jerk to admit it."

"He hit your face?" Kakashi asked gently and kneeled down before him. "Let me have a look."

Sasuke lowered his head in shame. He felt so exposed. Why did this always happen to him? He trained so hard and not only that he was a failure compared to his brother, whom was a genius. No couldn´t even measure with Naruto...

His thoughts were interrupted as a sharp pain drove through his cheek, when Kakashi´s fingers made contact with his abused cheekbone. He pushed down a wince, which almost escaped.

"It seems nothing is broken but I would rather bring you to the hospital." The Jonin informed him.

Sasuke´s head shot up at once. He hated hospitals since his mother´s death and he tried his best to avoid this place. "There is no need for that."

Kakashi shook his head. "He hit your head too. I can already see a nasty bruise is forming. It´s always important to let examine head injuries quickly in order to exclude serious harm like brain injuries or internal bleeding."

He wanted to protest, tell him that this wasn´t necessary but Sakura interrupted him, before he could open his mouth.

"Sasuke please don´t be stubborn. You know it´s your duty to let examine trainings accidents."

She was right. Even if he didn´t like it but every shinobi in Konoha was obligeded to visit the hospital whatever he was injured. This measure was necessary so that the hokage was always informed whom was fit for duty and who wasn´t. Hospital visits after training accidents were standart procedure.

He agreed and Kakashi dismissed his teammates for today.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called after him as he and Kakashi left the trainingsground. "You´ll be better okay because I want to defeat you again!"

The Uchiha knew that Naruto was jocking but damn Sasuke wanted to slap him across the face for this words. Even if the blonde showed real concern towards his fried, it was obvious how much he enjoyed his triumph. The only answer Naruto got, was a glare.

It was late afternoon as Sasuke left the hospital again. He was lucky, there was no serious damage, expect for a swollen cheek and a darkblue bruise which covered the half of his face. The medics gave him painkillers and the only thing he felt was a light throbbing.

He looked up at Kakashi, whom was walking beside him. Despite his protests, his sensei had decided to walk him at home. The medics have warned that nausea and dizziness may occur and in that case, he shouldn´t be alone. The Uchiha found it exaggerated but knowing his sensei, he shouldn´t be surprised after all. At least Kakashi´s care and concern was a nice change compared to the disregarding he received at home.

As they approached the Uchiha district, Sasuke´s worst nightmare came true as he sighted Itachi. It seemed that his brother was on his way home too. He was dressed into his Anbu uniform and obviously he came back from duty. And if this wasn´t already bad enough, was his brother in accompaniment by their cousin Shisui, whom was walking right next to him. If there was any person he wanted to avoid most of the time, than was this definitely said cousin. This guy was even more annoying than Naruto.

Brother and cousin had hardly passed the gate, which seperated the Uchiha district from the rest of the village as Kakashi called out for them. Sasuke cursed his sensei in his thoughts, especially as both boys turned around. They stopped and waited for Sasuke and Kakashi to catch up.

"Itachi. Shisui." The silverhaired Jonin greeted kindly. Of course Kakashi would´ve called out for them. Since he was wellknown with both of them. When Kakashi was still an Anbu member, Itachi had worked under his command. And as far as he knew, Shisui worked together with his sensei on some ocasions too.

"Senpai Kakashi." Itachi said politely but his eyes observed Sasuke with a worried expression. "What happened to your face?" He asked his younger brother directly.

"Trainings accident." Sasuke mumbled. He wasn´t into the mood to interact with Itachi now.

"Did a medic have a look at him?" The Anbu´s voice was full with concern. And sometimes his art to speak reminded Sasuke on their mother.

"We just came from the hospital." Kakashi informed. "Nothing serious. He shouldn´t only be alone today, for the case that dizziness and nausea occur."

"Tst, Tst, really Kakashi you should hold back abit more when you fight against your students." Shisui shook his head and pretended to be shocked. "Look at little Sasuke´s face. I´ve never seen him with such an bruise before."

This was the moment, where he remembered why exactly he hated his cousin. Everytime he meet him, this bastard couldn´t stop making fun of him. Although he had to admit that Shisui was a damn strong shinobi. Even his father was generous with praise for his nephew.

"Actually it wasn´t me. Naruto hit him unlucky during a sparring match." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke only wished to disappear. The fact that Naruto was the one who inflicted that bruise on him hurt his pride. He felt worthless. He was an failure.

Shisui raised his eyebrows, his look was full with surprise. "Really? I thought you´re the rookie of the year? And if I remember correctly, your teammate was the deadlast? Seems you still have a lot to learn, my little Sasuke." His cousin smirked. It was clear how much he enjoyed it to make fun of him.

Alone for this words, he would like to strangle his cousin. But even if he could, this wouldn´t change that Shisui´s words really hurt. If he was honest, he knew there were true.

"Shisui, that´s enough." Itachi scolded, before he looked at Kakashi. "Thank you for bringing him here. I´ll take him now." He bowed his head respectfully.

"No need to thank me. It´s after all my Job. Get some rest Sasuke, I´ll see you tomorrow then." And with that said the jonin turned around and went his own way.

The young Uchiha didn´t wait for the two older boys as he went as fast he could through the Uchiha district. He only wanted to be alone but to his dismay the two others walked only some feet behind.

He could hear, how his cousin continued to make fun of him. Of course he was aware that Sasuke was listening or else he wouldn´t bother to say things like this.

"Poor little Sasuke. I´m sure he had a nasty headache. But he is walking so fast, that I´m sure his condition isn´t that bad. But Itachi you should send him to bed early nevertheless. I´m sure your baby brother his tired after all." Shisui´s mocking voice was unbearable but Sasuke was to exhausted to fight with his cousin now, so he tried his best to ignore him.

Itachi said nothing but Sasuke could feel his piercing eyes on his back. Somehow he had the feeling that his brother wouldn´t let him get away that easy. Of course he wouldn´t, not after yesterdays incident. The genin quickened his pace as their house came into view. He didn´t bother to look after the other two as he hurried to their house and shoved the door open as fast he could.

Sasuke just placed his shoes to the side as Itachi entered. Obviously Shisui wasn´t with him and Sasuke asumed that he went to his own home, which was only some houses away. The boy tried to hurry to the staircase, the last thing he wanted now was a new confrontation with his brother. But he wasn´t that lucky.

"Sasuke hold on a minute." Itachi´s calm voice let him stop in his tracks.

"What is it?" The younger asked and tried his best to show a neutral expression. "I´m really tired, so make it short."

"Where have you been the whole night? I was worried about you."

This one sentence was enough to anger him. He didn´t owed his broter a explanation. "This is none of your buisness." He simple said and he really meant it.

"If you stay out the whole night and nobody knows where you are, than you can´t expect me to keep quiet. You´re lucky that father wasn´t home or you would be into big trouble now."

He took a deep breathe and tried to control his fury. Everything was too much and in that moment he didn´t care whatever he lost his composure. He was sick of Itachi´s _I´m your big brother and I know everything best,_ attitude.

"So what?! Go and tell him! I don´t care!" Sasuke snapped and he didn´t care that his voice became louder with every word he spoke. He was so irritable that he could hardly control his anger. "Stop meddle yourself into my life! I don´t need you and your stupid fake sympathy! Leave me to hell alone!"

And after yesterday and today´s events it was even more difficult for him to keep his emotions in check. The genin had enough, he turned around and wanted to leave but his brother reacted quickly as he stepped before Sasuke and blocked his way.

"We´re not finish here yet." Itachi told him. " I can see that something bothers you and you gave me yesterday at least a little impression how you really feel. I´m sorry if you´ve the feeling that I want to offend you, but I can´t ignore that you´ve obviously problems. But we can only solve this problems together, when you´re honest with me."

Sasuke felt such a rage overcome him, that he couldn´t prevent that his sharingan activated. He stepped back as he yelled at his brother. "Get it into your damn head, I haven´t any problems! And even if, you´re the last person I would talk to, so Fuck off!"

His head stung from anger and he placed reflexively his palm against his forehead.

"Calm down Sasuke." The older Uchiha ordered softly as he stepped near and placed his hand on his brother´s shoulders. "Perhaps we should talk later, when you´re rested."

In this moment the boy didn´t care whatever his head hurt or not. He only wanted that Itachi would shut up his damn mouth. He shoved the older away and yelled at him so loudly that he was sure his face coulered red from fury.

"YOU DON`T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! IDON´T WANT TO TALK WITH YOU ANYMORE, SO STOP BOTHER ME WITH YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE ME..."

"What´s going on here?!"

The loud, thundering voice of Fugaku, whom suddenly appeared right next to his sons, interrupted Sasuke´s yelling and let him jump, since he hadn´t noticed his father´s presence at all.

"Are you out of your mind?" The clan leader snapped at his younger son and Sasuke resisted the urge to step back as the man approached him. "Yelling like that inside the house? What´s the meaning of this?!"

Fugaku looked at both of his sons but Sasuke knew the question was directed to him. For a moment nobody said anything. The ravenhaired genin didn´t knew what to say. His body was still shaking with fury but he pulled himself together, Sasuke could´t act out like this in front of his father. If there was one thing which Fugaku Uchiha hated, than was this undisciplined behaviour.

"Are you mute all of the sudden?! I want to know, why you think it´s necessary to yell through the house like insane!"

What should he tell his father? That he felt like an outsider in this family. That he missed his mother because she was the only person who had actually cared for him. That he suffered because his father had only eyes for Itachi. That he had the impression that nobody in this damn clan showed any sincerely interest in him. And maybe he should talk with someone but his father was definitely the wrong person and in the end Fugaku wouldn´t care about his feelings anyway.

It was obvious that Itachi wanted to talk to him and deep inside his heart- Sasuke knew that his brother loved him. But the resentful feelings he felt towards his brother made it impossible to open up to him.

Sasuke trusted his teammates. They were his friends, probably his only friends, but he could never bring himself to talk with them about his family. He hasn´t even told them, what day yesterday was. He was sure that they would pity him and this was the last thing he wanted.

Therefore was nobody left.

"Sasuke!" His father´s shouting brought him back into reality. "I´ve asked you something."

"It´s my fault father." Itachi suddenly said and stepped forward. "We were just discussing about something meaningless but I guess, I overdid it and provoked Sasuke a bit."

"This is no excuse for such behaviour." Fugaku looked at his oldest son before he turned his attention back to Sasuke. "I don´t care whatever you feel provoked or not, you´re a Uchiha and this means you´ll behave like one. How many times do I´ve to tell you that acting impulsive and hotheaded aren´t characteristic which suit a shinobi? Especially not a shinobi from the Uchiha clan."

The genin clenched his fists as his father lectured him again. Why was he always the one, whom got the blame? Fugaku didn´t even ask Itachi what he said to make him that angry. Not that it would make any difference.

"Please don´t scold him." The older Uchiha brother interfired again. "Like I said, it was my fault. If you need to reprimand someone it should be me."

"Stay out of this Itachi." The father glared at the anbu member. "It doesn´t matter for me over what you both thinks it´s necessary to get into an argument. But what I´m interested in is the fact that your younger brother apparently thinks he can act like he wants."

"Father please don´t exaggerate. It was just..." Itachi tried to reason again but Fugaku interrupted him harshly.

"I didn´t ask for your opinion! When I´m talking to your brother, I expect you to be quiet and mind your own buisness. Go to may study and prepare your report. I´ll be there in no time."

The Anbu sighed but he had no other chance as to do what their father wanted. It was rare that Fugaku snapped at his oldest like that but whenever he was in a foul mood, he wouldn´t even spare his favourite child.

After Itachi walked away, Fugaku crossed his arms and glared down at Sasuke. The boy knew he would get another lecture but his anger still too present to care about it. It wasn´t something new anyways. Which normal father would be entraged over something like that. He yelled a bit inside the house, so what? His mother would never got angry over something that trivial. Why did she left him here all alone with such an father?

"You´ve proved the past week your inhabillity to follow rules and advise. First you failed your mission, where you brought not only yourself, but your entire team into danger and now that. Your continual disobedience against your superiors and myself is something I won´t tolerate any longer."

Sasuke found it more and more difficult to control himself. Normally he was always depressed whenever his father lectured him but he couldn´t deny that he had slowly enough from this shit. Everything he did was wrong into the man´s eyes. Fugaku got angry at him for every little mistake. The boy couldn´t bear it anymore.

"Like I said, I don´t care if you´ve an argument with your brother but I´ll not tolerate if you begin to show him such disrespect. He is still your older brother and an full fledged Anbu captain, not to mention that he is the future clan leader of the Uchiha clan. Don´t you dare to raise your voice against Itachi or someone else again. In this clan exists rules, which I expect you to follow without question."

It wasn´t really smart but the boy couldn´t prevent that a snort escaped his lips. His father narrowed his eyes at the somehow insolent reaction.

"This is exactly the art of behaviour I´m talking about. I told you this countless times. Do you even bother to listen to me? Well, speak up. I think you owe me a explanation."

He didn´t shared his father´s opinion and he wasn´t even sure what he wanted to hear from him this time. It was always the same. The only attention he got was Fugaku´s anger and disappointment. Maybe he was right and his father truly hated him.

"A moment ago, you were yelling like insane and now you can´t give me a simple explanation?"

A scowl appeared at Sasuke´s face. No matter how much respect Fugaku enjoyed as the clan leader and chief of the police , he couldn´t hide his fury any longer and maybe he didn´t even want it.

But his current behaviour provoked Fugaku only further. "You´ll not begin to play such games with me Sasuke. Now I want an answer and you better do what I say."

The genin´s expression didn´t changed but even if he was angered he knew he had to obey this man, whom wasn´t only his father but his clan leader as well. If someone else would react the way he did now, it would almost be a criminal offense, at least in the moral sense. He was only a genin and he was supposed to accept the advise from his superiors without question. But the hell, he couldn´t agree with his father anymore. If the man wanted an explanation than he could get one.

"Perhaps Itachi should simple mind his own buisness. Maybe you can lecture him for a change, since it seems your great heir can´t estimate whenever is opinion isn´t wanted." He said and knew that he went on thin ice. Talking to his father in such way was really a daring move. And yes, I do listen to you. I haven´t really a choice as to listen, since you lecture me almost everyday."

At least he managed to provoke a reaction from his father. The man clenched his jaw and Sasuke could see how angry he was. Fugaku moved forward and grabbed his upper arm thightly. The boy grimaced, as he was roughly pulled forward. His father´s face was only some centimeter from his own away and Sasuke felt a wave of discomfort.

"This is my last warning, I won´t keep up with this attitude any longer. You´re a genin now and I expect you to act like one and learn to take responsibility for your action. And don´t you dare to speak to me in such way again or I promise you that I´ll teach you a lesson in manners you won´t forget. As long your are live under my roof, you´ll follow my rules. Is that clear?"

Sasuke had difficulties to stand his father´s hard stare but he didn´t wanted for the man to notice how shaken his whole body was. He wasn´t scared, only hurt.

He knew that Fugaku expected him to show remorse and obedience and he decided it would be the best to do so.

"Yes sir." He nodded, even if he wanted to scream for all this unfair treatment he received. But it wouldn´t impress his father and he knew it.

"I really hope so, but we´ll see eventually. " The clan leader released his son´s arm and the boy stepped back almost automatically. Fugaku crossed his arms once again. "Now tell me, from where did you get this bruise."

The shame and humility he felt, returned by his father´s question. He couldn´t still believe that Naruto was the one, who inflected that bruise on him. And to admit this aloud, in front of his father was really too much to ask. He was already a weakling in Fugaku´s eyes, especial compared to his older brother.

"Trainings accident..." Sasuke mumbled lowly and he hoped that his father would be satisfield with the answer. But he wasn´t that lucky.

The clan leader raised his dark eyebrows. "I can´t recall that you came home with such injuring before. I asume, it´s because your ridiculous behaviour begins to reflecty in your training as well. You don´t focus on your training properly. That´s why you get disstracted and this is what happens. Im not wrong?"

The genin shook his head. Perhaps his father was right. He was really disstracted everyday. But that wasn´t his fault, no it was merely his father´s fault, for not caring about him and his feelings.

But he couldn´t tell that Fugaku. His father wouldn´t listen and he wouldn´t understand either. Maybe it was time to face the truth. Sasuke would never earn his father´s recognition.

Fugaku sighed deeply. "You´re really a disappointment for the clan. You better begin to think seriously about your actions. Don´t forget, you´re a Uchiha and that means that you´ll stop acting headless and impulsive. I won´t tolerate any misbehaviour, which brings disgrace to my clan. And now go to your room, I´ve heard enough from you for today." With that said, the proud leader turned around and walked away.

Sasuke stood frozen in place. He had tried hard not to crack in front of his father, but when he was finally gone, he couldn´t control his features anymore. His hands were shaking as single tears streamed down his cheeks. He was crying too often in the past days. Because he had finally realized how much unwanted he really was. Nothing would ever change here, because his father hated him.

If he had suspected it before, than he knew for sure yet. Not matter what he did or how hard he tried, Fugaku would always find a reason to call him down. He was only a burden and Sasuke was sure now, that his father didn´t wanted him from the beginning. That was why he had always only eyes for Itachi. And after his mother died, Fugaku didn´t need to hide the disdain any longer.

For the first time, Sasuke wished that his father was the one, who died three years ago. His life would be so much better then. Why needed his mother die? She was the only person who had truly loved him! It wasn´t fair that she was dead and this bastard of a father could live happily, together with his great clan and beloved Itachi!

The boy ignored the voice in his head, which told him that for all that, Fugaku was his father and it was a big sin to wish him the death. A small part of him felt ashamed of his own thoughts but how could he deny his own feelings?

 **Thanks for the reviews, I´m always happy to read your opinion. :)**

 **For the next chapter I´m still unsure whatever I should continue to write only in Sasuke´s perspective or if I should write in Fugaku´s and Itachi´s perspective as well. I´m still trying to figure this out but I hope I´ll finish the next chapter quickly.**

 **Like always, there will be some speeling and grammar mistakes, I hope you don´t mind.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A different view (part 1)**

Itachi placed the scroll carefully into his father´s stretched hand. While the clan leader wasted no time to open and reading the said item, Itachi stepped back and kneeled down, a good meter away from his father´s sitting position. Even if Fugaku acted calmy during their conversation which they started a couple of minutes ago, he could tell that the man wasn´t in the best mood nevertheless. The little confrontation with his younger brother had surely upset Fugaku. But even if he could understand that his father was stressed, he wasn´t entirely sure if shouting at Sasuke was actually a good idea.

He had heard the quite unilaterally talk from the doorframe and he could image that Sasuke must feel even more depressed yet. It was obvious for him, that something bothered his little brother and after yesterday and todays outburst, Itachi got slowly a suspicion. The seventeen years old, only wished his brother would trust him enough to come from alone to him and tell him what was wrong. But meanwhile, he was afraid that Sasuke resented him too much, to open up to him. If he only...

"Are you certain this aren´t just empty promises?" Fugaku´s voice interrupted his thoughts successful. He knew very well that he was supposed to give him his full attention. Even if he knew that this would be a long and intensive talk.

But Itachi was aware of the importance of this matter, that´s why he chased away the concerned thoughts and focused only at the current subject. "Yes father. I´ve talked a lot with lord fourth and it´s seems that the olders finally gives in into our conditions."

It was manifest how much relief Fugaku felt in that moment. He had worked several years to reach this purpose, Itachi knew how much this meant for the entire clan.

"You know how much I´ve wished to lead my clan into a better future. And now we´ve the best possible future prospects. You can´t image how proud you made me today." His father allowed himself to smile a short moment. It was a rare thing Fugaku would do and it´s only proved how happy he really was.

The anbu bowed his head deeply to show his gratitude. No matter how much he already heard this words, today he knew certainly that his father meant it more than anything. It´s filled him with pride that he could help him to make it too this solution and they were able to prevent a emerging catastrophe.

"Thank you father. Your words means a lot too me."

"You´ve done an impressive job and proved, that you´re more than worthy to be my successor."

"Thank you." Itachi bowed his head again before he looked up. "The hokage wants to speak with you personally as fast as possible."

Fugaku´s expression lighted up. "That´s really good news. I´ll visit him tomorrow, I want to settle the contractual immediately."

Itachi nodded. "I think you´re right. We shouldn´t waste any more time."

"You´ve done enough for now. I´ll take care of the rest. You´re dismissed, we´ll talk tomorrow about the next steps." His father informed him and turned his attention back to the open scroll in his lap.

His dark eyes rested for a moment on his father. He was unsure whatever he should imform him about his worry about Sasuke or whether he should leave this subject for now. Since his brother had made clear that he didn´t want to talk with him and if he would tell his father about his suspect, Sasuke would only become even more furious. But on the other hand...

"Father..." Itachi called out, before he was even sure whatever he should talk too him.

The Uchiha leader looked up. "What is it? Is there still something you need to tell me?"

"Actually there is something else..."

"Go on." Fugaku placed the scroll to the side and observed his oldest son with his dark eyes.

"It´s about Sasuke..." He began hesitantly. "I´m worried about him. He is acting strange lately..."

Fugaku let out a deep sigh and somehow Itachi knew that his request didn´t took him by surprise. He was sure, that his father wasn´t even surprised. Maybe he had noticed the changes in Sasuke´s behaviour too. "He is just coming into a difficult age. It´s natural that he begins to act out a bit."

The young anbu shook his head. "No, that´s isn´t the problem father. I think there is something else... He seems dejected, but he refuses to talk too me."

"I see. So you argument earlier was about this? You wanted to talk to him and he refused?"

"I was worried about him, because he ran away yesterday." Itachi hesitated for a moment before he continued. "He didn´t came home the whole night."

The older man shook his head in disbelieve. "That boy... I´ve slowly enough of that."

"Father please let me finish. I´m sure he didn´t wanted to disobey your order, I believe he was too depressed about mother yesterday..." Itachi let out a sigh. "He mentioned something about our family..."

"Yesterday was hard for all of us. If something is bothering your brother, he´ll come from alone eventually."

"I´ve the strong feeling, he feels misunderstood and that´s why he refuses to talk. The changes in his behaviour are prove of that."

"I believe you´re the one, who misunderstood the situation Itachi." Fugaku cleared up. "Sasuke is growing and it´s nothing special that, boys in this age are thinking they´ve to prove something. He is just testing his boundaries, that´s all."

Itachi shook his head. "Father, I don´t want to be irreverent, but you´re wrong. I´ve rather the impression that Sasuke wants to prove something too you. He thinks that you don´t care about our family, that you don´t care about him."

"He told you that so?" It was the first time, that he noticed a hint of surprise in his father´s lineaments. Evidently, Fugaku hadn´t expected this statement at all.

"More or less, but his outburst was plainly for me. He is so full with emotions, that I can´t hardly read him at all. He is turning away from me and..."

"Itachi stop it." Fugaku interrupted suddenly. "As much as I appreciate your concern for your younger brother, I think you´re exaggerating. You know as well as I, that Sasuke was still very young, when your mother died. I agree with you, that maybe yesterdays event upseted him emotional a bit but you shouldn´t overrate his current behaviour. Like I said, he is coming into a difficult age, there are changes in his life. He is a genin now and he slowly begins to face the seriousness of the shinobi life. He won´t be always the little boy, whom would run after you and ask you to spend time with him."

Meanwhile Itachi wasn´t enire sure, whatever it was such a good idea to talk to his father or not. He knew that he was right but it was obvious that Fugaku couldn´t understand him at all. Of course he was glad, that his father took the time to hear him out but if he was honest, he had hoped that Fugaku would listen to him and perhaps talk to Sasuke later. In the course of this, he shouldn´t be too surprised. Fugaku had always been blind, whenever it comes to others feelings, even to the feelings of his own family. When his mother was still alive, she was the one who could atone for it. But without her advise, the clan leader was helpless in that matter. Not only when she died, Fugaku could give his sons the needed comfort. But in the meantime, Itachi had learned to understand his father better.

Fugaku had fought in two wars, where he had lost countless friends and family members in battle, of course this had made him insensitive in some ways. As a child, Itachi had suffered under the strict upbringing he received. His father had drilled him merciless too greatness and it was only thanks to his mother, that he had began to understand that Fugaku only did that, because he loved him. He wanted to prepare him as good as possible for the harshness of the shinobi world. Now he was gratefule for this. The anbu was sure, that without his father´s careful education, he wouldn´t have brought it this far.

But it was obvious for him, that his little brother couldn´t understand their father, the way he did. Sasuke had spent almost his entire life under their mother´s wings. It was a huge change for the boy, to live without her. Mikoto had always showered her sons with love and she had been the complete opposite from Fugaku.

He couldn´t blame Sasuke, that he doubted their father. After their mother died, there was left to much confusion and maybe the inability to unite as a family again. Even if Fugaku wasn´t in the slightest as strict with his younger son, as he was with Itachi when in Sasuke´s age, he knew how unyielding their father could be. Perhaps it wasn´t really a wonder that his little brother saw the clan leader as uncaring.

"It´s not about me..." Itachi finally said. "But it´s about Sasuke. Maybe we undervalue the seriousness of his problems. He is always alone, nobody is there for him and when you´re home, you always find something to reprimand him."

The young heir observed his father with searching eyes. Fugaku seemed stunned for a moment, his eyes narrowed slightly and Itachi knew that he was thinking about his words.

After a couple minutes filled with silence, the clan leader finally decided to speak again. "You know very well, that your brother let me no other choice as to reprove him. His current behaviour is unacceptable and every responsibly father would do the same."

"I know, but Sasuke is too much on his own and maybe he still needs your guide more than anything. He thinks you only care for me! That you probably don´t love hi..."

"That´s enough Itachi!" Fugaku interrupted harshly and Itachi knew he went too far. The leader´s eyes pierced dangerously into his own and even as an anbu, he felt a sick feeling in his stomach every time he saw his father in such an irritated state. "I won´t listen to this nonsense any longer. If your words would hold only the slightest grain of truth, I wouldn´t bother to reprimand your brother. I simple wouldn´t care what he does with his life. How dare you to reproach me something like that?!"  
Itachi couldn´t help and lowered his head. It wasn´t his intention to offend his father in any way. He only wanted to figure out what was wrong with his little brother. He was worried about him. But the last thing he wanted, was to hurt his father´s feelings. Of course Fugaku Uchiha wouldn´t show him openly how much this supposition hurt him, but Itachi could see the light pained flickering into his, still narrowed eyes.

The anbu captain felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he bowed his head too the floor, into a apologetic gesture. "I´m sorry father, I haven´t meant to offend you with my words in any possible way. The only thing I can say for myself is, that I´m just worried about Sasuke. I was trying to figure out what is wrong with him. I know something bothers him and he isn´t happy rigth now. Please don´t.."

"I don´t want to hear any more from you! You may be Sasuke´s brother but he is still my son! And his upbringing is exclusively my concern." Fugaku´s voice was loud and definite. "Now go and get some rest, I think you need it."

When he looked up, Fugaku ignored him by looking back into the scroll. It was years ago, since the last time he had angered his father like that. At that time his mother was still alive and had mediated between father and son. But now he overdid it, even with the best intentions in helping his little brother. Nevertheless, he should´ve known better as to confront him with such assumptions, even if he knew, a part of them were true.

Nonetheless he felt guilty for talking to his father this way, even if he was only honest. After Mikoto´s death, the clan leader was loaded with enough burden. He was the leader of the Uchiha clan and the chief of the police force too. He had work to do from early in the morning, until late in too the night. Additionally, he had raised his two sons since three years alone. Maybe Itachi was unfair with his father but because of all the work, Fugaku had hardly time for Sasuke and he knew his brother suffered under it.

He stood up and walked slowly to the sliding door. Before he shoved the thin door open, he spoke to his father again. "I´m really sorry. I would never disrespect you or hurt your feelings on purpose. Please forgive me for my rudeness. You know I´m alway depressed, when I´ve upset you."

He waited for a moment but the older man replied nothing and so Itachi left the room with a heavy feeling in to his stomach. The older Uchiha boy made his way upstairs to his room. As he passed the Sasuke´s room, he stopped in his tracks and stood a moment in front of his brother´s door. He could clearly feel the younger boy´s presence inside the room. He felt the urge to knock and try to talk to his brother again but even before he raised his hand, he chased this thought away. Sasuke wouldn´t talk with him anyway and the last thing they needed now was to cause more trouble for today. So he stepped back and walked hesitantly to his own room.

The long haired anbu turned the light on, as he entered his room. He closed the door behind and stepped to the window in order to pull his curtains close. He removed his anbu vest and got rid of his armguards. After that, he removed his weaponsback from the seat of his pants and placed everything carefully into the drawer from his dresser. He opened another drawer and pulled out a fresh leisure suit, when his glance suddenly caught the framed picture, which was placed on the top of his dresser.

Itachi placed the leisure suit back in the drawer and grabbed with his right hand the picture. His eyes softened as he observed it.

It was a familiy picture, recorded shortly after Sasuke´s birth. Mikoto was holding the little bundle in her arms, while Itachi stood between her and Fugaku. He holded his father´s hand they all looked so happy, even Fugaku. They were a happy family at that time. But this times were long gone. When his mother died, she took away the happiness. Even Sasuke wasn´t the same without her anymore and there he was always such a sweet and carfree boy. And now, he could hardly remember when he saw Sasuke the last time sincerely smile.

Without their loving mother, wasn´t any security in this house. Her death left a hole nobody could close. He felt it and he knew Fugaku felt it too. And he could see, how much Sasuke felt it and suffered. Maybe their family fell apart after Mikoto´s death. But after she died, he had promised to take care for Sasuke and he realized what he had done for an aweful job.

"Why is everything this difficult without you mother." He mumbled. "I wish you could be here. We all need you."

But no matter, how much he had spoken this words in the past three years, nothing had changed. Of course death was death and as an anbu member he had more than enough experience with death. But this experience was as an shinobi. He did his duty too his village and shut off all his emotions. But his mother´s dead was different.

She was his mother, the woman whom gave birth to him. The woman had raised him, comforted him and accompanied him on his way to become a shinobi. In her presence he wasn´t a chunin, jonin or anbu member. No, he was Itachi her son. And that´s why her death had affected him deeply. He missed her even now. And so did Sasuke and their father too. So why was it this difficult to grieve together, as a family? Because that is what they are. But instead of holding together, they dissociate more and more from each other. And he could only ask himself, what was wrong with this family?

 **At first I want to thank for the reviews.**

 **I´ve decided to write some coming chapters from Itachi´s and Fugaku´s view. I think it´s better to understand this way, the feelings of everyone. Maybe, the coming chapter will contain some flashbacks too, but I don´t know it yet.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review! :) (criticism is always welcome too, especially about my spelling and grammer.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A different view (part2)**

Fugaku Uchiha had always been an intimidating and strong appearance. He was well known for his conscientiousness and his unapproachable personality. A lot of people felt cowed in the presence of this serious looking man, whom nothing could convulse easily. He seemed to be the perfect leader and his aura seemed instill respect by everyone.

Being the leader of the Uchiha clan and chief of Konoha´s police force, for almost for twenty years now, had gained him more than enough experience. He had guided his clan through the third shinobi war and through a difficult crisis between the clan and the rest of the village. It was only thanks to his political and tactfulness, that he managed to overcome this hard times and strengthened the weakened position of the uchiha in Konoha once again.

This had been certainly the most challenging duty he had to master in all the time he was leader. Since the Uchiha were always a special respected and honored family. Everyone in the great nations was aware of the greatness and power the shinobi from this clan owned. Their kekkai genkai was the most wanted dojutsu in the entire world. The sharingan was only rivaled by the byakugan, but even the hyuga´s dojutsu couldn´t measure with the sharingans power, which still holded a lot of secrets.

Alone the fact that the uchihas could control with their eyes almost everyone and their genjutsu abilities were unparalleled. But their special skills made them dreaded by others. Konoha had always been very proud to own clans, which possessed the two most powerful dojutsu in the history of shinobi. But it would be a lie to deny that sometimes the sharingan was a curse. They became often targets from enemies, whom tried to steal the sharingan. This was one reason, why Uchihas were never careless during a mission. However, there were generally closely intertwined and the cohesion was impeccable.

Although the clan proved on many occasions their unconditional loyalty towards Konoha, the village began suddenly to distrust them. The reason for this was the ninetails attack twelve years ago. A dark day, where the village suffered huge losses. Many Uchihas died in this battle too.

Minato Namikaze, at that time still a normal jonin, managed to seal the ninetails successful away into his newborn son´s body. It wasn´t the prettiest way but so the village was saved from more harm. While the people were still mourning, the higher-ups began to look for the responsible for this tragey. Because they couldn´t found a reasonable explanation for the event, the elders soon began to shove all the blame too the Uchiha. The elders accused them, that they´ve attacked the village with the ninetails fox. It was an open secret that the Uchiha were able to control the ninetails with their sharingan and the villages elders made great use from this slandering.

At first the third hokage had tried to defend the uchiha, but soon he began to doubt their loyalty as well. It was an frustrated situation for the clan, especial for Fugaku, from whom everyone expected to find a solution. But the situation escalated further. The Uchiha were spied and resented and the bitterness inside the clan was big.

The third hokage was deaf for Fugaku´s complains and the leader wasn´t so sure anymore, if it was possible to come too an friendly solution with the village elders. As the years passed the situation became worser and worser. The clan lost their patience and wanted to take action. If the hokage wasn´t willing to give them they previous influence back, than they would get it back by force.

Fugaku had been skeptical. A violent conflict would inevitable end with bloodshed. As a shinobi, who still loved his village nevertheless was this a bitter pile, which he wasn´t ready to swallow prematurely. But far more important, beside his role as an leader, he was an family man and he tried to avoid everything to put his family into danger. But after a while, the sanctions against the Uchiha became unbearable and Fugaku had enough. Slowly, he began to get warm with his family members requirements. His family had done more than enough for this village and they didn´t deserved it to be treated like scum.

Itachi had been against this plans, and so was his wife. They wanted a peaceful solution and begged him to show more patience. It was only because of their specific intervene, that he hesitated to follow his clan member´s desire.

Then, four years ago, Minato Namikaze was proclaimed as the fourth hokage. Suddenly everything began to change for the better. It was an important task for the fourth to reconstruct the trust between the Uchiha and the hidden leaf. Step by step the blonde kage worked into this direction and Fugaku had noticed fast that Minato was serious.

Indeed, it was a far way to overcome all this broken trust and the resentment which resulted from all the years of distrust, but Fugaku knew that they only needed a bit more patience. And at the latest when his wife became ill and died some month later, was violence not an option for him anymore. Beside his obligations towards his clan, he was suddenly a widower with two growing children. His sons had already suffered enough under their mother´s death, he wanted at least maintain the peace for them.

It was the right decision. The village flourished under Minato´s careful guidance. Within some years he had prevented an ascending disaster. And now the Uchiha were back to their old greatness. Today was the final meeting, in order to gain their attributable authority back.

Fugaku Uchiha was an man, who rarely smiled but today he didn´t bother to hide his satisfaction as he looked at the documents he had received from the hokage. This was the first ray of hope, after all this difficult years. He wished Mikoto could be here today. She contributed a big share that everything went out so smoothly.

He took his time to read the documents carefully. The hokage, who sat on the opposite chair, waited patiently and observed him with his azure eyes. Jiraiya, one of the legend sannin, sat to the hokages right side. He was one of the closest adviser Minato´s, after he dismissed the former elders from duty. According to lord fourth, they were the biggest sheming in Konoha and were at fault for almost every conflict which arised after the kyuubi attack.

The conditions of the contract were more than generous. The Uchiha were originally responsible for the entire security system inside from Konoha. After a while this right got trimed and they were only allowed to work exclusively into Konohas police unit.

Now the hokage offered them exactly the positions, which there had lost a long time ago. The uchiha would not only retain the command of Konoha´s police force, the Anbu corps which were responsible for the security outside the village would placed under Fugaku´s command too. This meant a lot more work for him but a great honor for his clan.

"I hope this contract is to your contentedness Fugaku sama." The hokage said finally. "Do you accept the new conditons regarding your clan?"

The clan leader looked up, his expression showed a rare sign of facility and gratification. He had worked years to etablish his clan back into the villages high ranks, all the felicitous was this day for his entire family.

"I accept the conditions." Fugaku finally said, before he grabbed the pen and signed the documents.

Minato allowed himself to smile. This contract was an important step for Konoha´s future. Unlike his predecessor, he had always believed in the Uchiha´s loyalty. "Then it´s decided. From now onwards the Uchiha will be responsible for the entire security system regarding the hidden leaf village."

"I´m grateful for your trust lord fourth. I promise my clan will prove to be worthy this duty to meet."

"I´ll declare this change immediately." Jiraiya said. "I would appreciate if you get the necessary organization done quickly. There is no need postpone this matter any longer."

Fugaku agreed and the three mans stood up. The clan cleader bowed deeply before the hokage. "I know how much you´ve done for my family this past years. And if you someday need something, than please let me know."

The blonde hokage shook his head. "No need to thank me. I´m responsible for this village and I won´t tolerate any discrimination here. We´ll work in the near future closely together and I´m grateful that I can count on your advise Fugaku sama."

"Thank you. You´ve my word that my clan will do everything to support Konoha into a peaceful and stable future."

The coming hours were very stressful for Fugaku. After his meeting with the hokage, he had organized a clan meeting to announce the pleasurable message. Of course the Uchiha were very delighted and it seems now everyone was looking forward for an better future. Then he had began to deploy new posts for his subordinates. He wanted to place a fair amount of Uchiha into the anbu and he chose this selction carefully. The hokage had assigned him the command over the anbu security unit, but since he was already leader of the uchiha clan and captain of the police force, he was aware that he couldn´t manage all three posts simultaneously.

He wanted to assign the command over the anbu to his oldest son Itachi. The seventeen year old boy had already acquired a lot experience, after all he was an anbu since his eleventh year. Fugaku knew his son was more than capable to shoulder this responsibility.

He summoned Itachi as fast as possible for an private talk in his office at the police station. Of course his oldest was present during the clan meeting some hours ago. So Itachi was already informed about the essential. So the father wasted no time and explained what exactly he expected from his son.

Itachi´s expression was neutral and calm. It´s almost seemed the teenager had already expected this request. As the future leader it was clear that his father would assign him more obligations regarding the clan and Konoha. But this time Itachi was providential about his new position. He had worked years together with his father to reach this goal and the fact that their had managed to prevent an violence conflict filled him with pride.

"Of course you´ll report back regularly to me but I´m sure you´re fit for this task." Fugaku made clear.

"I won´t disappoint you father."

"I know you won´t." The older male said proudly. "You´ve never disappoint me and I know you´ll continue to make me proud."

Obviously, yesterdays argument between father and son was forgotten. Fugaku explained the long haired anbu what he expected from him and Itachi listened to him with a emotionsless expression. But there was one thing the uchiha heir wondered about.

"When I´ll take on the command over the anbu security unit and the title of the uchiha leader, when the time comes and you´ll abdicate. Who´ll lead the police force then?"

It was evident that Itachi´s question hit Fugaku by surprise. He raised his dark eyebrows and looked at his son with lack of understanding. "What for an superfluous question. Of course Sasuke will take this place as soon he becomes a jonin and gains enough experience. Do you honestly think I wouldn´t make provisions for his future as well?"

"Of course not father." Itachi said.

"I´ve already decided this a while ago. While you´ll become my heir, I want Sasuke to become your right hand, when the time comes where you´ll have to shoulder this burden. Your brother is very astute and I´m sure he fits better into the role of an police captain than you. He owns a sharp mind and this is vital for an police officer."

Itachi felt a warm feeling in his chest. He knew Fugaku spoke rather fondly about Sasuke to others but this moments were very rare. Nevertheless it was nice to hear that his father still cared about his brother.

"You know... Sasuke would be very happy to hear this words from you.." He blurted out.

Fugaku sighed. "I don´t want to go back to yesterdays conversation again." His voice was neutral but Itachi understood the unspoken warning.

But the thought that his little brother was unhappy didn´t left him alone and he couldn´t ignore the fact that Sasuke had problems. Nor could he deny that their father was probably the cause of this.

"I´m really happy for our clans consolidated position but from now onwards you´ll have even more work to do. Just like me. Sasuke will me even more on his own as he already is..."

"That can´t be changed Itachi. As the leader it´s my first obligation to work for the wellbeing of our clan. You should already know that." The older uchiha merely said.

 _What is with the wellbeing of your son?_ Itachi thought but he was smart enough to keep this thought for himself.

"Let´s get back to the essential subject now." Fugaku interrupted his son´s thoughts. "We´ve to arrange a lot of clan meetings in the near future. I want that everyone is perfect prepared for their posts. I won´t allow any faults. We´ve to prove the village that we´re capable to handle this big responsibility. And as the new commander over the anbu unit, I want that you´ll lead most of the meetings. So be prepared."

"Yes sir." Itachi nodded before suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "Isn´t it slowly time for Sasuke to take a part in the clan meetings? I mean, he could learn a lot abut our task area and I´m sure it would make him happy."

"Under no circumstances." The clan leader declared. "He is still too young to participate in clan businesses."

Fugaku´s voice was definite and the anbu knew he shouldn´t push his luck especial after yesterdays confrontation, but his father´s reasoning didn´t made any sense for him. On the contrary he got the feeling that Fugaku wanted to push Sasuke away and he could more and more understand why his little brother was so depressed. Why could their father not see that this unyielding art drove Sasuke only farther away from them?

This was the reason why he decided to speak up again. "I was ten when I joined the first time a clan meeting." It was a statement but Itachi couldn´t deny that his voice holded a hint of accusation.

Of course the older man noticed this. "You´ve made jonin at age ten. You´ve been an shinobi for four years, before I let you participate in our clan politics. Even if you were young, you owned a lot more experience, which Sasuke simple hasn´t yet. He is only a genin for a couple of month and still needs too much to learn. I won´t let him meddle in the clan business until he is at least a chunin."

"Even if he is only a genin, Sasuke is very smart and eager to learn. If you´d allow him to come to the meetings, it would be a prove for him that you acknowledge his improvement. He works very har..."

"Enough." This time Fugaku was really enraged. "This is my last warning, you don´t interfire in my decisions. Sasuke is only my concern and I would appreciate if you would begin to concentrate only on your task area. There is more than enough you´ve to prepare for and I´ll not have this discussion again. You´ve an important job from now onwards and I won´t tolerate any faults from your side!"

Itachi couldn´t understand why his father was so stubborn and ignored his concerns simple. He wanted to say more but Fugaku wouldn´t listen to him anymore and so he silenced himself. Maybe the clan leader asumed, when Itachi´s guess were true than Sasuke would come from alone and talk about his problems. But the older brother knew better. Sasuke wouldn´t come. His little brother thought their father doesn´t care about him and he resented Itachi for being the one, whom Fugaku devoted all attention. The longer Fugaku would ignore the fact, that his younger son wasn´t happy at home, all the more distance would arise between them.

He left the subject and his father began to lecture him about the importance of his new role. Itachi listened carefully, because he knew how important everything was. Nevertheless he was determined to talk with Sasuke again. His brother needed to open up to him. Only then Itachi would be able to help him.

 **Thanks for the reviews :) As always, I appreciate them very much.**

 **This chapter is a little short but I found it important to show a bit of the difficult position the Uchihas had before Minato became Hokage. In this story he became hokage later as in the anime. But I found it more suitable, since he was the one who wanted to help the uchiha clan.**

 **I´ve finally figured out how exactly I want to continue this story. Since this chapter doesn´t show much of Fugaku´s view, I´ve decided that the next chapter will be written only from his view, especially how he sees his realitionship towards his children.**

 **Please let me think what you know and review. (Please be aware my storys contain grammer and spelling mistakes for sure :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**A different view (part3)**

When Minato Namikaze became hokage four years ago, everything changed for the better. The Uchiha received their entitled rights back and he strenthened the villages international position. Konoha experienced a unprecedented time of prosperity and of course everyone hoped that this stability would withstand. Clearly, the Namikaze was the best choice for the hokage title. The clans and villagers were grateful. Especially the Uchiha.

However, while the last years were a blessing for the village and the Uchiha, were the past three years a personal misery for Fugaku. With Mikoto´s death shattered his own felicity. She was the one, who had always supported him. His wife had managed everything related to their home and family. So he could exclusively concentrate on his job and his duty as the clan leader.

Mikoto had been everything for him. His wife, mother of his children, but on the same time his best friend and closest advisor too. He had never trust a person more than her. She had holded the family together and mediated, whenever he had difficullties to understand their sons. She was the one, whom had always stood by his side, no matter what. They were married for sixteen years, when she suddenly became ill.

Fugaku wasn´t a man, who would hide from the truth but in that time, he couldn´t admit that she wouldn´t recover. He had prayed, begged and even cried for himself, almost every night but it was clear from the beginning that his wife would die. He was with her the entire time. Until she had closed her eyes forever. It´s had broken him in many ways. Even for an shinobi, who had killed countless times himself, the death of an loved one was completely different.

After her death he was paralyzed. He was unable to do anything and he needed a long time to realize that Mikoto was gone. Fugaku had been so consumed by his own pain, that he had been unable to comfort the two people, whom had needed him the most. The loss of their mother had deeply shaken his children. He had been unable to give them the needed comfort and he was almost suffocated on his own helplessness. He began to drink, when Sasuke was in bed and Itachi not around, or he stood numbly before Mikoto´s grave, unable to realize that she wouldn´t come back.

It was Itachi, who pulled him out of his trance. His older son, who comforted Sasuke the entire time, in the course of this the boy had lost his own mother too. But Itachi brought him back into reality. His son let him understand, that Sasuke and Itachi needed him, and so did his clan and the village. Fugaku knew very well that he failed as a father in that time and he still felt guilty towards Itachi for this. He could imagine how hard this had been for his oldest, to manage all this by himself.

It was a big rearranging not only for his children, but for him as well. Suddenly he was a lone father and it had been diffilcult to find his way in that role. Mikoto missed everywhere. He saw it everytime when he forced Sasuke to eat dinner, despite the boy´s protests that he wasn´t hungry. Whenever he scolded his younger son, he could tell, how much the child longed for his mother´s comfort and love. Whenever Itachi returned from a mission, completely exhausted, but Fugaku wasn´t able to notice it.

It was impossible to replace her, in every aspect.

Even now, he still felt her loss painfully and he knew his sons did the same. Perhaps it was because of the impotence he felt, that he wasn´t able to talk open with his children about the matter. But somehow he had the feeling it was better this way. Every reminder was painful and Fugaku rather wanted that his sons would look into the future and move forward. He set an perfect example whilst he concentrated on his dutys and he expected the same thing from his children.

Itachi followed his advise and even developed with time an great understanding, for the Uchihas and villages internal problems. I didn´t last long and his oldest son took his mother´s place as his closest advisor. Fugaku began to discuss a lot of the clan issues with him and the teen showed a natural, political talent. It would be unfair to deny, that Itachi´s close collaboration with the yondaime, contributed a big share at the Uchiha´s successful promotion.

His older son was like his mother. Calm, understanding, smart and gentle. In those days, when Itachi was a child, Fugaku had sometimes doubted his oldest aptitude for the shinobi life. Although incredible gifted, Itachi had been still an uncommon sensitive child. The boy had witnessed the third shinobi war, when he was only four years old. The clan leader could still remember, the boy´s empty eyes when he returned home, after the war finally ended. His son had been changed. He hadn´t spoken during the day and screamed during the nights, because nightmares tormented the poor child. Only when Sasuke was born, Itachi slowly began to recover. The baby made Itachi smile again and some time later, the boy spoke as if never happened anything.

Nevertheless, this was the crucial moment for Fugaku, where he decided that he had to harden his son. Itachi was born as his heir and the shinobi world was a cruel world and only the strongest could survive there. He had trained Itachi merciless and his son moved from one rank to another, in record time. Mikoto had been against Itachi´s fast promotions. He couldn´t blame her, because Itachi was her boy and she had loved him. But she had understood that he merely was so hard to Itachi, because he wanted to prepare him as good as possible for his future role. His son had never complained, but Fugaku remembered how often the boy had looked at him with accusation and lack of understanding. Regardless, today he knew, that he had done the right thing.

Mikoto´s love had made the balance to his severity. She was the perfect mother, always lovingly and caring and her children could always come to her with anything. The clan leader couldn´t even remember, one episode where Mikoto would rebuke their sons. This was his part.

Fugaku was convinced, that children needed primarily a strict guidance. He was never a father, who would coddle or spoil his children. He saw it as his first obligation to prepare his sons, for the harshness of the shinobi world. He set extremely high expections on both his boys and he wasn´t very generous with praise. Recognition, was something what you should deserve and Fugaku was hardly satisfied. He didn´t do that, because he was heartless or uncaring, but rather because he wanted that they would work harder on themself and gain the strength to assert in this world.

This is how his own father had raised him and today Fugaku was grateful for it. It was a mother´s job to pamper the children, not a father´s who was responsible to prepare them for the real life. He was never, the type father who would talk much to his children. Maybe, his view was somewhat old-fashioned, but he was firmly convinced that children were supposed never to question a parents authority. He had never tolerated any backtalk from his sons and this was probably the reason why both, Itachi and Sasuke were always closer with their mother. At that time, he was fine with that. It wasn´t his job to play the best-friend-role, but to raise his sons right.

Until his wife died, he played mostly the bad parts at home. Then he was suddenly forced to replace her role as well. Only then, he had realized how little he knew about his children. Especial about Sasuke.

Sasuke was the complete opposite from Itachi. Born into times of peace, enjoyed his younger son a carefree childhood, which Itachi never owned. But in contrast to Itachi, Sasuke had never been a sensitive child. More stubborn and determined, maybe in some ways, even a bit rebellious. He wasn´t as talented like Itachi, but Sasuke was very smart and far more important, he wasn´t nearly as gentle like his older son was. Fugaku had soon noticed, that Sasuke possessed better leadership qualities as his older brother. Maybe even better, mental qualities for the shinobi life.

It was mostly, because Sasuke inherited more traits from Fugaku. Probably, this was the reason why Fugaku was never able to connect with him so strongly, or manage to understand him the way, he did with Itachi.

Fugaku had left Sasuke´s upbringing mostly to Mikoto. He was always at work and the left time, he had trained Itachi. There was never a reason to interact with his younger son directly. According to Mikoto, Sasuke had never caused any trouble, maybe she wasn´t entire honest with him on that matter, but there were never any problems which needed his interfere. Sasuke had been a merry child, always smiling and happy.

This ended three years ago. His mother´s death hit Sasuke hard, perhaps even more than Itachi. The clan leader really tried to replace her as good as possible, but he hadn´t the patience and the empathy to deal with his son. Even now, he couldn´t counter Sasuke with understanding. He expected that the twelve years old boy would take his advise to heart, but Sasuke´s behavior lately showed something else.

Despite Itachi´s surmise that Sasuke had some problems, the proud leader was sure that the boy went only through a teenage phase of ostreperousness, nothing what he couldn´t handle. What was really worried him a bit, was his youngest tendency for recklessness and overconfidence. Sasuke´s last mission ended almost in an fiasco. His son could be dead, only because of an act of foolishness!

The next point was the boy´s apparent distraction during training, he had never seen Sasuke with such obvious injury before and he was grateful that the hokage had ceased this devilment, by keeping team 7 busy with D rank missions, for a while.

There were enough things, he needed to settle. He hadn´t the energy to worry constantly, for the boy´s safety, when he would be out on a C or even B rank mission. Sasuke still wasn´t ready for higher ranks yet, his latest stunt only proved that.

His son´s new attitude was a result of overconfidence and his sudden difficulties with authority. Fugaku knew that this was mostly, because the boy entered an difficult age but he found it important to get rid of this habits, before it would solidify.

But every time he lectured Sasuke about his misadventures, his son didn´t listen to him. If he would, then his behaviour would´ve change by now. It was somewhat frustrating, on the other hand, he knew he wasn´t very different when in Sasuke´s age. Nevertheless, he wouldn´t hesitate to put this boy back on his place, if this behavior would continue.

It were moments like this, when he wished that Sasuke could be a bit more like Itachi. His oldest son inherited Mikoto´s simple nature. He was always more companionable as Sasuke. He could trust Itachi on every mission, not to put himself into an unnecessary danger. Together with his incredible skills and his careful analysis, Itachi was hardly in any danger.

This was the reason, why he always wanted Sasuke to see Itachi as an role model. The boy could learn so much from his brother and on the same time was Itachi like a wall, which showed Sasuke his limits and helped him to recognize his weaknesses. Itachi inspired his younger brother and Fugaku wanted this to continue. Itachi´s superiority would hold Sasuke´s ego down for a bit longer. The last thing Fugaku wanted for his younger son, was that he would grow up arrogant and narcissistic and he knew for sure, that Sasuke had the tendency for it. While Sasuke was the exact optical image of Mikoto, he had inherited too much character traits from his father. And this was why, Fugaku was often unsure how to handle the boy.

He sighed deeply as he put the paperwork to the side, which he had finished just yet. His eyes were heavy, he had worked over twenty four hours, without interruptions. Meanwhile, it was already three o´clock am. The leader had spent the last hours with leading one meeting after another. Later then he had countless paperwork to finish. He was really not to envy. His thoughts drove mostly to his family, especially when his eyes wandered to the framed picture, on the end of his desk.

It showed Mikoto and himself with their children. It was shortly after Itachi´s academy entrance. Sasuke could hardly walk,at that time.

Fugaku let out another sigh. No matter how much time passed, he couldn´t help and felt a pang of pain in his chest, everytime he remembered those times. With Mikoto at his side, everything would be so much easier.

There was so much work ahead, that he didn´t found the time to go home. He showered at the police station and stayed there often for days. Tomorrow evening, waited another meeting with the hokage of him. It was only a formal meeting, but a necessary one, because they needed to settle the last organizational. He would spent the rest night, at the station again but he decided, that he would spend tomorrows night at home. He hadn´t seen Sasuke since their last conversation and even if he was a genin now, Fugaku wasn´t well, with the thought, of leaving the boy, for days alone. It was because of Itachi´s words. His older son seemed really concerned about Sasuke lately. Maybe he wanted to make sure that everything was alright.

Fugaku shook his head and leaned back in his chair. The only thing that wasn´t alright, was Mikoto´s loss. He missed his wife and his sons their mother. But this is something, they all went through. And this gap would never close anyway.

 **Thanks for the reviews :)**

 **This chapter is very short, but it´s just a little insight in Fugaku´s thoughts. The next chapter will be longer again and probably be from Sasuke´s view again. If you notice spelling or grammer mistakes, I would be grateful if you would inform me.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review !**


	10. Chapter 10

**A painful cognition**

Sasuke surpressed a annoyed groan, as Kakashi anounced them, that training would fall out for the third day in a row and instead they had to complete D rank missions again. Naruto complained loudly and even Sakura looked rather displeased.

The D rank missions got more and more annoying and time consuming. And meanwhile, team seven´s mood was really down. They all needed a break from all this stuff, but obviously the Hokage doesn´t care about their desires much. So, they had spent the last two days, with chasing after lost cats and made grocery shoppping for old woman. And today wasn´t any better. The Uchiha asked himself, for how long the Hokage was planning to discourage them from training. They hadn´t nearly completed sixty D rank missions, and Sasuke could already imagine how the coming weeks would expire.

Kakashi handed them two scrolls. Sakura opened them and her eyebrow twitchen in annoyance, while both boys stared over her shoulder.

"Helping out on a farm?" She asked. "What does that mean?"

Their Jonin sensei shrugged with his shoulders. "Everything what a farmer usual does. Milking cows, feeding pigs, reap vegetables and fruits. I asume something like that."

"Nooo, You can´t be serious!" Naruto whined.

"I´m sorry, but this are the Hokage´s orders. Besides, you three need to complete your penal labor anytime soon, or we won´t be able to go back to higher ranks." Kakashi said with an hint of sympathy.

"What is in the second scroll?" Sasuke asked and he had little hope, that this D rank mission would consume fewer time as the first one.

Sakura opened the item and slapped her hand against her forehead. When the boys took a look on the scroll, they could understand her shock very well.

"We´re supposed to work on another damn farm until weekend?" Sasuke was stunned. This means, their should play farmers for three more days!

"If lord Fourth finds it appropriate..." The silverhaired adult merely said.

"NO WAY!" The Uzumaki cried. "We haven´t trained the entire week. You can´t be serious Sensei!"

"Listen you three, this isn´t my decision to make. I´m sure, next week we can go back to our regular trainings shedule. So pull yourself together and go through this."

The three looked at their sensei, with a sour expression. The man´s words did little to brighten their mood but on the same time, they knew that it wasn´t Kakashi´s fault after all. A shinobi couldn´t simple refuse a mission, and a genin certainly not. They missed too much training and for what? To work like a slave! They got not even payment for the work. Thanks to lord Hokage.

Kakashi knew how his students felt but he couldn´t do anything for them on that matter. So at least, he tried to encourage them, with not much success. The genin trudged away with a depressed expression.

The farm was be situated on the outermost edge from Konoha. They needed at least thirty minutes until there. More valuable time got wasted for nothing. Time, Sasuke could actually need for his training.

Sasuke and the others went in silence. Since the trainings incident, two days ago, was a bit of tension between them. At least between him and Naruto, but obviously Sakura noticed it as well, because she was far more quiet than usual. Although Sasuke had to admit to himself, that his defeat mostly could happen, because of fatigue and distraction. Nevertheless, this didn´t made the humiliation any better and he still couldn´t accept the fact.

Naruto was angry at him, for being an "Asshole", like the blonde had called him yesterday. The blonde couldn´t understand why he made such a big deal, only because of this one failure. If his friend would know everything about his situation at home, maybe Naruto would understand him better.

The Uchiha knew, he should simple left this incident behind. The bruise faded slowly away and there was only left a yellowish- green swelling, which covered the half of his face. But at least the sight wasn´t so bad as it had been on the beginning. It was stupid to grudge against Naruto, when he had kicked the blondes ass countless times during training, his friend had never acted the way he did now. But the feeling of failure burned indelible inside of him and his self-confidence became more and more lesser.

"I couldn´t go to my medical instruction for days. You two can´t imagine how much subjects I´m currently missing." Sakura suddenly said and interrupted his thoughts successfully. She wanted probably, lighten up, the tension a bit. It was mostly her part to play the mediator, between him and Naruto. Sasuke wondered if this was a characteristic, woman generally owned.

"You´re not the only one, who is missing something." He remarked, maybe a bit too touchy.

"Don´t snap at Sakura-chan!" Naruto glared at him.

"Naruto! He didn´t snap at me, he just pointed out facts." The pinhaired girl replied.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He shouldn´t provoke any arguments with his friends. They are the only people who truly cared for him and they didn´t deserve, that he let out his frust on them. "I´m sorry. But this shitty missions, makes me crazy. We are missing our complete training, only to waste our time for this..."

Sakura offered him an insightful smile. "You don´t need to apologize Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, actually I´ve to agree with you." Naruto nodded. "Even if you´re still a ass, you´re right. We´ve merely finished five missions now... That means, we still have to complete fifty-five others..."

He bit his lip in frustration. "We´ll stuck with D ranks yet at least for the coming two month. And what´s with our training? How can we get stronger, when we waste our complete time with civilian work?!"

"What is lord Fourth thinking?" The girl complained aloud. "I´ve talked with Ino yesterday, and she told me, that her team rarely completes missions, they are almost every minute on the trainings field. If this continues like this, then we´ll be the deadlast under Konohas genin soon."

Normally, Sakura wasn´t the one who would complain the most. But apparently, even she had enough. It was clear which effect her words had on Sasuke. The raven haired boy was already unsettled enough, related to his own skills. Alone the thought, that such guys like Shikamaru and Choji could become stronger than he was... He was really on the edge of screaming right now.

The blonde began to yammer for the rest of the way, but soon the farm came into view and the client awaited them already. The three weren´t really eager, but since they hadn´t really another chance, they fell silent.

The owner of the farm, was an old married couple which couldn´t manage the work alone anymore and so they reserved genin on a regular basis. So the day was accordingly strictly planned. While they should spend the forenoon, with fruit- and vegetable harvest, they should pluck weeds on the huge flower beds, the farmer owned, until the evening.

Of course, they weren´t eager for this. Team seven had spent plenty of time last week, with plucking weeds and Sasuke had still a rest of a sunburn on his back, as a reminder of this day. But a mission, was a mission and so the three went reluctantly at work.

To everyones surprise, the first task wasn´t so bad like asumed. The farmer let them work on their own and so they could nibble everything the fields and trees offered. Sasuke enjoyed the fresh tomatos, while Sakura and Naruto munched countless strawberries. He admited, that they had actually even fun. When they began to pick cherries from the tree, the tension from earlier was gone and the three friends lighten the work, whilst they were fooling around. The two boys began even a competition, who would be able to collect the most cherries in a short amount of time.

Sasuke felt really happy, for the first time since weeks. Forget was the tormenting situation at home and the last quarrels with his blonde teammate. With his team was everything so simple. Even if they were sometimes disagreements, they always pulled together no matter what. He wondered, why with his family couldn´t be the same. Probably, because of his father´s lack of affection for him. But the boy would rather not think about that now, not when things were so nicely in that moment.

Team seven was back to normal again and the Uchiha realized how important his friends really were. In a life like his, were nobody truly cared about him and his feelings... Well he should be grateful to have them.

The forenoon passed too fast for their liking. Soon, the farmer appeared and told them, to take care of the flower beds. Of course they were unenthusiastically, but at least they had a good time and their stomachs were filled with fresh treats.

"How beautiful." Sakura admired the colorful splendour of flowers. Sasuke agreed, that the view was indeed engaging , but she forgot that the flowers were partly overgrown with weeds.

"Let´s see, whether you´ll still say the same in some hours." Naruto remarked.

Sakura stretched her arms in the air and yawned. She was already tired from harvesting. "Probably not. But it can´t helped, so let´s start or we won´t finish before sundown."

The genin decided it would be the best to work separately. Mostly, because they were sure to finish the loathful job faster. It was a struggle to remove all the wisps of weed, between the flower stalks. It was a terrible small labor, especially because they needed to pay attention not to remove the flowers accidentally. The last thing they needed was to fail a D rank mission. A shinobi was always expected to handle every mission pernickety accurat and even if the rank was low and the task was stupid, it wasn´t allowed to handle any mission carelessly.

By the large area, it wasn´t a wonder that they worked for hours and nevertheless, they didn´t progress quickly. Sasuke asumed, that they would work here until sundown. Some hours ago, his mood was really good but in the meantime, he was ready to blast a fireball Jutsu at the flower bed. His hands were dirty and sore and his back ached from his piked position.

All the more surprised was he and so was Sakura, as Naruto suddenly appeared and pronounced happily, that he was finished. Sasuke looked at him with disbelieve. The Uchiha himself had barely managed to finish the half of the flower bed and their female member wasn´t even this far. So how should Naruto...? Sure, he had used shadow clones, but even then he could never be finished now.

"You know what? You two are very slow. Seems I´m still the better one Sasuke." The blonde boy grinned brightly and rubbed the dirt from his hands.

"It´s impossible that you´re already finish." The pink haired girl stepped closer and placed her hands on her hips. "I hope you didn´t mess up again, because I swear, if we get in trouble because of you again..."

"I´ve just done my job!" Naruto interrupted and Sasuke hoped he was right. Knowing Naruto, he knew it was quite possible that he had done some misfortune.

"I won´t believe this until I´ve seen it, with my own eyes." Sakura scowled and went straight to Naruto´s workspace.

"You´ll be impressed, Sakura-chan!" Naruto hurried after the girl and Sasuke sighed, before he stood up as well and followed after his teammates.

His black eyes widened instantly as he approached the flower bed. He knew that Naruto had messed up again! The blonde hadn´t only removed the weed, but partly the flowers as well. There were gaps and the beautiful flowers were mostly tattered. How should they explain this to the client?

"What´ve you done?" Sakura cried and smacked Naruto´s head.

"OW! This wasn´t my fault! I´ve only done my job!"

"If you had done your job, then the result would be quite different now!" Sasuke snapped and he could already imagine, the trouble they were in.

"As if you had done any better!" Naruto yelled at him. "You haven´t even finished a moiety yet! At least, I´m done with this crap!"

"You´re so stupid Naruto! You´re supposed to remove the weeds and not the flowers! You´ve destroyed everything!" Sakura was fuming. "This is why we needed so much time, because you need to be careful, not to harm the plants. Do you realize, that we´re in big trouble now. We´ve practically failed a mission, again! This D ranks are already our punishment, do you know what will happen, when the farmer complaines by the Hokage about us?"

Naruto frowned and for the first time he saw, that he had made a mistake eventually. The blonde wasn´t really stupid, even if he sometimes seemed to be, but he was carelessly and this was often a disaster on missions. Sasuke noticed the guilt in Naruto´s eyes, but he couldn´t bring himself to care in that moment. He knew exactly that this failed mission would have consequences for them. The Hokage wouldn´t let them get away easily, not when this D rank missions were some art of reinforcement for them.

"I won´t accept any more punishment, only because of your stupidity!" Sasuke was so angry.

"I´m sorry , okay?" The blonde defended himself. "But I´m not an expert in plucking weeds! I´m a shinobi and not a farmer or something like this!"

"We´ll never be able to improve, when we don´t finish this shit here! And you know what for a jerk your father is!" The raven haired boy argued angrily. "I´m sure, he´ll double our punishment now!"

Before the boys would get into a new fight, Sakura decided, it would be the best to drove their attention back, to the actual subject. "We don´t need your stupid arguments now!" She scolded both of her teammates. "We need to think of a solution."

"There is no solution! We can only hope, that the owner will show understanding, for Naruto´s dumbness." He knew, he was unreasonable now but he couldn´t change the fact, that his friend caused a lot of problems for them.

Team seven wasn´t sure how to resolve the current problem. When Sasuke got his temper back under control and even Naruto calmed down a bit, the three decided it would be the best, to confess the mistake. They could only hope, that the married couple wouldn´t be too angry.

But their hopes were crushed, when the woman observed the damage. Her eyes narrowed and the outburst, which followed wasn´t a surprise after all. Honestly, Sasuke had expected this outcome.

"How could you dare, to destroy my precious flowers! Do you´ve any idea, how long I´ve worked to breed all of them?! A lot of genin have worked here before, but never did anyone something so stupid! I´m sure you three did that on purpose! Admit it! Was it fun for you, to destroy the only thing an old woman can delight herself at?"

"What...? No, of course not." Sakura stammered, obviously intimidated by the woman.

"It was an accident! Really, I´m sorry!" Naruto said.

"Liar!" The farmer´s wife yelled and glared at them. "You three are little troublemakers, who destroyed all my hard work in an instant! I´ll complain by the Hokage about you! I hope he´ll teach you a lesson you won´t forget! Now scat!"

The woman chased them virtually from her ground. She had been so pissed, that Sasuke had no doubt, that she would report to the Hokage. He could only hope, that the man would´ve mercy on his son, since the Naruto was the one, who was responsible for the disaster.

The team headed back inside the village, with a very depressed mood. They were more than worried, about the Hokage´s reaction but in the end, they couldn´t change it anymore.

"I can understand the farmer´s wife somehow..." The pink haired girl suddenly said. "I mean, she had surely worked hard on the beautiful flowers..."

"Hn." Sasuke snorted."She has still enough flowers, even if Naruto had destroyed a part of them. Honestly, I haven´t much pity on this old hag."

"Sasuke..." Sakura interrupted weakly.

"What? It´s true! She´ll cause a lot of trouble for us. This crappy ass of an Hokage, will certainly freak out." He said and ignored the thought, how shocked his mother would be, if she could hear him talk in such a way. His mother had always appreciated good manners. His father too and he was sure, he would receive the hell of a thrashing, if Fugaku would ever hear him cursing like that. Not that he still cared about that anymore. And if he was honest, there were many names he would like to call his father too.

"I´ll take the full responsibility. I´ll tell my father, that it was only my fault." Naruto said. "But my dad is to blame too. Why needs he to punish us, with such an bullshit? I would rather train, until breakdown, as to accomplish this stupid missions."

"Your father knows that." The female member said. "That´s why he chose this D rank missions as a fitting punishment."

Naruto snorted. "Yes, because we risked our live and saved Sensei Kakashi successfully. Technically, we should get a reward, for our action."

"It´s because, we´re just genin now. We aren´t supposed to act without orders, not until we´re at least chunin." Sakura said and for some reason her words made him angry.

"It´s ridiculous." Sasuke snorted. "There are shinobi in this village, who made Jonin when in our age. And we haven´t even got the chance to prove our skills somewhere. The Hokage didn´t believe in us, that´s the point." _Just like father,_ he added in his thoughts.

His teammates replied nothing. Sakura didn´t know probably what to say and Naruto was too consumed with his own thoughts. Ultimately, was the blonde the one who had messed up the mission. In addition came Naruto´s conflict feelings towards his father. Maybe his friends situation wasn´t simple too. For Sasuke was the Hokage currently a lousy bastard and was at the top of his hate list. But he was on the same time Naruto´s father and who could understand better as Sasuke, that this wasn´t easy for the blonde.

They had hardly arrived inside the village, as suddenly Kakashi´s familiar spirit Pakkun appeared. The little dog handed them a message from the silverhaired Sensei and the three weren´t surprised, that Kakashi summoned them into the Hokage tower. The Villages leader wanted to see them.

Sasuke´s body stiffen, he had expected that the Hokage would summon them but he knew, this meeting wouldn´t be pleasantly and he wasn´t looking forward to it. There was tense silence between the genin, as they made their way to the biggest building inside the village.

The so-called Hokage tower was the government seat in Konoha. Every decision regarding the village, was decided here. Even his father worked here from time to time, so in other words, every high rank shinobi went here in and out. As a child, Sasuke had always been fascinated from the idea, that Konohas leadership managed the entire system in- and even outside. The Hokage had even the authority to interfere, in the internal problems of neighbor villages.

But in the meantime, the Uchiha didn´t care about such things at all. And in this actual situation certainly not. Nobody said anything, as they stepped into the direction of the Hokage´s office and Naruto wasted no time as he pushed the door open. Obviously, the blonde´s determination was back and he would stand to his resolve, to take the full responsibility.

Kakashi was already presence. His expression was neutral and Sasuke was sure, that their sensei wasn´t very interested in the coming discussion either. The boy´s eyes wandered to the blonde Kage, who sat behind his desk and looked at them with a serious expression.

"Lord Fourth had already informed me about what happened during your mission." Kakashi finally said.

"Before you say anything else..." Began Naruto and stepped forward. "It was only my fault. I´m the one, who messed up..."

"That´s not the point." Minato Namikaze said and raised his hand, as a sign for Naruto to clam up. "The farmer are reliable clients for several years now. I´ve sent genin teams on their farm, almost every week. I´ve never received complaints now. Every other genin team had accomplish such missions with easiness, and I would like to remember you, that D rank missions aren´t supposed to make any trouble. And now, you three failed a mission, again."

Naruto clenched his fists and yelled his anger out. " You know that we´re supposed to be shinobi and not some stupid gardener! It was my fault, but we have worked very hard nevertheless! Sure, I messed up but it wasn´t my intention and we really worked to accomplish this mission but I made a mistake! You´re the one, who.."

"Who do you think you´re talking to?" The Hokage interrupted again, but this time ways firmer. "A failed mission, is a failed mission. The rank is insignificant. A shinobi is supposed to take every mission seriously."

"But..." The blonde boy wanted to protest again, but this time Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto´s shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

"Lord Fourth is right." The Jonin sensei said. "Genin absolve generally mostly D rank missions. This should help you, to gain the necessary experience and reinforce your conscientiousness and endurance."

"You´re the only genin team, which graduated this year and constantly cause any trouble." The blonde man said. "It convey the impression that you don´t take your tasks seriously. That you don´t take the shinobi life seriously."

"That´s not true!" Sasuke argued. Because he couldn´t listen to this shit any longer. He did everything to improve his skills as a shinobi and now this bastard told him otherwise? What knew the Hokage anyway about them? He sat the whole day behind his desk and gave orders. He was the one, who had now idea from the real life! The Hokage was a jerk, just like his father.

"Hokage-sama.." Said Sakura. "We´re really sorry and this won´t happen again."

"Of course it won´t." Minato agreed. "I can´t afford any more failed missions from you three. And especially no D rank missions."

"I told you, it was my fault!" Naruto snapped angrily. "So if you need to punish someone, than it should be me!"

"You´re missing the point Naruto." Kakashi declared. "It doesn´t matter, who is that one to blame, but that you three are a team. You shouldn´t work separate during missions, rather assist eachother. The missions should help to strengthen your teamwork as well. Nobody took the blame alone here, you´re a team and that means, you all three will take the responsibility."

Of course the genin saw this completely different but the two adults in the room, made their point of view very clear.

"I would like to prevent incidents like this into the near future." The Hokage spoke up, once again. "That´s why I think it´s the best to go back with you three to the beginning. You proved on several occasions how immature you really are. From now on, you´ll doing your missions only under Kakashi´s observation. Kakashi..." He adressed his former student directly. "I hope I can trust your judgment, regarding your students."

The silverhaired Jonin bowed his head. "Of course you can."

"You can´t be serious?" Naruto suddenly cried and Sasuke hadn´t noticed how enraged his friend was until now. "Dad, it wasn´t on purpose, really!"

"Naruto! How often do I´ve to tell you, that you´ll adress me as your Hokage and not as your father, when I´m on duty?"

Sasuke´s eyes wandered to Naruto and he could see how much his friend struggled to hold his composure. He could comprehend the blonde´s feelings very well. He was always shaken up too, when his father criticized him constantly. His impression was right, Minato Namikaze was a jerk, just like Fugaku Uchiha was.

"You don´t need to tell me this anymore!" The blonde boy yelled. "Because I don´t want to see you in your stupid Hokage dress ever again!" And with that Naruto turned around and stormed outside the room.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, but their teammate was already gone.

The Hokage let out a deep sigh, before he adressed team seven again. "I think, I´ve made myself clear? Then you´re dismissed."

Kakashi and Sakura bowed their heads respectfully and Sasuke forced himself, to do his part as well. He hated the Hokage right now, but he was smart enough to not disrespect the villager leader openly. It was just with his father. The Namikaze could do what he want and everyone was expect to follow. It wasn´t fair but his life was hardly fair, since his mother passed away.

He wished that he could talk with someone about everything but he couldn´t find anyone, whom he would be able to open up to. At least Naruto had his mother and Sasuke envied him terrible for this. Nevertheless he felt sorry for his friend, in that moment.

"Don´t worry, nothing will change for you." Their sensei assured. "I think, the Hokage exaggerates a bit, but he is the boss and we´ve to follow his orders."

 _Yeah, and just because he is the Hokage, means he can act like he wants,_ the young Uchiha thought bitterly. Alone the fact, that they would work under Kakashi´s supervision, made him fuming.

"I´m glad Sensei." Sakura smiled lightly. "I hope Naruto will calm down soon..."

"Don´t worry. He is just in a difficult position. Being the son of the Hokage isn´t that easy actually." The masked Jonin explained.

Yes, Sasuke could understand him very well. But his situation was probably worser nevertheless. Leastways, Naruto had people who truly cared about him.

Sakura bid her goodbye and Sasuke wanted to go as well, as Kakashi called his name.

"What do you want?" He asked, maybe a bit too grumpy.

"Before I forget it, please be so kind and impart Itachi my congratulations. To be promoted as the captain of the Anbu security unit, is really a big step on his career."

His eyes widened. He couldn´t believe what he just heard. Itachi was really promoted to such an high post? But even if his brother was supernatural gifted, he was only seventeen years old! This couldn´t really happen, could it? But knowing Kakashi, he knew that his sensei wouldn´t say something like this, when it wasn´t true. He swallowed hard, as he turned around without another word and hurried away.

While he was busy with stupid D rank missions, his brother holds one of the most important positions in the village. Why was he so different from Itachi? Why stood he always on the spot, while Itachi moved ahead, even more as he anyway was. Why was everything so damn unfair?

Sasuke would never surpass Itachi. He couldn´t even hope to catch up to him somehow. His brother was too great. The boy wasn´t sure, if there was any example in Konoha for someone like this. Maybe Itachi was truly matchless. It was no wonder, that their father had only eyes for his oldest son. Sasuke would always lose. Compared to his brother, he was a nobody. What came next? Maybe Itachi would even become the next Hokage. And this was absolutely a realistic concept.

He was really on the point now, where he was convinced that all his efforts were useless. His brother was a genius, whom everyone loved and admired. And although Sasuke resented Itachi, he had to admit, that he was impressed by his rapid rise as well. Perhaps he realized for the first time, how different their level really was. The dark haired boy became aware of the fact, that their father must have seen, this difference the whole time. He couldn´t make Fugaku any accusation, every father would be proud to have a son like Itachi. What was Sasuke compared to his brother?

The twelve years old genin felt so small in that moment. He was a failure. They were brothers, but nevertheless Itachi possess everything Sasuke hadn´t. He slowed in his pace, as he noticed that he was almost home. Finally, he stopped completely in his tracks. For the first time, he played with the thought, not to go home. They would nobody miss him anyway and maybe Fugaku would even be happy, if he would simple disappear. Maybe he should simple turn around and go somewhere else. Somewhere, where no older brother was, who could do everything better and no uncaring father, who had never really cared for him. For some reason he liked this idea.

 **I´m happy that I´ve managed to finish a new chapter this quickly. I wanted to show Sasuke´s mixed feelings more. His close realationship with his teammates and the lack of understanding from Minato, who has as the Hokage the obligation to be firm with all his subordinates. Sasuke sees for the first time, how complicated Naruto´s own relationship with Minato is. Maybe Sasuke will open up to Naruto in the coming chapters and confess him his own problems. Anyway, Sasuke is on a point now, where he hardly can handle the situation at home any longer. Itachi´s sudden promotion hit him hard and he didn´t know the backgrounds, because Fugaku holded him away from everything.**

 **Thanks to Pixie07 for her review. :)**

 **And please let me know what you think and review! (Like always, I want to advert, that there will be some spelling and grammer mistakes be. Still I´m struggeling to improve my english and I hope writing is helping a bit)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The visible crack**

Although he liked the idea, Sasuke had admit to himself, that avoiding his home was probably not the best option. There was no place for him outside from the Uchiha district and even when he would spend the night outdoors, sometime he would need a shower and change his clothes, not to mention food and a roof over his head. So he had not really another chance as to shove this sudden idea away. At least until he would turn eighteen.

If he was lucky than nobody would be at home. He hadn´t seen his family members since two days and when it came to him than this could remain this way. After his last confrontation with Itachi and Fugaku, he wasn´t very eager to meet any of them and he hoped that both of them were too busy with work and won´t come home for at least another two days.

But he wasn´t lucky. When he entered the house, he noticed immediatly three pairs of shoes, which were placed tidily on the side. He sighed deeply. It was an unpleasant fact that both, his father and Itachi were home. He had no clue, whom belonged the third pair and he could only hope, that the presence of the visitor would distract them from his arrival.

He hurried through the corridor, unfortunately he had to pass his father´s study. The switched light informed him that they were obviously inside the said room. It was unusal that Fugaku invited his subordinates to his house and Sasuke would prefer that his father wouldn´t change this habit. Somehow, he couldn´t find the nerve to face Fugaku again, not after their last confrontation. The boy was still quite confused and so he only wanted to disappear in his room and avoid a new encounter with the man.

He was midway on the stairs, as footsteps resounded behind him and a second later his brother called out for him. Sasuke turned around and he tried to maintain his anger. Itachi wanted probably talk to him again. The point was only, that Sasuke was definitely not interested.

"What do you want?" Perhaps, his voice was bit too pugnaciously but his day had been already bad enough and he didn´t need any more drama tonight.

Itachi´s expression was neutral but somehow there was a hint of worry in his eyes. "I don´t want disturb you, but father send me, he want to have some words with you."

"Right now?" Sasuke asked and he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. Talking with Fugaku was the last thing he wanted now. When Itachi answered his question with a nod, he added uneasily;"But he has a visitor in his study."

"It´s just Shisui. They´ve some official matters to discuss." The long haired teen explained.

"When they´ve so important things so discuss, what does he want from me now?" The genin had already a suspicion, what about his father wanted to talk. Fugaku had probably heard about todays mission. He would receive a lecture and the clan leader would once again disclose how much of an disappointment Sasuke was. Honestly, he didn´t know for how longer he could bear this.

"Father didn´t tell me what he want." Itachi said and his voice was uneven. "But I think he wants probably only enquire after your day."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. As if Fugaku would ever bother to ask him something like that. He knew what was coming. Reluctantly, he made his way downstairs. As he passed by his brother, Itachi placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The Anbu´s voice was filled with concern and for the first time, Sasuke felt a bit guilty for resenting his brother so much.

His older brother was probably the only person, whom he still meant something. (Apart from his team, but they weren´t his family and so this was somewhat different.) Maybe this was the reason why Sasuke didn´t snap at his brother now. In the end, it wasn´t Itachi´s fault that Fugaku only cared about his older son. Nevertheless, he couldn´t bring himself to feel comfortable in his brother´s presence either.

He remembered Kakashi´s words from earlier. Itachi´s promotion was prove for the teens greatness. A greatness, which Sasuke didn´t possessed and never would. It wasn´t his brother´s fault, for being so perfect but it wasn´t Sasuke´s fault for being the unloved second child either. It wasn´t important whether he knew, that he couldn´t blame Itachi for everything, because in the end was he the reason why nobody would ever acknowledge Sasuke as a skilled shinobi. He would never meet the standart everyone expected him to reach. Fugaku included.

"I hope you still know, that you can always come to me?" The older brother said hesitantly.

The genin ignored the question, as he simple said; "I shouldn´t let father wait." And with that he went straight to Fugaku´s study. Itachi followed him, only some steps behind. The door was already open and so he entered slowly.

Fugaku kneeled on the end of his desk. His eyes were focused on a folder in his hands. His cousin Shisui sat on the opposite. The desk was filled with outspreads papers and they had obviously a lot to discuss.

Itachi entered the room a second later and kneeled down next to Shisui. Obviously the meeting wasn´t finish yet.

"Hey, little cousin!" Shisui grinned. "How was your day?"

Sasuke growled and ignored his cousin as his dark eyes wandered to his father. "Itachi said, you want something from me?" His tone wasn´t entirely uncivil but it was a far cry from his usual respectful tone, which he used when adressing his father.

His father´s eyes were still fixed on the folder, as he removed a sheet of paper and handed it over to Shisui. "I want this report more detailed." He informed, before he finally looked up at his younger son. "What happened this time? Tell me how it is possible to fail also two missions, within not even two weeks?"

"I haven´t failed todays mission!" He argued.

"So?" Fugaku raised his eyebrows. "Then the Hokage lied to me earlier, when he informed me about your failed D rank mission?"

Before he could answer, Shisui began to snicker. "A failed D rank mission? I haven´t even know that this is possible."

"Shut up! No one asked for your opinion!" The genin snapped. He hated his cousin so much. This guy used really every occasion to make fun of him.

"Sasuke!" His father warned.

"Naruto was the one who messed up. It wasn´t my..."

"I don´t want to hear your foolish excuses. Your team failed the mission and so don´t tell me you aren´t at fault. You know very well, that a shinobi is supposed to take responsibility for his actions and I´ve already told you this countless times."

The twelve years old boy only wanted to scream. Why was this man always such an jerk? His father didn´t even tried to understand him, he didn´t even gave him the opportunity to justify himself. In that moment he didn´t care, how disrespectful he sounded as he raised his voice. "I would´ve completed this stupid mission! The blonde idiot messed up, that´s why we failed!"

He saw from the corner of his eye, how Itachi frowned. His brother looked, like he was the one whom trouble threatened. Shisui pushed down another chuckle and Sasuke wished, this idiot would choke on it.

Obviously his words had enraged his father further. The clan leader didn´t bother to keep his tone calm anymore, instead he shouted angrily at his youngest. "Do you think the shinobi life is just a game? Do you even realize the extent of your actions?! What if you and your team are in the middle of a higher rank mission? When errors decides over life and death, will you just shove your responsibility to someone else and say it wasnt _your fault?"_

Like so often, he had no other choice as to clench his fists and try to hold himself together. Fugaku´s words were painful yes, but his anger about the man´s unfairness was far more present. Sasuke hated him, he knew it yet for sure. He felt so exposed.

"I don´t care what you think!" The boy cried without thinking. Maybe he should regret his words, but he didn´t.

The clan leader´s eyes narrowed but his voice was still surprisingly relative calm. "Tell your sensei tomorrow, that I need to have a word with him."

Sasuke´s eyes widened slightly. "Why?"

"Stupid question." Shisui suddenly said, still trying not to laugh out loud. "Kakashi should take you on the short leash!"

The genin´s lip began to tremble. Hadn´t they all nothing better to do? Why bothering with the stupid Sasuke, who can´t even complete a simple D rank mission? Fugaku should rather switch his attention back to Itachi. The great clan heir, who owned now the post of Konoha´s Anbu security unit. He was superfluous here. Fugaku only needed him, to let his frust out at him. Nothing more.

"I´m out of here!" Sasuke snapped and turned around, in order to leave the room.

"We aren´t finished here yet. Get back here!" Fugaku shouted and his voice got louder as his son ignored his order. "Sasuke!"  
But the boy didn´t stop in his tracks. He had enough now.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! COME BACK HERE!" The leader´s voice thundered through the room and everyone froze. Sasuke was unable to move any further. Even Shisui´s grin was missing and Itachi´s expression was full with worry and concern.

The clan leader stood up. "Come here!"

Sasuke felt a wave of panic inside his stomach, as he slowly turned around and stepped forward. Maybe he had really crossed the line yet.

"Whom do you think, you turn your back to, häh?" Fugaku yelled, as the boy stood before him. "Whom do you think, do you disrespect like that?!"

Fugaku raised the folder in his hand and slapped Sasuke´s cheek. It wasn´t particular a hard stroke but the folder left a pale red coloring on the boy´s face. Itachi was about to get up, but Shisui grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Sasuke flinched as his father hit him. It wasn´t very painful but it was humiliating and he was afraid that his father wasn´t done with him yet. He opened his mouth and tried to say something but he couldn´t find the right words and his father´s shouting continued instantly.

"I´m your father and your leader as well! How dare you to disrespect me openly in such a way?!" The Uchiha leader stoked him again and Sasuke stepped back automatically. "From now on, I´ll take other measures with you! I´ll teach you respect, you little brat!"

Sasuke received a third and a fourth stroke, which left a light sting at his cheek.

"NOW CLEAR OFF TO YOUR ROOM!" Fugaku yelled in his son´s face.

The boy ran practically out of the room. He didn´t even closed the door, rather stormed directly to his room. Only when he arrived in his room, he allowed himself to breathe again. He wanted to cry but he didn´t shed a single tear, as he sat down on his bed and buried his face in his arms. The shock sat still in his bones. He felt so lonely and unwanted. It wasn´t only his feeling, it was a fact, he was really unwanted. His so-called family would be glad to get rid of him anway.

Meanwhile inside Fugaku´s study, prevailed an uncomfortable silence. The only noise what was heard, were the leader´s heavy footsteps as he walked to the door and shoved it closed. Itachi could tell that his father was still very angered but he couldn´t bring himself to pity him. The way Fugaku had shouted at Sasuke... Sure, his brother had really tested their father´s patience but this was no excuse in his eyes. On the contrary, he was sure that his brother longed unconsciously for Fugaku´s attention. But the man was so tired out with his dutys, that he didn´t notice Sasuke´s needs anymore.

"We´ll go back to work now." Fugaku grumbled as he kneeled down again and grabbed a shet of paper, which he began to read.

Itachi narrowed his eyes a bit and inwardly sentenced his father´s injustice. And now he went back to work as if nothing happened. It wasn´t Sasuke´s fault that Fugaku had too much work to do. Instead of find out what really bothered his little brother, the clan leader only rebuked him and now even went so far, and stroked him.

Even Shisui seemed cowed by Fugaku´s outburst. He was far from his usual cheerful self. Apparently, his cousin was somewhat embarrassed, that he witnessed the incident. All the happier was he, as the proud leader finally finished their meeting. Shisui bid his good bye respectfully and to his dismay, his father ordered him to accompany his cousin to the Anbu all central. There were some layer plans he needed to set up. He wasn´t well with the thought of leaving Sasuke alone with their father at home, but on the other hand, he knew that Fugaku would probably went to bed soon. In any case, he hadn´t really another choice and so he left together with Shisui the house.

It was dark outside and the cold night air was enjoyable. With all the work, Itachi hadn´t often moments to relax. Normally a walk at the night, was the perfect opportunity to clear the head. But not today.

They walked for some minutes in silence, until Shisui finally broke the stillness.

"Uncle Fugaku is pretty scary when enraged." He smiled and placed his hands in his pockets. "Really, I´ll never dare to provoke him. I wonder whether your brother is bravely or rather crazy."

The Uchiha heir wrinkled his forehead. "Father´s reaction was completely overdrawn. The way he shouted at Sasuke... I want rather not think, how he must feel now."

"Come on. Sasuke should´ve known that your father would put him back in place. I mean, he is the clan leader, it is job to ensure discipline inside the clan. And he can´t let his brat run wild all of the sudden."

"Are you serious?" Itachi asked with disbelieve.

"Yeah, I mean Sasuke should be glad that he got away this easily. My own father would´ve wallop me on the spot, if I had behaved in such way and I know, uncle Fugaku would´ve done the same with you, if you ever had dared to talk to him in such way." Shisui explained. "Your brother is lucky, he still enjoyes puppies protection. Even your father is far more lenient with him as he had been with you."

The long haired Uchiha said nothing. He had to admit that Shisui´s words weren´t entirely untrue. His father had always been terrible strict with him and he could remember some incidents, where Fugaku had reinforced his lessons with his hand. Itachi knew that he had been raised probably stricter than Sasuke, but their mother had been on his side, almost his whole childhood.

But Sasuke had been so young, when their mother died and even if he wouldn´t admit it, Fugaku had been overwhelmed. He wasn´t able to give his little brother the needed love and comfort and meanwhile Sasuke saw their father as uncaring. He agreed that sometimes severity was appropriate, but in his brother´s case definitely not. Sasuke didn´t want to rebel against their father´s authority, no the boy only longed for acknowledgment and attention. The twelve year old was lonely, but Fugaku was blind for the real problems. Itachi knew that the leader had too much obligations but Sasuke´s wellbeing shouldn´t stand behind the clans interests.

Itachi was called a genius, but if he was honest, he didn´t know how he could repair the cracks Mikoto´s death had left. He was clueless how they could reunite as a family again.

 **Thanks to Pixie07 for the review and continuing support :)**

 **I´m actually very fast with updating chapters, (I had the last weeks a lot freetime again and writing is meanwhile one of my favourity hobbys, so..)**

 **But since my english still needs a lot of improvement... If you notice some obvious grammer and spelling mistakes, I would appreciate if you would inform me. :)**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Too much misunderstandings**

Fugaku wasn´t in the mood for anything these days. The lack of sleep and the overwhelming amount of work, began to exhaust him. He had known, that the promotion of the Uchiha clan would be joined with more liabilities but, the extent was a bit to much for one person to handle. Although Itachi and on of his advisors did a large part of work, but he was the chief after all and the most, especially organizational work, remained for him.

He had to sign of everything first, before his subordinates could act. Even Itachi, still owed him account in every aspect. The result was the huge paper mountains with interminable reports he had to overwork on a daily base. No wonder thus his nerves were overwrought.

The clan leader had always been a hard worker, but these last days his labor stint was of a completely new level. Additionally, could nobody from his subordinates satisfy his expections today and it seems he had to do their work as well. He was always a man, who expected one hundred percent, from his children nor less as from his subordinates. He didn´t tolerated oversights and this was the reason, why today, he snapped at almost everyone .

The members of the police troup tried to avoid a encounter with him, when he was in such mood but that didn´t interest Fugaku much. On the contrary, he had made it already clear earlier that he was very displeased.

And now, he sat in his office and overworked a new paper pile. It was an accurate report about last weeks criminal offenses and Fugaku had to validate every single word, before he could hand it over to the Hokage.

He was almost finished with the second page as a knock on his door interrupted him. He looked up, as one of his officers entered. "What is it again?" Fugaku snapped, because there was better a good reason for interrupting him again.

"Kakashi Hatake is here. He said you´re expecting him."

Well, this was at least a good reason. "Let him in!" He commanded, as he placed the papers to the side. A moment later the silverhaired Jonin entered his office and Fugaku gestured to the empty chair in front of him.

"Uchiha-sama." Kakashi greeted before he sat down. "You want to speak with me?"

"That´s correct. There are some matters I would like to discuss." The clan leader informed and leaned back in his chair.

"I suppose this matters concern Sasuke first of all?"

"Of course I want to talk with you about my son. I´m honestly far from satisfactory with his current development." Fugaku said.

"Would you care to explain this a bit more detailed, because I can´t follow you completely." Kakashi´s said calmy and this reminded Fugaku why he didn´t like the Hatake in the first place. He hadn´t been very pleased, that of all Kakashi Hatake was chosen as Sasuke´s Jonin instructor. Not least, because the silverhaired Jonin owned a sharingan although he wasn´t an Uchiha. It was natural that he resented the man a bit for that, but Itachi had convinced him eventually that Kakashi was a matching choice as a sensei and because he knew the Hatake´s skills, he had finally agreed. But that didn´t changed his opinion, that the sharingan belonged purely into the Uchiha clan.

"As far as I´m informed, a Jonin instuctors Job is it to supervise his students education and shape them for their future. Your job is it to prepare them as shinobi, until they are at least ready for the chunin exams. But what actual happens with your team, showed me unequivocally that you´re doing something wrong." Fugaku explained and he had trouble to hide how touchy he currently was.

Kakashi´s expression stayed unreadable. "What exactly brings you to the cognition that I don´t take my job seriously?"

Fugaku shook his head. "What for a unnecessary question. You should know that your team´s missions results are the poorest compared to every other genin team in the entire village. One failed mission followed of the other. How can you explain to me, that your student´s didn´t even take your orders seriously during a dangerous encounter with enemy shinobi?"

"So it´s just about the failed missions or more about the C rang mission, where we were surprisingly attacked?" The Jonin asked but Fugaku´s expression told him that he meant everything. "First of all, it´s true, I ordered them to retreat when we were attacked."

"Which your genin simple ignored."

"Yes, but they didn´t do it to fight this enemies out of fun, but because they wanted to help me. The first thing, I taught my genin was teamwork. Teamwork is far more important than sticking on rules, besides they did a great job on this mission and even I was surprised, how much they´ve already improved, in such short amount of time additonally."

"So you´re teaching your students, that working as a team is more important than following the rules, which are an essential component of the shinobi world?" Fugaku asked with disbelieve. The sharingan wasn´t the only reason why he didn´t like the man. Kakashi´s views weren´t understandable for him and alone the thought, that the Hatake filled his son´s head with such nonsense made him very angry.

The Uchiha clan was, since Konohas establishment, responsible to protect the law and the rules. The rules were so to speak, the live conduct of the shinobi and Fugaku had always believed in them.

"Yes, I do." Kakashi admited openly.

"No wonder this team failed constantly." The older man said and glared at Kakashi. "But what you´ve forget is the fact, that my son is unfortunately one of your students. His position is different. As an Uchiha, he is bounded to the rules, because his future position will be definitely here in the police force." Fugaku said and even if his pitch was still calm, nevertheless his voice was filled with anger.

"It doesn´t matter for me whether Sasuke is an Uchiha or not. He is my student and that means that I won´t treat him different, as the other two."

"I don´t demand from you to prefer Sasuke over the other both, but I demand that you teach your team carefully. There isn´t only physical training which is important, to complete the commanded missions successful is important too. I would agree, that maybe the C rang mission was an exceptional situation but that didn´t explain why they failed yesterday again. To boot a D rang mission inside the village."

The silverhaired Jonin sighed. "I know this came unexpected, but they´re just genin. They still needs to figure out, how to complete missions without any surveillance."

"It´s your job to supervise them, until they´re mature enough to do their missions without help properly. Sasuke had always been a concentrated and dutiful child, but since he is placed in this team, his entire behaviour changed. He acts rebellious and instead of taking his obligations seriously, he wastes his time with fooling around."

"Really?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "I haven´t noticed anything like that. On the contrary, Sasuke is still very eager to learn. He caused rarely any problems and his training progress is far more pronouced as by the other two."

"Of course because you don´t set any rules, so your students must really love you for that. A genin needs guidance more than anything else, but you let them running wild all the time and no wonder you never have to make your point clear. It´s your first obligation as a Jonin instructor to ensure discipline and as an former anbu captain, three adolescent genin shouldn´t be a problem after all."

"Now, I think their education is my concern."

"Primarily." Fugaku said. "But you don´t set this priorities right. I wouldn´t really care about your teaching methods but unhappily my son is one of your students. And if you want to keep him as your student, I would appreciate when you could change some of your habits."

The silverhaired jonin let out another sigh. "I didn´t share yours or Hokage-sama´s opinions regarding yesterdays mission but I´m ordered now to observe the coming missions. You see, Hokage-sama had already taken measures. Under this circumstances, team seven won´t fail the coming missions. I think we agree on that."

"This isn´t the point. I think your students don´t respect you the way they should."

"And how do you know that?" Kakashi asked.

The police chief snorted. "Because Sasuke´s enitre attitude had changed all of the sudden. He became disrespectful, irresponsible and disobedient. All the years, I had never such problems with him before."

"And I haven´t this problems either." The younger man remarked dryly. "Your son is one of the most disciplined and ambitious genin I´ve ever seen. He is working very hard and he takes every advise to heart, I give him. Honestly, Sasuke gave me never any trouble and I can´t understand your description in the slightest."

Fugaku kneaded his temples. A headache began to rise and by all the stress, it wasn´t really a wonder. Nevertheless, the outstanding issue needed be clarified before he could go back to work. "Obviously, he shows you a complete different side then. Anyway, I hope I can trust your words and I´ll wait a while longer. But if Sasuke´s behavior won´t change into the near future, I´ll be forced to take him out from your team and look out for an more matching sensei."

"I think this would be a big mistake from your side. Sasuke and his teammates are close friends and the association with them, is very good for your son."

"What is good for his wellbeing is still my concern." The leader said finally. "Now tell me about his training progress."

Kakashi shrugged with his shoulders. "There isn´t much to tell. He is actually working to create his own lightning jutsu. After he mastered the chidori, he was very eager to improve his lightning skills further. Like I said, he is a very inquisitive child."

"How far is his control over his lightning affinity pronounced?" Fugaku asked sincerly interested.

"Sasuke can already mold the needed chakra correctly but he still isn´t able to control the lightning completely. The risk of injury is actually high and so he don´t practice without my observation. Of course he is in a hurry to learn it as fast as possible." The Jonin said and smiled under his mask.

"Lightning jutsu isn´t something he can simple rush through. Made sure he doesn´t practice on his own."

"Sasuke already knows this." Kakashi hesitated a short moment, before he continued. "The only thing I noticed is, that sometimes I´ve the impression that something bothers the boy..."

"And what exactly do you mean?"

"Really nothing, but sometimes he is taciturn and somehow sad. Maybe instead of looking for faults, you should pay rather attention to that." The sensei suggested before he stood up. "If you´ve nothing against it, then I would apologize myself now. My team is waiting on the trainingsfield for me. We´ve a D rang mission to complete."

Fugaku nodded and a moment later the jonin left his office. He leaned back in his chair again and allowed himself a sigh. The conversation had been informative in some ways but he still wasn´t entirely pleased. Somehow, Fugaku had the impression that Kakashi didn´t took his concerns seriously. For him, the Hatake wasn´t fit for the sensei role, but nevertheless it was obvious that the man had a genuine interest in his student´s wellbeing. The clan leader didn´t agreed to Kakashi´s teachings methods, but he decided he would wait a bit longer. Maybe Sasuke went only through a teenage phase of rebellion.

What disconcerted him more, was the fact that obviously everyone noticed signs of sadness in Sasuke. He knew that his son rarely smiled, since Mikoto´s death but he would never imagine that the boy was unhappy. But since Itachi had already adressed him with the same subject and now Sasuke´s jonin sensei too, he began to take their requests a bit seriouser.

Maybe he should try to keep a closer eye on his youngest son. But he had so much work, that it was difficult to find still spare time. Nonetheless, he wasn´t entirely convinced by this either, After all, he was Sasuke´s father and should he notice foremost whether something bothers his boy?

Meanwhile, team seven was waiting for their sensei´s arrival. Like always, the silverhaired man was terrible late and the three genin were already on the limit of their patience. Two hours passed, since their settled time and no wonder they all were pretty annoyed with Kakashi´s tardiness.

Like the past weeks, was today a especially hot day and the sun burned mercilessly everthing and everyone. The three genin laid flat on the grass under the cooling shadow of the treetops. Unfortunately, the shadows procured little relief and the dry heat was hard to bear. It seemed Konoha was ridden by a extreme heatwave this year, but today was the weather on another record.

Sasuke groaned as he doused a water bottle over his head. He hadn´t done much, expect a bit training on his own but he was already bathed in sweat. A glance to his teammates revealed him, that they weren´t in any better shape. Sakura´s hair was tied in a high ponytail, but nevertheless some wisps clung on her sweaty face. Naruto was completely sweat-stained and he doused one bottle after another over his head and his clothes.

"Honestly, I don´t know how we should work today." The girl whined. "I only want to swim. Anything else is a toture."

The Uchiha knew she was right but if they weren´t supposed to complete another mission today, he would train, at least in the evening. But right now he wanted to lie here and rather not move again. Naruto and Sakura led an unwieldy conversation about _stupid D rang missions_ and _Sensei Kakashi´s bad habit of being late._ But he didn´t listen to them.

First it was too hot, every movement was a torture and second he was too tired. He couldn´t sleep the previous night. Too much had yesterdays events shocked him. He had never seen his father this raging before. Sure he got often yelled at and Fugaku had never been affectionate towards him, but yesterday had been really too much. His father had even hit him... Well, it hadn´t been right beats, the folder had hardly left a light sting, but that hadn´t made the happened one any lesser humiliating. Not to mention, in front of Itachi and Shisui too. He felt really exposed for life.

Also he couldn´t deny any longer, how wrecked his relationship with his father really was and it was more painful as he had asumed before. After all he had always suspected that he was unwanted at home, but the painful certitude was hardly to bear.

It would be probably better, if he would simple accept the fact that Fugaku hated him. He should forget the fact that he still loved his father somehow and really longed for his attention and maybe some art of comfort too. But he would always meet with rejection anyway. There was no use anymore, in trying to earn the man´s recognition, because there wasn´t anthing to earn. Sasuke was only a burden for him and he could do both of them a favor and accept this sad fact.

The only thing he could do from now on, was working for his future. If he would become a own shinobi, so that he could finally be independently from his father. But like in any other shinobi village, was someone only recognized as an adult, when turning eighteen. There were still six years and somehow Sasuke already knew, he couldn´t wait this long.

"I can´t train tonight." Naruto´s voice interrupted his thoughts. Obviously, his teammates were talking about training now. "My mom grounded me."

A mother... His friends had no idea how lucky they were. He would do everything to get his mother back.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because my dad annoyed me yesterday so much and I was so angry, that I trained the whole evening. I lost track of time and my mom was furious." The blonde explained.

"Did you talk with your father again?" She asked again.

"No way! He didn´t came home the whole night and even if, I won´t talk with him ever again!"

"Don´t be silly Naruto." The pink haired member scolded. "He is your father, you shouldn´t be too angry at him. He is the Hokage, it´s his job to act like he did."

"Exactly! And as long as he is the stupid Hokage, I can´t stand him anymore." Naruto said. "And you know, since we gratuated, he treats us worser than any other team. And he is doing this on purpose, because he wants to hold me back! This is it!"

Sakura looked at the blonde with disbelieve. "Are you serious? Really Naruto, this is nonsense. I thought you get along better with your father now."

"That was before yesterday! After his performance, I won´t talk to him ever again. I´m done with him." The Hokage son was furious but who could take this in bad part.

Naruto was done with his father and Sasuke was done with his own. It was a strange and on the same time, a comforting feeling that he wasn´t entire alone with his misery. The difference was, and Sasuke was full aware, that Naruto´s father only acted like an jerk when he was on duty. Of course this was hard for his friend, but it wasn´t a secret that Minato cared and loved his son.

His own father on the other hand hated him. It didn´t matter whether Fugaku was on duty or not, he never cared about Sasuke. The raven haired boy was now finally at the point, where he couldn´t close his eyes any longer.

His teammates continued their conversation and the uchiha listened with one ear but eventually Kakashi showed up into a familar puff of smoke.

"Yo." The Jonin greeted.

"TOO LATE!" Sakura and Naruto were yelling simultaneously.

"Sorry, but I had an important meeting, so I couldn´t come earlier."

"Oh, save your lies!" Naruto growled.

"Actually, it´s the truth." Kakashi said, before he cleaned his throat. "Anyway, stand up. A mission is waiting for us."

The genin groaned and even Sasuke agreed with the suit loud. Really, the heat was killing them and now they should work!

"Can´t we make a exception today? I mean it´s so hot..." Sakura said.

"I´m sorry. Direct orders from the Hokage." Their sensei declared and smiled apologetic.

Naruto´s face darkened immediately and with a sour expression, the genin followed after Kakashi.

This farm was placed a bit outside from Konoha and they needed to pass through a bit through the forest. The way was far more comfortable, because the dense treetops didn´t let much sunbeams through. It was only a twenty minutes walk, but at least enough to cool down a bit.

The work on this farm wasn´t entirely terrible either. They had to milk cows. The task was ridiculous but at least they could stay inside the cowshed. Nevertheless, it was annoying, because there were countless cows to milk and Sasuke completed the task with displeasure. His dark eyes wandered to Kakashi, who was sitting across the wall and was recessed in one of his books. Apparently, their Sensei took the Hokage´s order not too seriously. Since he didn´t even bother to look at them, whether they completed the work roundly. Sasuke envied his sensei. If he could be a Jonin (or at least a chunin), than he could do real shinobi work, instead of this nonsense here. He had enough of playing farmer or something like that, he wanted to be a real shinobi. But as it stands now, there was still a long way before him.

They worked until the late afternoon before there could return to Konoha. The raven haired boy would like to eat something outdoors then, but since they didn´t got paid for the actual missions, he was completely broke. Normally, he could ask his father for money but after everything, was this the last thing he would do. He would eat later then at home, even if he could hardly call this home anymore.

"Can we still train for a bit?" He asked, when they went through the village gate.

"Not today." Kakashi said. "It´s still too hot and you three have already worked for hours. I would rather suggest you to head home. The day after tomorrow, we´ll go back to our training shedule anyway." Of course Sasuke wasn´t happy with this answer, but Kakashi only ruffled his studen´t heads and bid his good bye. Maybe the Jonin was only to lazy himself, because of the heat.

"What is with you two?" He asked his friends.

"I´m sorry, but I´ve promised my mother to help her with grocery shopping today." Sakura said apologetic.

"Yeah, and I would love to kick your ass again but like I said before, my mom grounded me. And the last thing I need is to enrage her again. Believe me, she can be pretty scary when angry." Naruto explained and Sasuke sighed inwardly.

"Okay, then I´ll train alone." The boy said and went into the direction of their usual trainingsfield. He wouldn´t admit it aloud but he was depressed, that he would spent the rest of the day alone again. At least today he had hoped, that he could spent the day with his friends. But it was how it was. Sakura and Naruto had their own families.

Although the weather was still unbearable, he trained as hard he could. At first he fought against a shadow clone but more as a warm up exercise. Finally, he began to work on his lightning jutsu. He molded his chakra in his arm and realeased the blue flash.

Kakashi had warned him, that he shouldn´t try to perform more than two strikes, because else he would exhaust himself too much. He knew his sensei was right, because chakra exhaustion could be very dangerous.

But todays training was a disaster. Was it because he was already worn-out from the mission, or was it because the heat bothered him? Anyhow, he couldn´t manage to mold his chakra through his arm. The Uchiha was so frustrated that he tried it with pure force, something Kakashi had strictly forbidden.

 _Lightning is very dangerous. You need perfect chakra control, in order to control this affinity. If you´ve the feeling you´ve difficulties to control the chakra flow, than don´t continue. Otherwise, you can hurt yourself badly._ His sensei had told him.

But somehow he didn´t cared in that moment. He forced his chakra so long until the familiar blue flashes appeared and tingled through the air. But he hadn´t the power to control his chakra and a moment later, he felt a terrible burn in his arm and a second later the lightning exploded in the air.

Sasuke fall on his knees and his arm burned terrible. He looked at his arm and his eyes widened in shock, as he saw that his whole skin was covered with nasty chakra burns. Even some blood flowed on some places. He was never hurt like that before and this happened only because of his own stupidity!

 **Thanks for the reviews :) It´s like always a great support for me.**

 **Please be aware that like always, there can be some spelling and grammer mistakes.**

 **Let me know what you think an review! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**An Unexpected Outburst**

Sasuke had barely managed to bind his arm stulpes around his injured arm. Some blood began already to soak through the white material and the numb,but stinging pain wasn´t better either. Almost his whole arm was covered with nasty chakra burns and he was aware that, if he wouldn´t get any treatment soon, that a infection would arise for sure.

But there were two problems now. First he was sure that Kakashi wouldn´t continue to advise him with lightning Jutsu, when he would learn that Sasuke had ignored all his warnings. Second, if he would go straight to the hospital, the medic´s would to one hundred percent call his father and the last thing he needed now was another encounter with him. The boy knew that he had messed up in training and the actual situation was his own fault, but he didn´t need Fugaku to tell him that again. When it comes to him, he would rather not see his father ever again at all.

Anyhow, the hospital wasn´t an option because of this reasons and so he had desperately tried to find another solution. Sakura made a medical schooling since some time now, she was his last hope now.

It was almost ten o´clock pm and the sun began perish slowly. It would be dark soon and Sasuke knew that he could get in a new share of trouble for staying out this late without an appropriate reason. But right now, he couldn´t care less about his father´s opinion. The man would always find something to tell him off and so he didn´t care about this rubbish any longer.

The genin gritted his teeth as he went through the half-dark and empty streets. He avoided purposely the busy streets and even went some detours before he reached Sakura´s house. On this time, police wandered always through the village, and there was a high possibility to run into some of them. Sasuke was rather on the safe side.

Sakura´s room was in the first floor and even if he was exhausted, he molded chakra in his feet and simple walked upward until he reached her balcony. Of course under normal circumstances, he would simple knock at the frontdoor. But right now it was better, when her parents wouldn´t notice his visit. So when he stood of Sakura´s balcony, he knocked on the glass door. The light was switched and he felt her presence inside the room clearly. After a short moment, the curtains were pulled away and Sakura opened the door. She was already dressed in yellow pyjamas and her pink hair was plaited in a loose braid.

"Sasuke-kun!" She gasped and her voice was full with surprise. "What are you doing here now?"

"I need your help." Sasuke said.

"What happened?"

The Uchiha pulled his arm stulpes away and uncovered his injured arm. Even the mild air stung on his burned skin but he gritted his teeth. "I had a bit of a training accident..."

"You call this a training accident?" The girl asked shocked, as she carefully laid her palms under his arm in order to get a closer look. "This looks very bad. You need to go to the hospital immediately."

"No!" He shook his head. "I can´t go to the hospital. That´s why I´m here. I need your help. I´m sure you can treat my arm just like that."

"I´m not capable of performing healing jutsu perfectly yet. I would barely manage to heal a fragment from your wounding."

"I don´t care. Just do it! I can´t go to the hospital! I practiced lightning jutsu without Kakashi´s presence, I ignored his orders and he´ll never instruct me again, if he find out about my mistake!"

"He´ll understa..."

"No, you don´t understand. Nobody can know about this incident! Please Sakura, you´re my friend, please help me now. I really need you!" Sasuke said pleadingly.

Obviously, the pink haired girl wasn´t used to see her strong and cool teammate like this. She knew instinctively that something was wrong and that he needed her help, otherwise he wouldn´t behave in such way. She was still not entirely convinced, but she was determined to help him at least.

"Alright." Sakura nodded. "I´ll do my best but you´ve to promise me, that if the wound won´t heal completely and a inflammation will appear, you´ll go straight to the hospital. Understood?"

"Understood." He promised but inwardly he knew, that he would only visit the hospital if it would become inevitable.

"You better do or else I´ll drag you there by myself." Sakura warned and stepped to the side. "Come in, but be quiet. My parents can´t know that you´re here."

Sasuke nodded and stepped inside. He had picked Sakura up for training on some occasions but he was never inside her room before. Team seven met generally only outside their homes, because all of them had a reason not to intermingle their private lifes with their lifes outside their home.

Naruto had anyway a pretty good reason not to bring his friends home. With his father as the Hokage, Sasuke could already imagine how mortifying this would be. Not to mention that Naruto´s relationship with his father wasn´t very good either.

As for Sakura, he knew that she came from a civilian family and her parents weren´t very fond with the thought that their daughter spent all her free time with two adolscent genin boys, whom were at the same time her best friends. Also Sasuke knew that Sakura feelings towards him were probably a bit more intense as for Naruto. If he was very honest with himself, he had to admit that he holded a soft spot for his female teammate too. But as if he would ever admit this aloud.

And Sasuke´s reasons for seperate his two lifes from eachother should be more than obvious.

Anyhow, team seven accepted eachothers private life as an forbidden domain and so went things until now. Sakura´s room was different as he had imagined. Sakura was always very smart and mature, sometimes even more than he was, but her room resembled a typical girl´s room.

The walls were colored in a bright pink, almost like her hair was. Her bed was framed with thin white curtains and her bed lined were pink as well. Moreover, the room was pernickety tidily and a lots of books were placed in a shelf near by the door. His eyes wandered to her dresser. On the top of the surface stood their framed team photo. Sasuke smiled a bit at the sight.

"Sit down." Sakura suddenly said and pointed to her bed. "I´ll get the first aid kit. I´ll be back in a second."

The dark haired boy sighed and obeyed. He was aware that he demanded a lot from Sakura but he had no other choice and in the end, he was glad that he could rely on her. After some minutes, the girl re-entered her room, with a waterbottle in one hand and a first aid kit in the other.

"You look exhausted." She said and handed him the bottle over. "Are you hungry too?"

"No, thanks. I need to go home soon." He replied and gulped the water down his throat. Sakura had a pronounced sense to recognize others needs and feelings. He was glad to have her in his team, she was really a enrichment.

The girl sat down next to him and opened the first aid kit. She digged out some items before she looked directly at Sasuke. "Give me your arm please."

He laid his arm in to her palms and Sakura inspected the wounds meticulously. "I´ll disinfect the wounds and then heal as much as possible with my chakra. But Sasuke..." She looked up at him again and her green eyes were full with worry and seriousness. "If it won´t heal after a while from alone and the wound get even worser... You´ll visit the hospital."

"Yes I´ll." He promised and rolled his eyes. "But I´m sure you can handle it. I trust you."

The girl smiled. "I´ll do my best."

She began cleaning his arm with an alcohol pat and Sasuke gritted his teeth. A seconde later she molded chakra in her left palm and pushed it gently in his burned skin. It was painful but tolerable. After a while the girl was finished. Sasuke eyed the result with mixed feelings.

The blood trails were declined and the burns looked a lot paler than before. But they were still there. His arm was still far from healed up now. But Sakura had warned him.

"I´ll apply a bandage and your arm needs absolute rest the coming days. Don´t even think about practice lightning jutsu until your wounds are fully healed."

"Sakura, I´m not stupid. I know that. But this incident has to remain among us."

"Don´t worry, I won´t tell anyone but only if you keep your promise." Sakura warned.

Sasuke nodded again but inwardly he wasn´t entirely satisfield with the result. His left arm was useless for the coming days and he couldn´t allow himself to slack off in his training. He considered for a moment to practice lightning with his right arm instead but he wasn´t sure whether it worked. Surely, Kakashi would notice that something was off with him and practicing alone was, after todays disaster, not an option for the next time.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hm?" He looked up as Sakura interrupted his thoughts. He would think about his training later then.

"It´s just a question but is Sensei Kakashi´s reaction, really the only reason why you want avoid the hospital so terrible?"

He raised his eyebrows. Of course he could imagine that his friends could notice his distress but he always tried to hide it well. And Naruto had never mentioned something, neither had Kakashi... But apparently Sakura was another story. The pink haired girl was really very subtly.

"It´s really nothing else." He lied and it was maybe even too simple. Sakura was a close friend after all and she helped him just now a lot.

Obviously she wasn´t entirely convinced but like always she let it go. Sakura had learned early that if Sasuke didn´t want to talk, he wouldn´t talk. The Uchiha had never responded well, if he felt pressed. Nevertheless, the girl knew something was wrong. After today especially.

"I should head home now. It´s quite late..." The raven haired boy said stood up. "Thanks for your help."

Sakura stood up as well. "Alright. But you know you can always come to me and Naruto? And remember your promise. Take care of yourself!" She said forcefully.

"I´ll keep it in mind. See you tomorrow then." With that he left her room over the balcony again.

(...)

It was almost midnight , when Sasuke went dejected into the direction of the Uchiha district. He prayed inwardly that Fugaku wouldn´t be at home, otherwise he had no idea what would happen when he arrived. There was a high possibility that the situation would escalate again but on the same time, it was possible that nobody awaited him. Of course, he hoped for the second option.

If he was honest, he would rather stay outside again. But he was tired and exhausted and after his stupid trainings accident, he needed really a good rest. The boy could only hope, that he would get some rest later. Because if he would meet up with his father, then he wouldn´t be able to find any sleep. The streets were empty now. It was in the middle of the week and most people were at home.

It was when he turned in a side street that a familiar voice called out for him. Sasuke turned around relucantly.

Clearly, Itachi came just back from duty and was on his way homewards. Since he was captain of the Anbu security unit, he didn´t wore the Anbu standart uniform any longer. Instead he was dressed in a grew captains west and black pants. He had a bag wrapped over his shoulder and his long hair, hung him drained in the face. The only lights were the street lamps but Sasuke saw nevertheless how tired his brother looked.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here on this hour?" The older Uchiha asked visibly surprised. He was about to think of an explanation, as Itachi noticed his bandaged arm. "What happened? Why are you injured?"

In this moment, Sasuke knew exactly which excuse he could successfully use. "I just come from the hospital. I sprained my elbow during training. It´s nothing, really. Just a routine check."

Itachi observed him searchingly and somehow Sasuke had the impression that his brother doesn´t believed him. "You´re telling the truth right? If I would ask your Sensei, he´ll confirm your declaration?"

"Of course." The genin lied. His expression was unreadable but inwardly he was fuming. Why did Itachi suddenly question his words? It was not, as if he owed his brother any warranting!

"Alright then." The heir said finally. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it´s fine." The boy continued his lie, full aware that he would get into big trouble when Itachi would really ask Kakashi for confirmation.

"And now you´re on your way home?"

"Obviously." Sasuke replied and rolled his eyes. He wasn´t in the mood to interact with his brother now. Actually, he was never in the mood to spend time with Itachi. Not since he realized how much Fugaku really resented him.

"Then we can go together. And since we haven´t much time together lately, we should use this chance to talk for a bit."

"About what?" The raven haired genin asked, as the brothers began to walk side by side.

"Maybe about your training, teammates, missions. Something like that, I guess." The older Uchiha shifted his bag on his right side.

The younger Uchiha wasn´t sure what his brother wanted to accomplish now. Maybe Itachi wanted to bring him to open up to him again. Itachi was the last person of the world, he would ever talk to. But today he was too tired to push him away. Also if Fugaku would be really at home, than he could need his brother´s intercession very much. So he decided he could play this game for awhile. At least as long the talking point would stay platonic.

"The missions are troublesome and make us sick. Sakura and Naruto are alright but annoyed with the D rank missions too and training is taxing but jocular too."

"Very informative little brother." Itachi chuckled. "So what is Kakashi actually teaching you?"

"Mostly taijutsu perfection, chakra control and he helped me with my lightning jutsu."

"Do you come forward with your own jutsu?"

He clenched his fists unnoticed. Sasuke couldn´t help but somehow it made him angry that of all Itachi asked him this. His brother was a genius, he would never know how difficult it was to create an own jutsu and to master a new chakra nature. Maybe the long haired captain only wanted to mock him. But perhaps he was just getting paranoid now. It was true, he resented his brother for being so much better as he was. But it wasn´t Itachi´s fault that he was so much gifted. Perhaps it was just naturel that Fugaku loved Itachi so much more. Everyone admired him and even Sasuke knew that he was in actual fact very jealous. Of everything, of Itachi´s skills, of his position and especially of their father´s affection. He knew it was unfair to blame his brother for all this, but who could blame him for this either?

"Hmm." Was everything he could reply.

"You know, lightning jutsus are very difficult to learn. If you´ve some trouble, you should ask father for advise. He is unbeatable on this field." Somehow, the older boy tried to give his voice an motivating undertone.

 _Of course he is,_ Sasuke thought bitterly. He was well aware that their father was one of the stongest shinobi inside the entire village. Perhaps this was one reason why he prefered Itachi so much. Unlike him, his older brother was so talented... Fugaku would never bother to advise him in any way, his skills were nothing compared to Itachi. So why bothering with stupid Sasuke who was still only a genin, stucked in D rank missions for month. Of course the great clan leader had better things to do. And besides, the genin already knew that he was unwanted anyway.

"I´m okay. Kakashi is helping me, that´s more than enough."

Itachi glanced at the younger boy skeptical. "I hope you know that father wouldn´t reject a request for help. Although I can understand that you aren´t very eager to interact with him again after yesterday..."

So his brother came up with the subject again. Sasuke knew that Itachi only wanted to talk to him again. Why couldn´t the Anbu captain understand that he wouldn´t talk with him, no matter how often he would try!

"I don´t care about that anymore. And I don´t want to talk about this stuff. So stop bothering me with this bullshit."

But like always Itachi couldn´t get in his head, that he was serious when he said, he didn´t want to talk. "It´s understandable that you´re depressed about father´s reaction but you should know, that you´ve provoked him a bit too much."

"I told you, I don´t care about that!"

"You think father didn´t care about you, that is why you´re so distant lately."

The twelve year old boy gasped. He couldn´t believe that Itachi had saw through him. But probably it was only obvious for everyone how much Fugaku despised him. Now he realized, how stupid he had been the whole time. Sasuke had tried all this years to earn his father´s approval. Every day, since their mother died. But everyone had already known, that Fugaku didn´t care for him. Even Itachi had known it.

His lips trembled as he clenched his fists even tighter. The boy needed his whole self-control not to crack. His voice was brittle when he spoke, but only because he was still thirsty and not for another reason. "It doesn´t matter for me whether father cared about me or not.. Because I don´care about him anymore. I hate him and on my behalf he can simple disappear."

This was the first and only time, he had ever gave someone a insight how he really felt. It was only a small insight but it was enough for Itachi to recognize the magnitude of Sasuke´s sorrow. He had always known that the genin was unhappy, but only now he realized how much the boy really suffered under Fugaku´s hard and relentless character. Itachi knew how their father really felt and that Sasuke was anything but insignificant for him. But obviously the young Uchiha boy hadn´t the slightest idea how things really were.

"Oh Sasuke... Why don´t you talk about your feelings with father? Or at least with me? We´re a family in spite of everything and you can come to us all the time... If father would know how you really feel... You´ve no idea how much you actually means to him."

Sasuke bit his lip. His older brother´s words hurt deeply but he had suffered enough and he knew the truth. He wouldn´t bother to listen to Itachi´s lies any longer. "Let it go. I don´t want to talk about this matter anymore."

"This is´t something I can simple ignore." The long haired teen protested.

The younger brother shrugged his shoulders. "So what? It´s not my problem whether you understand my reasons or not. I won´t talk about this subject anymore."

"We need to discuss this out. If not today than tomorrow. You need to open up to someone, because you´ve misunderstood father´s reasons entirely wrong."

"Like I said, I don´t care about father anymore. When I´m of age, I´ll go anyway and won´t have anything to do with him anymore." The genin´s voice was calm but filled with bitterness and pain, which Itachi certainly noticed.

The older Uchiha stepped in his tracks and grabbed Sasuke´s shoulders. He pulled his little brother around and forced him to look directly at him. "Listen Sasuke, don´t shield yourself from me. You know how much I care for you. You´re my little brother and I love you. And so does father..."

"No, he don´t!" Sasuke suddenly snapped. "It´s not your buisness whatever I feel or not! Leave me finally alone. I don´t need this lies anymore!"

"There are no lies. I promise you, if you´re honest with me, we´ll find a solution. We can talk together with father. You´ll see, your conviction isn´t right." Itachi said persuasively.

The younger boy snorted. "Stop it Itachi. I won´t discuss this any longer. I want to go home now."

"Sasuke, if you don´t want to talk with me, then you let me no other choice as to talk directly to father about everything you told me now."

"Good luck with that. I´m sure he´ll show great concern." Sasuke´s said sarcastically and before the elder boy could reply something, he continued to walk. He walked faster than before but after a while he noted how Itachi followed behind. At least his brother was quiet now. There was no need to discuss about things, which won´t ever change.

 **Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to Pixie07 and Ghost Fire for the continuing support :) Thanks to Kakazustash and fanofthisfiction too. I´m always happy to read your opinions.**

 **Sasuke is now at the point, where he is entirely convinced that he is unwanted at home. So he told himself, that he doesn´t care about Fugaku anymore because it´s hurts fewer, as if he admit that he still loved his father.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"He said, he hates him. I don´t know what I ought do." Itachi said, his eyes were fixed on his hands, his voice filled with worry and cluelessness. Sasuke´s words had deeply affected him. He knew that his little brother wasn´t on good terms with their father, but he would´ve never imagined that their relationship was so much tattered. And the worst was, Fugaku didn´t even recognized the extent of the problems.

Shisui suppressed a giggle. His cousin didn´t took his worries seriously and he thought that his consideration were exaggerating. Actually he hadn´t want to talk with his best friend about those matters, well knowing that he wouldn´t understand him anyway, but both teens were waiting inside his father´s office in the police station. Fugaku was still outside on a meeting with the Hokage but he should arrive back soon. It wasn´t really a surprise that his cousin noticed that something bothered him, but of course he didn´t took his worries seriously.

"What´s so funny?" He asked and didn´t bother to hide his displeasure.

"I´m sorry..." Shisui chuckled. "But I was just wondering if your´re really serious."

"If I weren´t serious, I wouldn´t talk about that matter. But thanks for your understanding." The long haired Uchiha leaned against the wall and sighed. If Shisui already taunted him, he was sure his father wouldn´t take his worries serious as well. Honestly, he was unsure how to handle the situation.

"Really, your brother is twelve. Do you´ve any idea how many times I´ve hated my parents when I was his age?"

"No and I don´t care about it anyway." Itachi replied shortly. "I´m really worried about Sasuke and it´s not okay from you to make fun of my concerns."

His cousin sighed and forced himself to look earnestly. "This is what I try to explain to you. Sasuke only thinks he hates your father now, because he is angry and feels that uncle Fugaku is unfair with him. But this is no real hate. Believe me, I´m through the same when I was younger. I mean everyone has days, where you can´t get along with your parents choices and little Sasuke comes in a difficult age anyway. And honestly, your father isn´t really known of being a compliant person."

"And that´s the problem. Sasuke read father´s intentions wrong. And as long our father doesn´t realize that he is the problem and not Sasuke, nothing will change."

Shisui sighed again. It was obvious that his cousin couldn´t understand what he meant. Whether for Fugaku or even Shisui, everyone thought that Sasuke was just a rebellious teenager. Nobody came to the conclusion that his little brother feels lonely, misunderstood and abandoned. Itachi knew it but nobody wanted to listen to his reasons. And on the time, Sasuke wouldn´t talk to him either. His little brother saw him as responsible, because he thought their father prefered Itachi over him. The only one, who could dispel Sasuke´s sorrow were Fugaku himself. But somehow Itachi had the suspicion that the man wouldn´t take his worries seriously.

"I´m not sure whether I should talk to my father again. I´ve the strong feeling that he won´t listen anyway. He didn´t listen to me the last time and he doesn´t even bother to show understanding for Sasuke´s situation in the slightest. I´ve even the impression that he doesn´t take my concerns regarding to Sasuke seriously." The Uchiha heir said and he clenched his fists unseen. It hurt him to see his little brother´s struggle to hid his feelings and problems from him. In those days, when Sasuke was little he always came to Itachi for comfort and advice and now his brother turned away from him. In the same time, they used to be very close. Itachi misses those days.

At least, Shisui had stopped laughing. Nevertheless he observed Itachi with an amused expression. "You know what?" He said. "I guess, I know yet what the real problem is."

Although Itachi doubted that his cousin had understood the real matter, he wouldn´t interrupt him either. And so he simple crossed his arms and looked at Shisui with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes." The cousin nodded approvingly. "The answer is simple, because everyone can see that you´ve a brother complex as large as the globe. I mean, I know you want protect the little brat but honestly, that doesn´t mean you should interfere in your father´s education methods. This will only cause differences between you. Sure uncle Fugaku is strict but he isn´t uncaring and Sasuke should know it. If he has really some problems, he´ll come from alone to you or your father."

"Let it go Shisui. You don´t understand my point of view." Itachi merely said.

"Oh come on. Don´t feel offended only because I state out facts. I know you want protect little Sasuke from everything but he is growing now and you should let him some space."

Itachi was determined to ignore his friend´s words but before he could made up his mind, the door swung open and Fugaku entered, followed by two of his best police officers. Inwardly, he was glad about their arrival, because he could avoid to continue the said discussion with Shisui.

Both boys bowed their heads respectfuly when the clan leader entered. Fugaku sat down on his desk and gestured all present people to stand before him.

"So, our position is finally established. Hokage-sama wished that more Uchiha wil serve as Anbu from now onwards and it´s expected that the Anbu will work closely with the police force, in order to guarantee absolute safety for our entire village." Fugaku spoke and his voice was filled with seriousness and authority. "The reason why I summoned you here now, is because I want, that you´ll work in the Anbu unit from now onwards, under the command of my son Itachi, who leads the savety unit vicarious on my place."

 _Ah, this is the reason why father wanted this meeting all of the sudden._ Itachi thought. It made sense now, that Fugaku summoned Shisui and the other both here. Such changes needed be done quickly. And as the deputy captain, his own presence was certainly inevitable.

Fugaku lectured them about obligation fulfillment towards the clan and Konoha. He reminded his subordinates that the Uchiha and the village worked together and that their new position is the long awaited chance to prove their loyalty and worth towards the village.

"Don´t forget, it´s a honour to serve in Anbu. You´ll be responsible for the safety of Konoha and this means, you´ll protect our familes with your work. I expect everyone to give always one hundred percent. I won´t tolerate sloppiness, or your post will be replaced with someone else in no time." The clan leader spoke, with his well-known no-nonsense tone and Itachi had to admit once again, how intimidating his father could be.

He was the born leader and sometimes, Itachi wasn´t sure whether he would be able to achieve similar greatness when his turn would come to lead the clan. If he was honest, he was happy that Fugaku wasn´t that old yet. He would still lead the clan for a while.

"I hope you´ve understood the seriousness of your new position." Fugaku said and observed the young men in front of him.

Everyone nodded and Shisui couldn´t even hide a satisfied smile. His cousin had never made a secret of his wish to join the Anbu ranks. But until now Fugaku had always refused, because he had always needed Shisui in the police force. But now, where an Anbu setup was placed under the Uchiha´s command, it was finally able for his cousin. It was a nice announcement for Itachi too. It would be nice to work closer with his best friend in the future and since his new position demanded a lot from him, it was great to have his cousin by his side.

"Itachi." Fugaku adressed his son finally. "You´ll divide their new posts tomorrow morning."

"Understood." He answered.

"Dismissed." The leader said and Shisui and the other both left the office. Fugaku gave his son a sign that he had still some things to discuss and so the teen stayed passively.

Fugaku informed him about the meeting with the Hokage earlier. Obviously everything went further satisfactorily and apparently was the gap, between the Uchiha and the rest of the village, once and for all overcome.

"You can´t imagine how relieved I´m, that everything ended smoothly. You know how serious the situation was."

"Yes father." Itachi said. "And I´m equally happy with the result as you´re."

"Hokage-sama invites our family for dinner the coming weekend. It´s a great trust evidence and I´ve gratefully accepted."

"I´m glad you did." The teen nodded approvingly. "It´s really a high honor for our family."

They shared brief words about the meeting again and Itachi pondered whether he should talk with his father about Sasuke again, or whether it would be better to leave the subject. Fugaku seemed to be in a infrequent good mood and perhaps this was the right time to mention the said subject again. But before he could open his mouth, his father spoke again.

"You can go home now. Tomorrow I expect you to be at the Anbu central until five o´clock am. You should get some rest tonight. You deserve it after all."

"What about you? Will you come with me home?"

"I´ve still some paperwork to complete." Fugaku answered.

"Which you can complete as home." Itachi said and had suddenly an idea. "We could eat dinner together tonight. Sasuke should arrive home soon and I think it would be good for him to spend some time with us."

The clan leader wanted to protest but before he could say a word, Itachi said: "You know, he is too much alone and maybe he feels neglected and that´s why is acting out a bit... You can complete your work later but when have we the opportunity getting together as a family?"

His father remained silent for a long moment. But then, he closed his folder and stood up. "Alright." The man said. "I think you´ve a point."

Itachi hoped that some time together would help Sasuke to calm down a bit. Maybe he could even bring his little brother to open up to their father tonight. Fugaku was really the only one, who could disperse Sasuke´s fears.

(IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII) XxXx

At the same time, Sasuke arrived at home and tossed his weapons bag angrily on his bed, after he entered his room. He removed his sweaty and partially torn clothes hastily and tossed them at the other end. A second later, his forehead protector followed and landed with a light bump at the floor. Without picking the scattered stuff up, he went straight to the bathroom and took a cold shower and in order to calm himself down.

Today had been terrible. The entire training was a disaster and Sasuke let out an enraged growl when he remembered the events.

The Uchiha was annoyed, angry and frustrated with his whole team. And this hadn´t happen often in the past month. Sure, he and Naruto could get into nasty arguments sometimes, but todays event were on a different level. He wasn´t even sure what about their quarrel started, but their argument ended into a violently confrontation. At the end of the day, they haven´t spoken with eachother a single word.

Sakura wasn´t better either. She had made the whole day a fuss about his injured arm and tried to convince him to cancel todays training. As if he would ever do such thing! And the worst was, that her showy behaviour had made Kakashi suspiciously.

His sensei had asked him outright what happened with his arm and Sasuke had lied to him, just like he had lied to his brother yesterday. Obviously, the sensei hadn´t bought his lie but after Sakura had confirmed his statement, the masked man let it go. But somehow Sasuke knew that Kakashi didn´t believe his coverstory.

He was half afraid that Kakashi could enquire by Itachi or his father about his arm, but he dismissed the thought again. His sensei wouldn´t confront his family about his lie, before he hadn´t talked to him directly. But nevertheless, it was almost unavoidable that Kakashi would notice that something was strange. Since a simple sprain should disappear after some days. And how his arm looks, the wounds wouldn´t heal so quickly.

Also he couldn´t help but his confrontation with Naruto bothered him. But after a moment he shook his head in order to get rid of the thoughts. It wasn´t his fault that the blonde was always acting like a jerk and he wouldn´t apologize until Naruto would make the first step.

The raven haired boy shook his head again. He tried to get rid of the stupid thoughts and could only hope tomorrow wouldn´t hold so much drama for him. He really had enough of it today.

After he finished his shower, he got dressed in a light blue leisure suit before his eyes wandered to his arm. His skin was still covered with burns and he was aware that he couldn´t mold chakra with his arm, until it would be fully healed. The question was only, how long would it take? After all, he couldn´t hide this forever and there was a high possibility that at least Kakashi could find out the truth. And if this happen, it wouldn´t end well for him.

With a lot of trouble, the boy managed to bandage his arm again. It was troublesome but at the same time also necessary. After it was done, he made his way downstairs. He had barely eaten during the day and the hunger was killing him.

The kitchen was cleaned up, like always. On the stove stood a big pot, filled with freshly cooked. The housemaid cooked every day fresh for them but Sasuke rarely used it. He ignored the stove, when he went straight to the fridge. He grabbed some tomatos and a bottle filled with water, before he kneeled down at the table.

Sasuke had hardly swallowed his first bite, as he heard the frontdoor open. He wondered whether his father or his brother had arrived and prayed inwardly that it would be Itachi. The twelve years old hadn´t seen his father since their last entcounter and he would prefer if it could stay that way.

But his hopes were crushed once again, when Itachi suddenly entered the kitchen, directly followed by Fugaku. Sasuke focused his eyes at the table and tried to think whether it would be better to leave the kitchen directly or if he should rather stay here and finish his food. Somehow he didn´t wanted for Fugaku to notice how uncomfortable Sasuke felt in his presence.

"Sasuke, how was your day?" Itachi greeted and offered him a soft smile, in which Sasuke had the impression that his brother felt somewhat insecure.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, but his gesture was already interrupted by his father´s usual rough and deep voice. "Have you forgotten how to greet properly?"

The young Uchiha looked up, as Fugaku sat down across from him but he looked away when he noticed the man´s demanding look. He bowed his lightly in order to greet them, even if he couldn´t care less whether he was polite or not. But it was probably better not to provoke his father again, because honestly he couldn´t handle another confrontation. But he said nothing, instead he ate his tomatos and was determined to leave the kitchen as soon he was finished.

Itachi turned to the stove and began to heat the food. Simultaneously, he began to brewed a jug tea.

"Why is your arm bandaged?" Fugaku suddenly asked and Sasuke looked up again. The clan leader observed him with dark eyes.

"It´s just a sprained elbow..." The genin replied and avoided his father´s gaze.

"That´s true." Itachi said and turned around. "Sasuke already told me yesterday about it."

"Alright." Fugaku nodded. "A sprained elbow shouldn´t be a too big obstacle for your training."

"It isn´t." The boy muttered and finished his food quickly. A moment later he stood up in order to leave.

"You haven´t eaten yet." His older brother said as he filled some plates with the warmed dinner.

"I´m not hungry." Sasuke replied and accursed Itachi inwardly. Why couldn´t his brother take care of his own business?

"Nonsense. You can´t just live from tomatos and water." His father suddenly said. "Sit down again."

 _"You can´t just live from tomatos!"_ His mother had always used to say.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His heart stung painfully as he suddenly could hear her voice and could see her smile. Tears were prickle in his eyes and he lowered his head in order to overplay his sudden emotional avoil. He couldn´t understand, why his father used the same words his mother always said. But a wave of emotions suddenly hit him and he realized again how much he actually missed her. Those feelings would probably never change.

Itachi placed the teapot in the middle of the table and a moment later three plates filled with steaming curry. Sasuke got slowly back into a sitting position. It was probably better, he was sure, he would begin to cry when he would get in a new confrontation with his family yet.

He fixed his eyes on his plate, once again. Maybe he could avoid a conversation with his family members, when he would be busy with the dinner before him. He grabbed the spoon and spooned the curry. The three Uchihas ate in silence and Sasuke could hardly remember the last time they sat together at the dinner table. At least after Mikoto´s death...

When she was alive, the family had always reunited at the dinner table. There had been always chatter and her natural cheerfulness had made the needed balance towards Fugaku´s reticence and aloofness.

He missed her. Too much...

And after her death, they sat at the dinner table on some occasions too, but there was only tension and outlandishness. As if everything had changed between them. Sasuke knew everything changed, at least for him. After his mother was gone, he began to see his father but even Itachi, with different eyes.

Now he couldn´t say what was he supposed to do, what he should do. The genin was unhappy, that was a sad fact. At the same time, there was nothing he could do against it. He had just the option to lock his feelings inside his heart and try to continue his life as good as he could.

His stomach felt ill, as he forced the curry down his throat. But the boy had to finish his food quickly, because he wanted reteat in his room as fast as possible.

"Are you alright?" Itachi suddenly asked and observed his younger brother carefully.

"Yes." Sasuke muttered without looking up. How often had his brother asked this question the past weeks? So why couldn´t Itachi understand that he wouldn´t talk to him?

"You look pale." The long haired teen remarked and now even Fugaku looked up and observed his younger son searchingly.

"You should go to bed soon." The clan leader said. "I wouldn´t like for you to miss training, because you come down with something. Make sure to get enough rest the coming days."

Sasuke bit his lower lip and forced himself to nod. As much he told himself the past days that he hates Fugaku, he couldn´t help that somehow he still longed for the man´s love and attention. At the same time, he resented his father for everything. If he was honest, he didn´t knew what exactly he felt anymore.

"Father is right." The older brother agreed. "And if you aren´t feel well you should inform us."

"I´m just tired." Sasuke said.

"Then finish your food and go to bed immediately." Fugaku took a sip tea, before he continued. "The Hokage invited us the coming weekend for dinner. It would be inapproriate if you miss the invitation."

Great, dinner with Naruto and his family, Sasuke thought. And there he was estranged with his friend actually. Honestly, he wasn´t very thrilled, since he hated the Hokage almost as much as he resented his father. After all, the village leader was to blame that he was stucked with D rank missions for month. But of course he wouldn´t share this thoughts with his father.

So, he mumbled a simple. "Yes", before he finally finished his food and stood up at once. He was glad to escape the tension and tried to ignore the throbbing pain inside his chest.

XxXx(IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)

Fugaku´s eyes followed his youngest son with a mixture of worry and skepticism. Somehow he had the feeling that the boy wasn´t alright. Perhaps Sasuke came really down with something. In this case, his son should get more rest than usual. It was absolute necessary for a shinobi to be always in the best condition.

"I hope he won´t get sick now." He said. "I haven´t the time to look after him and leaving him on his own then, gives me an uncomfortable feeling."

His older son looked down at his teacup. His eyebrows were furrowed together and Fugaku had the impression that the boy was thinking about something. Itachi was pretty well in hiding his emotions but right now, the father could tell assuredly that something bothered him. "What´s wrong?" Fugaku asked finally.

Itachi hesitated for a moment, before he looked up and sighed deeply. "Father, you know I´m not sure whether I should talk with you about this matter again."

"You should know by now, that you can talk openly with me."

"I know, but the question is whether you´ll take my concerns seriously..."

Fugaku raised his eyebrows. "I asume your concerns concerning Sasuke again?"

The teen nodded and looked directly at his father. "I´ve talked with him yesterday shortly. He was upset. Mostly about you. He said, he hates you..."

The clan leader crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, you should know by now, how stubborn and impulsive your brother is. And you was present, during my latest debate with him. He should known yet, that I won´t keep up with misbehaviour and of course he is angry about it."

"Don´t understand me wrong, but honestly, you don´t see the real problem father."

"And what is the real problem then?" Fugaku asked.

"That Sasuke thinks you don´t care for him."

"We had this discussion already, remember?" The leader said and Itachi´s words made him somewhat angry.

"I know father. And I know too, how much you care for him, but somehow Sasuke doesn´t know it. Maybe you could simple talk to him about it. You´ll see, he needs it." His son´s voice was concerned and Fugaku knew, Itachi was really convinced about it.

But the twofold father couldn´t imagine by the best sake, how Itachi came to this suspicion but he remarked of course how serious he was. "Tell me honestly, what makes you think that?"

Itachi took a deep breath. Finally his father listened to him. "I´ve noticed for a while now, that something bothers Sasuke. First of all, I thought he is just a bit lonely. You know, how much he is left on his own. I tried to talk to him on several occasions but he blocked up. But sometimes he was emotional agitated. Every time I mentioned you, it was obvious for me, that he is hurt and angry and that he somehow resents you."

Surely, no father would want to hear such things. But Fugaku was still convinced that his younger son went only through his first shear of puperty and it wasn´t unusual that children in this age dislike their parents sometimes. So he wasn´t really worried about Itachi´s words.

"Listen Itachi. I´ll tell you this one last time. I know you care deeply for Sasuke´s wellbeing and I´m glad you do. But you need to understand that your brother is growing and that means there are changes in his behaviour. You shouldn´t take this too seriously."

"I wouldn´t take it seriously when you would talk to Sasuke about this matter. I´m sure, he´ll open up eventually. Could you just try? It would give him the feeling that you´re there for him. That you show interest in his problems." The Uchiha heir explained.

Fugaku closed his eyes and thought about his son´s words. He was sure Itachi overdid it, but otherwise he had to admit that he really hadn´t spent much time with Sasuke lately. He had simple too much work to do. Nevertheless, Itachi´s words didn´t let him cold either. Maybe he should´ve a talk with Sasuke soon.

"Alright." He said after a moment of silence. "I´ve too much work the coming days and won´t come home until weekend. But I´ll talk to your brother after the dinner by the Hokage. Maybe I´ve neglected him really a bit too much. Nevertheless I´m sure your worries are unfounded, but we´ll see."

His son nodded gladly. "Thank you father."

"I´ve still some work to do. I´ll see you tomorrow." With that the clan leader stood up and left the kitchen. Fugaku was tired out, but the paperwork couldn´t work and he wouldn´t sleep tonight more then two or three hours. This was no rarity and probably one of the reasons why he didn´t spent much time at home.

 **Thanks for the reviews :) It´s always a big motivation for me!**

 **I´ll elaborate more about Sasuke´s and Naruto´s quarrel in the coming chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**An even deeper misere**

Naruto had always been good with surprise attacks. His taijutsu was special, though technical not very pronounced. At the academy he had been the deadlast but that didn´t mean his fighting style was bad. On the contrary, Naruto´s movements were fast and unexpected and he could hit his opponents with brutal inconsiderateness.

Although Sasuke had gratuated as the rookie of the year, he had never doubted Naruto´s fighting skills. They were friend for several years now and due their common training, he was well aware of his skills. The Uzumaki was difficult to assess, especially because his movements were often too fast and unconsidered. This was his biggest forte, but at the same time his biggest weakness.

While fighting the blonde was always a challenge, nevertheless it was obvious how weak Naruto´s defense was. Sasuke had always took advantage of it, because different as Naruto, he never attacked recklessness. During his academy time, he had nearly perfected his taijutsu skills and no matter how much of a good fighter his friend was, he would never measure with him.

But Sasuke hadn´t taken into consideration what willpower and endurance could cause. Because Naruto wasn´t longer just the deadlast and he wasn´t longer the superior Uchiha.

He had noticed it some weeks ago, every time he fought against him. And he noticed it now, when he struggled to keep up with Naruto´s fast attacks and when he couldn´t land a single hit, because the blonde moved too fastly. Plus his stupid shadow clones get in his way every time he saw an opening.

The raven haired boy gritted his teeth, as he jumped in the air in order to avoid another kick from the blonde. He turned around and punched Naruto clear across the face but he was unlucky again and hit only a shadow clone, which disappeared instantly into a puff of smoke.

About five clones chased after him and to his dismay, he knew they became faster, like the real Naruto. It woud probably help, if could use his sharingan but Kakashi had forbidden from doing so. It was allegedly unfair towards his teammates. He had no idea how long he could keep up against this damn clones. Especially, since Naruto sent more and more shadow clones after him. Sasuke had no idea, from where the blonde took all the chakra but fact was he hadn´t Naruto´s reserves and he needed to finish this fight soon.

It was just a sparring match. Like everytime during their training. Kakashi observed and commanded them from the by-line out and Sakura stood right next to him. Her green eyes wandered anxiously from one teammate to the other. Of course she knew, that he and Naruto weren´t on good terms right now and she was well aware how fast a simple sparring match could escalate.

"Sasuke, don´t waste your energy with chasing after shadow clones, but attack the real Naruto for a change!" Kakashi yelled from the side, while he observed his students carefully.

It hurt his pride how obviously he struggled against this loser but even he had to admit that his blonde friend wasn´t a loser at all now. Naruto´s improvement let him see clearly, how little enhanced he himself had. He stood always on the spot and slowly he got the impression that all his hard work was for nothing.

He jumped back and tried to bring some distance between himself and the clones. He formed handsigns in a flash and spat a big fireball at the clones. The fire distracted Naruto from his actual position and Sasuke sprinted forward admistered a hard uppercut at the blonde.

The Uzumaki fell to the ground and Sasuke smirked satisfied. Finally he managed to gain the upperhand.

"Naruto, take care of your defence!" Their sensei commanded and Naruto wiped some blood from his lips as he stood up and jumped at Sasuke again.

Without shadow clones, Sasuke could at least block the most part of his attacks. But that didn´t changed the fact that he got tired and correspondingly, his movements got slower. Of course Naruto took advantage of it.

The blonde´s inexhaustible chakra stock made him to an very troublesome opponent. Sasuke knew that he couldn´t allow himself inattention. His friend´s attacks came too fast and unpredictable and he couldn´t foresee Naruto´s next moves.

Clearly, Naruto was aware of his inadequate defensive as well, since he attacked continuously and the Uchiha had a hard time to repel the attacks. He blocked some punches, before Naruto disappeared suddenly. He turned around but the blonde aimed a kick directly on his face. Sasuke dodged but Naruto grabbed of all his injured arm, a wave of pain drove through him and made him gasp. Apparently, Naruto hadn´t noticed his sudden discomfort because he used his sudden solidification and punched him clean across the face.

Sasuke fell stumbled backwards, before he realized that he was once again inferior. Suddenly, all the pain was forgotten when anger raised up. He wouldn´t allow Naruto any longer to humble him like that. He was the rookie of the year! He was an Uchiha and if his own brother was already ways stronger than he was, then he would at least be stronger than any other genin inside the village. Naruto was just a deadlast!

The anger let him ignore his exhaustion,instead he felt the burning sensation of his activated sharingan inside his eyes. Maybe his fury made him stronger after all, because he saw Naruto´s movements more transparent than before. He didn´t hesitate as he rushed forward and hit after his friend with blind fury. In this moment he didn´t care whether he could hurt his teammate or not. He only wanted to prove that he was better. He needed to prove it to himself and to the others.

He was sick to be a failure. He was sick of the situation at home and he was sick of his lack in progress. And Naruto... While he still struggled to master his lightning affinity perfectly, the Uzumaki became stronger and stronger. And now the blonde could easily keep up with him. And Sasuke hated him for it.

His anger took a hold of him and Sasuke attacked his teammate with every intention to beat him. He punched him with raw brutality and Naruto had difficulties to protect himself from his aggression. Obviously, his sudden outburst took the other genin by surprise.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" Kakashi yelled but Sasuke listened with just one ear and he simple ignored the order.

He hauled Naruto on the ground but before he could land another hit, the Sensei appeared before him and blocked his attack.

"Enough." The Jonin commanded.

The Uchiha stopped in his tracks and panted heavily. Just now, he recognized how exhausted he really was. Kakashi helped Naruto on his feet.

The blonde genin glared at Sasuke before he shouted: "What´s wrong with you asshole? Are you complete insane now?" He moved forward and grabbed Sasuke´s collar, but Kakashi interfered quickly and seperated them.

"I said, enough!" The Sensei said firmly. "This is training. So keep your temper under control. Understood?"

Kakashi wasn´t entirely angry but he wasn´t pleased either and so both boys decided it would be for the best not to provoke the man further.

The genin nodded and Kakashi was satisfied and patted their heads. "Naruto, Sakura, I want you two to run ten ten laps around the trainingsfield. Sasuke you stay here for a moment. You can join your teammates later."

Sasuke was bewildered but he tried his best to hide it. He had now idea what his Sensei wanted from him now. Kakashi wasn´t really a strict guy and the raven haired boy was sure he wouldn´t lecture him about his outburst.

Obviously, Naruto and Sakura were clueless too. The pink haired girl gave him a questioning look, maybe she was afraid that Kakashi could come behind their secret. But Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders. The blonde genin growled and ran forward. He was curious too but was actually too angry at Sasuke to care. Sakura followed him hesitantly, but Sasuke could tell that she was uncomfortable.

And as much he hated to admit it, maybe Sakura´s worries weren´t unfounded after all. The last thing he needed now, was for Kakashi to figure out that he had ignored all his warnings and overused lightning jutsu. His sensei would lose the trust towards him and Kakashi was the only person who had a sincerely interest in helping him with his training.

The copy ninja observed him with his visible eye searchingly and Sasuke´s uneasiness grow as the man didn´t made any preaparations to speak.

"What do you want?" The Uchiha boy asked and avoided his Sensei´s gaze. He wasn´t in the mood to deal with this now and he prayed inwardly that Kakashi only wanted to talk about meaningless things. Perhaps about his fight with Naruto earlier.

"Why are you so impatient all of the sudden? It looks almost, that you didn´t want to talk to me."

The genin felt caught and his voice was uneven when he answered. "I just don´t understand what´s so important now that I´ve to interrupt my training. Also, you sent Naruto and Sakura away so I´m just wondering what´s going on now."

Kakashi sighed. "You know Sasuke, I´m really a uncomplaining and understanding personality. But I don´t like it very much if someone fib to me."

"What do you mean?" He asked and tried to sound unsuspecting but he noticed how his heart began to pound.

"You told me that you´ve just a sprained elbow. But somehow I´ve the strong feeling that you aren´t entirely honest with me. You see, a sprain should disappear soon but it´s obvious how much you struggle with your injury."

Sasuke was stunned. He was unsure how to answer. He trusted Kakashi, but not enough to admit his mistake. There was a high possibility that his Sensei would inform his father about the suspicion and technically he was even obliged to do that. "I don´t know what you mean..." He said but well aware that the Jonin would probably not buy his played ignorance.

"You should know what I mean." Kakashi said. "Are you sure you visited really a medic?"

"Yes, I´ve told you the truth." The Uchiha was determined to stand to his words. After all Kakashi couldn´t prove him otherwise, could he? Although, practically he could force him to the hospital but he was sure that the silver haired wouldn´t do such a thing. Nevertheless, Sasuke was nervous.

"I´m sorry Sasuke but I don´t believe you. I´m not stupid and I know you aren´t honest with me."

Like always whenever the boy felt himself misunderstood, he reacted with anger and stubbornness. "And how do you know that?"

"Calm down. I don´t confront you because you´re in trouble or something like that. I do it, because I´m concerned about your health. As your sensei, I´m responsible for your state of health in many ways. I can get into big trouble if I ignore signs of malaise by my students. You should understand this."

The genin let out an frustrated sigh. He knew Kakashi was right and he was aware that his Sensei was in some annoying ways really obliged to confront him on some point. Notwithstanding it was troublesome, especially because it was manifest that Kakashi didn´t believed him a single word. Anyway, Sasuke would stay by his _truth._ "I know. But I was honest with you. It´s just a simple sprain."

"You can tell me if something is off. You won´t get into any trouble with me." The Jonin promised and crossed his arms.

Sasuke nodded. "I know, but it´s really nothing else."

"Somehow I know you´re lying." Kakashi merely said and Sasuke´s heart dropped to his knees. Why was this man so damn shrewd?

"I..."

Before he could say something, Kakashi interrupted him with a signal. "I wasn´t finished. What I was about to say... I can´t help it Sasuke but I know there is more, but I´m willing to give you another chance. I´ll excuse you for some days from training and missions and you´ll use these time to rest. But if then you injury is still there, I´ll bring you personally to the hospital."

The twelve years old swallowed nervously. He had never thought how obvious his discomfort was and he was angry at himself for not hiding it better. Now he had some big problems again. "This isn´t necessary Sensei." He protested.

"It is and you know it. I can´t accommodate you more Sasuke. I really want believe you, but you should understand my doubts. You can either accept my offer or I´ve to take action. I asume you don´t want me to inform your father about my supposition?"

"No..." He said miserably.

"Then do what I say. I can´t overstep the mark. If there is something you want to talk about, then you can always come to me, okay?"

Sasuke was more than troubled by his current situation. But he had to admit that he should be grateful too. After all, Kakashi could just force him to take off his bandage or force him to the hospital. But his Sensei gave him at least some time. Of course he was angry that Kakashi confronted him so openly but in the end he only did his job.

"Yes Sensei." He replied finally.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright. I trust your word."

"Okay.."

"I´ve a meeting now. Please be so kind and tell your teammates training is over for today."

"I´ll."

"And should reconcile with Naruto again." With that said, the Jonin suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The boy kicked angrily at the ground. He felt a mixture of relief and anger and it was difficult for him to organize his feelings. He was afraid what would happen, when his arm wouldn´t recover soon. And so sore his skin still was, it would be nearly impossible that his injury would heal until then.

Before he could figure out a solution for his problems, Naruto and Sakura came back. Both were completely sweated and heavily breathing.

"Where is Sensei Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she stroke her sweaty hair out of her face.

"He´s gone. He mentioned a meeting or something like that. " He answered uninterested.

"What did you talk about?" Naruto said and tucked his hands in his pockets. His expression was sour and Sasuke knew, the blonde was still angry at him.

But the Uchiha was angered too. He still couldn´t believe how much Naruto improved those past weeks. It made him feel inferior, it made him feel as if he couldn´t manage anything. Like the failure his father thought he was. Naruto was his friend for some years now but Sasuke had always valued that he was so much more skilled as the blonde. Yet the gap between them got smaller and smaller. Maybe Fugaku was right. He was a failure.

His self-confidence was at the bottom and Sasuke didn´t know how to handle this feelings without anger. So he had already forgotten Kakashi´s suggestion regarding towards Naruto. He felt sick and the worst was, he didn´t even knew why. So he snapped, like always whenever he was emotional confused. And this happened lately too much for his liking.

"What do you care?!"

Naruto´s eyebrows rucked up. "What the hell is your problem?!" He called, furious about Sasuke´s impudent tone.

"Take care of your own business and leave me alone!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura said, apparently unsure what she should do, in order to avoid another conflict between her male teammates. "You look bothered. Is everything alright? Got you in trouble with Sensei?"

"Everything is fine." Sasuke said. "Sakura, I need to talk to you anyway." Maybe she could treat his arm again. The main thing was that his arm would get better and in fact as fast as possible.

"Oh..." The girl knew exactly what about he wanted to talk. She was uncomfortable with the subject, this was more than obvious. "Did... did Sensei Kakashi know something?"

"No, don´t worry but I need to talk to you on a private place." He said and pointed at Naruto.

"What is with you two all of the sudden? What is Sensei supposed to know?" The Uzumaki asked and stepped near. "And what do you want to talk about?"

"You see..." Sakura began but Sasuke interrupted her at once.

"Like I said. This isn´t your business!"

Naruto´s blue eyes widened before his expression got angry. "So you two leaves me out? I´m a member of Team seven as well!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke barked. "This is my concern and not your problem!"

"You´re became such an asshole! I thought you were my friend but right now, you´re just some stupid jerk!"

"I don´t care! You fucking loser!"

The Uzumaki snorted. "You´re the loser! I´m not afraid to lose against you anymore. Honestly, I´m sure I´m better as you now."

These words hit a nerve. Since Sasuke had already noticed Naruto´s improvement, and his latest difficulties during their sparring matches only proved it. It made him furious that of all Naruto got so much better and in such short amount of time too. And Sasuke was always on the same lackluster level, no matter how hard he tried and how much he trained. He felt already like a failure and the blonde´s words really shook on his self esteem.

"Shut your mouth you bastard or I´ll beat you to a pulp!"

"Try it out, you fucking jerk!" The blonde yelled back.

They both were just shortly before they would attack eachother, as Sakura suddenly stepped between them and yelled loudly; "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and even Naruto stepped back, startled by her sudden outburst.

"What are you both doing?! We´re a team and you´re acting like complete idiots!"

""Go out of the way!" Sasuke snapped back. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"It´s my business too! We´re teammates but you two..." Sakura paused and tears began to form in her eyes. "What´s wrong with you all of the sudden?" She paused and Sasuke knew the question was directed at him.

"That would I like to know too." Naruto said.

He snorted in order to overplay his rage. "This is none of your concern!" How many times did he spoke those sentence lately? Itachi, Kakashi and now even his teammates... Why couldn´t they just leave him alone?

"Actually it is." Sakura stated firmly, even if she was one the edge of crying. "You asked me for help. I lied to Sensei Kakashi for you and now you want my help again..."

"So you want to tell on me?!" The Uchiha couldn´t believe it. Even Sakura was a traitor and would let him down.

The pink haired girl shook her head. "I haven´t said that. I..."

"Wait a moment, what are you talking about? And what about you lied to Sensei Kakashi?" Naruto interrupted and looked at his teammates with an unbelieving frown.

"Get lost deadlast! Take care of your own business and don´t meddle yourself constantly in things which you don´t concern!" Sasuke was so angry that his sharingan activated unintentionally.

Sakura stepped back automatically when she recognized his red orbs. She had never seen him this upset before and it become more and more evident that something was wrong with him.

"Please calm down!" She pleaded. "We´re are your friends and just want to help you. Maybe we should tell Naruto..."

"Don´t say anything more!" He yelled directly in her face and she stepped back and looked at him with wide green eyes.

Naruto stepped between them and angrily pushed Sasuke away. "Are you crazy now? Leave her alone!"

"Don´t touch me you bastard!" He hissed and shoved his teammate back.

"You´re totally insane!" The blonde yelled. "Sakura hasn´t anything to do with your self centric little problems! It´s your own problem if you can´t bear the thought that someone is actually better than you. But maybe you should simple open your eyes for the reality. Your aren´t the shining star any longer. You don´t deserve the title rookie of he year any longer. You´re just a ordinary genin like everyone else. And maybe you´ve alredy reached your limit. Because honestly, you aren´t a challenge for me anymore."

Naruto gave him an provocatively smirk and Sasuke couldn´t control his anger any longer. Without thinking he raised his fist and aimed a punch directly at the other boy´s face. Perhaps Naruto´s words hurt and provoked him this much because he knew these were true. He wasn´t something special. He was weak and stupid. A failure. Itachi was special and maybe even Naruto, but he wasn´t and he had never saw it so clearly as yet. And he hated his brother, his father and even his friends for it. But mostly, he hated himself for being so paltry.

Before his fist could connect with Naruto´s face, Sakura stepped in once more and grabbed his wrist, with the power which adopted her.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled, this time she was crying for real. "Stop it already..."

It took a moment until he realized how far he was almost gone. If he would´ve hit Naruto with this punch, he could have broke his jaw... But somehow he couldn´t regret his actions. He pulled his arm away from Sakura´s grip and she let him go without resistance.

"I`m done with both of you!" Sasuke cried before he turned around and ran away. Away from Naruto´s shocked blue eyes and Sakura´s crying. Away from the two people who were the closest he had for years now. It was over yet too. He had lost his friends, like he had lost his mother... He was all alone.

 **Thanks for the reviews :) It´s always a huge support.**  
 **And please let me know what you think and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Betrayal of trust**

Sasuke laid curled up on his bed. He had not sleept last night and he had not bothered to get up today. He stayed in bed the whole day and it was already afternoon now. There was nothing better for him to do anyway. Meanwhile, he was quite glad that Kakashi had exempt him from training for some days. After his confrontation with Naruto and Sakura, he had simple not the guts to face them.

His stomach grumbled, since he hadn´t eaten the whole day but Sasuke ignored it and instead, he wrapped his bedcover closely around his body. Even if his stomach disagreed, he hadn´t much appetite and he wouldn´t bother to go down to the kitchen just because of a little tummy rumbles.

It would probably be for the best if he could stay in his bed forever. His sensei was already suspiciously and in the latest in some days, Kakashi would know that he had lied all the time.

With Naruto and Sakura gone from his life too, he was all alone now anyway. So, why should he bother to get up? His entire life was just trouble and slowly he got enough from all these problems. Genin or not, Sasuke was just twelve years old. He was overwhelmed with the situation but there was nobody who would be there for him.

The Uchiha boy closed his eyes, in order to get rid of all the painful thoughts. Maybe he could just fell asleep and forget about everything around him. This would be really a headway then. To forget about the fact that he was alone, unloved and unwanted... It must be a nice feeling not to think of any of that again.

Perhaps he was too exhausted from the sleepless night but luckily, he fell soon in a light slumber. At least for now he could fade out his problems and the throbbing feeling, which reminded him constantly on his enstranged and torn realationship with his teammates.

In his doze, he noticed steps in the corridor. Maybe Itachi, his father or both of them arrived home. But he was too tired to care about it. He fell back asleep and when he awoke again, someone entered his room and woke him up.

"Sasuke are you ready?" Said voice belonged unmistakable to Itachi. Sasuke groaned and rubbed his eyes with his fist. "What are you doing? Why are you sleeping at this time?" Itachi asked and walked towards his bed.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said while he gathered himself into a sitting position.

"Are you sick?" The older brother said worriedly and placed his palm against Sasuke´s forehead.

The younger boy slapped the hand away. "Leave me alone! Tell me what you want and then get lost!"

Itachi´s body stiffened and he bit his lower lip. Obviously, had not expected this reaction. "Do you forget about Lord Hokage´s invitation? Father is waiting already in the hallway of us."

Only now, the genin noticed that his brother was dressed in a darkblue kimono. Typical for Itachi, nobody could be more formal than he was. Nevermind, Sasuke was not in the mood to interact with his great brother now, besides he couldn´t care less about the Hokage´s invitation. The last thing he needed now was to face Naruto now. Especially not in the circle of his dear family.

"I won´t join your stupid dinner party. Get out of my room now!" He snapped and laid down again.

"What is wrong with you?" The Anbu´s voice was calm. His voice was always calm. Sasuke couldn´t recall a single time where his brother had ever raised his voice at him. "If you´re not feeling well, you can tell me."

"Oh, shut up and leave!"

"Stop being so disrepectful. The Hokage is the leader of the village. He demands our respect. No matter what your problem is, you´ll not use such tone when you speak about our supervisor." Itachi said and although his expression remained emotionless but his tone became very serious. "This invitation is a great honor for our family. Not everyone get the privilege to dine together with the Hokage and his family, not to forget in his house too. You ought feel honored too."

"Fuck off!" The twelve years old yelled and sat up again. He was pretty annoyed that of all Itachi dared to lecture him.

The older Uchiha wrinkled his forehead. He was aware that his little brother had a big mouth sometimes, but this behaviour went really a bit too far. Minato Namikaze had done so much for the village and especial for the Uchiha clan. He was the born Hokage and he worked days and nights for the wellbeing of Konoha. Itachi had difficulties to admit it, but Sasuke´s current behaviour made him angry. Not only that the boy disrespected him, no he even involved the Hokage! The long haired teen didn´t agree with his father but maybe on one point Fugaku was right, Sasuke acted like an insolent brat right now.

Normally Itachi would let it go. He cared too much about his little brother and he could never bear to see him in trouble. But the situation right now was different. It was only thanks to lord Hokage, that bridges between the village and the Uchiha clan were rebuild. Today´s dinner was not only a simple invitation, but an final stroke under the years of misstrust and discrimination. Everyone should see that the Uchiha are back welcomed as a part of the village. Itachi knew that Sasuke didn´t knew anything about their clan politics. Fugaku had Sasuke always successfully shielded, but this was no excuse for his current behaviour. Of course, he knew that his baby brother wasn´t alright and Itachi would do anything to help him... But today was too important and the Genin needed to understand that.

"When you´re sick, than you can tell me and I´ll call a medic. But I can´t help you, if you aren´t talking to me." The Uchiha heir tried again.

"That´s why I don´t need your fucking help!" Sasuke yelled and he wondered himself about his short temper. But he was inwardly so hurt and confused and he could always express his feelings sole with anger.

"Enough is enough. You can either tell what is wrong and we´ll find together a solution or I´ll go down, inform father and let him join our discussion. I´m sure, you know what will happen then." Maybe Sasuke would not believe him but Itachi felt actually pretty bad for threating him. Since Itachi knew how torn the realtionship between his brother and father was and he knew very well how Fugaku would react... Besides it was only a matter of time until their father would appear from alone.

Sasuke´s eyes widened before he looked at his older brother with disbelieve. Itachi had never threaten to tell on him before. As an matter of fact, no matter how many tantrums he had thrown when he was little, his brother had never told their parents and always tried to protect him from their father´s anger. And yet... As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke was afraid of another confrontation with Fugaku. If this stupid Hokage invitation was already so important for Itachi, he imagined how his father will react as soon as he would enter this room.

The twelve years old genin bit his lower lip and clenched his fists tightly. "So where is your brotherly loyalty, you were always talking about?!"

"Sasuke, you know I would do everything for you but you need to realize..."

"Spare me your hypocrisy!" Sasuke barked and jumped to his feet. "I won´t trust you ever again. I know you want to outplay me in front of your beloved father. But you know what, this time I won´t give you the satisfaction! You want to play your nice family game in front of the Hokage? Alright, I´ll join you, okay?! Are you happy now?!"

"Little brother..."

"Don´t call me your brother!" He yelled at Itachi´s face, before he stomped towards his closet and undressed his leisure suit and put on a simple black t-shirt and grey shorts.

Itachi gazed at him but the long haired teen was unable to find the right words. He had known how hurt and confused Sasuke was, but he had never imagined how broken the trust between them really was. His little brother thought honestly that he enjoyed the fact that Fugaku prefered him obviously over Sasuke? He thought that Itachi wanted their father to despise him? He asked himself, when did it happen that his baby brother lost all the trust in him. There were once times, where his brother exclusively came to him with his troubles and he missed those times. Sometimes he got the feeling not to know Sasuke anymore.

Before he could say anything else, Sasuke stormed out of the room. With a heavy heart Itachi followed him and he wasn´t even sure whether he should let it go for now or try to talk some sense into his brother once again.

Maybe it was better to leave him alone for now. The dinner by the Hokage was unavoidable and perhaps Naruto´s presence would help Sasuke to calm down a bit. They were best friends after all. Itachi couldn´t have a presentiment that Naruto and Sasuke were actually estranged. He could only hope that Fugaku would stand true to his words and talk with Sasuke seriously tonight. The boy needed finally the certitude that their father indeed cared for both of his children equally.

Right now, Sasuke hated the entire world. He stormed the stairway down with wild fury but he wouldn´t let his emotions took a hold of him again. His life was lousy anyway and there was no need for him to bring himself into more and more trouble. He hadn´t strength to confront himself with all this shit anymore. He would simple do what they want and play his role in this to-do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xx

Fugaku already waited at the frontdoor. He was dressed like Itachi in a formal kimono, just with the difference that his garment was dark green. There wasn´t much time left and he waited short-temperedly of his children. Itachi wanted just pick up Sasuke and then they were supposed to leave immediately. But meanwhile, he stood here for almost twenty minutes. He was about to look for his sons, when he recognized both boys on the stairway. The clan leader raised his eyebrows when he noticed that Sasuke wore everyday clothes. There he had expressly told them to dress into formal gown tonight. But before he could open his mouth to reprimand him, his youngest son simple passed at him and went outwards.

The twofold father was stunned. The boy hadn´t even offered him a greeting and once again he felt extremtly angry about Sasuke´s continuous disrespect and disobedience. He was about to call Sasuke back, when Itachi appearent beside him.

"Father, please let it go..." He said. "Just this once."

Fugaku raised his dark eyebrows once again. "I´ve slowly enough with that boy."

"You need to talk to him as fast as possible. Believe me, he needs you more than anything yet..."

"What happen again?" Fugaku asked, because obviously something was off between his sons again.

"Nothing. It´s just like I said..."

The powerful leader sighed deeply. "I´ll have a talk with him later anyway. I agree, I really should have some words with Sasuke in private again. It can not continue like this. But for now let´s head out. We are already late."

Itachi nodded and for some reasons his oldest seemed to be grateful that he wasn´t confronting Sasuke about his disrespect. That doesn´t mean that he wouldn´t confront him about it later. Honestly, Fugaku really had enough with Sasuke´s current attitude and it was about time to strengthen the boundaries. He wouldn´t tolerate this behaviour any longer.

When father and son left their estate, Fugaku noticed that Sasuke waited already on the road border. His younger son was unmistakable angry but the Uchiha patriarch couldn´t care less about the boy´s mood swings. Today was very important for their family and he wouldn´t allow his son to embarrass him in front of the Hokage.

When Sasuke noticed his father and brother, he turned around and walked ahead. Seemingly, he didn´t want just avoid Itachi, but Fugaku as well.

Fugaku observed Sasuke carefully and he wondered why the boy was so different from Itachi. His older son had never caused similar problems like Sasuke did and Itachi had always been more mature as his peers. When in Sasuke´s age, Itachi had been a full-fledged Anbu member. Why were his sons so different? Itachi had always been premature. Born as an genius, wasn´t he only intellectual developed, but physically too. The long haired teen had always looked older than his peers.

And when he looked at Sasuke on the other hand, Fugaku saw always just a child. His second son had always been a petite child. He was neither paritcular tall and neither especial small. His height was average. Therefore he was quite skinny and Mikoto had always made sure that he ate enough and Fugaku had tried his best too. But not without feeling guilty, Fugaku noticed that he had really neglected the boy lately. He was clueless about the boy´s daily habits. But he had simple too much work to do and besides, Sasuke was a genin now and old enough to take responsibility for himself.

While he observed Sasuke´s small frame, he thought that everything would be easier if the boy could just be a bit more like Itachi. But unfortunately, Sasuke had inherited Fugaku´s stoic and difficult character. All the more hard was it for him to understand the genin.

It was probably a good decision to have a earnest talk with his son. The clan leader wasn´t convinced by Itachi´s idea that Sasuke had problems or felt unloved, but he agreed that occasionally, the twelve years old needed some attention and at the same time, Fugaku needed to remind him on his duties towards the clan. The boy wasn´t his heir but he was his second child and that meant that Fugaku holded high hopes for his youngest too. He wouldn´t let Sasuke go astray but he couldn´t split himself up between his obligations as cland leader and police chief and his responsibility as a father. Sometimes it was hard for him to leave the boy on his own so much too, but his son became slowly old enough to understand the essential of his work.

The three Uchiha males went silently towards the Hokage mansion. Sasuke walked still ahead but when the house came in view, he stopped and waited for his family to catch up with him.

"I don´t want any trouble today. Whatever argument you both had again, you´ll pull yourself together and act civil. I expect your best behaviour." Fugaku admonished his youngest sternly.

The boy replied nothing and just looked away from his father´s strict expression. Normally, he would demand a proper answer from his son, but they were under extreme pressure of time. Besides, he was sure Sasuke had understood the seriousness of his warning. Although Sasuke was unaware of the magnitude of today´s event, but Fugaku was certain that he understood the importance nevertheless. His second son´s capbility to analyze the surroundings was remarkable and this was something which made him very proud. He was convinced that someday the boy would make a great police officer but until then, Sasuke needed to find his place in the world.

A moment later, they stood before the frontdoor of the Namikaze mansion. While Itachi stood right next to him, Sasuke´s position was some steps behind them. Fugaku decided not to comment it for now. As long as the boy wouldn´t cause any trouble, there was no need to react upset yet. He couldn´t foresee how much trouble the entire evening would bring for his family...

 **Hi,**

 **First of all, thank you all for your reviews. I´m always happy to read your opinion and I hope it´ll help me to improve my writing and my english knowledge :)**  
 **This Chapter is probably a bit short and boring, but it´s just the beginning of the drama what will come in the coming chapters.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review! :D (Of course, criticism is welcome too!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**The overflowing barrel**

Almost at once, the frontdoor of the Hokage mansion opened and a smiling red haired woman appeared. She wore a yellow yutaka and her hair was pulled back in a tight node on the top of her head. Sasuke recognized her as Naruto´s mother. He had met her on some occasions before. She was always kind towards him, even if he had the impression that she was a more stricter mother, than his own had been. But at least Naruto had a mother.

"Welcome." She said cordially. "I´m glad you accepted our invitation."

"My family feels very honored. We are grateful for your kindness." Fugaku spoke and bowed down.

"No need to thank us. We are those who should feel honored. Please come in." The woman smiled and stepped aside.

Itachi bowed when he entered and greeted Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze politely. Sasuke did the same, but just because the woman hadn´t done anything to him. But that didn´t mean that he would do the same with Naruto. On the contrary, he had no intentions of reconcile with Naruto. At least not until the blonde would apologize by him.

Naruto´s mother guided them inside a dining room, which obviously concurrently as the living room served. Since Sasuke had already visited the blonde´s home somtimes, he knew so far. Besides, the big couch and the tv were enough proof anyway.

Naruto´s home was mostly in a modern style furnished, while his own was purely traditonal. He had never liked this, even when his mother was still alive. As a child, he was never allowed to run inside the house or play in the living room, because of the sensitive tatami matting on the floor and the thin sliding doors. But his parents had never liked the modern style, instead they were used to their old habits. And Fugaku was a traditionalist anyway. If he would own someday a own home, he would furnished it modern too. Alone the couches were far more comfortable, than the sitting mats, which they at home exclusively used.

He observed the room with his dark eyes. The Hokage sat on the said couch, right next to him sat Naruto. Sasuke avoided eye contact with his teammate, instead he gazed directly at the Kage. Instead of the ususal Kage robe, was Minato dressed in a nice grey Yutaka. He wasn´t the formal, but more the comfy guy. When he and his family entered, the blonde village leader stood up at once.

"Welcome." Minato Namikaze said and greeted Fugaku foremost.

"Thank you. I hope we aren´t too late." The clan leader answered and greeted the Hokage with the same politely bow, he already did with Kushina.

"No, no. You´re just in time." The Hokage assured, before he turned his attention towards Itachi. "I´m glad you are here today. Welcome Itachi."

"Thank you for you kindness lord Hokage." Itachi said and bowed his head.

Then, the village leader finally adressed him, although Sasuke could really forgo of this. "Welcome Sasuke-kun. It´s very nice to see you here as well."

He nodded and bowed his head respectful but said nothing. He wasn´t in the mood for this, besides he didn´t wanted be here in the first place. But apparently nobody noticed his distress and this was fine with him.

Kushina called her son over and Naruto greeted his father and brother with the same respect, he did a second ago with the Hokage. Everyone looked puzzled as Naruto simple ignored Sasuke and he did the same by turning his back towards the blonde.

"What´s going on with you two?" The only present woman said confused. "Naruto welcome your teammate."

But as her son didn´t made any preparations to comply and simple sat down at the set table, and Sasuke ignored him too, the red haired mother simple sighed and said, adressed towards Fugaku and Itachi: "I guess, kids this age have always some reason to be estranged about."

Itachi chuckled. "Yes, this is true."

"Then we should rather not push it further and instead enjoy the dinner. I can promise, my wife is an exellent cook." The Hokage suggested lightly and pointed towards the table.

When Sasuke sat down, he felt the piercing gaze of his father. He could tell Fugaku was displeased with him but it doesn´t matter. The lecture or the yelling he would receive later would just be one of many.

His place was next to Itachi, while Naruto sat opposite him next to his mother. The both fathers sat on the end of the table. He avoided to look at Naruto and focused his eyes on the served dinner. He had to admit that it looked delicious and since he hadn´t eaten the whole day, he was understandably hungry.

Kushina filled the plates of her guests with seafood and a vegetable sauce. At the same time, she filled the bowls with steamed rice. The adults drank sake, while even Itachi, Naruto and himself got a glass cherry juice. Sasuke didn´t like the juice, it was too sweet for his taste, but he was too well-mannered as to complain. At least the food was delightful. When he swallowed his first bite, he noticed how hungry he really was.

"It´s very delicious." Fugaku complimented Kushina, before he and the Hokage began a boring conversation about politics. Sasuke just listened with one ear, instead he only concentrated on his plate. The talk lasted a eternity until both men came to another topic, which he would rather not hear.

"I must acknowledge, that without Itachi´s help and advise, we wouldn´t have found a solution so soon." Minato said. "You must be really proud."

The Uchiha leader nodded in agreement and once again, he had to hear how proud the man of his oldest son was. It was still painful, even if he knew th truth.

"I´m. Itachi had never disappoint me. I couldn´t be more satisfied and prouder of his development. He always hit my expections and I´m proud to call him my heir, because I know, someday he will guide our clan to even more greatness."

"Father, please don´t exaggerate. You embarrass me." The long haired teen said and obviously he was uncomfortable with everyone bragging about him.

Naruto´s mother chuckled amused. "Yes, children always feel embarrassed by their parents. But I must say, you really can be proud of your boys Uchiha-san. And when I look at Sasuke now, I can´t believe how similar he looked to Mikoto. He is her image."

There was silence for an moment. The Uzumaki-Namikaze housewife wasn´t aware that she had hit a wound point by the three Uchiha males. Sasuke´s heart stung painfully, like everytime he remembered his mother. He knew that Kushina and his mother had known eachother, but he didn´t knew how close their relationship had been. Maybe friends or so... Anyway he had never asked. His eyes stayed focused on his plate and he hoped that someone would change the subject soon. Honestly, he couldn´t bear to talk about his mother yet. Not here in front of everyone.

It was his father who spoke up and interrupted the silence. "He takes after his mother." The clan leader grumbled and a second later changed the topic himself. "However, how is the education of your son going?"

The Hokage smiled kindly and for the first time Naruto pricked his ears. Clearly, he wanted to know what his father actually thought of im. Although their relationship wasn´t entirely close yet, Naruto wanted to make his father proud, like any other child too.

"Well, after the latest incidents I can say for sure that Naruto is still immature and inexperienced." Minato Namikaze said and his son growled. The blonde genin had hoped to hear something different. "But nevertheless I´m very proud of him. After his difficulties during his academy years, he has improved so much. He already mastered the rasengan. This is my own jutsu. I´m really very satisfied with him. Despite, Naruto may think otherwise."

The blonde father reached out and ruffled Naruto´s hair. The genin protested loudly but his cheeks were shaded in a light red and his blue eyes gleamed.

Sasuke couldn´t help but envied his teammate at this moment. He had wished his entire life, to hear such words from his own father but meanwhile he knew this would never happen. After all these past weeks, he was certain that Fugaku hated him. For his father, only Itachi mattered. His brother was a genius and he...

"Mastering the rasengan at such young age is very impressive. I would be proud too, if a son of mine would master such a difficult jutsu." He heard Fugaku say and Sasuke frozed.

For a second he wasn´t sure whether he had heard right. His father couldn´t really said this, could he? When he mastered the chidori, Fugaku didn´t offer him at least a friendly word instead he had scolded him and told him how uneventful this jutsu was. Kakashi had told him, that the chidori could consist against the rasengan and he always suspected, such standard jutsu couldn´t meet Fugaku´s standard. But here he was, hearing how his own father praised Naruto in front of him, for something like this? The clan leader had never praised him. Not for his good grades at the academy, not for graduating as the top of his class and not for his progress as a shinobi. But for Naruto, someone who was known as a failure, the man found nice words...

This was the final prove he needed.. His father hated him. And he felt so foolish, all those years he tried so hard to earn the man´s acknowledgment and in the end he had been always unwanted. Who knows, perhaps the leader and his great older son had secretly laughed about the useless and dumb Sasuke. Maybe his mother had thought of him as a failure too. She never gave him a reason to think so ,but he didn´t knew anything anymore. She had been Fugaku´s wife after all and maybe she had just shown him affection out of obligation. But he couldn´t ask her anymore. Perhaps it was better so. At least he could remember her with fondness.

The clan leader´s words shouldn´t hurt anymore.

It simple shouldn´t.

He knew he was no part of this family.

He was just a burden for Fugaku.

He knew it.

But the painful stung in his heart told him otherwise.

It hurt, once again.

He fought the urge to cry. He couldn´t and he wouldn´t cry but fresh tears appeared in his eyes nevertheless. The dark haired boy lowered his head and focused his eyes on his plate. Nobody should notice his distess. He wouldn´t let Fugaku humble him even more.

"But you can be proud of your boys too. Without question, Itachi is unparalleled but Sasuke´s improvement is impressing too." The Hokaga said.

"Yes he is very talented." Itachi agreed. "I´m convinced in some years he will even surpass myself."

Whom wanted Itachi made believe this bullshit?

"Sasuke has still too much to learn." Fugaku´s deep voice resounded and although Sasuke knew that he wouldn´say anything good about him, he listened attentively. "He is at the beginning and I wouldn´t like, if you fill his head with such nonsense. Until now, there isn´t anything to be proud of. Such flattery will only raise to his head and prevent him from truly bringing any result."

Every word stung terrible. Still he wasn´t showing it. He continued to eat his food and tried to overplay how shaken he was. Nobody took any notice anyway. Soon the Hokage and Fugaku began a new conversation about something, Sasuke didn´t bother to listen.

It was only when, Kushina began to fill her husband´s and Fugaku´s Sake bowls. She stopped half done and looked up. "Oh no, I forgot to bring some extra bottles from the cellar. Naruto, be a dear and go downstairs and bring two more bottles here. And bring some juce for yourselves too."

"Why me?" Naruto asked, while he swallowed his food. "I´m eating, you know."

"Naruto!" His mother warned.

Before the blonde could answer, Itachi spoke up. "Sasuke can help you, right?"

He looked up at his brother and he couldn´t understand why he came up with the idea.

"I think that´s a excellent idea." The woman said and clapped her hands together. "Hurry up you two, your fathers needs supplies."

The twelve years old Uchiha boy was sure, that she only suggested it because he hadn´t talked a single word with Naruto until now. It was probably more than obvious that he and Naruto weren´t on good terms right now.

When the blonde suddenly stood up, Sasuke simple followed his example. If he was honest, he was glad to escape the tension for some minutes. Wordless, he followed his friend and teammate downstairs. It was just when they entered the cellar, that Naruto spoke up for the first time.

"You know, Sakura was worried when you didn´t show up on training."

Sasuke simple shrugged his shoulders.

"Sensei Kakashi told us you aren´t feeling well and need rest." Naruto continued. "But I had my doubts and since you showed up here today and you´re looking totally fine, I was wondering what is really wrong with you."

"None of your business." He just muttered and turned towards the sake bottles, while he waited that Naruto would pick the needed items.

"This became your favourite words?" What wanted Naruto to accomplish. Maybe he just wanted to provoke him again. He knew the blonde very well. While the Hokage´s son was a loudmouth, he would be careful not to act out in front of his parents. Especial his mother could be very scary when angered.

"It´s just the truth. Stop sticking your nose in my business and take care of your own life. I think you´ve enough own things to worry about."

"And about what?"

"Maybe you should work to improve your lackluster level. If you still want become Hokage, you should rather train instead to meddle yourself into foreign matters." He snapped, like he always did lately. He was uncomfortable, because he wasn´t sure if Naruto just wanted to start a conversation with him, or whether the blonde wanted to provoke him.

"You know what, you´re just a bastard!" Naruto snapped back. "You think just because you are called rookie of the year or Uchiha, you´re something better. But I´ll tell you something, you aren´t special at all. Maybe your brother is special but you´re nothing compared to him!"

"Shut up!"

"Why? Did I hurt your feelings Sasuke-chan?"

"You fucking loser! You´ve always envied me, because you are nothing! You just graduated the academy because your father is the Hokage!" Sasuke yelled.

"So what? At least my father believes in me! You´re just an disappointment for your family. Your father´s words were more than clearly. Obviously, he doesn´t has a high meaning of you." Naruto smirked.

After hearing this words, something broke inside Sasuke. He couldn´t think clear any longer as he grabbed one of the sake bottles from the shelf and throw it with full force directly at Naruto.

The blonde dogded and the bottle smashed against the opposite wall with a loud smash.

"You crazy bastard!" Naruto yelled and moved forward to shove Sasuke forcefully. The Uchiha responded with a punch to his jar and his teammate stumbled behind. However, the loudmouthed genin recovered and sprung forward. He punched Sasuke´s cheek with such force that the raven haired fell inside of one the shelfs. The shelf broke down with a loud bump and he needed a moment to recover ,but a second later Naruto throw himself on him and punched him again. This time directly in his left eye.

Sasuke kicked the other boy off and hit him in his stomach with his elbow. Naruto gasped but he reloaded and dealed out a strong uppercut. Somehow, the blonde shoved him off again and then suddenly formed hand signs.

"You´ll regret it!" Naruto yelled and a moment later a round wind ball appeared on his palm.

The Uchiha´s eyes widened. He knew it was the rasengan and he couldn´t oppose anything against it, expect for the chidori. His arm was still badly injured but at this moment he had completely forget about it. Also, they had forget about the fact that their could kill eachother with such dangerous jutsu. Besides their parents sat only one floor ahead and it was improbable that they wouldn´t notice the sudden noise.

But Sasuke wasn´t thinking cleary and so wasn´t Naruto. Both boys let out all the frustration they holded for eachother since a while. The barrel had overflowed and it was time to settle things.

When Naruto suddenly stormed forward, Sasuke wasted no time and formed hand signs on his own. A second later the familiar flickering blue chakra flooded through his arm. When the chidori suddenly appeared, he felt such an amount of pain that only yet, he realized that he had used his injured arm. The lightning vanished and he had the feeling, his arm was burning. He grabbed his arm with his free hand. The lightning had burned the bandage and the lightning had indeed harmed his whole arm. The row flesh was visible.

Only a second later, he noticed that Naruto charged at him and his eyes widened in shock, because he couldn´t dodge the attack. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the final blow.

 **Hi,**

 **Thanks to Pixie07, tutul and animu for life, for the nice reviews. I´m really grateful for your support. :)**

 **So, Sasuke and Naruto have messed the dinner for sure. The coming chapter will mean big trouble for both of them but on the same time, Sasuke´s injury will finally come out.**

 **I´m happy, I finished that chapter in such short amount of time and hope I´ll manage to finish another chapter this month.**

 **Like always, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Caught**

Sasuke had never experienced such pain before. No matter how often he got injured during training, the amount of pain had always been bearable. He was used to bruises or small cut wounds, but this pain was tolerable. With the expection of their first C rank mission, Sasuke had never been out in the battlefield. He knew, shinobi could get hurt very badly and that they could even die from their injuries. Shinobi were supposed to appropriate a large pain tolerance, but as a genin he wasn´t aware what this meant by experience.

Until now, he never imagined that physical pain could hurt so badly. A wave of pain went through his arm and it felt so terrible that his breath stopped. The skin was burned and the raw flesh was bared between the burns. He tried to touch it, even before he noticed, how Naruto was chasing at him. But the pain was too intensive and he stopped in his tracks immediately. He closed his eyes, when he felt the wind of Naruto´s rasengan. Intuitively, he shrinked himself back but only managed to stumble about one of the shelves. When he tumbled, it was already too late. Naruto couldn´t stop his attack and his rasengan would hit him full force.

Suddenly, the blonde realized what he was about to do too, because his eyes went wide open in shock and he tried to stop his movements but the rasengan was already about to explode. Sasuke was too consumed with the pain, as to realize what could happen to him.

Not even a second later, everything was over. Out of nowhere the Hokage suddenly appeared. The man grabbed Naruto´s wrist immediately and throw the rasengan into the opposite wall. What followed was a crashing sound when the jutsu rammed through the concrete.

Then everything went silent. Sasuke could hear the relieved sigh of the Hokage and Naruto´s fast and startled breath.

His arm hung numbly at his side and he didn´t dare to move, the pain was too much. And the sight was terrible too. The wound drew from his fingers until his shoulder and the whole limp looked like it was roasted with a fireball jutsu. How could he be so stupid and use lightning jutsu again?

He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn´t notice the loud and heavy steps which get closer. There was a loud female yelp, obviously Naruto´s mother had arrived at the scene. Before he got the chance to recognize the current situation, a large hand grabbed him roughly by the collar and pulled him up on his feet. For a moment he had the feeling to choke.

"How dare you?!"

Fugaku´s voice brought him back into reality. Sasuke looked up and his father was fuming with rage but he couldn´t care about that, since he was in too much pain right now.

"How dare you to act out like that? Not to mention in a foreign house too?! I should´ve known that you would only cause trouble again! But this time you´ll learn your lesson, when we get home you´ll get a thrashing you won´t forget!" Fugaku snapped and int the backround Naruto got a similar yelling from his parents. It was too loud, all the different voices resounded through the destroyed basement room.

Sasuke´s head felt dizzy and the pain in his arm became unbearable. He hissed when Fugaku strengthen the grip on his collar and it was only then that the man let go. And finally the clan leader spotted his arm.

"This is..." Fugaku´s eyes went wide open and he grabbed at his arm immediately. The genin let out a painful groan when his father touched his wound.

"Did you hide this the whole time?" His father asked stunned. "You lied in my face!"

He was unable to answer. The pain was overwhelming and he gritted his teeth. Suddenly Itachi approached them. He looked shocked too.

"Sasuke... Are these chakra burns." He said. "Are you out of your mind? How could you withhold something like that?"

"I... I had it under control..." The boy muttered weakly.

Before Itachi could reply or say anything else, Fugaku let go of his injured arm and grabbed his collar again. He pulled him forward until they stood directly in front of the Hokage and his family.

Obviously, Naruto wasn´t in a better situation as he was. Minato had grabbed his ear and said something while his mother was yelling at him. A pink handprint was seen on his cheek, additionally to the bruises Sasuke left during their fight. He asumed either Minato or Kushina were responsible for it. The Uchiha boy had been so consumed with his own problems, that he hadn´t thought about the fact in how much trouble the blonde would be.

"Hokage-Sama." Fugaku said. "I apologize for every trouble my son caused. I assure you, I´m ashamed by his behaviour and I´ll pay for the damage. But for now allow me to leave. I´ve to bring him to the hospital. As you can see, my son needs medical treatment."

Now everyone was looking at him directly. His wounded arm was more then obvious. Sasuke had never felt so exposed before.

"This is why you´re suspended from training right?" Naruto suddenly snapped. "This was your secret which you shared with Sakura?"

He felt Fugaku´s demanding look. The man didn´t knew about his suspension and Fugaku was probably figuring just out that he had lied practically to everyone.

"You´re injured for days or even longer and said nothing!" The blonde genin cried angrily.

"Naruto, thats enough!" Minato Namikaze said. "Go to your room and wait there for us."

"Why? He is the liar! he..." Naruto tried.

"Naruto go!" Kushina yelled and with wide eyes, the blonde boy, finally complied and rushed out.

"Fugaku-Sama don´t worry about the damage. Naruto is equally at fault." The Hokage said guiltily. "Please bring him to the hospital immediately. His arm looks terrible."

"Thanks for your understanding." The Uchiha leader bowed his head before he turned towards Itachi. "Stay here and help to clean the mess." With that said, he left with Sasuke the mansion.

Sasuke on the other hand was quiet. There was nothing he could do anyway. His head felt so heavy and his arm throbbed so much that he couldn´t concentrate on anything else. His whole body felt exhausted and perhaps he had damaged his chakra network yet. Using lightning jutsu was already difficult and dangerous enough, with this action he could have damaged himself very badly. Therefore he didn´t care that Fugaku practically dragged him towards the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Fugaku closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He was leaning against the opposite wall from the door, where the medics brought Sasuke over an hour ago. He was angry, frustrated and stunned but mostly he was worried about his son.

Todays events proved him clearly that he had underrated the situation. He should have listened to Itachi sooner, even if he wasn´t convinced what exactly the problem was, he couldn´t deny any longer that Sasuke had problems.

This outburst at the Hokage household was too much. He was shocked about his own son´s behaviour. Sure, Sasuke could be headstrong and rebellious but the boy usually knew how to behave. He and Mikoto had raised him better as this. What was wrong with that boy? And far worser, why hadn´t he noticed sooner that something wasn´t right?

Had he really neglect him so much, that Sasuke wouldn´t even trust him enough to be open about his injury? And why hadn´t he just checked whether it really had been just a sprained elbow? From his own experience, Fugaku knew how dangerous lightning jutsu could be. Especial if you couldn´t dominate the thunderbolt perfectly. The risk of getting hurt was far more highly as by other nature affinitys. Incorrectly used, the lightning could even raise to the heart and kill the user. And Sasuke should have known that.

He was clueless when the boy had began to slide off his hands, but this needed to stop. Fugaku wouldn´t let him go astray. This was the last thing, what he would let happen. But it was undeniable that those latest events already proved otherwise. He couldn´t estimate his younger son anymore and he could only blame himself for it. Perhaps he had ignored too much signs in the past.

First of all he should´ve paid more attention towards Itachi´s concerns. If he had just talked with Sasuke sooner, maybe todays event could have been prevented. Then he should´ve keept a closer eye on the boy. Sasuke wasn´t like Itachi and obviously his younger child was ways more immature as the older had been. And the obvious conflict between the Hokage´s son and Sasuke was the last straw. Apparently, both boys were incapable of getting along with eachother and this was no basic for a genin team. His first expression had been right, Kakashi Hatake was a lousy sensei. This was probably the main reason that his son changed so much. Not to mention that apparently the Hatake had known about Sasuke´s injury, otherwise he wouldn´t have suspended him from training. The thought that the sensei didn´t inform him and keept it a secret made him very angry. He would have some words with that man soon and Fugaku was determined to remove his son from this team.

Earlier, he had been fuming with anger. Sasuke had ashamed the whole Uchiha clan with his behaviour. But actually, his worry was more present. The extent of his son´s injury had been extreme. Only shinobi who complete high rank missions got wounded like that.

Fugaku was a lightning user himself. One look at Sasuke´s arm had told him that his son had overused his chakra. The burns had been manifestly. The boy´s thoughtlessness angered him. How stupid could his son be to do something irresponsible like that? At the same time, he knew he was at fault too. He should´ve paid more attention to him. But his work was overwhelming and it was almost impossible to take care of everything simultaneously.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door of the surgery opened and the competent docter called him inside. He followed without hesitation, his eyes wandered towards his son immediately.

Sasuke still sat on the examination table and a nurse wrapped bandages firmly around his arm. The boy avoided eye contact with his father.

"Please take a seat." The docter said and gestured towards the empty chair in front of his desk.

The twofold father complied and looked at the medic expectant. "How is he?"

"We could heal the burns completely but there is a infection under his skin, but what is more serious , his chakra network is inflamed. We treat him with antibiotics in order to avoid damage at the network."

Fugaku wrinkled his forehead. The doctor´s report wasn´t good news at all. If the chakra networks would be damaged, his son wouldn´t be able to perform ninjutsu anymore and this would mean the end for his career. He didn´t dare to end this thought. "But you´ll get the infection under control?"

"I´m sure the antibiotics will work. Otherwise we still can operate and get rid of the inflamed tissue."

"This should be the last option."

"Of course. But it´s unlikely that the antibiotics won´t work. I´m convinced we don´t need such drastic methods. He needs to stay for some days, we need to observe the healing process. I need a consent form from you for the hospitalized." The medic said and handed Fugaku a sheet of paper.

"Alright." He signed the document before delievering the sheet back to the medic.

"You should bring him some clothes and toiletries. He´ll definitely stay for some days."

"I´ll take care of it." Fugaku nodded.

Both men stood up as the nurse announced that Sasuke was ready to go to the patient room. The clan leader tried to catch eye contact with his son, but the boy avoided his gaze the whole time, even when the nurse leaded them to the room.

After the nurse handed Sasuke a pair of hospital clothing and the boy got quickly changed in the adjacent bathroom, he went passively towards the bed, where the medic connected a infusion in the back of his hand. After that, the staff left the room.

Immediately, Sasuke laid down and turned his back in Fugaku´s direction. It was more than obvious for him, that his son didn´t want to talk to him yet. He knew he shouldn´t leave the boy like that. There was too much unspoken between them. His gaze wandered to the window. The curtains were still open and outside appeared the deep black night. He wondered how late it actually was, surely already after midnight.

It would probably for the best to let it go for the moment. First of all Sasuke needed to recover. He would´ve a talk with him as soon the boy would be released. Also, it was very late now.

Fugaku shoved the curtains close. "Try to get some rest. I´ll bring you tomorrow some clothes."

Sasuke replied nothing. He didn´t even looked at his father.

The clan leader pushed down another sigh. He felt an heavy feeling inside his stomach, when he turned the light off and left the hospital room without another word.

 **HI,**

 **Thanks for your reviews! I´m happy about your continuing support :)**

 **I manged to finish another chapter this month and I hope from now onwards, things will get more interesting.**

 **I´m looking always forward for your opinion and please let me know what you think and review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorrow and fears**

Itachi was storming over the roof tops as fast he could. He ignored the strands of hair, which the wind blew into his face. Instead, he paced his tempo further and sprung at the next roof. He was in such hurry, that he didn´t bother to tighten his ponytail up. His hair was almost complete loosely, but he had more important things in his mind.

He was on his way home. After he had helped the Hokage to clean the most mess, he had wasted no time and hurried towards the hospital. The responsible nurse told him that Fugaku had already left the hospital and that Sasuke was asleep. He couldn´t visit his little brother before tomorrow. The nurse didn´t told him what was wrong with Sasuke but alone the fact, that he needed to stay into the hospital, worried him even more. So, the young Anbu captain had wasted no time and headed home.

Meanwhile, it was already two or three o´clock am. The first birds began to chirp and not for long and the sun would begin to rise. While he was on his way, Itachi couldn´t help but thought about all the latest events. It was obvious now that not only the relationship between Fugaku and Sasuke was torn but that his baby brother wasn´t trusting Itachi anymore too. Otherwise the boy would´ve told him about his injury.

There had been times when Sasuke was younger that he had messed up in training too. Instead of telling their parents, the boy went always to Itachi and the older brother had cleaned the mess. In a matter of fact, Sasuke had always came with everything to him. But lately... He was still unsure why everything changed so drastic.

While he could understand his brother´s feelings in many ways, he was angry about Sasuke´s secrecy nevertheless. As far as he knew, he had never gave him any reason to doubt his loyalty and overdoing it with lightning jutsu wasn´t harmless at all. Wrong used, lightning jutsu could damage the user badly. Sasuke should´ve known that. Damn it, his little brother wasn´t even supposed to practice lightning jutsu without supervision!

Itachi was convinced that Kakashi wouldn´t be so careless and let his student harm himself during training. So Sasuke had practically lied to everyone. And Understanding or not, this time his brother went definitely too far. Not only destroyed the boy the property of the Hokage himself, but he risked his health by lying everyone at the face.

He still couldn´t believe it. He had thought the whole time, his brother suffered under a sprained elbow while he had needed medical treatment for days. What was Sasuke thinking? How could he trust his brother ever again, when the boy wasn´t even honest on such important matters. At the same time, the Uchiha felt very guilty himself. Why hadn´t he noticed anything sooner?

Maybe this was the final prove, for their father at least. Fugaku had probably realized that they couldn´t continue like this and that they needed to find a way to reunite as a family again.

And there was something more what worried him. The Hokage had informed him earlier that he would like to send him to Sunagakure for some weeks, in order to survey the local security agencies. The invitation came directly from Suna and it would be inappropriate decline the offer. The only problem was, he was supposed to set out the coming week. He was the captain of the Anbu security unit, it belonged to his job after all.

Actually, Minato had wanted to inform him and Fugaku during the dinner but since Sasuke and Naruto blew everything up, he told him parenthetically before he left the Hokage mansion. This was another reason why he needed to speak with his father quickly, because leaving Konoha right now was the last thing he wanted.

A relived sigh escaped his lips when the Uchiha district came finally into view. He quickened his pace once again and some minutes later he stood glady before the frontdoor of his home. Itachi catched his breath but wasted no time in entering the house. He noticed already from the hallway that the light was on in the kitchen. His father was probably still awake. No wonder after everything what happened.

With quick steps he headed inside the kitchen. Fugaku kneeled at the table and drunk sake. Itachi swallowed down another sigh. It was a habit from his father whenever something wasn´t well. After their mother´s death, he had drunk a lot of alcohol, if through never in front of his children but Itachi had known nevertheless. At least his father wasn´t drunk yet.

"How was the Hokage´s reaction after we left the mansion?" The clan leader asked calmy.

Itachi sat down, opposite from his father, before he answered. "He was understandably displeased but I have the impression that he is more angry at his own son as about Sasuke."

Fugaku closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I need to have a word with him as fast as possible. I can´t allow the incident to cause a new rift between our clan and the rest of the village."

"I´m sure Hokage-same can make a difference between politics and a fight of twelve year old genin. Besides, Naruto is at fault too..."

"I know. But nevertheless, I´ve to fix up todays mess."

Itachi nodded but he wanted to leave the subject for now. There were far more important things to discuss. "Sasuke stayed at the hospital."

"His chakra network is inflamed."

"What?"

"Calm down." His father commanded calmy. "The doctor assured me that they get the inflammation under control. He is treated with antibiotics. The doctor wants to observe the healing process. In a couple of days, we´ll know more."

"What if the inflammation won´t fade away?" He asked concerned. As an shinobi, he knew how dangerous damage at the chakra network could be. He had known shinobi, who couldn´t perform ninjutsu anymore just because of destroyed networks. How could Sasuke be so foolish to risk his health and future only out of stupidity?

The clan leader took a deep breath. "There is still the option to operate, but the attending physician pledged me that they wouldn´t need such drastic methods."

"How could he do something so foolish?" Itachi said with despair in his voice. "I mean, I know he isn´t happy and that he is often on his own, but that doesn´t mean that he can´t come to us. I would´ve been there for him, even if he had made a big mistake."

"I should probably blame myself for it." Fugaku opened his eyes and Itachi noticed the worry lines at the man´s face. "It can´t be helped, I´m always at work and Sasuke is left on his own. Maybe I haven´t realized until now how young he still is. I´ve only made demands but I´ve never made me a overall view about his problems. You were right when you told me, he is too much on his own."

"I´m glad you can see the problem now father, but that doesn´t explain why he hid his injury from us. Sure, he was perhaps afraid of your reaction but why didn´t he told me at least?"

"Did you know, that Kakashi Hatake knew about his injury?"

"Excuse me?" The long haired teen asked with disbelieve. "You can´t be serious. Kakashi cares deeply about his students. He won´t do anything which could put them into danger. More less, he would confirm Sasuke in hiding a injury which could cost him in the worst case his shinobi career."

"Obviously, your impression is wrong." Fugaku said and for the first time, Itachi noticed anger in the man´s voice. "He knew about the injury and he didn´t even thought about sending your brother into the hospital, not to mention that he was obligated to inform me in the first place. He did nothing!"

Itachi was stunned. From where did his father get the idea? He had worked under Kakashi´s command and knew what for an responsible shinobi the silver haired was. Sure, he had heard Naruto´s words earlier, but... "Father, I don´t think Kakashi had known about it. Otherwise he would´ve informed you immediately."

"You don´t need defend that man. Just because he is an old friend of yours doesn´t mean he is blameless. I should´ve never allowed to place Sasuke in this team. I was against Hatake from the beginning. I´ve known what for an lousy sensei he would be. And now I´ve the confirmation. At the same time, Sasuke can´t get along with the Hokage´s son. Did you see what they did today? They could´ve killed eachother!"

Although, he didn´t agree with everything, he had to admit that at least the last setence was right. What his little brother and Naruto had done tonight couldn´t be tolerate. And honestly he wouldn´t have protest when Fugaku would´ve punished Sasuke for this. But suddenly the boy was injured and the inciedent became irrelevant. But one thing was still bothering him-, Sasuke and Naruto were supposed to be friends. Why would they fight like this? Of course, little quarrels were natural but this went definitely too far. Itachi wasn´t stupid. It was unlikely that both genin ended up being enemies overnight. They were estranged probably for a while now. What bothered him more, was the fact that Sasuke hadn´t said a single word about it and he got more and more the feeling not to know his little brother anymore.

"Every responsible Jonin instructor ensured discipline inside his team. But of course Hatake wouldn´t bother to do so. He just let them run wild and played the best friend role." His father continued. "How could I ever entrust Sasuke´s education to that man?"

"I don´t think your assessment is fair, father. Of course, Kakashi isn´t known of being a strict guy but he cares for his students and believe me, he takes his responsibility serious. In any case he would never do anything which could harm his genin. Remember, Hokage-sama personally chose him as team seven´s instructor."

"To be honest, I´ve always asumed that lord fourth chose him primarily for personal reasons. Hatake was his former student after all and it makes sense that he entrusted his son to him. But that doesn´t mean he is a fitting sensei for Sasuke too. On the contrary, this team was a big mistake from the beginning. But now I´ll fix this mistake."

The Uchiha heir was speechless for a short moment. Fugaku´s sudden anger directed at Kakashi was incomprehensible for him. It sounded, as if he was trying to shove the liability for Sasuke´s current condition to someone else, there Itachi had thought that his father had acknowledged his own faults.

"I doubt that Kakashi is responsible for everthing what went wrong with Sasuke lately." He said carefully.

"I didn´t say that, did I?" Fugaku sighed. "I know very well that I´m responsible for the current situation. As his father I should know what is going on with my son but I was clueless all the time and if I´m honest, even now I´m unsure what the real problem is. I can see that perhaps your brother needs more attention but I don´t understand how he could act out like that and far worser, how could he withhold such injury from me? When I asked him about his arm, he lied in my face without a second thought and whatever you share my opinon or not, I´m convinced, he changed so much after he was placed in this team."

Itachi nodded in order to show his understanding. "You know father, I think the situation finally escalated because Sasuke couldn´t understand your reasons in the slightest. He thinks you don´t care about him and that´s why he snapped."

"I´ve probably neglected him too much, but I´m not some art of monster, he doesn´t can talk to. Do you think I´m not worried about him yet? I would´ve brought him to the hospital, the moment I would´ve learned about his injury."

"I know that, but Sasuke didn´t and that´s the problem."

"I´ll have a long talk with him, as soon he is released from the hospital. But even this won´t change my decision that I want him out of this team. I´ll look for a more matching sensei these coming days."

He swallowed hard. While he could somehow understand his father´s point of view, he was afraid that Fugaku could overstep the mark again and then his little brother would really get out of hand. Removing him from team seven would only be the last straw and of course Sasuke would only begin to hate their father even more.

"Father, please don´t do anything in a rash. Talk at first with Sasuke. Ask him about his opinion regarding his team. But please don´t don anything behind his back."

"No Itachi." Fugaku shook his head. "It´s time now that I do what the best for my son. And your brother proved clearly that he can´t estimate this for himself. I won´t make the same fault twice."

"You.."

"Don´t concern yourself with it. I promise you, there´ll be changes. I´ve realized that it can´t continue like this any longer. And I´ll give Hatake the chance to justify himself before I take measures."

Itachi wasn´t entirely convinced but he decided to let it go. His father wasn´t an unjust man and he wouldn´t do anything which wasn´t appropriate. Surely, Kakashi could persuade Fugaku and he would let Sasuke stay under the Jonin´s care. What was far more important, was the fact that Fugaku had realized his own errors. He gave him his word that there would be changes and the long haired teen believed him.

But there was still one thing they needed to discuss. The coming mission in Suna... He hoped Fugaku would understand his reasons and allow him to stay at home. No matter how insightful his father seemed, he couldn´t bear the thought of leaving Sasuke alone yet. There was still too much clarification needed, even between the two brothers. And he told his father so.

Fugaku listened to his son with a neutral expression but when he spoke, Itachi´s hopes were crashed. "Before I tell you that a denial reagarding this mission impossible is, let me say you that I understand your point. But nevertheless, your first obligation is to serve your village. The Hokage personally recommend your for this task. A refusal would be virtually enchanting for our whole clan."

"But we can send someone else. Right now, my place should be here. Sasuke needs me..."

"Use your mind." The clan leader commanded unemotionally. "You know how long we worked to rebuild the trust between the village and our clan. That the Hokage entrust us so much responsibility is another prove of trust. Trust, which you don´t jeopardize by neglecting your obligations towards the village. Only a fool would act in such my. Not a member from my clan and especially not my son and heir."

He bit his lip and swallowed every sentence down, which he wanted to say desperately. And yet, his father was right. Itachi knew it ,but it simple wasn´t fair. His brother needed him now. At the same time he had his obligations towards Konoha. And protecting Konoha, caring that their home would be strong and save was something he did for his little brother too. Ensuring a stable home for Sasuke was one of the things, he wished the most.

Also, it wasn´t just his absence, which would be a problem. If he couldn´t work suburb, his father would´ve to take care of his onus too and then Fugaku couldn´t have the needed time for Sasuke.

"If I leave for the mission, you´ll have even more work to do as yet. And what is with Sasuke then? He should be the most important yet. I´m sure Hokage-same will understand and send someone else. Especially when we explain our current situation to him." His voice sounded almost suppliant but the other male wasn´t impressed in the slightest. In fact, Itachi could tell that he was angered by his words but nevertheless Fugaku´s tone stayed surprisingly calm.

"This is out of the question." Fugaku said and took a slip of sake. "You´ll do your duty towards the clan and the village. I understand you point but we´ll not discuss this matter further. You´ll inform the Hokage that you accept the mission and you´ll leave next week on shedule. You can talk to Sasuke tomorrow and perhaps talk some sense into him, but then I promise you, I´ll care for your brother. I´ll do the necessary preparations in order to find mor time for him. By means of his hospitalization, I´ve the time to get the most work done before he´ll be discharged. So you can leave with clean conscience."

"You´re right." He admitted bitterly, although every emotion in his body protested. He couldn´t jeopardize the Uchihas status only for personal reasons. The only hope was, that Fugaku would stand to his words and really be there for his little brother. But after everything what happened lately, could he really be too sure that another conflict between their father and the youngest Uchiha wouldn´t arise?

At least, he could try to talk with the genin again. Tomorrow, he would demand answers from Sasuke. He wouldn´t let him get away this easily again. It was time that his brother began to open up. If he could bring the boy to talk to him properly, then Itachi could leave without worry.

"I´m glad you understand." Fugaku´s voice interrupted his thoughts. The older Uchiha observed him with a knowing expression. "Don´t worry Itachi. Everything will be fine. You need to focus on your dutys and I´ll take care of the rest."

Itachi nodded but he was worried nevertheless. After all, nothing was settled yet and he wasn´t sure whether Sasuke understood the seriousness of his actions. At least, he would´ve an earnest talk with him tomorrow.

 **Thanks towards Pixie07, animu for life, Kakazustash and tutul for the nice reviews again :) Like always it´s a huge support.**

 **There will come still some more chapters before the story is finished. Although Fugaku has realized some faults, he will react completely different as everyone asumed and this time it will escalate really strongly. (Especial with Itachi away). But before that Itachi will have a talk with Sasuke and Fugaku will confront Kakashi. Besides, Sasuke and Naruto will get some chapters too. So, there is still a lot coming :D**

 **I´m not sure when I´ll finish the next chapter, because the coming weeks will become a bit stressfull but I hope it won´t last too long.**

 **Thanks for following along and please let me know what you think and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**How a brother cares**

After the morning visit, the doctor ordered Sasuke rest once again, before the staff left. Surprisingly, he was quite tired even if he had sleept the previous night like a stone. It had probably to do with all the painkillers and other medicaments the medic had injected him. Perhaps there had been a sleeping drug too. At least, it was easy for him to fall back asleep.

When he awoke again, he had lost his sense of time. There wasn´t anything, expect for the bed and a small night table and a narrow wardrobe inside the room and the white hospital walls drove him crazy. The genin had always hated hospitals. It was not only a painful reminder of his dead mother, he hated the feeling of helplessly. He couldn´t help himself and he needed the help of others. He hated the biting smell, which caused him nausea and the food which tasted disgusting. Probably, nobody hated hospitals more than he did.

But right now he stayed rather here, as to be at home. Yesterdays events were a disaster and he was angry with himself for acting out like this, especially when he and Naruto hadn´t been alone.

Naruto was supposed to be his best friend. Why couldn´t he get along with him anymore? He missed those days, when he and the blonde had fun together. Of course they argued often but it was always nothing which could imperil their frienship. Yet, he was jealous and angry at his friend too. And frustrated with himself. First, because he and Naruto were completely disputed in such short amount of time, and second because the blonde was perhaps stronger than he was.

Or maybe not? Sasuke couldn´t tell it anymore. Fact was, that if Naruto had hit him with the rasengan, he could be dead. But that same goes for him. If he hadn´t been injured and he would have managed to perform his chidori correctly, he could have killed Naruto just as.

No matter how annoyed he was with his friend, he would never hurt him on purpose. And yet, he had done it or at least tried to do it. He wondered how disappointed Kakashi and Sakura will be, when they learn what happened.

Then he had crushed the Hokage mansion, even it was just the basement. But that doesn´t matter, because he had destroyed foreign property. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, when he remembered his father´s enraged expression. It was thanks to his injury that could escape the man´s anger for a while, but it was clear that he couldn´t avoid this confrontation forever.

And far worser was, that Fugaku knew about his injury yet. Another prove for his incompetence. Why couldn´t he make something right for a change? But his father had already thought about him as a failure before, so what difference made it? As soon as he would be dismissed, he would get into trouble anyway. Fugaku would tell him how much of an disappointed he is, probably after the whipping, he knew he would receive.

And as much as Sasuke wanted to avoid this confrontation, he asked himself whether it really made a difference. It was not that his father had a high opinion of him before and it was not as if the man would truly care whether he did something right or made mistakes. So it wasn´t important what this person thought or would do to him. Far worser was his conflict with Naruto and Sasuke was clueless how to fix it. If this was even possible yet.

More time passed, where he stared at the white walls and thought about everything and nothing. He wasn´t used of doing nothing for so long and it was understandably boring for him. The Uchiha didn´t knew how much time passed, until a door knockers pulled him out from his thoughts. He turned his head in the direction of the door, when a second later Itachi entered the room. Although he should´ve probably expect that his brother would visit him, he hadn´t really thought about him yet. And he wasn´t in the mood to deal with him either.

Itachi stepped inside, a grey overnight bag hung loosely over his shoulder. He placed said bag on the foot end of Sasuke´s bed, when he came closer.

"How are you Sasuke?"

Sasuke said nothing. He didn´t want his brother here and he didn´t bother to hide it, when he turned his head in the opposite direction and looked rigid out the window.

The older Uchiha let out a listenable sigh, before he grabbed the bag and stepped to the wardrobe and began to put away the brought along items.

"I´ve brought you some change clothing and toiletries. According to your treatment doctor, you´ll stay for some days." Itachi said casually.

He replied nothing, rather stared mulishly in the opposite direction. Maybe Itachi would bunk, when he only ignored him. Somehow the thought of annyoing his brother lightened his mood. Perhaps a part of his rebellious self was back again.

When the long haired Uchiha was finished with the current task, he closed the wardrobe and stepped back towards the bed. To Sasuke´s dismay, he sat down at the edge of his bed.

"I think there´re a lot of thing we should talk about, don´t you think so?"

He pushed down the urge to yell at Itachi´s face, but he keept quiet. Knowing his brother, he wouldn´t go when he would get another temper tantrum. So ignoring him was probably the best option. Maybe he should try the method with Fugaku next? It would be funny to see how the man would freak out. He was in major trouble anyway. Sasuke knew not why, but the thought of pay back at his father and brother, really lighted his mood. And it showed, when his lips formed into a cheeky smirk, although not visible for the older Uchiha brother.

"So, are you planning on ignore me yet?" Obviously, Itachi had already looked through his little plan. "Stop being childish Sasuke. You know very well, that your latest stunt isn´t something banal. I want to talk to you because I know there is more, so stop with this nonsense."

Of course, Sasuke continued to ignore him. It was more fun as he would have ever asumed. Better as to yell and scream and showing his emotions openly. It gave him the feeling to have some power over his brother, that he had something Itachi couldn´t get. Just like he always wished for Itachi´s skills and envied his brother. Finally he could pay him back with something.

"Look at me, when I´m talking to you." The older Uchiha demanded, his voice indeed calm but filled with a hint of warning.

His smirk grow only wider, when he noticed his brother´s impatience. It was fun to test his brother like this. According to Itachi´s calm nature it could take a while until he would´ve enough and Sasuke wondered how long it would take.

Itachi wasn´t called a genius for nothing and he knew what the boy wanted to accomplish with this behaviour. Annoying him to hell, until he would´ve enough and leave the room in frustration. Well, this wouldn´t happen. He came here to talk and he would´ve a talk with his little brother. He cursed inwardly Sasuke´s stubbornness. And in the end was this childish behaviour only another prove, that the genin didn´t understand the extent of his actions. For the Anbu captain this wasn´t a game which he would play along with his brother. He was serious and Sasuke should understand this.

It hit Sasuke by surprise, when Itachi suddenly grabbed his chin and forced him to look directly at him. Both boys looked eachother directly in the eye. Itachi had the soft and understanding eyes from their mother. Even now, Itachi looked more worried than annoyed.

"I said look at me." The older Uchiha repeated, this time firmer than before.

Unfortunately, this gesture provoked Sasuke. "Don´t touch me!" He slapped Itachi´s hand away.

"I want to have some words with you. Mostly about yesterday."

Sasuke snorted and turned his head towards the window again.

"I´ve said, you ought look at me!" Itachi barked and grabbed his chin again, this time more forceful than before.

The genin was taken aback for a short moment. His brother never raised his voice, even less would touch him roughly. But here he was, snapping at Sasuke and forcing him to look at him. Before he got the chance to yell Itachi in the face, the older brother spoke up and his tone was a far cry from the friendly and calm voice, he usually used.

"Tell me Sasuke, do you even realize what you´ve done yesterday?! Not only you damaged foreign property, not to mention the mansion of the Hokage, no you almost attacked your friend and teammate with a jutsu, which could´ve killed him in the worst case? And far worser, you hide a serious injury, which needed treatment for days, from me, father and everyone?"

He tried to pull his face free from Itachi´s grip but his brother only strengthened his hold.

"You could´ve damaged yourself very badly and yet you´ve already a inflammation on your chakra network! Do you´ve any idea how dangerous something like that can be? Do you even care? What is wrong with you little brother? Talk to me? I can´t understand you anymore. Nobody knows what´s wrong with you and it´s time to open up. Why don´t you come to one of us. I´m worried, father is wor.."

"Shut up!" The boy finally snapped back. The thought that Fugaku could be worried about him, never crossed his mind and alone the idea was ridiculous.

"I won´t do that!" The older brother barked back. "You need to understand the seriousness of your actions. While I can understand that you feel neglected and your actual relationship with father isn´t the best, that doesn´t mean you can´t come to him or at least to me. I know, our family isn´t perfect anymore but you´re still loved and not alone. I love you and of course, father loves you too. He is strict and unfair sometimes, he can´t understand other´s feelings well but he loves and cares for you. Why do you think he is working so much? Because for his clan, for our family for you and me. Why do you think he is so strict with you or gets angry when you put yourself in danger? Because he is worried about your wellbeing. He wants you to grow up into a strong shinobi who had the skills to survive in this world. He want to prepare you for the harshness of this world!"

While Itachi shoved all this into his face, Sasuke tried to control his temper and his emotions. His heart was beating fastly and he had difficulties to breathe evenly. Every word his brother spoke made him more and more angry. He had enough from it. Why should he show understanding for his father? This man had never cared about him. It was just his perfect older brother. Of course Itachi saw Fugaku Uchiha in a different light. But Sasuke was done with it. He wouldn´t try any longer to find anything behind Fugaku´s uncaring facade. Because there wasn´t anything else. At least not for him.

"I give a shit about your family!" Sasuke snapped, his body shaking with emotions. He finally managed to slap Itachi´s hand away and shrinked back from his brother.

Itachi stared at him with a mixture of shock and lack of understanding. "You know, mother would be disappointed if she could hear you talking like that."

After hearing those words, the injured genin became really furious. How could his brother dare to bring their mother up in this confrontation? He couldn´t bear any longer to sit right next to itachi, so he jumped out of the bed.

"Leave her out of this!" He yelled.

The older Uchiha stood up as well. "I´m here for talking. So sit yourself down and listen. You need rest anyway."

"Then fuck off!"

"I meant what I said. Do you think mother would appreciate you current behaviour? Do you think she would accept that you don´t talk to anyone, destroy foreign property, almost kill yourself in a stupid fight with your teammate and that you hid a dangerous injury, which could´ve damage yourself badly? Tell me Sasuke do you think she would just watch and let it go?!"Even Itachi´s voice was louder than usual but what was far more impressive was the fact, that his voice was filled with emotions as well.

Unfortunately, the younger boy felt even more provoked. Although, the Anbu captain wasn´t wrong with his words, Sasuke´s point of view was complete different. His mother wouldn´t appreciate his curren situation, that´s for sure. But if she would be alive, he wouldn´t be in this situation after all. At least he could talk to her. But there was no such possibility. She was dead and wouldn´t came back. Bringing their dead mother into the conversation was too much.

"I told you, leave her out of this!"

Itachi shook his head in disbelieve. "You let me no other choice! I can say what I want, you won´t listen. I´m trying to explain to you, father´s reasons for acting the way he did. I´m trying to understand why you won´t come to me like you always did when you were little. I´m trying to make you understand the way our family works. And you don´t see anything! It´s about mother right? You still miss her and you´ve difficulties to handle the situation alone! But we all do miss her. Even if Father doesn´t talk about her, but not because he is uncaring but he thinks is easier for all of us, if we just move forward. But if you would just talk to him, talk to me, we would find a solution! I know there is so much wrong since mother´s death, but we´re still here Sasuke. You´re not alone. I´m here and father too. You just need to trust us!"

He listened to Itachi´s speech angrily. He bit his lower lip so hard until he tasted fresh blood on his tongue. His brother had no right to say these things. No right, of telling him how he felt. He was the last person who could ever understand his feelings. Hell, he didn´t even understand them himself anymore. But Itachi was the last person who could lecture him. His brother was equally at fault as Fugaku. He would never understand how he felt all those years. Living in his brother´s shadow, of never being good enough. And the older Uchiha thought honstely he would trust any of them and talk to them openly. To the persons, who were responsible for all the pain he went through? If the situation wouldn´t be so serious, he could almost laugh.

"Good joke Itachi. Really, I never thought you could be such an jester." His voice was equally full with sarcasm and bitterness. His black eyes sparkled hateful and even his body was shaking with anger. Suddenly, he felt such hate towards his brother and father that he didn´t bother to hide these ill feelings longer. He was sick of them. He moved forward and stood only some inches away from his brother. And he spoke this words, which he should probabaly regret later. "But let me tell you something. I don´t need you and your great father. I´m not a part of your loving family and you know what, I´m glad about it. I´m giving a shit about you and neither I need your understanding, nor your fake sympathy..."

"Sasuke stop it!"

"Why? Didn´t you just asked me to be honest with you? Well I´m now. The truth is, I don´t care neither about you, nor about this jerk of a father. I don´t want any of you in my life and according to me, you can both simple die a wretched death!"

Still before, Itachi could progress this words completely, he had already raised his hand and slapped Sasuke clean across the face. The sound echoed through the entire room. He couldn´t think clearly, he heard just the words _you can die..._ When he realized what he had done, he was shocked about his own action. The Anbu´s eyes were wide open. He looked at his open palm before his eyes wandered towards his little brother.

The boy´s head was turned to the side. A bright red hand print formed on his cheek. It was the first time Itachi had ever raised his hand at the boy. And he regretted it the second it was done.

For a short moment, Sasuke couldn´t breathe. He was too shocked, that he couldn´t realize at first what just happened. The throbbing pain on his cheek and the side of his nose, let him slowly came back to his senses. The realization that of all Itachi had hit him came and he couldn´t believe it. His big brother would never react violent, but it just happened a second ago. He stayed petrified, not daring to look up, unsure how to handle the situation.

"I... I´m so sorry." Itachi´s voice sounded full with remorse and disbelief. "I don´t know what gotten into me... I´m so sorry..."

At least the voice pulled him out of his shock. Slowly the genin looked up. Tears of hate and pain welled up in his eyes and his expression was a mask of emotions. The long haired Uchiha stepped near, trying to touch his shoulder consolatory, but he stepped back immediately.

"Go away!" Sasuke said, hardly keeping his tone under control.

"Sasuke ,I´m so sorry. Please listen to m.."

"I said, go away!" This time he yelled, making Itachi stepping back.

"Please let me make up for it. Let me ex.."

"GET LOST!" The twelve years old genin yelled so loud that the big brother stepped further back.

Itachi saw all this pain in Sasuke´s eyes. How the boy struggled and suffered and he felt the guilt inside his chest raising. How could he do that to his baby brother?

"CLEAR OFF!" Sasuke yelled again. His body exhausted from all the emotional stress.

And the Uchiha heir was spreechless. What could he say or do, after he messed up so badly. Seeing how the boy in front of him struggled to hold himself together. Unsure, what to do or to say, Itachi left the room without another word. He almost ran into one of the nurses, who entered Sasuke´s room just when he stormed out. The woman was probably lured from all the noise they had made.

He didn´t care about it. He just stormed through the hospital corridors and left the building as fast as possible. Outdoors he catched his breathe. His eyes wandered to his still open palm and he hated himself for what he had done. Would he ever be able to fix this mistake. Would Sasuke ever forgive him, although the boy already said how much he hated him. And yet, Itachi couldn´t tell if it wasn´t the truth. But the thought that he had lost his baby brother broke his heart.

 **Hi, thanks to Pixie07, tutul, animu for life and fanofthisfiction for the reviews.**

 **This chapter is only about Itachi´s and Sasuke´s problems with eachother but instead of making things better, Fugaku will mess up again.**

 **I´ve tried to hurry up with writing this chapter and although I tried to avoid errors, there will be some faults. I will try do update the next chapter sooner and hope I find the time to write regularly.**

 **Like always, let me know what you think and review !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Accusations and a final resolve**

It was early afternoon, when Kakashi Hatake arrived at the Uchiha compounds main building. Fugaku had ordered the Jonin to his house, in order to discuss the latest issue regarding his son´s injury and the obvious conflict with the Hokage´s son. Although he had still to finish a lot of paperwork, he took the time to confront the man, who called himself Sasuke´s sensei. It was undeniable that the Hatake didn´t act like a teacher or at least didn´t own the qualities a Jonin instructor should have. Fugaku had disliked Kakashi from the beginning, but after the latest incident he was firmly determined to remove Sasuke from the man´s team. This was probably why this talk wouldn´t make a lot difference for the Hatake, when Fugaku leaded him inside his study.

The silverhaired man kneeled down on the opposite from him and Fugaku began to entlighten him, why he wanted to talk to him all of the sudden. When he informed the him about the incident at the Hokage mansion, the teacher was shocked and at least he seemed to understand the seriousness of it. But what angered Fugauk deeply, was the fact that he tried to defend both boys actions.

He was trying to control his anger, but rendered as very difficult, since the words spoken by the person on the opposite, peeved him only more. If he was honest, he wasn´t willing at first to give Kakashi Hatake the opportunity to justify himself. But knowing that the man was hardly to blame for all the changes in Sasuke´s behaviour lately, he decided he had to give him a chance. Although, Fugaku was from the outset determined to remove his son from team 7. He had already submit the proposal by the Hokage. This talk should only wipe away his last doubts.

"I never expected Naruto and Sasuke acting out like this, but nevertheless it´s not a reason to remove Sasuke from the team. Although, the boys are friends, they´re rivals as well and they´ve always measured their skills together. As a matter of fact, it´s a great thing. They were always helping eachother to improve and got stronger together. The teamwork between all three is excellent too..."

"Are you saying that nearly killing eachother with dangerous jutsu, destroying a complete basement is a development of friendship and teamwork?" The clan leader interrupted the man stunned. A new wave of anger raised inside his stomach. The reasoning of this man made him sick. "What are you teaching your students at all? They´ve no respect, no self control and no discernment!"

The Hatake´s expression was neutral. He probably didn´t mind Fugaku´s anger at all. It was a good characteristic for an shinobi and he was aware that Kakashi was probably one of the strongest shinobi inside the village, but only because he was an extremly skilled shinobi, didn´t mean that he was an just as good teacher too.

"Uchiha sama I don´t want to offend you, but I´m really surprised how little you actually know your own son." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku aksed, voice dark and demanding. He knew that this wasn´t entirely untrue, he had really neglected his son too much. But hearing those words from Kakashi´s mouth was something different. This man was the last person who could make him preservations. After all it´s Hatake´s fault that Sasuke laid inside the hospital yet.

"Like I said, the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto be extanted not only of friendship but they´re rivals. And they had been more rivals as friends lately. There were more quarrels between them and I asume it´s because of Naruto´s fast progress. He had gotten very strong lately and I´ve the impression, Sasuke feels inferior."

"I can´t follow you, when you don´t come to the point." He snapped angrily.

The silver haired jonin let out a sigh, before he spoke up again. "What I try to say is, Sasuke doubts his own skills. He is too self-critical with himself and he compares himself too much with others. He is so determined to become stronger that he tries to rush through the training. He want to master everything without giving it time to sink in."

"And if that´s the case, as his teacher it´s your job to train him carefully, take care that he learns everything correctly and that you work on his weaknesses and aid his strengthen. Instead you encourage foolish behaviour and let you students do what they want." Fugaku didn´t bother to hide his fury further. Since the Hatake arrived at his house and the conversation began, he had shown openly how displeased he was, but all the more he heard about the teacher´s reasoning, all the more angrier he became. "From the moment Sasuke was placed in your team, his entire attitude changed. Never before he had caused so much trouble and now he laid in the hospital. With a injury, you kept a secret from me as well!"

The young jonin narrowed his visible eye. For the first time, since he arrived here, Kakashi showed a hint of anger. Even his tone was louder and sharper than before. "Don´t make it all about me! I show real concern about his problems, you haven´t even realized that he has problems so far. Sasuke came to me for advise. I told him once, he should ask you for help in training. Do you know what he told me? That you´re too busy and have no time for him. Even I could see how uncomfortable he had been, that he didn´t want to ask you. And now tell me, is that normal? That a son is afraid to ask his father to spend some time with him?! I´m just his teacher, but you´re his father and you should´ve noticed his injury above all!"

Fugaku knew that the man in front of him was right. He was aware how little attention he had paid Sasuke all the time and of course he blamed himself for not noticing this injury earlier. But the fact, that the Hatake had known the whole time about it and didn´t even bother to inform him, was in his eyes unforgivable.

"How long did you know about the fact that he overused lightning jutsu?" The clan leader snapped. "Did you instruct him to entforce his chakra over and over until his skin burned?!"

Kakashi shook his head in disbelieve. "Of course not. If I had known, I would´ve sent him to the hospital immediately."

"You suspended him and this is a bit more than obvious that you did that because he wasn´t fit for training."

"Sasuke told me that he had sprained his elbow. I believed him to a certain point. I asumed his sprain was seriouser as he wanted to admit and I confronted him about it. But he didn´t open up to me, so I ordered him to take some days off."

"You knew he was lying and you didn´t even thought about informing me about your suspect?" If he wasn´t already furious before, than he was it definitely now.

"It was more than obvious for me that you´re the last person Sasuke wanted to know. I had the impression that it was his main concern ,keeping his injury a secret from you." The Jonin sensei declared, but unfortunately this statement irritated Fugaku only further.

"How dare you? It´s your first obligation to inform me if something is wrong with my son. I´m not only his father but his clan head as well. I´ve to know in which condition my clan members are, always, because I´m responsible for their wellbeing. Like you should be responsible for the wellbeing of your students. Instead of taking care of Sasuke, you let him run around with a injury ,which needed treatment for days! It´s your fault that his condition is even worser now and he has to stay at the hospital!"

Even if Kakashi wasn´t the type who would show his anger outwardly, it wasn´t to deny that Fugaku´s words angered him deeply. Everyone knew how much the Hatake actually cared for his three genin and accuse him to be responsible for Sasuke´s current situation wasn´t only unfair but an impertinence too.

"I can understand now why Sasuke acted the way he did. With a father like you, no wonder he kept his wound a secret. He was probably afraid of your reaction. And honestly I would´ve done same if I were in Sasuke´s place. You´re really the last person someone wants open up to." The Hatake said darkly.

There was a long moment of silence. A moment, where Fugaku recorded the words the man in front of him said. It was as if in this instant, something broke inside him. All those past weeks he was confronted with Itachi´s reproaches, the increasing feeling that his youngest went slowly astray and now the current worry about the boy´s wellbeing... He had worked his entire life for the sake of his clan. And from the moment he became a father for the first time, he had done everything to prepare his children for this world. And now everyone reproached him for this. He felt a hint of helplessness, a feeling he often had since Mikoto´s death. But at same sime time, he was fuming was rage.

The Hatake had no idea what he was talking about. Fugaku was the one, who had raised his children since three years alone. He had to manage his obligations as a shinobi, clan head and father concurrently. His sons had turned out fine. Itachi´s rise was unparalleled but also Sasuke had always made him proud, he worked hard at the academy and gratuated as the rookie of the year. Fugaku had done everything right as a father. At least he thought it, until the incident at the hokage mansion. At this point he called in question this as well.

Anyway, the Jonin had no right to say those thing. This man had no idea, how hard it had been to move forward after his wife passed away and not only for him especially for his sons. He had tried what he could to provide the feeling of normality for his family. And after he lost his wife, his children were everything for him.

Fugaku had enough of all the accusations. He wouldn´t let outsiders meddle in his family matters. He had made his decision, a decision he should´ve made a lot sooner. Perhaps then the current situation could´ve been avoided.

"There is nothing more to say. From now onward, Sasuke will not be a part of your team anymore."

"That´s..."

"That´s final." The clan head tried not to let his anger take a hold of him and he was collected enough not to lose his composure like this. "I want you to stay away from my son. You´ve already done enough harm."

"Did you at least ask Sasuke about his opinion? I´m sure being removed from his team is the last thing he wanted."

"This is hardly your concern."

For the first time, the Hatake raised his voice and snapped directly at the Uchiha head. "It is my concern! Because I care for my students. And in the contrast to you, I show interest in what Sasuke want. Seperating him from his teammates will only make things worser. Even if they´re somewhat disputed at the moment, you take the chance from him away to make up with them. They´re his friends, I´ve seen how close they are. Believe me, Sasuke needs Naruto and Sakura very much. It´s important for him to interact with people his age, you should..."

"Enough!" Fugaku yelled and interrupted the sensei´s speech. He thundered his palm on the table surface and clenched his jaw, in order to surpress his anger. "I don´t care about your opinion! Sasuke will not be your student anymore, so deal with it. And I would appreciate if you could take your leave now, I´ve still other things to do."

"Like planning, to make Sasuke even more miserable as he already is?"

This was the last straw. "I´ve nothing more to say. Leave my house, now!"

Although Kakashi stood up, he wasn´t finish to say what he thought yet. "I came here in order to talk about Sasuke´s wellbeing but you had made up your mind from the beginning. There was never a chance that you would let him stay in my team. And I don´t say it for me but for Sasuke, your decision will hit him pretty hard and I´m not sure if he´ll be ever forgive you. But judging by the impression you gave me today, I´m sure you simple don´t care what your son want. I feel sorry for Sasuke to have a father like you, who doesn´t know or care in the slightest about his son´s wishes."

Before Fugaku could tell the man once again to leave his house, the Jonin turned around and left without waiting for a reply. Once, the Hatake was finally out of sight, He stood up and went angrily up and down in order to calm down his nerves. He was pretty annoyed with this man right now and it only strengthen his resolve. This man was the worst choice of a teacher he had ever seen and never again, he would entrust Sasuke´s education to this person. He was glad to have at least this topic from the table. Nevertheless, he was upset over every word the Hatake had said to him.

In order to get rid of these troubling thoughts, he kneeled down at his table again and devoted his attention back towards his paperwork. There were still many reports he had to work through and he would be at least busy for the coming hours. There was still a lot he needed to get done before Sasuke would be dimissed from the hospital and Fugaku wasn´t the art of man, who would postpone his obligations. So, he recessed his thoughts back to the report in front of him and was glad when his mind cleared and his anger vanished.

xxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

The clan head worked over an hour, when the frontdoor suddenly slammed shut and his meanwhile recovered calm threatened to disappear again. It was only Itachi, who could´ve entered the house and his suspicion was confirmed, when his son suddenly stormed inside his study without asking for permission first. He abstained himself from commenting his displeasure about this rude behaviour, instead he looked at the teenager with narrowed eyes, which were enough prove that he wasn´t in the best mood right now.

"You need to send someone else to Suna. I can´t take a part in this mission." Itachi didn´t even offer him a greeting and came straight to the point. It was unusual that the seventeen old boy would act so impulsive and disrespectful and he knew instinctivrly that something was off with him.

Fugaku knew, that his older son had visited Sasuke earlier and could only guess that this had something to do, why Itachi was so upseted. He asumed that his sons got into another argument, this was probably the reason for Itachi´s behaviour. But of course this was no excuse for canceling this important job.

"Impossible. No matter what your problem is, you´ll set out for Suna." When his son opened his mouth in protest, the father interrupted him sternly. "And don´t you dare to argue with me about that issue."

"Father, you don´t understand. It´s about Sasuke..."

"I´ve told you that Sasuke is my concern. What happened between you both again? Another argument? You should know better as to upset him in his current situation. He needs rest after all and a hospital is definitely not the right place for your quarrels." The clan leader scolded ahead. He didn´t even bother to let Itachi explain the problem. Honestly, he was tired of those endless confrontations between them lately. All they childhood, they used to get along so well that he couldn´t even recall one occasion, where he had ever reprimanded them for bickering. And now they couldn´t even meet without getting into an argument.

"I´ve slapped him..."

"Excuse me?" He didn´t knew for a second whether he had heard right or not but when he looked at Itachi´s pained expression he could tell that he had understood him correctly. "Are you out of your mind?" He snapped at once, he realized that his older son had just hit his younger sibling.

"I´m so sorry about it... I lost my temper..." The long haired teen said, his voice filled with remorse. "We got into another argument, then he said those things and I just slapped him out of reflex. I... I just wanted him to shut up and realize what he just said... and yet I made everything worser. He hates me now... even more as he alredy has before..."

Fugaku forced himself to stay calm, as he took a deep breath. He could hardly believe that Itachi should´ve lost his control like that. Normally his son was so collected and holded his emotions perfectly under control and now this... He got slowly the impression that he couldn´t understand neither of his sons. First Sasuke began to act out completely and now even his oldest began to show such unusual behaviour. No wonder he was very frustrated about the current issue and he didn´t bother to hide it.

"May I remind you, that Sasuke is actually hospitalized and you want to tell me that you just hit your injured brother? And what does mean you two get into an argument? Did you startle the whole hospital?! Did even you disgrace our name into the public?! What did he say what made you this angry?"

Itachi looked guiltily at the floor. He listened to his father´s yelling only half-hearted. He had known that he would react in this way anyway. What the Anbu captain wanted to accomplish was that Fugaku would excuse him from this trip to Suna. He needed a chance to make it up for Sasuke. The guilt was almost killing him.

"You´ll answer me when I ask you something! I´ve enough that you both think you can act like you want! I´m the head in this house and as long as you two live under my custody, you´ll do what I say! Everyday new problems, first Sasuke and now you begin to act out too. I won´t keep up with this art of behaviour. You both didn´t just embarrass myself but our whole clan too!" Fugaku yelled angrily. He had enough of all this trouble. He had already enough problems with Sasuke actually, he didn´t need Itachi to cause more problems for him.

Concurrently, Itachi didn´t care much about his father´s wrath. Sure, the man wasn´t entirely wrong but nevertheless he could just think about Sasuke. What he had done to his little brother and the words spoken by the boy before. He wondered if his brother had really meant what he said... He was still very shocked about those words. Fugaku wanted to know what Sasuke had said to him, but repeating those words was impossible. Not only because it hurt, no he was mostly afraid of Fugaku´s reaction. The relationship between Fugaku and Sasuke was already bad enough, he couldn´t make things worser for both of them. Especial not now, when the clan leader had finally realized that something was indeed wrong with the genin.

"I can´t remember his exact words." He lied. "We were both incensed and we yelled at eachother. Somehow I was so angry that I slapped him. I´m sorry, but Sasuke hates me now and this is already the worst possible punishment for me. That´s why it´s impossible for me to travel to Suna..."

"Be quiet Itachi!" Fugaku snapped, while glaring at his son. "I don´t want to hear anymore. How could you act out like that? Fighting with your brother inside the hospital, not to mention that Sasuke needs rest and you know how difficult he actually is. No matter how often you have fought with him those past weeks, you never reacted violent. So either you´re not telling me the whole truth or you´re begin to show yourself from a complete different side. Either way, this is no apologize for your action."

"Father, I.."

"No, you´ll listen carefully! You never and really never acted so impulsive and immature before. You´re the older one and I thought you took your responsible towards your brother seriously. When you went to visit him earlier, I asumed that you would just talk to him and not get into a confrontation and then even go so far and hit him!"

"I´ve tried to talk to him but he didn´t listen. Instead he ignored me and then he said such terrible things that Iost it. I know that´s no excuse, but I need to make up for it... I need just time, if you please cou..."

"You´re right, there is no excuse for your action." The twofold father interrupted again. "Sasuke is five years younger as you and in many ways still a child. You know how difficult dealing with him actually is. So when he refused to talk with you, you simple should left him alone! Do you forget that he is still injured and needs rest? I can´t believe that you became violent towards your brother. No matter how much he misbehaved in the past, you never lost your patience with him and now you want to tell me you simple hit him, just because he provoked you? Do you think I´m turning into a fool? What did he say?"

The Uchiha heir stayed silent. Unfortunately, it only made Fugaku angrier. "If you don´t want to say anything, it´s fine by me. But let me tell you this, you won´t cancel the trip to Suna. You´ll do your obligations without making a fuss."

"This mission will last for weeks. I can´t just leave Sasuke like this! I need to fix my mistake!"

"You both aren´t the first and last siblings who will get into such sort of fights. And that doesn´t mean I will allow you to neglect your duties. I won´t discuss this matter any further. This is my last word." The clan leader´s voice was firm and final. There was no way that could change his mind.

Itachi wanted to protest but at the same time he knew it was meaningless. His father wouldn´t change his mind. But the thought to be seperated from Sasuke, after this incident drove him crazy. He only wished his baby brother could forgive him and Itachi would forgive him those terrible words too. But now, he was supposed to travel to Suna. And even if this was an precious task, nothing should be more important as Sasuke right now. But he was a shinobi and that meant he wasn´t supposed to put his personal interests over his village.

Fugaku was kneading his tempels. A headache came up and this was no wonder after todays events. Nevertheless, there were still some things he had say. "For the first time, you´ve really disappointed me Itachi. I would´ve never imagined such unacceptable behaviour from your side."

"I know. I´m disappointed from myself..." The teenager said lowly.

"Tell me at least in which condition Sasuke was, when you left him." Fugaku finally asked, because he was concerned. "I hope he stayed in his bed in spite of everything and you made sure, he hasn´t made anything stupid again. You know how impulsive he is."

There was a moment of silence, when Itachi suddenly realized that he had simple left Sasuke when the boy demanded from him to leave. He had no idea what happened after he was gone and suddenly, he was afraid that the genin could´ve done something stupid again, like leaving the hospital or destroying his patient room.

Apparently, Fugaku thought the same thing because he looked at Itachi with disbelieve. "Don´t tell me, you simple left him by himself after this?"

"He yelled at me, that I should go away..."

"Are you out of your mind?! You just left him there, without making sure he was alright? What when he did some stupidity again? You know what happened at the Hokage mansion." The older male found it difficult to control his anger but knowing that yelling wouldn´t bring him any further yet, he walked to the door and when he passed by Itachi he said; "I hope for you that he is still at the hospital." Then he left the room and headed for the frontdoor.

With fast steps he walked straightly to the hospital. He felt worried and was afraid Sasuke could´ve lost his temper again. Slowly, he was clueless what to with his children. The boys had been always so close, but right know it was an disaster. He could only hope that Itachi would find some time to get his mind clear in Suna. It was probably a good thing that the boy would leave for a while. Hopefully, his heir would see sense soon again and such an occurrence wouldn´t repeat.

At least, Fugaku found relief when he arrived at the hospital and the nurse informed him that Sasuke was alright. He found his son sleeping in his room. According to the nurse, Sasuke had been quite upset when Itachi left and the doctor had gave him a soporific. The Uchiha head was grateful for this. It was a good feeling that his youngest was at least inside the hospital in good hands.

Nevertheless, he had been ashamed when it became obvious, that most of the hospital staff had noticed the confrontation between his sons. It was really a shame how his own children acted in the public.

He let out a deep sigh, when he visited his sleeping son. Sasuke´s sleeping face looked so peaceful that he couldn´t imagine how much trouble the boy could cause. But a big part of it was his fault anyway. And the incident with Itachi let him doubt at his fatherly qualities once again. Also he doubted the decision he had made for Sasuke yet... Maybe he was wrong and...

Fugaku shook his head. There was no need for him to doubt his own decisions. He knew something must happen and he had to stay true to his own words. How could his sons took him seriously when he wouldn´t follow through his own resolves.

His eyes stayed for a while at Sasuke. The boy was curled into a ball. It was the same position, he used to sleep when he was little. With a hint of sadness, he remembered all those times he came home from work during the night, when Mikoto hab been alive. She would´ve always waited for him, no matter how late he returned. At those times, he had always passed by Sasuke´s room when he was already asleep and stroked his hair softly, sometimes even kissed his head, before he would went to his own bedroom. Sasuke wouldn´t remember such gestures of affection. Not only had the boy been asleep, also he had been very little at that times too.

The leader´s melancholic thoughts were interrupted, when Sasuke turned to the other side. He was still soundly asleep but the blancket slipped. He stepped near and covered his son´s body with the blancket once again. It was everything okay for now, he could leave without worry and get his work finally done. But before he stepped to the door, Fugaku catches himself, how he gentle stroked his fingers through Sasuke´s soft but unruly hair.

"Sleep well Sasuke." He whispered, more to himself before he finally turned around and left the room.

 **Hi,**

 **Big thanks for Pixie07, animu for life, tutul, Pitchiner, Bemap139 and fanofthisfiction for all the great and nice reviews. It made me really happy to see them and it´s like always a huge support :)**

 **Don´t worry, Fugaku and Itachi won´t die but there will be come a situation where Sasuke regrets wishing such things for his father and brother nevertheless. But first things will escalate once again. The coming chapter will be the confrontation between Fugaku and Sasuke and it won´t end well.**

 **Actually, I´m sure I can update the next chapter in a couple of days.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**An severe outburst**

The day Itachi left Konoha, was the day where Sasuke should be probably released from the hospital. According to the competent doctor, the healing progress went excellent and today would be a last checkup, before his brother could leave. He could´t be there for the boy then, perhaps Sasuke was happy about it. After everything what happened it wouldn´t be a wonder. The genin was probably glad that he could avoid Itachi for the coming weeks.

He, on the other hand, was desperate. For the first time he hated his job, because it took away the possibility from him to reconcile with his brother. The guilt was killing him and he was clueless how he should get through in Suna. Everyone expected from him to be professional, but even if knew he had to pull himself together, Itachi couldn´t help it, he thought constantly about Sasuke. Never before, he had felt such a huge distance between them and he was afraid that this would only become worser each longer they were seperated from eachother. Because they should talk about what happened at the hospital and not postpone it, until he would return.

But of course, Fugaku had been deaf for all his complaints. For the clan head, duty came before everything else and even if he wouldn´t admit it loud, Itachi was angry at his father for sending him on that mission, although he had practically begged him to send someone else.

He was seventeen years now and he served the village as a shinobi for more as the half of his life. He had always done what his father wanted him to do, never protested and always obeyed. Sure, he understood how important this travel to Suna was and as the captain of the Anbu safety unit, it was his job... But right now was so much in his mind and he needed to fix things with his little brother. So why couldn´t his father make an expection, just this once?

It was too late now anyway. Fugaku had stayed unyielding and Itachi was now on his way to Konoha´s village gate. It wasn´t even sunrise yet, they had to leave as early as possible. Itachi wasn´t eager, especial since he was the captain on this travel as well. He needed a clear head but this wasn´t as easy.

Things between him and Fugaku had been pretty tense those past days. His father had not made a secret that he was still angry at him and at the same time, Itachi hadn´t bothered to hide the fact how much he wanted to stay inside the village now. The Uchiha leader had been disappointed with him, that´s for sure, but he couldn´t care less about it. It was far worser, that he couldn´t bring himself to forgive his father, for not doing him this favor and letting him stay.

When the gate came into sight, Itachi stopped in his tracks. His three subordinates, who should accompany him, awaited him already. One of them was a good friend of Fugaku and Itachi asumed, his father sent him in order to keep an eye on him. An other explanation wasn´t possible, since this guy wasn´t even a member of the security unit. It troubled him a bit, that his father had apparently lost a part of his trust in him since this incident, but Fugaku wanted probably only made sure, that he did his job perfectly and that his worries about Sasuke wouldn´t distract him. It made him once again angry. He was already distracted and if his father suspected this already, why sending him on that mission anyway?!

"Come on, don´t make such an face." Shisui´s voice pulled him out from his thoughts. His cousin and best friend was so kind to accompany him to the gate, since they wouldn´t see eachother the coming weeks and Shisui wanted to make sure, they said goodbye properly.

"I don´t want to go." He said. "Not now, when things between me and Sasuke be like this."

"You know how important this trip is. It´s not as if Suna invites shinobi from our village regulary. Terms between them and Konoha hadn´t been well for the past years, it´s a prove of trust, that their are willing to let our people inside their villlage walls."

"You know, you sound just as my father."

"But he is right about it." Shisui offered him one of his famous grin. It should probably loosen the atmosphere and help him to feel better. "It´s very unusual to see you this distracted when it comes to your duties. Normally, you´re the personification of conscientiousness in person."

Itachi glared at the other male. "Normally, I would´ve not hit my little brother! I haven´t even talked to him after this..."

His cousin chuckled lightly. "Oh, come on! After everything he said, the slap serves him right. In fact, Sasuke deserves a lot more than this." In contrast to his father, Itachi had told Shisui everthing about his and Sasuke´s confrontation.

"I´ve already told you, there is more than that. Sasuke needs someone to be there for him. He is hurt and angry."

"Even so, your father will be there for him. You told me yourself that he wants to take some time off and pay more attention to his needs."

The anbu captain couldn´s say aloud that this made him worry too. Of course he was glad, that Fugaku had finally decided to see that there were problems, but Itachi wasn´t sure if he had understood the exact problems. He had still more likely the impression that his father was looking for others to blame nevertheless. He was afraid to let Sasuke alone yet, what if another conflict between his brother and father would occur? Then nobody could be there for the boy. He couldn´t forsee yet how justified his fears were.

"Really Itachi." Shisui said, this time a lot seriouser than before. "You need to focus on your job. Don´t let it distract you this much. Your team is already waiting for you and you don´t want to be late."

"It´s easy for you to say."

Shisui placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. "Sasuke will be fine, I promise. Your father is there and will look after him and if it would help you to feel better, I could´ve a talk with him too."

This time he couldn´t help and chuckled as well. Alone the idea that of all Shisui would try to talk to his stubborn little brother was ridiculous. A conversation between this both couldn´t end well. Alone because of their cousin´s habit to tease the genin by every occasion.

"What´s so funny? I´m serious."

"Sorry, but please leave my brother alone. I´m afraid he´ll murder you, if you catch him in a foul mood." He said, still laughing.

The other Uchiha snorted. "Oh don´t worry, I´m full capable of handling the brat. And perhaps he´ll open up to me, since I can understand kids in this age far more better than you or your father."

"Yeah, if understanding means, teasing him until he attacks you..."

"So what? If he does, I´ll simple block him and show him who the stronger one is."

Itachi shook his head, still amused. He knew that Shisui wasn´t serious at all, but he was thankful that he tried to cheer him up. At least the knot in his chest loosened a bit.

"But seriously, don´t torment yourself with guilt. You acted on reflex and little Sasuke´s words weren´t been inoffensive either. I´m sure, he regrets his words as much you regret the slap. So don´t worry too much. By the time you´ll return, everything will be fine again."

"I hope you´re right..."

"I´m always right. And now hurry up, your team is really waiting for you." Shisui shoved him lightly forward and Itachi hoped that his cousin was right. He felt still guilty but tried to concentrate on his upcoming task. He couldn´t allow himself to be too much distracted.

And still... After he bid his goodbye to Shisui and he went through the gate, he couldn´t help and felt unsettled. Was is really the right decision to leave Konoha now? But he hadn´t any other choice. The order came directly from the Hokage and Fugaku confirmed the fiat.

He could only hope that Fugaku really knew what he did. Hopefully things between their father and Sasuke would get better from now onward. And then Itachi would´ve the chance to reconcile with his brother again. The long haired teen couldn´t know how much the things would escalate during his absence. If he would´ve known, he would´ve never left the village, no matter what his father or even the Hokage would say. But he didn´t knew, and so he headed out, only with the hope that everything would settle down.

xxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke couldn´t help, but felt nervous, when the nurse leaded him into one of the surgeries. It was possible that he would be released today, the condition was that the inflammation inside his chakra network, would be fully decreased.

He looked at this with two different perspectives. At the one hand, he was wanted to leave the hospital as fast as possible. But otherwise, he didn´t want to go home and face his father or worser his brother. And if avoiding them meant to stay here, he wasn´t sure if he would not rather remain in the hospital.

When he entered the surgery, his heart dropped to his knees, as he sighted Fugaku sitting on a chair with arms crossed. They eyes met for a brief moment, but Sasuke looked away and refused to look at the man again. He couldn´t understand why his father was here and it made him more nervous as he already was. Normally the clan leader should be at work, so why did he came?

"How do you feel today?" The present doctor asked, even before Sasuke could think of an escape route. He felt Fugaku´s gaze and it let him feel even more insecure. He didn´t even know what he should think about it.

"I´m feeling okay. " He forced himself to answer, more out of fear every mistake could bring his father to snap at him. He didn´t want to be humilitated in public, he would get enough of that when he get home. This was probably the reason for Fugaku´s presence, he wanted to make sure that he couldn´t avoid the consequences the man had planned for him. That his father was worried and concerned about him was the last thing he thought about. For him, the man´s presence couldn´t mean anything good.

"Alright, I´ll examine you one more time and if the result is satisfactory, you´re free to leave today." The doctor said with a smile and unwrapped the bandage from his arm. "Ah, that looks already fine." The medic added, before he began to push chakra in his arm and began to examine his arm from inside.

Sasuke bit his lip and pushed down bravely, every whimper which tried to escape his lips. He would never get used to the uncomfortable feeling, this foreign chakra always caused. Nevertheless, the medics had done that to him, almost daily those past days and so it wasn´t anything new.

"And?" Fugaku suddenly asked after some minutes. "Is the inflammation decreased?"

The doctor pushed his chakra a bit deeper inside his body part and this time Sasuke couldn´t help but a small gasp escped him. Ashamed of this stupid reaction he lowered his head even more, as he had already done before.

"I don´t notice any anomalies." The medic said, still concentrating with the examination. "The chakra flow is inconspicuous and I don´t feel any swelling either."

"Does that mean his chakra network is fully recovered?" His father asked again and Sasuke wished that he would stop asking, stop pretenting that he cared, in order to make a good impression before the hospital staff.

Finally, the doctor removed the chakra from his arm and the boy let out a small sigh of relief when the unpleasant feeling disappeared.

"The inflammation is completely decreased and that means he is fully recovered and free to leave the hospital." The doctor said, while looking directly at Fugaku. "There is still some papers for you to fill out. In the meantime Sasuke can get ready for leaving."

"Go take a shower and change your clothes. I´ll meet you in your room." His father adressed him and he looked in a complete different direction again. Without saying another word, Sasuke jumped from the examination table and rushed out of the room. He didn´t even bother to thank the hospital staff for their help and care, the only thing what bothered him was Fugaku´s presence.

The last thing he wanted was to have to deal with that man yet. But he had heard the doctor, he was absoultely fine now and while this were technically good news, he couldn´t find himself ready to face his father. At least not yet. Sasuke wasn´t so stupid to think that the clan leader had forgotten about the incident at the hokage mansion and certainly not about the fact, that he had lied about the injury on his arm. As soon as their would get home, he would be in so much trouble, he couldn´t even imagine.

But it wasn´t the upcoming penalty he feared the most, somehow it was the presence of his father he couldn´t bear. Meanwhile, he was convinced not to care about this man anymore. He resented him and felt bitter everytime he thought about him. Most of all, he wanted to avoid his family. Since Fugaku was here now, this chance was gone.

Sasuke clenched his jaw when he entered his patient room. He slammed the door violently, but he didn´t care about it. All the more he thought about his current situation, all the angrier he felt. Anger was a familiar feeling. It gave him at least a hint of safety, whenever he had the feeling to lose the ground under his feet.

Without thinking, he grabbed some fresh clothes from the wardrobe and went to the bathroom. He stayed under the shower longer than needed, but he had to clear his head somehow. The genin was absolutely unsure how to handle the situation. He couldn´t face Fugaku or Itachi yet, not after everything what happened. Alone the thought made him sick. Since days, he was continuously pondering what he ought do, knowing he couldn´t stay forever in the hospital.

And he had meant what he said to Itachi some days ago. At least the part, where he had told him, that he doesn´t care about this family anymore. About the other words, which sliped his mouth, he wasn´t so sure. At least it had provoked his brother enough to finally show his true face for once. He was really at the point, where he wouldn´t torment himself any longer with this feelings. That´s why he had not been sure what to do, when the day came where he could leave the hospital. But his father had once again took this decision out of his hands, by showing up here and leaving him with no other choice, as to take a part in this family game again. He had already a shomach pain, if he already thought about it.

He stayed a eternity under the shower and it was just when his skin was already reddened from the hot water, that he realized it. Knowing that he couldn´t avoid the the situation forever, he sighed and finally stepped out. With a knot in his chest, he rubbled himself with the towel dry and get dressed in white shorts and a dark grey shirt, which he owned dozens from.

Sighting again, he stepped out from the bathroom, little surprised when Fugaku already waited for him.

"Are you ready?" The Uchiha leader asked, grabbing the grey bag, Itachi had brought some days ago. Apparently, his father had already packed his things together.

Sasuke nodded. He had no interest talking to that man but he was still unsure what he should do now and until he would figure that out, he decided it was probably better to cooperate. At least for now.

When they left the building, he considered to hang back a bit, in order to avoid Fugaku´s nearness, but he dismissed this thought quickly. His father was already walking very slow and he didn´t want to give the man the impression that he was intimidated by him. Because the wasn´t the case. Not anymore.

Nobody said a word, when they went side by side through Konoha´s busy streets. Sasuke knew they were on their way home. It was the quickest road towards the Uchiha compound, he had walked this way countless times. But never before, this way appeared him this long.

Many people strolled through the streets, but nobody paid attention towards them. He wondered whether his discomfort was obvious for others, it didn´t matter, as long Fugaku wouldn´t notice it. He only wanted to bring the coming behind. He wanted to get rid of his father´s presence. This family wasn´t worth his concern anymore. Far more importent, he should try to reconcile with Naruto again. His teammates were the only people, who always stood by his side and in the past days, he had realized that he wasn´t completely innocent regarding his conflict with Naruto. Hopefully, things could go back like before. Team seven was his only support, after all.

Although the way appeared like an eternity for Sasuke, soon the Uchiha compound came into view nevertheless. He tried not to care, but his heart beated faster when they approached the open wooden gate, nevertheless.

The main street inside the district was as busy, as the streets in the middle of the village had been. It was only noon and since the Uchiha´s owned a lot of shops inside their compound, a lot of people were on the way. Mostly, housewifes with little children or old people. Some members of the police troop and even some villager, who bought their groceries here. The vegetables from the Uchiha district were specially delicious and nutritious, that´s why a lot of villagers came here for their he was little, he had always accompanied his mother for grocery shopping. She had always bought everything, with expection of some things, inside the Uchiha compound. And he had... Sasuke shook his head. He had to get rid of this thoughts, especial in this situation.

The clan members greeted Fugaku deferentially. As the leader, the man enjoyed the greatest respect inside the clan. His word was law here and nobody was supposed to question his authority. Sasuke hated this, because he knew for a long time know, that his father wasn´t as great as he always appeared to be.

With a short nod, the leader acknowledged the greetings and headed directly to his house. His pace quickened and the genin got the impression, that the man was in more hurry now, obviously he didn´t wanted to be kept back. Sasuke followed along, well knowing that he hadn´t any other choice yet anyway.

It seems like hours for the Uchiha boy, but soon they stood before their home. If he thought he was nervous before, than his heart rate told him otherwise now. The recognition, that he hadn´t the guts to face whatever would consequence would await him here, hit him hard. He had thought he was prepared for it.

Fugaku shoved the door open and gestured his son to enter. The boy complied and his father followed directly after him. Sasuke was thinking strained what he ought do know, when the older Uchiha took the decision once again out of his hand.

"I want to have some words with you now. Let´s go to the living room." With that said, the man placed the bag on the ground and went straight to said room.

Asuming that _some words,_ probably meant a trashing, Sasuke hesitated for a moment. He knew that avoiding the situation wasn´t a solution but he needed a deep breath, before he could bring himself to follow inside the living room. His father was already sitting on one of the mats when he entered.

"Sit down." The older male ordered calmy.

The twelve years old boy kneeled down opposite from his father. He looked at his knees, still avoiding eye contact with the man. Nevertheless, he was a bit surprised that Fugaku obviously really wanted to talk to him. He had expected him to freak out at once they would be alone. But probably, the leader was planning to give him a good yelling first. That too, wouldn´t be anything new.

"There´re so many things we need to talk about, that I don´t know from where I should start." Fugaku said, voice still calm. "I asume, I don´t need to tell you how much your latest behaviour has disappointed me. And I hope you already know how unacceptable this stunt at the hokage mansion was, at the same time it was irresponsible to hide a serious injury from everyone, although you needed treatment for days. At the same time, I hope you know how lucky you´re that the inflammation didn´t caused permanent damage on your chakra network."

So, a lecture was coming his way. This was nothing new, but what unsettled him a bit, was the fact how calm the man´s voice was. Normally he got yelled for every not so single mistake and after everything he did, he expected to receive the most strictest punishment at all.

"But from all your latest offenses, I´m most disappointed that you didn´t came to me and talk about the things which bothered you. And I know I´m at fault for it too."

Sasuke looked up. He was really surprised now. What was his father trying to say? That he had realized that he acted like a complete jerk the whole time?

"I´ve made the mistake to asume you could be like Itachi. I compared you again and again with your brother, that I was oblivious about the fact how immature and childish you still are." Fugaku sighted before he continued. "Itachi had been already an anbu at your age, it was a misstep from my side to expect the same maturity from you. You´re still more a child as a shinobi and as your father I should´ve noticed that far sooner."

For a brief instant, the genin really thought his father realized the problem, but as he continued to speak, Sasuke couldn´t feel anything else besides hatred and disdain for him. He hated that man so much in that moment, that he bit his lower lip and tasted blood only a second later. The boy lowered his gaze again, inwardly fighting what he should do. Why was he even listining to that man? Perhaps he should simple leave. At least, he wouldn´t have to listen to this nonsense any longer. But before he could make up his mind, Fugaku said something which definitely caught his attention.

"And far more important, I should´ve observed your education meticulously. I´m so busy with work and clan business that I haven´t paid much attention towards your training. And only now, when things began to get out of hand, I realized the current problems. I should´ve known that Hatake is a unfitting match as a instructor, especial in your case. I should´ve never allowed that you were placed in his team."

He couldn´t helped but felt an uneasy feeling inside his stomach because he couldn´t understand what Fugaku meant. What had his team with the latest events to do? The only problem sat here in front of him. And maybe Naruto, but they were friends and Sasuke should be able to reconcile with him. For the first time today, the raven haired boy spoke directly to his father. "What do you mean?"

"Simple. From now onwards, you won´t be a member of Hatake´s team anymore. I´ve removed you from team seven." The clan leader simple stated.

"What?" Sasuke´s looked directly at the male in front of him, he was stunned. Fugaku couldn´t really said that, right? He must have heard wrong. But his brain slowly progressed the said words and the terrible realization hit him. Team seven without him? That couldn´t be! A life without sensei Kakashi, Sakura and even Naruto... They´re the only friends he had, the only people who still cared for him.

"You can´t do that!" The genin snapped at his father. He didn´t care how disrespectful he was. He had lost all his respect for that man for a while now anyway.

"You don´t tell me what I can do." The clan leader said. His eyes were narrowed now, but his tone was still calm. Apparently, the man had decided to stay calm during the conversation, because normally he would get the hell of a yelling for talking to him in such way. "Your disrespectful attitude is for me only another prove for Hatake´s incompetence to teach you. Since you were placed under his care, your entire behaviour had changed and definitely not for the better. First the failed missions, than the inappropriate changes in your behaviour and finally the incident at the Hokage mansion. You don´t need me to mention more reasons, do you?"

"You´ve no idea about my relationship with my teammates or sensei Kakashi! And it isn´t your concern anyway!"

"If you destroy foreign property, embarrass our whole family in front of the villages leader and nearly kill yourself in a pointless fight with your teammate, than it is my concern!" Fugaku barked, this time obviously not bothering to hide his anger. "I can understand that you like it to learn under Hatake´s command, with teammates who don´t have only foolery in their head. Hatake let you do what you want and you can do the whole day as you please. But this won´t bring you as a shinobi any further and it´s really enough now."

Sasuke tried desperately to calm himself down. He was so angered that he needed a couple of deep breathes or he was sure he would attack the older male. He hated that man so much right now, that he wished he could hurt him, just as he was always hurting Sasuke for years now. Obviously, his so called father found a strange art of pleasure in making his life even more miserable. But this time he wouldn´t let him win. His team was the only thing he still cared about!

"I don´t care about your opinion!" Sasuke almost yelled back. "I´ll stay in team seven, whether you like it or not! It´s my problem what art of shinobi I become, not yours! Take care of your stupid Itachi and leave me finally alone! I don´t need your sudden fake attention!"

"Watch your tone!" His father snapped back. "And keep your attitude in check. You´ll not talk to me like some equal! You´ll not be a part of Team seven any longer and this is final. The Hokage had already supported my decision and is actually looking for fitting replacement for you. Kakashi Hatake is also already informed. Like it or not, this matter is decided."

"Kakashi would never support your decision!" The boy protested angrily.

"No he wanted to keep you as his student. But like I said, it´s my decision and the Hokage understood my reasons perfectly. You´ve no other choice as to accept this fact. Someday, even you´ll see that this is only for your own best. Even you should understand that things can´t continue like this any longer."

 _Of course, the Hokage,_ Sasuke thought bitterly. He hated the blonde man equally as his father. Obviously, it was a pleasure for them to destroy his life even more. He listened to Fugaku´s words and was about to yell something, when the Uchiha leader continued his speech.

"I should´ve known that it would be better for you, if your education would take place inside our clan. We Uchihas follow our own principles and it´s one of my main concerns, that you´ll grow up, learning and spiritualize our traditions and philosophies." The older Uchiha explained, this time his tone was calmer again. "So I´ve already looked out for a matching instructor for you. One of my distant cousins, is at the same time a good friend and close advisor of mine. He is sharing the same value propositions as me and I was grateful when he accepted my request to take you as his student."

If Fugaku was holding such a high opinion of that guy, he was probably a bastard like his father was. Honestly, Sasuke had no idea who this person was. The Uchiha clan was quiete big and if this man was one of Fugaku´s many cousins, than it was probably a man in his father´s age. He knew that the older generation of his clan was very conservative and old-fashioned focused. No way, he would learn under someone who was like his father!

"Actually, he is leading a mission. He and a squad from the poice troop are guarding the northern castle of the Feudal lord. But he hadn´t many thing to do there as to observe his subordinates and writing reports. So, We´ve arranged, that I´ll bring you there as soon as you would be recovered. You´ll stay under his care for the coming months."

Sasuke frozed. Now was really the point, where Fugaku would finally get rid of him. Under the smokescreen of training... First he removed him from team seven and then he want to send him as far away as possible...

"I´m convinced this is actually the best solution for you." Fugaku continued, unaware of his son´s shock. "A interval from everything will be good for you. It will give you time to cool down and gain more experience. Also, I´m hoping that the latest conflict between you and Itachi will calm down, if you both won´t see for a while. And at the same time, I´ve realized that you´re still a child who need someone to look out for you. Because of our clan´s fast increasing reputation ans task arena, I´ve too much work actually. And leaving you on your own, like I did before, is not an option for me anymore."

He didn´t even listened to his father anymore. The only thing he knew yet was that the man was planning to get rid of him. Anger, hate and pain blended inside him and he clenched his fists, in order to control his shaking.

"You´re sending me away..." He said, but before his father could reply anything, he felt the rage got a hold of him. He jumped to his feet and throw his sit mat angrily at the wall. "I hate you so much!" He yelled.

Fugaku stood up as well. "Get a hold of yourself! Apparently, you misunderstood the situation wrong..."

"I´ve understood you very well!" The boy interrupted. "You don´t need to bother, to find a pretext to warrant your true intentions. I know that you want to get rid of me!"

"Sasuke that´s nonsense!" The older male said, utterly shocked about his son´s outburst.

But Sasuke wasn´t listening to him anymore, he was so much in rage that he yelled out his true feelings for the first time. Finally, all the suppressed feelings exacted their tribute.

"I hate you so much! You´ve never cared for me, it was always Itachi here, Itachi there! Now you´ve finally found a solution, where you finally can dispose me. I wish you were the one, who died instead of mother! I wish that so much! I´ve wished that all those past years, because living under you is the hell! But don´t worry, you don´t need to plan everything out, I´ll leave you and your beloved Itachi alone and believe me, I´m lucky to get rid of you either! I hope I´ll never see you again!"

The boy was yelling so much that his throat hurt. His body was shaking with emotions and although he was beside himself, Sasuke was proud that he didn´t cried. At least, he wouldn´t lose all his dignity. There wasn´t anything to say anymore and so he turned around and stormed out of the house. Not even looking back at Fugaku, who was now the one frozen in shock.

When Sasuke jumped over the rooftops, he was determined never to return to that place. Slowly, he left the Uchiha district behind and had now idea where he was heading. His body moved on his own. He had was clueless how long he ran, stormend and jumped through the village, until he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

It was when he realized that he stood on team seven´s usual trainings ground, that the tears suddenly fell. There was no team, no home and no place where he could go anymore.

 **Hi,**

 **thanks again to animu for life, Pixie07, tutul and Pitchiner for the nice reviews!**

 **I´m so happy you always find the time to leave a review :)**

 **Please let me know what you think and review again! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A decision for friendship**

The last time Sasuke cried like this, had been the day where he learned about his mother´s death. At that time, he had been overwhelmed with pain and grief and it was impossible to control these emotions. Right now, he had to admit he felt similar like back than. There were so many feelings inside his chest, that he reached his breaking point. He had pushed down all the pain for too long. Now everything broke out.

The boy sat on the ground, knees pulled up to his chest and his face was buried in his arms. His shoulders were quivering whith each sob he let out, but at least, the whimpers and sobbing were muffled by his arms. He never thought he could break down like this, but here he was, crying like some toddler. One part of him was disgusted, but it was a small part compared to the pain and despair he felt. He had all those years felt unwanted and useless but knowing it yet for sure let him realize how hopeless the whole situation really was.

There was nothing left. No family, no home and no friends. If he thought he felt lonely before, then he was wrong. For the first time he really understood how alone he was.

Sasuke had no idea where he should go now, or what he could do. The only thing he knew for sure, he would not return to the Uchiha district. This time he was really done with them all. Fugaku would clear him away as soon as possible anyway and no matter how much this man hurt him those past years, Sasuke never hated him more than he did right now. He would never, really never forgive him for shoving him simple to the side. Yes, Fugaku had always prefered Itachi over him but that his own father really wanted to get rid of him, to outcast him from his home... This was too much.

The skin in his face was irritated from all the tears and as even more escaped his eyes, the salty lacrimal left a burning feeling. The raven haired boy used his fist to wipe away the tears and snot, angry at himself, because he was aware how pathetic he must look right now. Trying to calm himself down, Sasuke was thinking what he ought do. There were no place for him to go, at least not inside from Konoha. Maybe he could sleep for some days by Kakashi or Sakura and he would rather sleep on the streets as to return to the Uchiha compound anyway, but the problem was that Fugaku would surely send his police troop to look for him and since he was underage and the Hokage already supported Fugaku´s decision, there was no way anyone would listen to what he wants. They would probably force him to go back. So he could impossible stay inside from Konoha. It was only a matter of time, until someone would show up and drag him back to Fugaku.

But how should he leave the village unnoticed? This was a millitary village and guards were placed practically everywhere in the outskirts. And far more important, even if he would manage to leave Konoha, where coud he go then? He had neither money, nor weapons with him... But in the end was anything better as to return to the place he once called home.

Nevertheless, he was desperate. He buried his face, once again, in his arms and tried to clear his head but everytime he tried to think about a solution, the feeling overwhelmed him again and he found it hard to fought against these fresh tears, which welled up every passing minute. Sasuke wanted to be strong, he had to be strong because he had only himself to rely on. The boy stayed in this position for what seemed like hours. At least the tears dried up finally. What was the point in crying anyway?

More time passed and by the stand of the sun, it was easy to tell that it must be already late afternoon. He must sat here for hours now, but he didn´t care, he only let out a deep sigh. At least nobody found him until now. It would be probably for the best if he tried to leave the village during the night. It made no sense to try it by daylight and he needed to come up with a plan in any case first.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke flinched. He hadn´t noticed someone was approaching him. His head shot up at once, only to find Sakura standing some metres away, looking at him with an worried and confusing frown. She stepped near and only now, he recognized that Naruto was there as well. The blonde stood very far offside, but he was there.

"Sensei Kakashi told us this morning..." Sakura began, before she swallowed hard. "I can´t believe it..."

He looked away and lowered his eyes.

"I´m sorry. I should´ve done something. I mean I just watched how our team fell apart and now..." The girl swallowed down her tears.

It pained Sasuke to think how close he and his teammates used to be. They had taken away the chance for him to make up with his team. It was meaningless. In some hours, he would try to leave the village and with that his friends as well. He didn´t want to go, but there was no other choice for him. Fugaku would send him away from Konoha anyway, better he goes by himself. At least it would be his own choice.

Taking a deep breath before standing up, he curled his hands into fists when he spoke. "You don´t need to apologize Sakura. It´s my own fault. Tell Naruto I´m sorry for what happened at his home..." He looked down when he began to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" Sakura cried after him but he ignored her. It was painful enough, and as longer he was talking to her it would only hurt more.

Tears came up again and he walked fast, because he had the feeling that he would cry in some seconds again. Better he disappeared fastly before things would get even worse.

"Sasuke! Please wait!" This time, it was Naruto´s obvious loud voice, calling desperately out for him. Hasty steps sounded, a moment later, Sasuke was grabbed on his shoulders in order to stop him. Then, Naruto stood in front of him.

"I´m sorry Sasuke. For everything I did and said to you and for being stupid and for not understanding you." The blonde boy babbled out nervously. "You´re my best friend. I want things back like they used to be... I wanted to tell you this all the time, but my parents didn´t let me visit you in the hospital. They were afraid we could get into another fight..."

The Uchiha looked down. Although it was a good feeling that his teammates were still willing to forgive him and wanted to renew their bond of friendship, he knew it was meaningless. There was no place for him in Konoha anymore. Fugaku made sure of it. At least he could go with the feeling that at least his friends cared for him...

"It´s my fault they removed you from team seven. I should be the one punished. I´m so sorry. I begged my father to overthink this, but he didn´t even listen to me. I hate him so much for it! Nobody understands it... But I won´t accept this. Team seven without you is not team seven at all and I refuse to work with someone else."

"That´s right." Sakura said and stepped near. "Naruo and I came here to make a plan how we can get you back in our team."

"We´ll refuse to work on missions and skip training until someone is willed to hear us out!" Naruto said. "If you won´t be in our team, there will be no team seven anymore."

Sasuke´s eyes watered and he bit his lips when a tear sidled down his right cheek. He shook his head in order to show them that it was meaningless. They couldn´t do anything for him.

"Sasuke-kun?" The female member said worried and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We´ll really try everything to reunite as a team again. Sensei Kakashi is on our side too, you know."

He could only shake his head, as he wiped away his tears.

"Really Sasuke, we´ll fight against their decision. If we all three refuse to work, they´ve no other choice as to hear us out. And even if my father will punish us more, like sending us back to the academy and stuff, at least we´ll be together and it will prove how serious we´re. We´re a team and we´ll show it to anyone!" The Hokage son announced loudly.

"You don´t understand..." Sasuke uttered. "It doesn´t matter whether you´re willing to accept it or not, I can´t be a part of our team any longer..."

"What do you mean?" The pink haired girl asked utterly confused.

"I´ve to leave Konoha. My father made sure of it..."

"What?" The blonde genin gasped. "But Konoha is your home... and what do you mean your dad made sure of it?"

"He doesn´t want me here. He wants to get finally rid of me. He is sending me away to some distant place, where he don´t need to see me anymore!" For the first time he confessed to his friends how he really felt about his father.

Both, Naruto and Sakura, looked equally shocked.

"B...But.. That means you´ll leave Konoha..?" Sakura said horrified. "For how long?"

Sasuke shook his head again. Normally he would feel so ashamed for crying in front of others, but right no he didn´t care. He was really at the point where he didn´t knew what to do. "I don´t know it. He just told me earlier. But he want me probably to stay there until I become of age, so that he don´t have to bother with me anymore."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, blue eyes wide. "Are you serious."

"No, I´m joking!" The Uchiha snapped, not because he was angry, but because he was hurt and helpless.

Apparently, neither Sakura nor Naruto took it in bad part. Their faces were masked with sympathy and in their eyes shimmered the fear that this was really the end of their friendship.

There was silence for a long moment. None of them knew what to say, too shocking were the news they had just learned. Sasuke wiped the rest of the tears from his cheeks. He needed to pull himself together. He needed to be strong and he needed to leave, before Fugaku would send someone to look for him.

"I`m sorry, I´ve to go..." He managed to say. "I need to leave the village, before someone catches me..."

Naruto and Sakura were even more shocked as they already were, when the realization hit them, that Sasuke was apparently planning to leave Konoha on his own.

"Really Sasuke, you´re not telling us that you´ll run away?" the blonde asked carefully.

The Uchiha said nothing and maybe the silence was answer enough.

"You can´t do it!" The girl shrieked. "Do you know how dangerous this is. We´re not even allowed yet to leave the village without Sensei Kakashi. Anything could happen to you! And if you leave Konoha without the Hokage´s permission, it´s possible they classify you as a rogue ninja. Even if you´re just a genin yet and the punishment would probably be not too harsh, your headband would you lose for sure. Maybe they wouldn´t even let you attend the academy again! You´ll destroy your whole life!"  
"Do you think I´m doing this out of fun?!" He cried stunned. "I´ve no other choice! Do you understand? They´ll send me away anyway. I´ve no longer a place in Konoha. My father want me to disappear and your fucking Hokage pretty much corroborated his decision. I´ve no other choice!"

"I could talk to your dad..." The Naruto said. "I´ll convince him that everything was my fault and that he should blame me. I´m sure I can..."

"You don´t get it, do you?" He interrupted. "Our fight isn´t the cause for this. He just want to get rid of me, do you understand? He wanted it for years now. He hates me since the day I was born. He never wanted me and after my mother died, he did everything to make my life miserable. Now he found the perfect solution. Sending me away under the pretext of my education wouldn´t harm his good reputation!"

For the first time he opened up to someone how he really felt about his father all the time. The feeling of rejection he received for years now and the knowledge that everything he feared all those years came true, was too much. Really too much to handle. He was scared what he should do, what would expect him from now onwards and all these terrible feelings let him cry, once again. He had an totally emotional breakdown.

Without thinking he squatted himself to the ground and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking from the heavy sobs. Exceptionally, he didn´t care that his friends witnessed the scenario. Sakura and Naruto were looking helplessly at eachother. They´ve never seen Sasuke like this before and alone this was enough prove, how serious the situation was.

"Sasuke-kun..." The only present girl mumbled and tears started to roll down her cheeks as well. It wasn´t to deny how much any of them suffered. First they should be seperated and then they learned that Sasuke should leave the village. They friendship could and would not survive this, all three knew that. And now Sasuke seemed to be so hurt that Naruto and Sakura realized for the first time, how much he must have suffered all the time. So much pain could not come overnight and now they understood that their friend felt unwanted, hurt and lonely. And after everything the Uchiha told them about his father, they hadn´t the slightest doubt that his words were untrue.

Eventually, the blonde genin managed to break out from his shock, he blinked his own tears away when he kneeled in front of the raven haired and grabbed his shoulders.

"Why didn´t you say anything?" Naruto demanded. "I would´ve helped you, you know! How could you deal with all this alone! If you really felt that your own family rejected you... You should´ve known that we would be there for you... You jerk..."

Sasuke said nothing, he tried to push down his sobs but he needed some more minutes until he was finally able to calm down. Strangely, he didn´t felt exposed, not even when Sakura wrapped her arms around him and hugged him firmly. Naruto was stroking his back in a comforting manner and they stayed like what seemed an eternity. It was pathetic and ludicrous to let his teammates comfort him like he was some little kid, but somehow he didn´t mind. In a matter of fact he enjoyed the embrace and the offered comfort. Perhaps because it was ways too long since someone had hugged him like that. He was starving for love but until now he had been too proud to admit it.

After some minutes, he came finally back to his senses and realized the position he was in, also he was aware that he was wasting too much time. Maybe some police officers were already on their way here, in order to drag him back to the Uchiha compound. So he freed himself from Sakura´s embrace and stood up. He cleaned his tears with the back of his arm, but even without tears, his eyes and cheeks were reddened from all the crying.

Naruto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What now?" He asked, voice scared, even if he tried to hide it.

"I´ve to go." He mumbled weakly. His determination was already crumbling under the comfort his friends gave him. He had never left the village on his own before and it was a scaring perspective, because Sasuke didn´t knew what would expect him, more less how should he survive there. He didn´t even had money or weapons with him.

"Sasuke-kun, that´s too dangerous." The pink haired girl protested again. "We should go and talk to sensei Kakashi. Maybe he can help you, an..."

"He can´t do anything!" He interrupted. "Kakashi protested against my removal from team seven, but neither my father nor the Hokage were interested. In a matter of fact, they did it without even asking me or you about our opinion. Because nobody is interested in this. My father wants me as far away as possible and the Hokage is supporting him. That´s the only reason and nobody can do anything about it."

"But you can´t do it. This is crazy Sasuke-kun. Please listen to me. Naruto please say anything!" She looked pleadingly at the blonde.

It was unusual to see Naruto wear such serious expression, but of course in the current situation, the boy was desperate too. Perhaps he felt even similar like Sasuke did. He felt probably betrayed by his own father too. Minato Namikaze was the Hokage and he could´ve prohibit all this, but he let all this happen and supported even Sasuke´s father. Without informing Naruto, everything was decided behind the blonde´s back. It were probably all these feelings which let him come to this resolve.

"Sasuke is right." The Hokage son said seriously. "There is no other choice as to leave. Surely Sasuke´s father is already looking for him and it´s only a matter of time until he´ll be found. And they´ll bring him away anyway..."

Sakura swallowed and a second later began to sob. "No... That means..."

"Don´t cry Sakura-chan. We won´t leave Sasuke alone." Naruto said. "We´ll go with you."

The Uchiha was stunned for a short moment and wasn´t sure if he heard right. The pink haired girl looked at Naruto not less surprised and both genin demanded an explanation from the blonde.

"My father is the one, who could´ve prevented this. But he did nothing. He didn´t even care about how I would feel about it. I can understand that your situation at home is worse as mine, because at least I´ve my mom to talk to. But my father isn´t any better like yours, and he is treating me like an idiot. Now he is destroying everything. How could he agree to remove you from our team? He knows how much our friendship means to me and how guilty I feel about the fight. And then he allowed your father to send you away from your home... I´ll..." This time tears were streaming down Naruto´s face too, but his expression was still unusual angry. "I won´t forgive him... He knows how much team seven means to me... He destroys everything. I´ve enough. Really enough... I´m not letting him push us around anymore..."

Although, Sasuke had known that his friend felt often frustrated and angry with his father, it was only now that it became obvious how hurt the blonde actually was. Like him, Naruto felt betrayed.

"I´ll go with you. And I´ll give my father an ultimatum." Naruto continued. "Either he reunite our team again and let Sasuke stay in Konoha, or I won´t return home. We´ll see how he´ll react when Konoha´s precious jinchuuriki suddenly disappeared. He won´t have another choice as to accept my conditions."

Now, both Sasuke and Sakura were looking at their teammate with disbelieve. Naruto couldn´t be serious, could he?

"You want to blackmail the Hokage?" The only girl asked stunned and scared at the same time. Things seemed to become even worse as they already were.

"Naruto you don´t need to do that. I´ll go alone." Sasuke said calmy, because he felt bad for dragging his friends in his misery. He didn´t want them to get caught in his own mess.

"You two don´t get it, do you?" Naruto snapped. "It´s not just about you Sasuke! It´s about us all. They seperate us, without knowing the facts, without giving us a chance to solve the problems ourselves. They just decide over our heads outward and expect us to simple swallow it! They don´t even care about Sensei Kakashi´s opinion, although he is our teacher and knows us the best! My father does not take us seriously. For him, we´re just a bunch of brats, who he can treat like marionettes. He´s the Hokage and everyone else has to do what he says, withou question! He´s sitting all the day behind his desk and giving orders, without even knowing what he can wreak with his bossy attitude. I´m sick of him. Since he became Hokgake, he isn´t the dad I knew. That he did this to us, is just the last straw."

Sasuke could understand his friend perfectly. He had seen how the Hokage treated them and how often the man refused to listen to his son. He knew very well, how Naruto must feel. And yet, the blonde must feel betrayed. Just like the Uchiha did. And although he understood him so well, he didn´t want his friend to get into trouble because of him or their team. If the Hokage was anything like Fugaku, and meanwhile he was convinced that both men shared a lot of similarities, then this insubordination would have severe consequences. He did not want his friends to suffer only because of him. Besides he would not return to the Uchiha compound, even if the Hokage would, unlikely, agree to Naruto´s conditions and reunite team seven. Fugaku was dead for him.

"Thank you both for anything. But I don´t want you to get into trouble only because of me. Besides, even if the Hokage will agree to your conditions, which is very improbable anyway, I don´t have a home where I can return to. My father didn´t want me. He never did. And I don´t want to return to him too. There is no place for me. So don´t bother yourself with things which you can´t change."

"Shut up!" His blonde friend snapped once again. "I´ve already told you. It´s not just about you, but about all of us. It´s time we fight for our rights. I´m standing to my principles and this is my ninja way too, you know. And don´t worry, you don´t need to return to your father. I´ll just demand that you can live somewhere else. This will be one of our conditions for returning to the village. This time we´ll get what we want."

Sasuke was about to protest, to say that his plan wouldn´t work anyway. But before he could open his mouth, Sakura spoke and he was really surprised when he listened her words.

"Naruto is right. We won´t let you down. And we´ll fight for what we think it´s right." She said, this time with a very determined expression. "I´ll go with you both. We´ll show them that our bond can´t be cut that easily."

"But Sakura what is about your family? You don´t need to do it!" The Uchiha said, because in the contrast to him, she had parents who love her deeply.

"This is my decision." She said firmly, before she suddenly smirked. "I´m sure my parents want me back as fast as possible and maybe this will put lord Hokage under even more pressure. We´ll get what we want, I promise."

Naruto laughed. "Wow Sakura-chan, I never thought you could be so sneaky."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Extraordinary situations require extraordinary measures."

Now, even Sasuke couldn´t help but laughed.

"See? You even manages to make him laugh again!" The blonde remarked. "Alright, I suggest that you´ll hide in the forest while Sakura and I make some preparations. We need weapons and provisions. We´ll meet here by sundown. By night, we´ll leave."

"Got it." The girl nodded.

Sakura and Naruto turned around in order to leave, when Sasuke called out for them.

"Thank you so much." He said.

The other genin were nodding with appreciation, before they walked away. He was looking after them, until they silhouettes disappered in the distance. When he turned around an headed for the forest, his heart felt so much easier now. Sakura and Naruto gave him the greatest prove of friendship and although he was still scared, it gave him the braveness to go through all this. At least he wouldn´t be alone. And for that he was grateful.

 **Thanks to rebel17, animu for life, Pixie07, tutul, fugitivus, Bemap, fanofthisfiction, Emmy2710 and Xia5hu for all your great reviews :) It makes me really happy. :)**

 **So, Team 7 set up their minds and their decision will definitely cause a big tumult :D**

 **Please let me know what you think and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A father´s misery**

Fugaku took a deep breath, when he kneeled down in front of Mikoto´s grave. His fingers slided over the cold surface from the gravestone. Although, he could still feel her presence everywhere, whenever he visited her grave he felt a special strong connection with his wife.

The elders of the Uchiha said, that the spirits of an deseased persons stayed near as long as people wouldn´t forget about them. Well,Fugaku had always believed in these words. Uchiha saying were mostly true anyway. Maybe this was really the reason why he felt, even now, a connection with her.

It was impossible to forget Mikoto anyway, she had been the love of his life, his best friend and clostest advisor. Even after three years , nothing could replace her. Her death left a gap which couldn´t be filled again and today he realized it more as he did ever before.

Closing his eyes, he tried to find at least a hint of Mikoto´s nearness. He often visited this place, in order to find some comfort, whenever things became too much. Mostly it worked, but not today.

"You´re probably mad at me." He whispered, adressing his dead wife with the hope that she could hear him. "I´m mad at myself too."

He knitted his dark eyebrows as he remembered his latest confrontation with Sasuke. Still, every word his son had yelled at him sounded in his ears. He really thought he had seen things clearly and made the right decions regarding his younger child. But after the boy´s outburst, Fugaku knew how wrong he had been. How could he be so blind and not see how unhappy Sasuke really was? How could he be so inattentive, not to notice his son´s true feelings sooner? And the worst, how could he hurt his own child so much?

"Mikoto, I´ve really messed things up. And I don´t now if I can fix it. If you could just be here, you would know what to do..."

Sasuke had said that he wished that he was the one who died instead of Mikoto. Although, those words pained him deeply, the clan leader couldn´t deny that it would´ve probably better for his children. Maybe now was finally the point where he realized that he had failed as a parent.

Things between him and Itachi always worked out somehow, even without Mikoto there, but with his other son, the realationship was totally shattered. And he had tried so much to replace her, to care for his boys and guide them on the right path. The first year, after her death, Fugaku worked almost entirely at home, only to find the needed time for Sasuke.

He had thought, by pushing Sasuke forward and giving him the feeling of normality, it would help the child to get over his mother´s loss. But perhaps, he had been too hard on him, so that the boy got slowly the feeling not to be good enough for him. That he cared and loved Itachi more, because the older boy always managed to please him. Although he pressured his first child far more as he did with Sasuke back then, the boy had gotten a complete different impression.

Maybe his distant realationship was a result of the neglect he showed towards Sasuke when he was little. Fugaku had left Sasuke´s upbringing purely towards Mikoto. His whole attention was reserved for Itachi´s training. It was probably one of his biggest mistakes he made regarding his second son.

It wouldn´t be a big deal if Mikoto could be here. Even if his connection with Sasuke would be more difficult as with Itachi, his wife would´ve mediated between them, so that his son saw that he wanted always the best for him and so he could understand the boy´s true feelings. Of course, Fugaku was always absolutely convinced that severity was the right way to raise children, but only now he saw that Sasuke couldn´t understand his reasons for being so strict and this was just another mistake from his side.

Instead of talking to him, explaining him why he was expecting so much, Fugaku was just pushing him farther and farther away from him. Until now, he really thought that Sasuke was the problem and before the incident with his injured arm, he had even played with the thought to discipline him with a caning for all the latest offenses. Thankfully, he didn´t went this far at least. Itachi had been right, Fugaku himself were the problem for the whole time.

"I can´t believe, how ignorant I´m, for not to see how much Sasuke suffers." The clan leader´s voice was dejected and it was obvious how much all of this bothered him. "And now my own child hates me. I´m responsible for the cleft between him and Itachi as well. I´m making our childrens lifes miserable, instead of being there for them, though they means anything for me. They´re my own flesh and blood, a part of you, the woman I love so much. Maybe I was too focused on Itachi, because of his role as my heir... There, I´ve never loved Sasuke lesser. They´re both the link which connected us forever, Mikoto. Even now, everytime I look at them, I see a part of you in them. Both have your eyes, Itachi has your understanding and intelligence, Sasuke is looking just like you. I´ve just to look at that boy and I can see you clearly in front of me... How could I fail so terrible? Itachi and Sasuke are the most precious gifts you gave me..."

He drove his hands through his hair and opened his eyes, only to take another deep breath. His eyes stayed a long time focused on his wife´s name in the middle of the gravestone.

"You would probably urge me to talk to him, right? But you know how difficult it is for me to show my true feelings. I asume, this is another thing I´ve with Sasuke in common. I know, he was always your little boy and it must pain you to see how much our son suffers under my ignorance. Forgive me for that."

The twofold father looked up into the sky, as if he could see his wife thereabouts. The sun was already about to sink, he realized that he should probably look for Sasuke now. Fugaku was clueless, where the boy could ran of to, but the thought that his son could spend the night outdoors, made him feel even more uncomfortable. Besides, he wanted to talk to him as fast as possible.

Pushing himself up to his feet, he gave Mikoto´s grave one last look. "Please help me to solve everything." He said, before he turned around and left the cemetery. Although, he felt still quite desperate about the situation, the visit and the talk with his wife were good for him. Even if she couldn´t hear him, alone the thought to talk to her helped him to handle everything.

x-x

Fugaku looked for his son for hours until he finally gave up and returned reluctantly towards the Uchiha district. In the meantime he forded through the entire village, but no sign of Sasuke. It was already dark when he returned home and his hopes, that the boy would´ve eventually returned from alone, were crushed when he noticed that the house was completely dark. Although he felt that no other presence was inside the estate, he went upstairs and took a look inside Sasuke´s room. Like expected, he found it empty.

The clan head sighed deeply as he closed the door and went downstairs again, entering the kitchen, he grabbed a full sake bottle from the cupboard, kneeling down on the table and filling himself a bowl with the burning drink. He needed it now, in order to get his head free. He sat there for a while, swallowing one bowl after another, until his eyes wandered to the wall clock, it was alomst midnight and the frustration and worry he felt returned with full force.

He didn´t knew any of Sasuke´s friends, expect for the Hokage son, but after everything what happened between them, Fugaku was sure the boy wouldn´t had approach him. Hopefully, he would spend the night at least by some friend rather as to stay outside. Of course Sasuke was a genin now, but at that time the streets were only filled with drunks and criminals , and genin or not, this wasn´t the right milieu for a twelve year old boy.

Otherwise he could understand that Sasuke wanted to avoid him for a while, but staying away from home wasn´t the right thing to do nevertheless. If his son wouldn´t return until the morning, Fugaku would send out someone to look for him. Maybe the genin needed some space but he would rather talk to him as fast as possible.

Sighing again, he filled took another slip sake and hoped inwardly that everything would turn out fine. It hadn´t been his intention to hurt Sasuke´s feelings the way he had and sending him away from Konoha for a while seemed just like the best solution for now. But instead of hearing him out, his son had misunderstood it completely and of course Fugaku had to blame himself for it. There, it hadn´t even been his intention to send Sasuke away for long. Just for two or three months, until his cousin, whom he choose as the boy´s new instructor, would be finish with the mission and return to Konoha.

The leader sat there for a long time until he finished almost two sake bottles. It was probably the alcohol which helped him to relax a bit, anyway, he fell asleep on the kitchen floor. Maybe it was a good thing, that Sasuke didn´t return that night at home after all. Finding the proud leader in such state wouldn´t help the situation at all.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Meanwhile, the members of team 7 were heading through the forest, which seperated Konoha from the neighboring towns and villages. After meeting at the settled place, they headed to the southern exit. Naruto had distracted the responsible watch with a shadow clone, while the three of them made their escape unnoticed. At least Sasuke was hoping that nobody was following them. And right now they stormed through the dark forest, trying to get away as far as possible from Konoha. Naruto left a message for his father inside his room and the Hokage would probably know already in the morning about their departure.

Unlike his blonde friend, the Uchiha wasn´t entirely convinced that the plan would work out for their favor. There was a high possibility that the village leader would simple send out a troop of Anbu to bring them back. That was the reason, they wanted to be as far away as possible. They weren´t on the way for long yet, but if their leaving woud stay unnoticed until the morning, they would´ve a good lead for sure.

While he jumped from bough to bough, Sasuke felt the nervousness tingle inside his stomach. He knew that leaving Konoha was the only possible option for him and he was grateful that Sakura and Naruto came with him. Yet he couldn´t help and felt a doubtful if this really was the right decision. After all, he dragged his friends into his misery too.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked softly, when she jumped right next to him.

"I´m fine. Just thinking." He replied sincerely.

"Don´t worry, everything will be fine." She said, while smiling at him.

"Exactly!" Suddenly Naruto jumped between them. "Don´t piss your pants Sasuke. I told you, I´ve everything under control and I´ll settle things for us."

"If we would leave things to you, everything would escalate again. Leave the planning rather to us." The only girl teased.

Both, Naruto and Sakura got into an playful argument, while Sasuke observed them from the corner of his eyes. He was glad that they were with him. He was still unsure and maybe even a bit scared what would expect them, but his friends told him that it would be fine again. Although not completely convinced, the raven haired boy wanted to believe them.

Their willingness to endure this together with him, really touched him and let him realize how poorly he treated them those past weeks. It was anything but natural that they were here with him and Sasuke couldn´t be more grateful. He swore that someday he would retaliate them for anything their have done for him.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-)

It was the loud knocking coming from the frontdoor, which woke Fugaku up. He groaned when he opened his eyes and found himself still lying on the floor. It was bright outdoors, the sunbeams shone through the kitchen window. It was unmistakeable morning, meaning that Sasuke hadn´t returned home during the night.

His head stung strongly, probably the aftereffect from the alcohol, but he wasn´t the art of man who would complain about it. He stood up and smoothed his hair down with his palm.

The knocking became stronger and he wondered who could visit him yet. Since he had taken himself some days off from work, it was unlikely that some of his subordinates would visit him without a good reason. Straighting his posture, he headed towards the frontdoor.

Shoving the door open, he found nobody else as Shisui standing in front of him. His nephew looked puffed and his face was bathed in sweat.

"I´m so glad you´re here uncle." The young man said.

"Did something happen?"

"Lord fourth is summoning you immediately."

"Do you know the reason?" Fugaku asked. If the Hokage demanded his presence this urgently, than something was off.

"Please stay calm, okay?"

"Tell me what happened!" He demanded firmly.

Shisui took a deep breath before his face changed into a very worried expression. "It seemed that Sasuke and his teammates left the village without permission."

"Excuse me?" He couldn´t have heard right, could he?

"I´ve looked already everywhere for them, but nothing. They aren´t inside the village. You need to come immediately, we need to get them back before something more serious could happen."

The clan leader needed a long moment before he processed these words. Only then he understood what Shisui was telling him. Without thinking, he hurried out and stormed towards the Hokage tower. The whole way he could just think about one thing, that his son was somwhere out there and the realization that Sasuke undeniable run away from home, hit him with full force. He hadn´t expected that news. Fugaku still couldn´t believe it, when he felt worry, anger and helplessness raising inside him.

xxxxxxxxx

 **Big thanks towards Sara, Pixie07, Emmy2710, fugitivus, tutul and HH for all your great reviews! :) I´m so happy to read them.**

 **To the question from HH : Orchimaru won´t show up in this story but I want to write a similar story like this when I´m finished with broken bonds, where Sasuke will probably leave to Orochimaru. :)**

 **Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Team formation**

Fugaku didn´t knock, when he entered the Hokage´s office, without waiting for permission. All the way here, he was pondering what really happened. Whether his son really left the village on his own, or maybe even worse things happen, like Sasuke was kidnapped or something like that. But Shisui, who was following right behind, explained to him, that there was no doubt that Sasuke and his teammates left on their own. Apparently, there was even something like a farewell letter from the Hokage´s son.

Beside the Hokage, his wife and Kakashi Hatake were present. All three were looking at him when he suddenly entered.

"Hokage-Sama." He adressed the leader directly. "What´s going on here. My nephew just informed me, that apparently my son left the village without permission."

Minato Namikaze simple nodded. He looked tired, more tired than Fugaku had ever seen him before. Dark rings were formed under his blue eyes, but his expression was very serious and left no doubt that the situation was indeed alarming. "Unfortunately, this is what happened. My wife found this morning a letter inside of our son´s room." He handed Fugaku a sheet of paper.

Without wasting time, he unfolded it and his eyes wandered over the obviously, hastily written Kanji sign.

 _Hokage,_

 _Since you´re always too busy to listen just one second to your only son, you leave me with no other choice as to take more drastic measures to make you listen. I liked being in team 7, you know. And even if Sasuke and I really messed up back than, we´re still friends. It´s our matter to settle things between us, not yours or anyone else._

 _Removing Sasuke from our team, without asking for our opinions, and then even allowing his jerk of a father to send him away from Konoha, is the last straw. I´m done with you! If you won´t listen to me as my father, than maybe as the great Hokage. So, Hokage what will you do now, where your precious jinchuuriki is out there?_

 _If you don´t accept my conditions, than I´m afraid, we won´t return to Konoha. Maybe we´ll even join some unknown village and serve there as shinobi. I´m sure everyone would gladly welcome a jinchuuriki and sharingan owner, besides Sakura-chan is a great kunoichi too. So, better think twice if you will turn down our demands._

 _-First of all, we three will remain in the same team with sensei Kakashi as our instructor._

 _-Sasuke won´t be send away from Konoha and he´ll get an own place to life. He´ll not be forced to return to the Uchiha compound or his father._

 _-All of us three, will be unpunished for leaving the village. We´ll remain as genin in a three man squad._

 _"From now onward, you´ll take care of your own business and stop meddeling yourself in our businesses. Team 7 is our concern or if there are difficulties than perhap sensei Kakashi´s concern. We don´t need you and your bossy attitude. You´re a lousy Hokage. You´ve no idea whats really going on and you just make orders and destroy everyones lifes._

 _I´m done with you. Think about it. If you ignore our conditions, we won´t return. And don´t bother to look for us, you can´t find us. I´ll contact you in some days, in order to get your answer. If I were you, I would give in. Otherwise, you´ll lose._

 _Naruto and the rest of team 7_

Fugaku stared at the paper with narrowed eyes. He couldn´t believe this. Leaving the village without permission or at least a proper reason was inexcusable. How could Sasuke do something so stupid? No matter how difficult their relationship actually was, this was definitely too much. The realization how much this boy was already going out of his hand, hit him with full force. He hadn´t even the slightest bit of control over his own son anymore. Sasuke was acting without thinking and the twofold father failed to do anthing about it. In a matter of fact, his own child was seeing him as some art of cold-hearted monster. That was, why Sasuke wasn´t talking to him before and that was, why his son run away.

"I apologize for the tone my son is using in the letter." The Hokage said, when he handed the letter back towards him.

"This is ridiculous." He said stunned.

"But pretty serious right now." Kushina, the Hokage´s wife said and shook her head. She was very worried, as much was obvious.

"Sakura´s parents were already here, because their daughter is missing." Minato began. "They were, understandably, very upset. I barely managed to stop them to go out there and looking for her by themselves."

"They´re worried and so am I." Kushina said. "When I found these letter this morning, my first thoughts were that this is a stupid prank from Naruto... But when I was looking for him, I couldn´t find him, so I went to inform my husband."

Minato sighed. "I´ve sent Shisui to look for them and unfortunately, they aren´t inside the village."

"How could they leave the village unnoticed?" Fugaku asked, trying to control his anger and worry, which became more difficult for him.

"Apparently, Naruto disstracted the guards from the southern exit with a shadow clone, while Sasuke, Sakura and the orginal Naruto made their escape." Shisui explained. "I spoke to the guard, he said that Naruto pretended to need help. He beseeched, he didn´t left his post longer as two minutes."

"I hate this jutsu. Naruto should´ve never learned it in the beginning. His shadow clones always cause trouble." The Hokage muttered, more to himself.

"The guard wasn´t supposed to leave his post even for a second." The Uchiha head snapped angrily. This was the reason why his son was now out there, only because some people couldn´t do their job right.

"Naruto´s shadow clone seemed to be pretty convincing." Shisui argued calmy.

"A guard is never supposed to leave his post, no matter what!" He said and looked demanding at the Hokage. "I hope you´ll discharge this fool from his position."

"That´s completely unimportant yet." The only present woman objected. "These kids are out there and could get in real danger, as soon someone recognize their true identities!"

"You´re right." The blonde Kage nodded and looked directly at Fugaku. "Please send a team out to bring them back."

"I should probably go and look for them." For the first time Kakashi said something and interrupted Fugaku, even before he open his mouth. "Actually, I´m the only one here, the three trust and I can probably convince them to return willingly."

"It doesn´t matter to me, whether they return willingly or we have to use force." Minato said seriously. "What their have done now, isn´t just a minor crime. If they were adults, they would be hunted as rogue ninjas. Three brats, whom not only left the village without permisson, they have even the audacity to blackmail their Hokage. No matter what their motivation is, they went definitely too far."

Fugaku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when Minato began to list the seriousness of these actions. He still couldn´t believe that Sasuke really went that far. And once again he realized how much he had failed as a father.

The Hatake shook his head. "They only went this far, because they think nobody listen to them. That no.."

"Kakashi please let it be." The Fourth interrupted tiredly. "There is nothing which can apologize this. We can talk about their obvious problems later, when they´re here inside the village walls. But right now, I don´t care if I´ve let them be dragged back. They´ll not stay one minute longer out there as needed. You can join the search for them, but you´ll bring them back, if necessary with force and that´s an order Kakashi."

It was obvious how reculant the silver haired nodded. In a matter of fact, Fugaku could even see the glimmer of accusation in the one visible eye. Clearly, he blamed Minato and Fugaku for what happened.

"I´ll go myself." He finally declared. There was no other choice, not after what happened yet. He needed to get his son back in his grip. There was too much clarificatio requirements between them, but right now, his only thoughts were to bring him back unharmed. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Uncle, there is no need for you to go. I´ll track them down in no time." Shisui said. "Send some Anbu with me and I´ll bring them home for sure."

"This has nothing to do that I don´t trust your abilities." He said firmly.

"Fugaku-san. Shisui is right. You´re responsible for Konohas security. It´s inappropriate if you leave the village." The Hokage objected.

"Actually, my main concern is my son. I know that it was probably Sasuke´s idea to leave the village. We had some arguments before and it seems he misunderstood my reasons very much. I´ll go myself. I´ve to fix these mistakes."

Minato shook his head. "Trust me, I´m more convinced that Naruto is the responsible for these actions."

"I´m convinced, they made this decision as a team." Kakashi suddenly said and Fugaku glared at him displeased. "I told you, that they deserve a chance to solve their problems alone. But you just removed Sasuke from the team and thought everything would fall in place. You are to blame for it and not Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura. They didn´t saw another solution as to blackmail you, because they knew nobody would listen to them. All these trouble could have been avoided when you both would just listen to your sons what they wanted."

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. But not because of anger, no it was because the Hatake´s words were mainly true. Fugaku really had never listened to what Sasuke wanted, not realized that they were problems until things really slid out of his hands. He felt guilty, worried but mostly angry at Sasuke for doing something that stupid. Doing something dangerous, which was listed as one of the most serious crimes in the village law. It was a blessing that the Hokage´s son was involved in the mess as well, otherwise he wasn´t sure whether Minato would still see these as harmless as he did now.

"I think Kakashi is right." Kushina eventually said. "You should go too Minato."

The blonde man looked at his wife surprised. "Kushina you know that´s impossible. I´m the Hokage and I can´t leave the village without a proper reason."

"Your son should be reason enough!" She suddenly snapped, before she added calmy; "You need to show Naruto that you care and that you´re willing to understand his reasons. Why do you think he does something this stupid? Because he feels misunderstood and that you don´t care about his problems and opinions."

Minato wanted to argue, but the red haired woman interrupted him fastly. "Gosh Minato, you know I´m right. Naruto alreday lost his respect for you as his Hokage, if you want that he loses his last respect for you as his father too, than continue with this."

There was a long moment of silence, where the Hokage seemed to think about Kushina´s words. Fugaku envied that man in that moment, he had the advise from a wife, who cared for her family. If Mikoto would be here, things would never have escalated this much. He was incapable of being a good father without her advise, the current situation was proof enough for it.

"You´re right Kushina. I´ll go too." The Hokage finally said and honestly Fugaku was very surprised about these desicion. But apparently, he was not the only father who had some urgent clarification requirements with his son. "Kakashi, I know you want to look for them yourself, but can I ask you to take care here together with Kushina, while I´m absent?"

"Alright. Just promise me to bring them back unharmed." The Jonin nodded and after a short exchange of words with Kakashi and his wife, Minato ordered Shisui to collect a search troup.

His nephew wasted no time and left the office. They would meet by the gate in fourty minutes. Fugaku hurried home and took a quick shower before dressing in his uniform. He didn´t bother to eat something, instead hurried immediately towards the front gate of Konoha, after he informed one of his advisors about the situation and handed to command over the police troup towards him as long he would be absent.

Shisui and his four chosen Anbu were already waiting there. His mood brighten a bit, when he noticed the dark brown dog, sitting by one of them. Thankfully, his nephew was smart enough to get an Inuzuka for this. The dog would scent Sasuke and the other both out in no time. Only a short moment later, the Hokage joined them and they could head out.

Fugaku sent three of the Anbu in the southern direction, only for the case the kids went there, even if it was unlikely. In the south was nothing but forest and it was far more plausible, that they went in the western direction. There were many villages or small towns, where the kids were proabably trying to hide. His suspicion got confirmed from the Inuzuka Anbu, whose dog perceive the weak scent of Sasuke and the others.

They wasted no time and headed in the west direction.

x...x...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Meanwhile, team seven had settled down in a teahouse placed in a town remotely about twenty kilometres northwest from Konoha. They were tired, sweating and mostly unsure whether this distance was already enough, in order to avoid getting caught by Konoha shinobi. Not even Naruto was so naive to asume, that nobody had noticed their departure yet and it was most likely that the Hokage already sent out a team to get them back.

Though they, especially Naruto, were still hoping that the Fourth would agree to their conditions, the possibility that he wanted to bring them back by force was more realistic. Their main concern was, to get as far away as possible. All the more difficult it would be to catch them, the sooner the Hokage would listen to their conditions. Naruto was still convinced the plan would be an success. But for now, they just needed a break.

After running the whole night without a break, it was only naturel they were all on their limits. Luckily, Naruto and Sakura brought some money along, so they could allow themself the luxury of tea and snacks.

It was a good feeling that nobody recognized them here. They weren´t wearing their headbands of course and Sasuke changed his shirt with the Uchiha emblem against a neutral white shirt from Naruto. Nobody should notice their connection towards Konoha. It would become even more difficult for the Hokage to find them then. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke could know that their fathers personally were on the way to find them.

If he had known, Sasuke would run further away right now, no matter how exhausted he was. And for the blonde, he wouldn´t believe such a thing. In his opinion, Minato didn´t care about him enough to do something like that.

"I´m starving." Naruto groaned, when the waitress served them a cup with hot tea and three plates with filled rice cakes. They hadn´t enough money to eat in a restaurant and so this had to be enough for now. Of course Sakura packed some viands too, but they didn´t knew for how long they would stay away from Konoha and so this had stay untouched for a while.

The three were too tired to talk and so everyone was busy with eating before they had enough energy to speak.

"Where will we spend the night?" The blonde loudmouth asked and interrupted the silence.

"Probably in the forest. It´s safer there. We can stay undetected and we´ve sleeping bags with us anyway." Sakura explained. "Besides we´ll spare money and it´s summer anyway."

"I guess, that´s makes sense." Naruto said. "But we all need a shower sooner or later. Where can we wash us?"

Sakura grabbed her backpack and hunted off a map, which she unfolded on the table.

"There is a lake, only five kilometres away from here." She pointed with her finger on the map. "We can wash us there, when it´s dark. I´ve shampoos with me, so this has to be it for now."

"Sakura-chan you´re amazing. You really thought on everything."

"Of course. What did you pack in by the way?"

"A lot of instant ramen." Naruto said innocently.

She slapped her palm on her forehead. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"Hey, ramen are very usefull. At least we´ve food for at least a week! And delicious food to boot!"

Sakura shook her head but then suddenly she noticed that Sasuke hadn´t said a single word yet. "Sasuke-kun? Everything alright?" She asked concerned.

The Uchiha was in his own thoughts. As much he was glad that he was away from Konoha, or better from his father yet, he couldn´t help and doubted their desicion constantly. The doubts, he felt already on their way here, returned fully and for some reason he had the feeling that things could become even worse now.

"Do you really think, our plan will work?" He eventually said. "Or isn´t it even more plausible that some Anbu will catch us sooner or later?"

"Why are you saying this all of the sudden?" The pink haired girl asked. "I mean we agreed that we wouldn´t give up without a fight and that is what we´re doing right now. Fighting for what we think is right. And what difference would it make anyway? Your father would´ve send you away in no time anyway. We just took the advantage first."

"Sakura-chan is right. You wanted to run away anyway, remember?" Naruto added objectively.

"The difference is, that I pulled you two in my misere." He answered, maybe a bit too snappy. "I mean, when they catch us, you two will get into so much trouble... And just because of me..."

"Why are you always saying that they will catch us? They aren´t here yet, are they? We´ve a good lead and we´ll head even further away. So stop pissing your pants!" Naruto snapped back.

"I´m not..." Sasuke wanted to yell back, but he stopped in his tracks and laid back in his seat. "You´re right, I´m pissing my pants. I´m afraid that the Hokage just send out some fucking Anbu, who will drag us back in no time. And I´m afraid what will happen then... What we do is practically a crime and I don´t want you both be punished just because of me..."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tried but he interrupted her.

"No, really. I could never forgive myself if the Hokage would strip you from your genin rank, only because of me..."

"Stop it already, okay!" Naruto said loudly. "It was our own desicion and if we get caught, we´ll take the responsibility ourselves. If we weren´t gone, than you stupid father would send you away and we don´t want to be shinobi without you!"

"Naruto is right. It doesn´t matter what the Hokage will do then. What mattered is that we´re still together and that is our choice. Nobody can destroy our friendship."

Sasuke looked down. Once again, his friends managed to convince him. What would he do just without them? His eyes felt suddenly watery and he fastly wished over them with the back of his hand.

"Hey, are you crying?" Naruto teased.

"Of course not you moron. I´ve only gotten something in my eye, that´s all." He said but was sure that he blushed nevertheless.

"It´s alright Sasuke-kun. You shouldn´t worry too much." The only girl encouraged and rubbed his shoulder softly.

"Exactly." The blonde agreed and placed his hands behind his head. "I mean, what about we´re worried all the time? Everything went smoothly until now. So, why don´t we relax for a bit and enjoy this time together? I mean, we are free to do what we want. No annoying D rank missions, no nagging parents and the best is, no bossy Hokage. Everything is fine now. And who knows, maybe this could even become a great adventure? And even if some shitty Anbu show up, let´s just kick their asses and send them back defeated towards Konoha!"

Sakura was first, who began laughing. Sasuke couldn´t help and joined her and lastly even Naruto laughed loudly. This was the first moment, since eternities that the Uchiha really felt carefree. His heart was light and this feeling was amazing.

 **Big Thanks towards Guest, fanofthisfiction, The3vilFighter, tutul, Pixieo7, HH and fugitivus for your great reviews and the huge support :D**

 **Please let me know what you think and review ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**In the same boat**

It had been an unnatural hot summer from the beginning. Since months, the sun was glowing down over the fire country and only disappeared by nightbreak. It was not out of the ordinary that summers in the land of fire were hot, but this year it was even for the land of fire a bit extreme. They were just on the way for four hours and the search group needed already two breaks for drinking. Although the thight tree crowns spent shadow, the air was too dry, so that a lot of plants were already withered. The kids took great advantage of the coolness the night proved when they made their escape.

It vexed Fugaku to admit, that they wouldn´t be able to pass through the forest in the same tempo the kids managed it. The heat was an too big obstacle. Although they had a trace were Sasuke and the other both actual were, it was a fact that the distance was quite big and if the three would continue to travel in the meantime, the gap would only become bigger.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, when they stopped for the second break. His uniform did little to make him feel comfortable by this weather but this wasn´t a hindrance to stop him. The main reason for the second break was that the Inuzuka´s dog needed urgently water. Fugaku himself swallowed a whole water bottle down his throat and he waited impatiently that they would continue their way.

The third interruption happened soon. This time the dog was leading them into two different directions and it wasn´t forseeable which were the right path. The Hokage sent each Shisui and the Inuzuka Anbu in one of the directions, only to check it out, while Fugaku and he would wait for them here. Like the rest, Minato was dressed in Konoha´s military uniform. But Fugaku was well aware that someone needed to guard their Hokage. The village leader wasn´t supposed to simple leave Konoha, neither was Fugaku, but regarding the current circumstances it was probably the best solution. Nevertheless, the Uchiha leader wouldn´t let any harm come to the village leader.

"This is taking longer than expected. I wasn´t expecting that they were already this far away from the village..." Minato said, when Shisui and the other male were vanished. He sat down on the ground and Fugaku did the same.

"As it looks now, they must have traveled the whole night without interruption. I asume that one of the scents is only perceptible, because their passed through here."

The blonde man nodded in agreement. "At least we still have track of them. It will be more trouble than expected but we should be able to get them. At least, as long they don´t pass over the country border..."

"The borderline is too far away." He looked at the Hokage with a hint of disbelieve. "Besides I´m sure they are smart enough not to leave the land of fire."

Because, if the children would be enter another country without a entry permit, other shinobi villages could arrest them and if it would known that Sasuke is from the Uchiha clan and Naruto the vessel of the nine tails fox, things could become pretty dangerous. But if he was honest, Fugaku didn´t know anymore how far his son was ready to go.

"Honestly, I´m not so sure about that..." Minato said. "I really don´t know if they can even estimate the danger of what they´re doing... I know Naruto is a handfull but that he would do something like that... I can´t believe it."

"Neither do I." Fugaku said thoughtfully. "I don´t know what to do with Sasuke... He has changed so much."

"I would be glad if I could say the same about Naruto. If he would´ve matured just a bit..." He heard the frustration out of the blonde´s voice. "But he is still the same hothead he always had been. He can´t think before he act... I´m sorry for the situation. No matter what Kakashi or my wife think... I´m still convinced that Naruto is responsible for this and he dragged Sasuke and Sakura along with him..."

Fugaku said nothing for a moment. He recognized that Minato was equally frustrated with the entire situation and like him, the other male was unable to understand his son´s reason for doing this. But whenever he tried to think about why all of this happened, his latest confrontation with Sasuke came into his mind and he became even more confused.

"I had an argument with Sasuke yesterday. He misunderstood why I was sending him away for some time and he didn´t let me explain my reasons for doing so..." He eventually said. "He yelled at me that he hates me and some other things, before he ran away..."

"Naruto tells me regulary that he hates me." The other male said thougtful. "Ever since I became Hokage and after he gratuated from the academy it only became worse. I think it´s only an act of rebellion. Naruto was always a brat whenever things didn´t went his way."

"Sasuke had always been an very obedient child. Even after his mother died, he always did what he was told and didn´t caused trouble... That´s why I fail to understand the changes in his behaviour. I don´t understand why he didn´t talked to me if he has any problems. I know he had always been closer to his mother but after her death... I thought my sons would come to me if something bothers them..."

The other male looked at him with understanding. "You shouldn´t feel guilty Fugaku-sama. Naruto is always going to his mother when he has problems too. I wouldn´t know how to deal with him without my wife... I think many things would be unsaid between us then. Even more as they already are."

It was comfortable to talk with the Hokage. After all they were in the same boat right now. It was obvious how much difficulties the blonde had to understand his own son. Fugaku could sympathize with him. The difference was just that Minato had his wife for support and it reminded him painfully that everything would probably be different if Mikoto could be here. She would´ve known what to do, to help him to see what the real problem is and let Sasuke see that he was just always wanting the best for him.

But if he was honest, and Fugaku really was a man who wasn´t lying to himself, he had to admit that even know he couldn´t see the real problem. Did Sasuke really meant every word he yelled at him yesterday? Or was his son just thinking he was treating him unfair?

He had always cared for his children, sure maybe he had neglected Sasuke too much but the boy never caused trouble before, so why was he acting out all of the sudden? A part of him was convinced that he had been too lenient with his son. If he would have disciplined Sasuke properly after the first misdemeanor, than things wouldn´t have escalated this much. But there was another part, which let him blame himself for not seeing earlier that his child wasn´t happy at all.

The Hokage interrupted his thoughts when he spoke again. "The main concern is to find them yet, but I´ve realized that they won´t return with us back willingly. It will come to another conflict with Naruto and I. This gives me a headache."

"I understand." He nodded. "I´m not sure what to do with Sasuke either... How am I supposed to react to this? It´s an crime what he is doing now. Something like that can´t be unpunished. On the other hand I´m afraid that disciplining him will just increase the rift between us. But trying to talk to him isn´t working either. It seems he don´t understand me and I can´t understand him too."

"As a father I´m as clueless as you are. But as their Hokage I can´t let them off without consequences. This stunt is really too much, but I´ve to think about that once we return home. It´s just important to get them back as soon as possible."

Of course Fugaku agreed, but his worries stayed nevertheless. He felt, maybe for the first time in his life, completely helpless. On the one hand he wanted to teach Sasuke a lesson he would never forget, for doing something this foolish and worrying him so much. On the other hand, he could not longer deny that all of this was mainly his fault. His son ran away because of the desicion he made. The fact that Sasuke thought, he wanted to get rid of him pained the clan head. His children were the most precious thing in the world. Unfortunately, Sasuke was thinking the complete opposite. And no matter how angry he felt, could he really deny running away from home was maybe just a desperate cry for help?

"I should stop fooling myself..." He said in a low voice. "I´ve never known what is going on with Sasuke. We never connected with eachother, not even after his mother died..."

"Fugaku-sama..."

"The truth is... If I would´ve just tried harder to be there for him, if I would´ve paid more attention for his needs, than maybe all of this could´ve avoided."

Minato Namikaze´s expression darkened and he looked down at his hands, which were placed in his lap. "Same goes for me. I´ve maybe underrated Naruto´s bonds with his teammates or perhaps he just thought I´m not taking him serious at all."

"I understand. One of the things Sasuke accused me yesterday, were my allegedly favoritism of his brother. Obviously, Sasuke thinks I care and love Itachi more than him. Maybe I realize just now, that I was too reticent with praise for him. Until lately, Sasuke always made me proud. He was top of the class in the academy, diligent and determined. But I thought that too much praise would stop him from being hard-working and let him become arrogant. I know Sasuke has the tendency for it... I just wanted to motivate him."

The Hokage nodded. "If I´m honest, I´ve always envied you a bit for having also two such talented and obdedient sons. I´ve always wished Naruto could be a bit more like them. That´s why I placed him with Sasuke in a team, because I thought it would help him to become a bit more like him... The truth is... I haven´t accepted the way my son is and I wanted to change him... Kushina told me many times that I pay too much attention towards his faults as to his strengthen."

A bitter laugh escaped Fugaku´s mouth. "I just took it for natural that my sons be the way they are. Itachi always did what I wanted, now matter which age he was and I expect the same thing from Sasuke, not thinking that he is complete other person... I just wanted him to take his brother as a rolemodel, mostly because Itachi never had caused trouble. And maybe Sasuke is even right. I did prefer Itachi over him, because of his role as my heir and his talent. I´ve ignored Sasuke when he was younger and left him in his mother´s care, I´ve never bothered to bond with him... Am I suffering the consequences of my own actions yet?"

"Naruto too, is closer with his mother. It´s ironic, but I think without Kushina, I would´ve lost my son long ago..."

"Maybe I´ve lost Sasuke yet... Even if we catch them, will I be able to reconcile with him? Make him understand that I´m just wanting the best for him... I don´t even know what to do with him. How to react to all of this... I´m his father, I should know what to do. But things became only worse, not matter what I tried. He even hid his injury from me, not matter how much damage this could´ve caused to him... His mother is the parent he needs, I couldn´t replace her in three years and that is a fact. Maybe I just haven´t realized that he never got over her death. I didn´t comfort him, instead I forced him to move forward..."

"Wanting him to move forward, isn´t something bad." The Hokage said. "You just wanted your children to be fine again. This isn´t something you should blame yourself for."

"In my clan, the roles of a mother and father are clearly seperated." He said after a moment of hesitation. "A father is not supposed to play the best-friend role. A father should motivate and prepare his children for this world... He is supposed to lead them on the right path... it´s a mother´s job to spoil them and praise them..."

Fugaku wasn´t sure whether he wanted to convince himself with his own words. But it was true, wasn´t it? So had his own father raised him and he did it with Itachi and he turned out fine. So why were things going with Sasuke so different. Was is really only because of Mikoto´s death? Had Sasuke needed his mother´s love probably more as Fugaku´s guidance?

"I see." The village leader interrupted his thoughts once again. "When Naruto was little, I was always around him. I even changed his diapers back then." The blonde smiled sadly, before he continued. "He was a father child when little, always clinging by my side. Kushina and I never had the the classic role allocation, we shared the work at home. Until I became Hokage... I had so little time for my family that Kushina overtook all the work at home, including Naruto´s upbringing. There wasn´t much time for him left. This formed a rift in our relationship and he became closer to his mother. Sometimes... I wonder if it was worth it... Of course, becoming Hokage was my dream, but I realize how little I actually know about my own son..."

He listened carefully to the blonde´s words. It let him realize once again, that at all, their current situations weren´t much different right now. Maybe this was the reason, why both men were so open with eachother now. It was the first time, since Mikoto´s death, that Fugaku had spoken to someone this openly. Listening to the Hokage´s words let him see, that his realationship towards his sons was still more complicated. Fugaku did not owned memories like that about Itachi´s and Sasuke´s early childhood.

When Itachi was born, Fugaku had been away from home, fighting in the third shinobi war. The war ended when his son had been almost four years old. The child was so traumatized, that he wasn´t able to be a carefree little boy. Soon Sasuke were born and this helped Itachi to overcome his trauma. Shortly after that, he had began to train Itachi for years. He hadn´t paid much attention towards _Baby Sasuke,_ and surely not bothered to change his diapers or rock him to sleep. This was a mother´s job anyway. And while Sasuke grew up, he was too busy with his role as the clan head and police chief and Itachi´s training as to pay much attention towards his younger child. Although very loved by him from the beginning, he had to admit that Sasuke had always been Mikoto´s _boy._

"Being the Hokage is an important position. You did very much for our village, for us Uchiha too. Establish the villages safety, is somthing you´re doing for you son too." Like Fugaku worked all those years so hard, only to guarantee a stable future for his own children.

"You´re right. I want to thank you for your words of encouragement."

It was just when he wanted to reply something that finally Shisui and his Anbu colleague returned. The Uchiha head stood up at once and so did the Hokage.

"We´ve their track for sure yet." Shisui said immediately. "The one way was a dead end and they took the other route for sure."

"It´s actually quite interesting." The Inuzuka Anbu added. "There is a town some kilometres away. I´m convinced they rested there. If we´re lucky we´ll even find them there."

"This are good news." The Hokage said. "How long will it take us to arrive there?"

"From our current position , not more than two hours." The Anbu answered.

"Of course, by now they could be on their way again, but at least we´re coming near." Shisui said optimistically.

"Let´s not was any more time." Fugaku stated firmly and with that they went on their way. He was still not sure what to do with Sasuke but he should probabaly figure this out later. The main concern was, to find them and get them back home.

 **xxxx-xx**

 **Big Thanks to Pixie07, HadesHera, libretamagica, Bemap139, The3vilFighter, snow-kim, fugitivus, tutul and fanofthisfiction for all your great reviews :D It´s such an huge support for me;)To snow-kim, I hope I just could answer all your questions.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Breather**

The sun was about to sink, when team seven had prepared a small camp for the night. They were all three bathed and dressed in fresh clothes, after they swam in the lake for almost three hours. For the first time since weeks now, they enjoyed their time together. Finally they could just be friends, without all the rivalry, disputes and jealousy which stood all the time between them. There was no tension between them, they all felt free and serenely with eachother.

Even Sasuke had to admit that he felt happy. They spent the whole afternoon swimming, like ordinary twelve years old kids do. He had forgotten for too long how young he still was. All the years he had just tried to please his father no matter what. Always studying and training that he had hardly time for other things. Sakura and Naruto managed to cheer him up in many occasions. Somehow it felt as if a great burden fell from his shoulders. Maybe Naruto´s plan had worked out more well as he would admit aloud.

Sakura handed some instant ramen over to them, after she poured some hot water over it. It was a good thing that the pink haired girl was with them. Without her carefull preparations, they wouldn´t be so good fitted as they were now. She had even thought about bringing an battery powered water heater along. Now even Naruto´s ramen provisions proved to be quiete useful, even if Sasuke didn´t liked the taste.

"See I told you that ramen are quite useful, not to forget delicious!" Naruto grinned brightly.

"Hn, your ramen proved only be useful because Sakura was smart enough to bring a water heater along, moron." Sasuke replied teasingly and smirked. "Besides the taste is disgusting."

He noticed how Sakura slightly blushed. Sasuke knew that she had always wished to be useful for their team, since she had been the weakest link from the beginning. But meanwhile he saw her with different eyes. Maybe she was not as strong as he and Naruto regarding towards Tai-and Ninjutsu, but she was a far stronger personality as he and the blonde were. He was glad to have Sakura as his friend. Surely, things wouldn´t have turned out fine between him and Naruto, without her mediation.

"And he´s back! You´re the same old jerk as always." The blonde said with played annoyance and the genin got into an playful argument, which ended with Naruto chasing after Sasuke and Sakura after Naruto.

The Uchiha didn´t know when the last time was, that he attached himself in such childish games, surely he hadn´t been older than eight or nine years. Definitely had his mother been alive then. Sasuke knew he had been quite a happy child when he was little. The moment reminded him at those times, in years he had not thought about it.

It was funny that none of them thought about Konoha yet. They didn´t even thought about the fact that Anbu could already looking for them or that they could get caught. The genin were just enjoying the moment and maybe allowed themselves to be childish for a change.

Like for any other genin, the start of their education as shinobi was a big change for them. Not only became freetime rare, they had to face some hardships, they hadn´t before. Be it the lack of freetime or the frequent reproofs from the Hokage himself, being a genin seemed to became more less fun with each day.

As for Sasuke, he was used to hard work and to meet high expections, because anyone had them since the day he was born. Everyone in his clan had always compared him towards Itachi.

He could always hear the whispers of his relatives.

 _Itachi has gratuated the academy after just one year._

 _Sasuke needed five years._

 _Itachi awoke his sharingan at age eight._

 _Sasuke was eleven when his sharingan appeared for the first time._

 _Itachi became Anbu at age eleven._

 _Sasuke isn´t even a chunin at age twelve._

This comparisons accompanyinged him his whole life. Even when he was very little, other clan members mentioned things like, how much taller Itachi had been when in his age or how much smarter and calmer his older brother always was.

No wonder he got early the feeling not to be good enough the way he was. Even as a small child he had always known how perfect Itachi was and wanted to learn from him desperately. Only to become a bit more like him. The only person who had always gave him the feeling to be perfect the way he was, had been his mother. She never had compared him towards his brother and this was perhaps the main reason why his early childhood had been a happy one, even with his father´s neglect.

Well, things ended with her death but this weren´t news at all. Unlike Naruto and Sakura he was used to work and study the whole time. Fugaku had made sure of it and after his mother passed away, his father had pushed him constantly to bring good results. Not that the man had been ever satisfied anyway.

However, for all three of them was this a nice change after all those troubling weeks. They spent the whole evening with childish plays as if they were still eight instead of twelve. Sasuke let them even drag himself in games like _hide and seek._ In the end, they landed for the second time inside the lake and amused themselves with a water slaughter.

It was already deep dark and no light was seen inside the forest, when they were finally dried. Thanks to the warm summer, swimming was nice pastime anyway. There was no need to unpack the sleeping bags, even at night the air was still muggy and the coolness of the ground provided a nice allviation.

All three genin laid on their back and looked upward. The tree crowns covered the view of the sky but between some gaps, bright stars sparkled through and created a small gleam of light. Of course Sakura was particularly anteced from this sight. Even if she wouldn´t admit it aloud in front of her male teammates, she liked such things after all.

"Today was a good day." She suddenly said and interrupted the comfortable silence. "Have you noticed that we had finally fun again? I mean after all these problems we had..."

"You can say that." Naruto grinned widely. "And don´t forget to remeber whose idea it was!"

"We get it moron. You were the one whose idea it was to leave together." Sasuke replied and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and if it wasn´t for me, you would be all alone here yet. Maybe you would be already crying because you would be lost and scared." The blonde smirked and enjoyed to make fun of him, what earned him a glare from Sasuke.

"Without Sasuke you would never got the idea to leave anyway." The pink haired pointed out. But her voice was flippant. Of course she knew how awkward the subject was.

"Without us he would never come this far." Naruto continued his teasing and for some reason Sasuke couldn´t help but chuckled.

"What´s so funny?"

"Nothing, really. It´s just like Sakura said, it had been a good day."

Obviously, the Uzumaki-Namikaze was satisfied with this answer. "And there will be more great days before us! Whether inside or outside from Konoha."

Silence followed the coming minutes and they were all hanging in their own thoughts. Sasuke was almost fallen asleep when Sakura interrupted the stillness for a second time.

"I wonder if sensei Kakashi is worried about us... I mean, he is a member of team seven too."

"Honestly, I haven´t thought about sensei until now..."Naruto admitted. "But I´m sure he understands our reasons and maybe he is already pressurize my father to accept our conditions."

The Uchiha took a deep breath for a moment. Like Naruto, he hadn´t thought about their sensei yet and he realized that the silver haired was probably disappointed in them. Or maybe he understand them too? Sasuke wasn´t so sure about it. Perhaps he should have asked Kakashi for advise before leaving the village, but he had been too emotional in that moment and Naruto and Sakura hadn´t been better either.

"My parents are probably worried about me too. I just left them a note, telling them that I would be away for undefined time. I hope they pressure the Hokage too, although they´re probably more angry at me." The only present girl said thoughtful.

"My mom is probably worried too but I know she will understand our reasons for doing so and she´ll give my father a hard time, until he had no other chance as to accept our demands."

"What about you Sasuke?" Sakura suddenly said and looked at him, even if the dark hid how uncomfortable he felt with the subject. "Do you think your father isn´t worried about you yet? Even if you haven´t a good relationship with him?"

He bit his lower lip in frustration, wondering why she suddenly asked him this. Normally he would snap whenever someone confronted him with something he didn´t want to talk about, but remembering that this were his friends, the two people who went through allo of this with him, Sasuke rolled himself to the side, before he answered.

"He´s probably glad to get rid of me." He muttered lowly. "If he wants me back than only because of his good reputation. "

"I see..." Sakura said. "I´m sorry for bringing it up."

"But your clan is quite big." The blonde suddenly said after a short moment. "Is there nobody else you´re close to?"

Maybe those question was something which bothered his friends for some time now. And he realized himself now, that he wasn´t very close to any of his relatives. Not even to his uncles or aunts, they had their eyes only on Itachi and Sasuke was well aware that he was only the _second son_ or _Itachi´s little brother._

"No..." Was all he managed to say. Closing his eyes and turning his back to his friends, he hoped that pretending to sleep would end this uncomfortable conversation.

Indeed, nobody said anything for the coming minutes and once again the air was filled with a comfortable silence. However, obviously Naruto had used the time only to find another thing to say and Sasuke realized how little his team member actually knew about his family.

"What about your brother? I mean, you quite admired him when we´re younger. Isn´t he at least worried about you?"

For the first time, since he was out here, the raven haired boy thought about his brother. Itachi the one, who always appeared to care for him. The one, who always tried to understand him or at least pretended to do so.

Sasuke hadn´t seen his brother since their latest confronation and he didn´t wish to see him anyway. He couldn´t forget that of all Itachi hit him and somehow this had let him despise him more as he already did before. Than again, why was he making such a big deal about this little slap? It wasn´t as if this was the first time he had received something like that.

It was common inside his clan to discipline minors immediately whenever they would get too disrespectful towards an elder. Even his grandparents, when alive, used to slap him whenever he misbehaved in their house. His father did anyway, even if Sasuke had to admit reluctantly, that Fugaku had very rarely raised his hand against him. But probably only because, his whole childhood, he followed his orders like a stupid dog.

However, Itachi was different. His brother used to be always calm and reacted never violent. No matter how much he had resented him lately, he had always thought his brother was the one who would always protect him. The thought that he was able to hurt him never crossed his mind before. He had said that he wished Itachi and his father dead or somthing similar. Only then the older one had lost his control and he wasn´t sure if he should regret those words, but the truth was Sasuke didn´t want them to die, no matter how much he hated them. Maybe he had hurt his brother with this more than he cared before. he felt a pang of guilt but at the same time couldn´t understand for what he felt guilty.

Then again, it was Itachi, his brother, who stood always beside whenever Fugaku had yelled him to the ground, whenever he got to hear how great his brother is while he would never measure with him. It was Itachi who would let himself celebrate from everyone, while Sasuke grow up ignored and deserted.

The Uchiha boy decided that Itachi´s love couldn´t be so deep, otherwise he hadn´t just stood there whenever he was measured to his inhuman standarts. It was more likely that his brother enjoyed it that Sasuke had always admired his brother and practically begged him to learn from him. Of course Itachi had known that he could never measure with his impressive skills, that was why he had always declined all his pleads to train with him. It was probably more fun to see stupid Sasuke struggle so much in his training. And no matter what the reason was, he was done with Itachi.

"Sasuke?"

Only now he noticed that Naruto and Sakura were still trying to talk to him. They were expecting still an answer from him. But it was unbearable to talk any longer about this subject. He didn´t want to hear or think anything about this _family._

"I´m tired. I want to sleep yet." He simple said and ignored ever other attempt from his teammates to talk to him.

After a while they gave finally up their attempts to talk. Soon Naruto began to tell a horror story, which Sasuke didn´t bothered to listen to. It was annoying how just thinking about his _family,_ could ruin his mood. It had been a good day until he was forced to think about them again. How he wished he could just simple forget them!

He tried to sleep but he stayed awake for a long time, even when some time later Sakura and Naruto were already soundly asleep. It weren´t just those stupid thoughts which averted him from sleep, but the strange stinging in his chest too. He did not know where this stupid feeling suddenly came from, he just knew that it hurt. Eventually his body demanded rest and he fell finally asleep.

It was bright when he awoke again. He couldn´t tell how late it exactly was, because the trees covered the view to the sun, but he asumed it was early morning. Sakura was the next who awoke, they woke Naruto, because they shouldn´t waste more time than necessary. After a provisional morning toilet and a small snack, they packed their things together.

Naruto suggested that they should head to the next town, which they could reach by the evening, if they would travel the whole day. Sakura on the other hand, wanted to travel for some hours and set a camp inside the forest again.

"We still have plenty of ramen and some other snacks. We don´t need food yet. We can fill our bottles with water from the lake and head tomorrow to this town." She said and Sasuke had to agree with her. They couldn´t attract much attention inside the forest and additionally, the trees were offereing some good hiding places. It was better to stay as much as possible inside the forest.

The blonde gave up and agreed to they suggestion. Together they went to the lake and filled some bottles with water. They would need it. Even in the morning it was a heat, like always those days. Thanks to the thick forest, the trees spent at least enough shadow.

What happened next, Sasuke could not explain. Was it because they were too distracted with the water or was it, because they were still too young and inexperienced? In any case, none of them recognized the approaching chakra signatures. He was about to screw shut the bottle, when suddenly a loud yell reached his ears.

"NARUTO!"

He was so shocked when he looked up and his body froze in place, when he saw the Hokage and and his father standing not more than twenty metres away from him. He recognized Shisui next to them and an masked guy with a dog. But the only thing which bothered now, was that Fugaku had just found him. The boy barely managed to look to his teammates, who were equally shocked. The genin were frozen in place when the group suddenly walked with fast steps directly towards them.

 **xxx...**

 **Hi,**

 **big thanks to Fanofthisfiction, Pixie07, libretamagica, fugitivus, lottie and tutul for all your great reviews and support! :D**

 **Please let me know what you think and review :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Escape**

"NARUTO!"

The three genin looked with wide eyes one the four approaching figures. They were frozen and couldn´t move. Too shocking was the fact that they got alredy caught. And not only by some Anbu but by lord Hokage and Fugaku Uchiha personally. It was stupid and ridiculous, since these people weren´t enemies who would do any harm to them, but that didn´t decreased the fear they were feeling.

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto, with the hope that one of them would know what to do yet, but the boys were as much helpless as she was.

"Crap... oh crap..." Naruto muttered and let go of the water bottle he holded until a second ago. He seemed to think desperately about an escape route, but it would be very difficult to escape few of Konohas most powerful shinobi within some seconds.

Sasuke just felt a wave of panic overcome him. There was a tumult of feelings, from fear till anger and helplessness. The fact that of all Fugaku was personally here was too much. He couldn´t understand why he was here and the raven haired only wanted to run from here. Even with everything what had happened between them, it was stupid to get almost a panic attack only because his own father showed up, but this was how Sasuke felt.

His eyes clung to the walking figures and only in a couple of metres, they would stand directly in front of them. They were already so near! For a short moment he dared to look directly at his father. Fugaku´s eyes were narrowed and he went faster with every step. When they were near enough, their eyes met and this was the moment where he couldn´t think clearly anymore, he only wanted to get away from here.

"We need to run!" He yelled at his teammates and without thinking turned around and stormed away.

Naruto and Sakura were taken aback. Sasuke´s reaction was completely unexpected. Looking at eachother, how should they react. But this decision was out of their hands, when only five metres away, Fugaku Uchiha yelled loudly after his son and stormed forward.

Maybe it were their trained shinobi senses, but almost simultaneously both genin reacted. The blonde formed hand signs and a second later countless shadow clones appeared and blocked the way. Additionally to that, Sakura threw a smoke bomb in front of them. It gave them the perfect opportunity to flee. All of this lasted only few seconds, Naruto and Sakura realized it, when they hurried after Sasuke and caught up with him almost instantly.

"What now?" Sakura asked while trying to control her breath and fast heart rate.

"We need to get away from here!" Sasuke cried and neither Naruto nor Sakura had ever seen him acting this headless before. Normally the Uchiha was the calm one in their team but it seemed that right now, their couldn´t count on him.

Sakura realized soon that she needed to come up with a plan. It was a fact that shadow clones and a smoke bomb wouldn´t stop their pursuer for long. They were perhaps already directly after them and the doubt if they could escape them was tormenting her. Also, she was afraid of what consequences would await them . She and Naruto had practically attacked the Hokage himself and Konohas police chief, additionally two leaf shinobi. Was it even possible that they could get away with this? For the first time, she realized the seriousness of what they did. And the fear from the possible consequence was so big that she didn´t care about returning to Konoha anymore. At least not in this moment.

"Naruto perform more shadow clones! Sasuke-kun tear off a piece of your shirt. Naruto you too." She said while cutting some pieces from her own top. "Your clones need to spread out these, so that they will lose track of us."  
"Sakura-chan! You´re amazing!" Naruto immediately formed the needed hand signs and twenty more clones appeared in an instant.

"They won´t fall for it!" Sasuke argued but stopped and cut some pieces of his shirt nevertheless.

"There is no other chance as to try." The Uzumaki said and after he and Sakura did the same with their own clothes, the clones stormed in every possible direction. They could only hope that their pursuer would get distracted.

The genin weren´t wasting time, when they continued to race through the trees. Sasuke´s whole body was tense, he was expecting every second that his father or the Hokage would appear from somewhere and he knew that his teammates were equally alarmed. That of all Fugaku and the Hokage personally came in order to get them couldn´t mean anything good. Maybe they wanted to arrest them for real... And the guilt he felt, for dragging Sakura and Naruto into his misery was almost killing him.

It was obvious that all three of them were desperately trying not to panic. But the truth was that they were already desperate and even Sakura was overwhelmed with fear and only wanted to flee. None of them came of the idea, that maybe both fathers were just worried about their children and because of that they were here. None of them came of the idea, to talk to the Hokage and explaining their reasons for doing this. They were just thinking the worst and now bringing themself in even more trouble as they already were. How long could they flee or hide until they would be found anyway? It was only a matter of time until they would be caught.

"Where are we going now?" Naruto cried, while jumping between Sakura and Sasuke. Even he was already out of breath and the blonde was normally the most energetic of them. No wonder the other both were on their limits. They hadn´t even eaten breakfast yet and they left their luggage behind. The situation was hopeless.

"We need to hide somewhere... Or we need a lake or a river. They can´t track us inside the water..." The pink haired said breathless. "I wish it could rain now..."

Since it hadn´t rained in weeks, it was impossible that it would begin now and a lake or river wasn´t in sight either. It was more likely that they would get caught sooner or later and the genin were well aware of that. Nevertheless, they were still hoping for an miracle, which would probably never come.

The getaway turned into running the gauntlet. Maybe it was the first time that they began to regret their decision. They realized that leaving the village wasn´t just a peccadillo. It was a crime, which obviously the Hokage was ready to punish seriously. Had it been too naive to think that the Hokage would think about their conditions and even agree and call them back peacefully? Was it a too childish imagination to think that sombody would listen to three adolscent brats and care for their demands? Konoha was still a military village and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto put their village at risk with their actions. Of course such offense was pursued seriously.

They didn´t now how much time had passed when finally their legs gave away and the three collapsed on the ground. The only noise heard, were their heavy breathing. Slowly, there were all three on their limit.

"What now?" Sakura asked after several minutes. In the meantime she was ready to give up. In the end they would get caught anyway.

"Continue to run away?" Naruto answered tiredly. "What else can we do?"

Sakura observed her male teammates. While both boys were equally exhausted, she could tell that Sasuke was far more worried as the blonde was. While Naruto and herself were just worried about the consequences, Sasuke seemed to be more concerned about the fact that his own father was looking for him. Understandable, since he was the reason why Sasuke left Konoha in the first place. She and Naruto hadn´t really a reason to leave, they just wanted to help their friend.

"Do you think..." She hesitated for a moment, while she avoided to look at the Uchiha directly. Inwardly, she was fearing his reaction. But they needed to think about a solution. Running wouldn´t work permanent. "Do you think, that perhaps we could talk to the Hokage about our conditions? I mean, we don´t know for sure what they want...?" 

"Sakura-chan are you crazy?" Naruto said and sat up.

She was still avoiding to look at Sasuke directly, but she coul tell that he was glaring at her too. But to her surprise he said nothing.

"They are here to arrest us!" The blonde loud mouth continued his speech. "Otherwise wouldn´t be my and Sasuke´s dad here! Maybe they want to put us before a trial immediately and execute us afterwards! We´re rogue ninja after all."

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes. Of course their situation was very serious but that the Hokage wanted to execute them and that of all Sasuke´s and Naruto´s own fathers wanted to play the roles of the executors, was just ridiculous.

"Naruto you idiot!" She snapped. "You know very well what I mean!"

"No I don´t!" Naruto argued. "It´s true I wanted them to accept our conditions, but that was before my old man appeared personally here all of the sudden. And I don´t want to know the reason why. Probably to arrest us and believe me, I haven´t the intention to go into prison!"

"We don´t know what their intentions are!" She argued back. "We haven´t talked to them yet!"

"So will you go back and try to talk to them? Good luck, I´m sure they will listen to you and meet our reasons with great understanding." The blonde said sarcastically.

"I haven´t said that we should talk to them personal, have I?" Sakura replied snappy. "But you could send one of your shadow clones and talk to them."

Now it was Naruto´s turn to roll his eyes. "Like I care. My father will never show understanding for us. Believe me. And I won´t waste my time with hoping for a miracle."

"What are we supposed to do then? It´s a fact that they will catch us sooner or later and we should at least think about options to make our situation better. Being stubborn won´t help us in the long run!"

"Our situation can´t be better. We´re too deep into the misere." Obviously, Naruto hadn´t the intention to see reason.

"Then why did you even suggest to make these demands. If you already knew that your father wouldn´t accept them? It was your idea to blackmail the Hokage, remember? Why haven´t you just said that we leave the village for a goodbye forever?!"

"Maybe I haven´t thought about it. I just wanted to help Sasuke. Sorry that this had been my main concern. And by the way, did you expect that _Hokage- Sama_ would come personally, of all with his police chief in tow? Surely you didn´t and neither did I, so stop blaming me for everything!"

Sakura was glaring darkly at her blonde teammate. Was it, because they were all tense, or because they were finally forced to overthink their plan to leave the village, but she was about to lose her composure and so was Naruto. She was ready to explode and yell at Naruto, when for the first time Sasuke said something and the girl remarked, that they had ignored the Uchiha the whole time. Her eyes wandered towards the Uchiha, who was sitting on the ground and looking down. His shirt was soaked wet with sweat and his bangs were sticking to his sweaty face. His usual pale cheeks were flushed red from all the effort. Sakura was probably looking equally exhausted as the raven haired was. Only Naruto had still more energy as them, but regarding the fact that he was a jinchuuriki it wasn´t a wonder.

"I´m sorry for dragging you two into this..." He said lowly and somehow he sounded even guilty. "But I won´t return to Konoha... No matter what... If you want to return, I can understand it and you could tell the Hokage that I persuaded you to come with me..."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said softly. "I haven´t meant it that way..."

"She´s right! We´re all in the same boat, you know. Stop taking yourself so important." Naruto snapped but his voice wasn´t really angry.

"It´s just a fact, that I´m the reason we are here now. And I was about to leave Konoha anyway... I´ve thought we could get away with it and yesterday was even fun... but now everything is screwed-up again and Sakura is right, it´s only a matter of time until they will get us."

"Well, I´m not looking forward to be executed or rot in prison either!" The blonde said and Sakura rolled her eyes for the second time. Why couldn´t Naruto be serious just once?

"This isn´t funny!" Sasuke yelled and spoke out what Sakura thought. "The situation is serious and you make stupid jokes about it. If you take it so lightly than wait until they get us. Let´s see if you lose your big mouth then!"

"Tst. I don´t find it funny. I´m just thinking about different options. There must be a reason why our fathers came personally and this can´t be a good reason."

Sasuke had to agree with his friend. That of all Fugaku and the Hokage were looking for them was pretty bad sign. He was so nervous that he could hardly think straight anymore.

"I don´t go back there. Ever!" The Uchiha said and it was hard to hide the desperation in his voice.

"I´m not planning on going back either."

While Naruto discussed with Sasuke, Sakura tried to clear her mind. They needed a solution urgently. But in the long way, they could only lose and she was aware of that. It was terrible. She observed their surroundings, in order to came up with a plan, when her eyes spotted suddenly something in the sky.

"Smoke..." She said and both boys were looking at her quizzical. She pointed with her finger upward and indeed, in the sky, some miles away were a fat cloud of smoke.

Without wasting time, Sasuke stormed forward and climbed, with help of his Chakra, on the tree. His teammates were following him immediately. When they were high enough to have a good view over the landscape, all eyes widened when they noticed from where the smoke was coming. Not too far away, amid the forest, was a village.

"This is..." Sakura said but the blonde interrupted her.

"Our chance!" Naruto cheered. "We´ll head there and find other clothes and hide there! I´m sure this is our rescue!"

"Sounds like a plan." The pink haired girl agreed and even Sasuke felt relieved. Maybe there was still a chance to escape. They needed just to act thoughtful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Fugaku and Shisui were looking seperated from the others for the genin. Since a wave of Naruto´s shadow clones had flooded them, it had been necessary to seperate, especial when it had became obvious that the genin were trying to confuse them with setting wrong traces. Shadow clones with rags were wandering through the whole forest and it became impossible for the Inuzuka to pick out the right scent. So there had been no other choice as search through the near surroundings. The kids couldn´t been far yet anyway. While the Hokage was escorted by the Inuzuka Anbu, Fugaku was searching together with his nephew.

This whole search became more and more nerve-racking and it was unbelieveable, that they still hadn´t gotten a hold of the brats. With their Sharingan activated, he could look right through the shadow clones and there were really a lot of them running around. The clan leader wasted no time and destroyed every clone they meet, with a well-aimed flash of light.

"Who taught the kid this jutsu?" Shisui wondered, when he got rid of another shadow clone. "This is getting really annoying."

Of course Shisui wasn´t less annoyed with the fact that Sasuke and his teammates managed to escape them. He was tired and exhausted and only wanted to return home. Added to this, his uncle was in a very foul mood.

"Maybe we should´ve let Kakashi go to get them. It´s obvious, they were running away from you and Hokage-sama." It had just been a statement, but the look he received from Fugaku let him wish he hadn´t said this aloud.

"Nobody ask for your opinion!" Fugaku snapped. "This is not something trifle. Your cousin is out here, by himself, and everything imaginable can happen to him if he meets the wrong people. So stop complaining and do your job!"

"Yes sir." He said immediately, mostly to avoid to anger the man further. And Shisui definitely knew that irriating him was never a good idea. Since his mother was Fugaku´s sister, he was very familiar with these character traits anyway.

The younger Uchiha male could practically feel the distress coming from his uncle. No matter how angry the man seemed to be, it wasn´t to deny how worried he was. Alone that he came out here himself, proved the seriousnes of those matter. Itachi had been right when he said that things between Sasuke and Fugaku weren´t alright anymore.

Although he knew his uncle as a very stern man, he had always been convinced that he loved his family dearly. Shisui knew about the sacrifices Fugaku made for the clan´s wellbeing and it confused him that of all his little cousin seemed to have such difficulties with his father that he run away from home. Especial, since he had always the impression that Fugaku wasn´t nearly as strict with his second son as he had been with Itachi, when in Sasuke´s age.

They were heading further in silence. Shisui became more and more annoyed with every minute which passed. The weather was unbearable and even they water stock was almost depleted. He swore, he would kill Sasuke as soon he got his hands on him. Expect Fugaku wouldn´t just kill his son himself first. Really Shisui wasn´t really looking forward to witness it. Sasuke was in so much trouble that he was convinced that his uncle would freak out as soon he got a grip on him. Why couldn´t Itachi be here yet?

His thoughts were interrupted when another swarm shadow clones stormed in their directions.

"FELL FOR IT!" The blonde clones yelled, when they jumped in their direction.

"Really, this is getting ridiculous." The young Anbu sighed and watched how Fugaku hit them with few shuriken and the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Unbelievable how many clones the Hokage´s brat could perform and it was getting on his nerves how these genin managed to outplay them. No wonder his uncle was in a foul mood, his own son and its friends made fools out of them.

Nevertheless, he was still convinced that if Hokage-sama and Fugaku would´ve just sent Kakashi to get them, the kids were already back on their way towards Konoha. It was obvious that both men had a lot issues with their sons and maybe their show up made things only worse as they already were. But it wasn´t that someone asked him about his opinion anyway.

Hardly half an hour later, they meet up with the other both. Regarding satisfied expression, they had good news for them.

"We know their whereabouts." The Anbu said. "There is a village, only ten minutes away from here. My dog can strongly perceive their scent in this direction."

"And even better." The Hokage continued. "We´ve meet a walker, who insured us, he saw the three enter the village, when I showed him pictures of them."

"Finally good news." Fugaku said and Shisui could tell, that his uncle seemed to be relieved. "let´s not waste anymore time."

With that said the four men headed towards said village. This time the kids couldn´t get away. It was only a matter of time, until they would catch the brats and then Shisui could finally return home.

 **Big Thanks to Pixie07, tutul, libretamagica, Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, Sara, Bemap 139, fugitivus, Guest, snow-kim and 28 for all your awesome reviews and great support.**

 **I´m sorry I couldn´t update sooner but those past weeks were really busy and the coming will be too. Nevertheless I hope I can update the next chapter sooner. This chapter here is just a crossing for the coming one and I promise in the next one will be finally some interaction and tension.**

 **To the question from snow-kim; it´s still a secret what will happen to them but I promise nothing bad ;)**

 **Please review :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Missing**

Unlike Konoha, this village wasn´t guarded. The entrance gate stood wide open and anyone could enter or leave as much as he pleased. Of course it was easy for the three gening to head inside the village. Far better was, that nobody took any notice of them. People were busy with their own business and although this place seemed to be rather small, the streets were filled with different people and everyone seemed to ignore the other.

According to the many shops, stalls and many hotels on the roadside, it seemed that here were foreign people going in and out regulary. All the further they went inside, they noticed that there were indeed a lot of strangers here.

Many transient, people with mountains of luggage, a lot of traders with trolley filled with different wares, and more exciting was the fact that there were many shinobi from other hidden villages on the way. A lot of them wore the symbol of Iwagakure but they even spotted guys with symbols on their headbands they never saw before.

"Guess, there´re many shinobi villages out there." Naruto muttered, while eying a group of obvious shinobi with a note on their headbands.

"There´re a lot of unknown hidden villages. They have their own ground but aren´t independent from the big shinobi nations like Konoha or Sunagakure. At least in the most cases." Sasuke said, remembering that Itachi once explained him these complex system.

"Really? So why founding a own village then, if they can´t make their own decisions?"

"Naruto that´s not as easy. Every village is subordinated to someone. Even Konoha is dependant from the Feudallord." Sakura explained and observed their surroundings precisely. She was thinking about a solution, since it was only a matter of time until their pursuer would show up here. They found this place by hazard, but surely the Hokage and the others were far better informed about the area. She could bet that they would have a map with them. Another vantage, which the genin simple hadn´t.

"At least it shouldn´t be a problem for us to change our smells here." Naruto pointed out and even if he was practically right, there was still a problem which he fade out successfully.

Like always, the only present girl was quick to remind him; "You forget that we´ve no money with us. We need new clothes and perfume woudn´t be bad either, since it can cover our smells. And not only that, we need provisions if we want to continue our getaway."

The blonde scratched his head, of course Sakura was right. But what was the solution then? Even he wasn´t as naive to think that they would be safe here.

"We´ve no other choice as to steal the things we need." Sasuke said. He tried to sound calm but inwardly he was still pretty tense. Nevertheless, no matter how nervous he felt, he couldn´t just leave everything to Naruto and Sakura. After all, he was responsible for the current situation. He needed to do something, since he was the one who dragged his friends into this. Seeing his teammate´s doubtful expressions, he quickly added; "I can get everything we need alone. You don´t need to do it if you can´t."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks with eachother and he knew they thought about his words. While he waited for a response, he looked around. They were standing in the middle of a street and on every side merchants were selling their wares. They could get here everything they need. The only problem was, they couldn´t pay for it.

Sasuke understood his friend´s doubts. In Konoha was theft sentenced as one of the highest crimes. Being a prosperous village, nobody needed to steal for food or other things of daily life. So such offenses were understandable punished quite hard. Mostly with several years of prison and a shinobi who would get caught stealing, would even be stripped by all of his ranks.

Since their earliest childhood, all three were taught that theft was a ignoble and unforgivable felony. And now the Uchiha suggested it, only in order to save their own skin. But they were already too deep into the misere as to care much about it. They couldn´t go back, because none of them knew what to expect then. In a matter of fact, they already commited a unforgivable crime when leaving Konoha.

"I´ll do it alone. You don´t need to participate in it." The raven haired boy said again, this time firmer than before. Since neither Naruto nor Sakura had said anything yet, he was sure they wouldn´t do it. And even a blind could tell how uncomfortable both were.

Finally, Sakura found her voice and spoke; "Actually, I agree with you. As much as I hate it, I don´t see another way out."

Sasuke looked at her with disbelieve. He never expected that of all she would agree to it. But otherwise, she hadn´t really another choice if she didn´t want to get caught. Naruto wasn´t less surprised when he looked at the pink haired with wide blue eyes.

"Don´t give me that look." The girl glared at both boys. "I know how serious our situation is. And if we waste any more time, we can just sit down and wait until _they_ will capture us. We´ve to take action, as much as I dislike the methods."

Naruto nodded and didn´t argue or protested.

"We need clothes, food and water." The Uchiha said. "Some weapons wouldn´t be bad too."

"We´ll get these things faster if we split up." The blonde suggested and Sasuke and Sakura had to admit that he was right.

"Okay, everyone has thirty minutes. Gather anything you can get." Sakura said. "We´ll meet right here and then we can finally naff off."

"Understood." Both boys nodded and every genin stormed into a different direction.

xxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke hurried through the streets, determined to fufill the task quickly. He would do anything just to escape Fugaku. Just thinking about him let his limps become shaky. He just wanted to run and bring as much distance between them as possible. Perhaps they should even think about leaving the land of fire? He wasn´t sure how far Fugaku was ready to go, but knowing him, Sasuke was convinced that he would hunt him down anywhere in order to whitewash his holy _Uchiha name._

Thirty minutes weren´t much time and he played with the thought to use the roof tops as a ski-jumping. But he dismissed the thought quickly, it was perfectly possible that his father and the others were or would be soon, inside the village, and jumping over the roofs would attract too much attention.

Soon he found the first stand filled with clothes and other textiles. He formed a simple shadow clone who distracted the seller, while he secretly pilfered a brown cloth bag and filled it from behind with some shirts and other clothes.

Being sneacky and unseen were ones of the first things he had learned at the academy. And Sasuke had always been pretty skilled in those things. It was impossible that civillians would notice him. He was quite like a cat. Neverthelss, he never managed to become as quite as Itachi always was. But since there was nothing Itachi wasn´t better as he was, it was not a wonder at all.

Like expected, he managed to get away with his first theft unnoticed. He went furter, grabbing some apples from a fruit stand and even managed to get a bottle perfume from another. All the better the raid went, all the smaller became his bad conscience. He was doing it for their safety, so what should he feel bad for?

After he could gather some more useful items, Sasuke was about to return to their meeting point, when one of the last stands caught his attention. There were weapons selled. From ordinary shuriken until to exceptional Katanas.

Sasuke always wished to own such an sword himself, but such weapon was quite expensive. Itachi had gotten one from Fugaku to his fifteenth birthday and he had envied him like crazy. He remembered painfully that he once asked his father to buy him a sword, but the only reply he got was that he need to earn it with hard work and results. It wasn´t a secret that he never earned anything in Fugaku´s eyes and so this had always been a wishdream.

He didn´t knew from where the sudden urge came, maybe he wanted to prove to himself that he could get something his father had rejected him, but he wanted one of these katanas so badly. And they needed weapons anyway.

The boy made up his mind. There was still some place left inside the bag for some shuriken and kunai and maybe he could even snatch two swords for Naruto and Sakura too. This could at least be one highlight if everything else was already an disaster.

Behind the stand was a small barn from where the two seller carried some boxes. This was probably the warehouse from them. Deciding that it was probably better to snatch directly from the stock, he sneacked inside the barn as soon he was sure both men left-

Like expected, there were a lot of boxes filled with different weapons but also some filled with suspicious looking pills and powder.

"Drugs..." He muttered. He may be just a genin but every idiot could tell what this was.

Maybe those guys were smuggler. That would explain the drugs and why these weapons seemed to be so special. And since anyone could go in and out in this village, it was the perfect place to flog those things.

He shook his head. These matters didn´t concern him. Instead he gathered some shuriken and kunai together and packed them in the bag. He sighed the desired Katanas and grabbed three of the shorter ones and tied them carefully on the grip of his bag. The swords were heavier as expected but meaning he got them was worth it. Sasuke couldn´t wait to show them to Naruto and Sakura. Surely, both of them had found a fair share of things too and so they were finally armed to disappear from here.

The raven haired genin couldn´t help and felt for the first time a hint of satisfaction. Probably, because finally something worked to his favour. It was strange how ofted his emotions changed lately, but regarding the circumstances not surprising at all.

Shaking his head again, he stood up. The thirty minutes must be over soon and he needed to head back quickly. Finally he felt even a bit confident that they could escape Fugaku and the Hokage. Since they were already came this far.

Suddenly he felt danger in the air and it was just to his trained reflexes that he managed to dodge in time, before the massive fist could make contact with his back. Turning around he looked directly at the face of one these sellers.

"You filthy rat." The man growled and clenched his fist, obviously ready to punch again.

Sasuke knew that it was useless to look for excuses, he got caught red-handed. The best thing he could do now was to escape from here. Grabbing the bag, he stormed to the door, but his way was blocked by another guy.

"Forget it. Do you think you can just snatch from us and get away with it unpunished?" The guy knuckled his knuckled and smirked sadistically. Obviously, they wanted to beat the hell out of him and Sasuke stepped back, only to find the other man standing directly behind.

"Where do you want to go? We aren´t finish here."

"We haven´t even began. It´s a pleasure for me to break your bones. One after another."The one in front of him said, while smirking.

He eyed them tensely. Both men were quite tall and muscular. He wasn´t afraid of them and especially not by their appearance, but he couldn´t allow himself to underestimate them either. Alone that they managed to approach him unnoticed let him become careful. To boot, were these guys obviously criminals regarding the present boxes filled with different drugs.

"Get out of my way!" The boy commanded firmly, glaring at his opponent. He needed to get out here. There was a high possibility that Fugaku could be here soon and if escaping his father meant beating those giants to a pulp, he would gladly do it.

The only answer he got was a sneer, followed with a raised fist directed at him. Sasuke dodged and the power of the punch smashed the floor. This guy was far stronger than expected. Soon the other tried to grap him and he jumped out of the way. The genin throw some well aimed shuriken at both men, which these easily dodged. Apparently this guys were trained shinobi. This was bad, really bad.

While the one charged at him with his massive fist again, the other began to form handsigns and before he could react, a strong wind blow slamed him to the ground. He was about to get on his feet, when the massive hand grabbed his neck and holded them in the air. Sasuke kicked and fought but he didn´t let got and the Uchiha felt a wave of panic when the man began to clasp his throat. He was gasping for air. They want to kill him!

He fought hardy, instinctive activating his sharingan, whose sight let them pause. Both men were observing him amazed.

"Do you see it? This brat is from the Uchiha clan!" The one, who tried to choke him, said.

"The question is just, why is he here and tried to steal from us?" The other wondered thoughtful.

"Who cares? This rat is a gold mine. Do you know how many ransom we can demand from Konoha for this little shit? Or we sell his eyes to another village. I can´t believe how lucky we are!"

While these guys were busy with making they sick planes about him, Sasuke fought harder against the grip and was even about to form handsigns, when the man slammed his head without warning against the wall. His sight was blurred and he couldn´t recognize his surroundings any longer. Something happened to him but than everything become black.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura arrived at their meeting point. Both had gathered a fair share of thing they needed, even if they felt bad for stealing, there was no other choice right now. Naruto proclaimed that he would someday come back and pay for all the things, but Sakura was too nervous as to listen properly to him. They had right now other problems and it wasn´t even clear what tomorrow would bring, let alone thinking about the future...

She became just more nervous when the time passed and Sasuke didn´t came back. It gave her an unwell feeling, that something wasn´t right. The girl was already feeling bad enough about stealing fruits and bread, now the worry about the Uchiha was making thing only worse. Even the blonde became more tense with each minute.

"We should look for him." He said. "Best together, so that we can finally clear out from here. I hope he wasn´t stupid enough to let himself get caught."

"If you were able to get away than I hardly doubt that of all Sasuke would get caught." The pink haired rolled her eyes. But she agreed hesitantly that they should look for him. They walked in silence until a terrible thought crossed her mind. "Do you think... He ran into his father and the Hokage..."

Now even Naruto´s eyes were wide open. This couldn´t be, could it? Well actually it was indeed possible. It was actually even a plausible explanation why Sasuke hadn´t showed up. And they hadn´t found him either.

"This can´t be..."

"So you think it too?" Sakura said, voice filled with panic. "No, please no. We shouldn´t have seperate... now Sasuke is..."

"It´s not proved yet Sakura-chan. Let´s just continue to look for him..."

"But what if he is al..."

"STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Both turned around, eyes widened when they spotted Shisui Uchiha. Naruto was about to perform his shadow clone Jutsu, but in an instant the young man rushed forward and grabbed the boy´s wrists and pushed him to the ground.

"Oh no, don´t think even about it." He warned.

"LET ME GO!" The blonde genin protested loudly.

Sakura was frozen in shock. She grabbed the bag she carried tightly and looked for a escape route, but she was clueless what to do. Naruto was restrained and Sasuke was probably already caught too. Was that the moment where they were supposed to give up?

"And for you..." Shisui looked at her, ignoring Naruto´s desperate struggle. "Don´t even think about running. If you make one wrong move, I´ll tie you up young lady. I think neither of us want this."

She clenched her fists, her body felt like paralyzed. Finally her legs gave in and she fell to the ground and buried her face in her hands. Only now she noticed how exhausted her whole body was. Ignoring the passers, whom were looking at them oddly.

"You´ve only yourself to blame for it." The young Uchiha male said. "I´ve got them!"

Naruto looked up and sighed an Konoha Anbu with dog heading towards them.

"This are only two." The Anbu said.

"My little cousin will be here somewhere around or maybe my uncle had already got him." Shisui said. "Do you mind informing them about my successful capture?"

"Not at all. But I need to search through their bags first. A lot people complained about many thefts and everywhere were these three sighed. A group of angered sellers is already looking for them."

Sakura bit her lip. Now they were really done. Even Naruto broke the cold sweat out, when the Anbu reported this. He fought like crazy, when the Uchiha forced him to his feet and the other male grabbed the bag from his arm.

"Let go! We haven´t done anything wrong?"

Without a fuss, Sakura handed over her own bag and the Anbu began to look through it immediately. She lowered her head in shame and even Naruto was quite for once.

"All the things, the shop owner are missing." The Inuzuka Anbu pointed out and Shisui rolled his eyes.

"Just great. And I asume Sasuke is still of raid? Great, my uncle will love this."

Like called, the two frames of Minato Namikaze and Fugaku Uchiha appeared in the distance. Both men quickened their pace, when it became obvious that Shisui had Naruto and Sakura in his grip.

"Crap!" Naruto cursed and fought Shisui with all his power but before the young Uchiha needed to restrain the boy again, Minato stood directly in front of them and grabbed his sons collar tightly.

"You can´t imagine in how much trouble you´re young man. Wait until we get home." The Hokage hissed dangerously and Naruto had difficulties to stand his hard stare.

"Where is Sasuke?" Fugaku Uchiha asked, when he arrived at the scene.

Shisui wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Probably still busy with stealing. These brats had bags filled with stolen goods with them."

Both fathers looked equally buffled.

"That´s right. Almost every seller complained about thefts, everytime I asked them about these three. They were sighted always and the final proof is filled in their bags. A lot of villagers are already looking for them. I asume there is still some clarification here." The Inuzuka explained emotionless.

Before anyone could say or do something, Minato slapped his son across the face. This was so unexpected that Sakura shrieked. She felt so sorry for her teammate right now.

"Do you´ve even the slightest bit decency? Or is this a new game for you, acting like a criminal?" The blonde adult snapped, anger written all over his face.

"I HATE YOU!" Naruto yelled back, far louder than Minato was. Pain and bitterness were clearly present in his eyes, but expect for Sakura, no one cared for it.

"Hate me as much as you want, it won´t help you to get out of this." The Hokage said, before turning to Shisui. "Put them handcuffs on. I don´t give them any more chances to cause trouble."

Reluctantly, the young Uchiha complied and restrained Naruto´s hands firmly on his back, before doing the same with Sakura. The girl could barely hold back her tears. Especially, when they were both grabbed by the upper arms by the Anbu.

"Let´s get Sasuke and than return to Konoha. I´ve really enough of this." The blonde said, while glaring at his son.

Fugaku nodded in agreement. "I´ll ask around here, maybe some villagers got already their hands on him. After all the trouble he causes..."

"That´s a good idea. I´ll ask around too." Shisui said and he and Fugaku disappeared into different directions.

In that moment, they were still confident that they would get Sasuke in no time. Since they had already found the other both.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

But hours later the search became a fiasco. Nobody has seen him and they was no trace of the boy. When it became dark, Shisui could barely walk, he was totally exhausted but his uncle refused to make a break. He wanted his son back and slowly even Shisui began to worry about the brat.

"Where is Sasuke?" Fugaku yelled at Naruto and Sakura, after he couldn´t find him in the whole village.

The blonde was smirking at him in a provocative manner. "Well, too bad he escaped you. I hope you´ll never see him again!"

Minato was almost ready to hit his son again but tried to control himself. Losing his composure wouldn´t help anyone. All the earlier promises he made inwardly, to meet Naruto with understandment were long forgotten. The anger and disappointment were far more present. He couldn´t understand why his son was doing this.

"Where is he hiding? You two know where he is!" The Uchiha head continued.

"Even if I knew it. I wouldn´t tell you!" The blonde boy countered.

"Naruto..." Sakura said finally. "Stop it. That´s not funny. Sasuke is missing. Do you understand? He is missing for hours now..."

"He probably just saw these jerks wandering around and hides somewhere safe. " Naruto argued but Sakura shook only her head.

"We don´t know where he is." She said and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "But I´m worried that something happened... We haven´t seen him for hours..."

"I go looking for him." Fugaku said shortly, after it became obvious that the kids indeed didn´t knew Sasuke´s whereabouts, but the Hokage stopped him in his tracks.

"Fugaku-san. Please rest for awhile. You´re exhausted. Maybe Sasuke just hides somewhere from us. He´ll come out when he feels safe."

"I can´t rely on assumptions." He said curtly and stormed off. Shisui followed after him, afraid his uncle could collapse any minute, since the man was on his limit and he was it too.

After wandering countless times, through the now empty villages streets, speaking countless times to practically everyone they saw, there was no deny that there was no trace of Sasuke. The Inuzuka´s dog couldn´t scent Sasuke´s smell, since the village was filled with too many different odors. It was midnight and Fugaku was desperate, Shisui stood helpless beside him, when they searched the same streets over and over.

"Maybe Hokage-sama is right..." The younger Uchiha male tried. "He is probably just hiding somewhere. Let´s make a break and look tomorrow for him."

"Are you out of your mind?! I´ll not give him any chance to leave this village. I´ve to find him, now and not tomorrow! He is out here long enough! We won´t rest until we get him, do you understand?!" Fugaku´s tone was threatening.

Although Fugaku was always quick to anger, Shisui had never seen him acting that impulsive before. It became more and more obvious, how painful the whole event was and the younger man could only divine how worried he must been. They found Naruto and Sakura and only Sasuke was still missing and this was nerve-racking. It was as if somthing was always preventing them from getting close to him. Understandable that as a father, Fugaku was desperate. So Shisui had no other choice as to continue the search, but if they wouldn´t find the boy soon, he or his uncle would definitely collapse.

 **Big thanks to Pixie07, Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, fugitivus, tutul, Sara, yoikiko29 an Guest for your great reviews and support :)**

 **Please let me know what you think and review :D Like always ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Countdown**

The night passed without a sign of Sasuke. In the meantime, Minato had rent a hotel room, where Naruto and Sakura were guarded by Shisui. The young Uchiha could hardly stay on his feet, he was too exhausted and he noticed already the first signs of a light chakra exhaustion coming up. The Hokage ordered him to rest and he gladly complied. He drunk his fourth water bottle and swallowed one food pill after another until he gained at least some strength back. The worst was, while he could rest at least for a bit, his uncle was still looking for Sasuke and it was probably only a matter of time until he would collapse under chakra exhaustion. The situation became more and more serious and Shisui more worried.

The Hokage and Anbu were busy with calming the upset mayor. The village wanted Konohas shinobi out, especial after their three brats caused so much trouble inside the village. Of course the seller demanded that Minato would pay for all the stolen merchandises.

Nobody had so much money with them. But in order to find Sasuke, they needed the villages cooperation. Fugaku wanted a search permission for every house. But the mayor refused it, he wasn´t obligated to obey some Konoha shinobi, even if it was Hokage-sama personally.

The problem was, that this village was closer to Iwagakure and had a trade contract with them, one reason why so many Iwa shinobi were on the way here, but _the_ reason why they didn´t care about Konoha.

Shisui could only hope that they would finally get a trace of Sasuke. The boy was damn long on his own out here and meanwhile, he wasn´t so sure if not something serious happened. But hopefully, the Inuzuka had more success, since he went looking for the boy since sunset.

"Must suck being you."

He glared at the blonde brat, sitting on the opposite wall. Naruto and Sakura were still restrained, both chained on the bedposts, it made it impossible for them to run away. It serves them more than right, but their night wasn´t been very comfortable in this position.

"Shut up!" Shisui ordered.

"Why? Is it too frustrating for you that Sasuke still manages to fool you?"

"Naruto..." Sakura said from the other wall.

"What? I´m just pointing out facts. Maybe they were lucky to get their hands on us but they haven´t caught Sasuke yet. And it seems he found a pretty good hideout." Naruto smirked and even a blind could tell that he just wanted to provoke Shisui. Of course he and Sakura were worried too, even if he was still convinced that their raven haired teammate just hide somewhere, nevertheless it was quite disturbing. But being always an optimist, he wasn´t thinking the worst. He was just hurt and angered about his own father´s reaction, that´s why it was fun to provoke their guard a bit. Sakura on the other hand, seemed already to suspect that something was indeed wrong.

Normally, Shisui was an optimistic person too and it was probably the worry, exhaustion and lack of sleep what let him freak out so quickly.

"You don´t get it, do you?" He stood up and facing the male genin angrily. "Do you even understand how serious the situation is? Or are you too stupid to realize what you´ve caused?!" 

"Tst." Naruto snorted. "You´re just pissed because Sasuke´s escape ruined your little plan to return to Konoha immediately. And by the way, Sasuke don´t want to return. He runs away because of his jerk of a father and maybe because of your stupid clan too!"

"Shut your big mouth! His father is the one who is looking for him without a break! His father will soon collapse only because he his continuous looking for his son and do you now why? Because as soon someone recognizes that Sasuke is an Uchiha it will be his death sentence. We´re in a village full of strangers, shinobi whom even I can´t assign to a village and do you honestly mean Sasuke is safe here?! Who knows how much in this village are deserters or smuggler. And if Sasuke meets the wrong people, they´ll either edit out his eyes or abduct him to some unknown place."

There was a long and thick silence. Maybe it was cruel of him to share these facts with two, still innocent, genin, but the blonde brat really asked for it. At the same time Naruto´s blue eyes widened in shock. The thought, how dangerous it was to enter all alone a foreign village never crossed his mind before. They were just thinking about their escape.

"Sasuke wouldn´t be so stupid to show someone his sharingan!" Naruto protested weakly, because he wanted to believe that his friend was just hiding somewhere . "You just want me to feel bad but I know you´re just pissed that you haven´t caught him yet!"

"Of course I´m pissed! I spent the last two days searching and chasing for you without a break! Only because three brats suddenly decided they had to leave the village to sulk because of some difficulties with their parents." Shisui bit back sarcastically.

"What do you know about it?!" The blonde genin snapped, mostly angry about how casual the Uchiha spoke about his and Sasuke´s differences with their fathers. As if this weren´t really problems at all.

"I know that you three put a target on your back the moment you left the village gate. And that Hokage-Sama put a target on his back, the moment he decided to chase after you himself. He left Konoha in a vulnerable state, tell me why?! Because he is worried about you and so is my uncle. You´ve no idea how much trouble you caused! You´re the Jinchuuriki and Sasuke is an Uchiha, if someone got their hands on you, Konoha could be in real danger! But maybe this is what you want. Congratulations, Sasuke is already missing, who knows what happened to him."

Although, Shisui´s words didn´t miss their effect, Naruto couldn´t bring himself to fully accept the blame and he voiced his displeasure.

"It was Sasuke´s father who wanted to send him away anyway. That´s why he run away!"

"Yes, sending him to a place where is save and protected. He didn´t abandoned him in the wilderness! And only for your information, as his father it´s within his rights to make decisions for him! And so does your father! You three caused so much trouble, only because you´ve a serious problem with parental authority. So shut finally your big mouth!"

The Hokage son wanted to protest but somehow the words got stuck in his throat. For the first time he understood that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke could be in danger right now and that it was indeed strange that he wasn´t found by now. Not that Naruto wished for his friend to get caught, but shouldn´t he be found by now?

"We didn´t wanted this to happen..." Sakura, who hadn´t said anything for a while, said. Her expression was full with worry and her eyes reddened from the silent crying. "Do you really think something happened to him?"

"Spare me your excuses. You´ve every reason to feel guilty and yes, all the more time passes without a trace of him, I think something happened to him." The young Uchiha male replied coldly. He was really fed up with these brats.

"Than let us look for him!" The girl pleaded suddenly. "I promise we won´t try to escape, we only want to find Sasuke. Please."

"Forget it. I´ve the strict order to guard you here and by the way, do you think I´m stupid. I know how crafty you are. I´ll not give you any chance."

"We want just look for Sasuke! You can come with us and we´ll even keep the handcuffs on but please let us do something. Sitting here and doing nothing makes me crazy!" She pleaded again, green eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Sakura-chan is right! Please let us do something!" Naruto added quickly but Shisui only gave them a hard stare.

"Really funny, how you two still think you´ve any other options as to stay here." The young adult said.

"But..." Both genin were about to protest but Shisui interrupted them quickly.

"No and now shut up both of you! It´s only your fault that we´re in this situation now, so shut finally your mouthes and be quiet!" With that said, he turned around and looked out of the window. His brows were knitted together and he bit his lower lip in frustration, when he noticed how fast the hours passed. His eyes were fixed on the deep dark blue night sky and even if he wanted to think otherwise, his mind was telling him that something wasn´t right.

xxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

At the same time, Fugaku and Minato were sitting in the mayor´s office. It was hardly a present able room and the building resembled more an old wooden hut as an town hall, but regarding the fact that this village generally seemed to be poor and run down, it wasn´t really a wonder. Only the trade seemed to flourish here. But Fugaku asumed that a lot criminal business were make here. As a police chief he had many experience with such things and one look had told him that this village was the perfect place for it. He himself had arrested countless smugglers or rogue ninja in neighboring villages, he knew how those things worked. Another reason why he was extremly worried about Sasuke. Hours passed, since they caught Naruto and Sakura and still no trace of Sasuke.

Slowly, the proud leader became desperate and the fact that the mayor wasn´t interested to comply with their request wasn´t helping either. He had difficulties to keep his expression neutral, only his well trained composure helped him to stay calm.

They were sitting opposite of the mayor, who sat on a brown wooden chair behind a massive desk. All possible papers laid out on the desk, on the edge were books carefully stacked. The mayor was a man probably in his late fifties. Not a particular unfriendly person, but a unyielding person either, it made it more difficult to reach an agreement with him.

"As I already told you, we are still looking for one of our genin. He is somewhere inside your village and the only request we have, is to receive permission to search inside the buildings for him." Minato explained for the third time, voice still calm. It was a good thing the blonde spoke for the most part. Fugaku himself was too enraged already.

"And I already told you, that _your genin_ caused so much trouble here that I want you to leave my village immediately. A lot villagers complained already by me, about all these thefts are still not punished or better formulated, the merchants want get paid for they missing merchandise. As long as you don´t pay for the damage your dear children caused, I see no possibility to comply with your demands." The mayor said calmy and drove his hand through his short grey hair.

"Please reconsider. I already gave you my word that I`llbear the costs the damage they caused. Money isn´t a problem but I need some days, I´ve to send a message to Konoha first. We haven´t as much money with us yet."

" _Hokage-Sama,_ I can´t leave it like that. I´ve yet angry merchants who want their rightful compensation. How will it look, if I let you Konoha shinobi search through the villagers houses after all the damage _your_ people caused. Impossible. Besides, here a lot of drugs dealer and smuggler inside the village selling their wares."

"You let criminals sell their stuff here and do nothing against it?" Minato asked with disbelieve.

"Well, this isn´t a shinobi village and we have no protection against such people. We let them handle their business here and they´ll leave us. I´ve no interest to get into a conflict with rogue ninja. I think we agree that this would be unwise, don´t you think so?"

"What is with all the Iwa shinobi. They aren´t rogue ninja, neither are they from some unknown village." Fugaku said. "You make a big deal about us Konoha shinobi, while you let dozens of Iwas shinobi run inside your village. Give us the search permission for the buildings and we´ll leave this place imeediately after we found my son."

"Impossible. As you already noticed the presence of some Iwa shinobi here, it wouldn´t surprise you that we´re working to get a contract with Iwa, what would guarantee our village safety. The crime statistic would surely go down too then, but since your own children have a quite share of criminal energy too, this fact shouldn´t bother you too much anyway."

It was a sarky remark, which neither Fugaku nor Minato bothered to reply to. Instead they demanded again permission to look inside the buildings for Sasuke. Like expected, the mayor rejected their request. Instead he explained them that it was impossible for them to snoop around in the village. Neither the villagers nor Iwagakure would accept it and it was even possible that Iwa would demand a declaration why Konoha shinobi made demands in a place, they hadn´t to do anything with it. And this could lead to a political rift between Iwa and the hidden leave.

The village belonged to the fire country but it wasn´t a rarity that small defenseless villages made agreements with other nations. This guarantees the villagers safety and the shinobis a good position inside one of the other countries, for either eventual missions or espionage work. Minato and Fugaku were both aware of this. As a matter of fact, even Konoha occupied some villages in the land of water. It were some of their main districts for any sort of missions in foreign countries.

Both men understood the reasons of the mayor for rejecting their request. As the Hokage, Minato dealed with political up and downs on a daily base, Fugaku holded a high post and he was clan head at the same time. Of course politics belonged to his daily life too. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura caused already enough damage by just leaving Konoha, impossible they could allow them to even be responsible for a conflict with another shinobi village.

Fugaku knew they were defeated. They wouldn´t get any help here. Without saying a word, he stood up and left the room with fast steps. Breathing in the fresh, warm summer air, he tried to clear his mind and think about a solution. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, the stiffness of his limbs and the overwhelming fatigue, he only wanted to find his son.

"Fugaku-san..." The Hokage said and placed a hand on his shoulder. Obviously he had left the _town hall_ too _._ "I´m sorry for the outcome but I´m still convinced that Sasuke is inside the village somewhere."

"I don´t know if I´m still so sure about it..." He answered and drove his hand through his sweat-stained hair. "We caught your son and the girl almost immediately and Sasuke... There isn´t even a track of him... This village is our only clue but I´m afraid that Sasuke already left the village somehow..."

Minato could sympathize with him, after all he had been in same boat before they caught Naruto. "I´ll send a message back to Konoha that we need a Hyuga here. It shouldn´t be a problem then to find him here."

A Hyuga would really be useful now, since they had the ability to look through every possible wall. But until the message would arrive in Konoha and the Hyuga would arrive here, would pass days. Impossible he could wait that long.

"We should go back to the guesthouse and talk to Naruto and Sakura again. Maybe they know more and can just veil it well. And you should rest for a while too. It won´t help finding Sasuke if you collapse any time soon."

"You should return there alone Hokage-Sama. It´s inappropriate for you to walk around here without proper protection. But I can´t stop looking for my son yet... Here so much scum running around freely, that I can´t let myself believe any longer that he is alright..." He curled his hands into fists and pushed his nails deeply into his skin.

"Don´t say things like that." The blonde male said. "It´s more likely that Sasuke knows we´re looking for him. He is hiding somewhere, I´m sure about it."

The Uchiha patriarch shook his head. "I wish I could be convinced about it, but I have the feeling that something happened to him..."

"You´re worried and stressed. It´s naturel you be afraid of the worst. And I admit being out here alone isn´t harmless for him, but Sasuke is a smart boy and I´m convinced he is just trying to avoid running into us."

He nodded even if couldn´t bring himself to believe Minato. None of them knew where Sasuke was, whether he was alright or if he was in danger, what Fugaku feared the most. From the moment he learned about his son´s runaway, he worried terrible about him. He knew how dangerous the world outside from Konohas safe walls could be and that Sasuke still wasn´t strong and experienced enough to survive here. If something happened to the boy... He already knew he couldn´t bear it. The last time he had felt equally desperate and helpless had been three years ago, when he was forced to watch how the illness had slowly destroyed his beloved wife. He wasn´t willing to go through this again. It had been painful enough to lose Mikoto, never he would bear to give one of his children away.

Forcing himself to stay calm, he straightened his posture, forcing his aching body to continue. He wouldn´t give up before he would find his son.

"Hokage-Sama, I´ll escort you to the guesthouse, but then allow me to take Shisui with me in order to continue my search." He said firmly and turned around to face the other male.

The blonde village leader already knew he couldn´t convince him to overthink his decisions and rest for a bit. In the end, he could understand him. Minato was a father too after all. He would like to help to search for Sasuke, but as the Hokage he accepted that he couldn´t walk constantly through the village streets without causing eventually more problems for them as soon someone would recognize him as Konohas village leader. It was better to return to the pension and watch Naruto and Sakura instead. At least Shisui should´ve rested for a bit. Reluctantly, Minato let himself escort to the guesthouse back, in which he not missed how exhausted the Uchiha head really was. Not only was Fugaku´s gait slower than usual, his eyes were outlined with dark rings too and his forehead was marked with deep worry lines.

There was just to hope, he would find Sasuke before Fugaku would collapse out of chakra exhaustion.

xxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he woke up was that he couldn´t see a single thing. He blincked some times but with not much result. Therefore he felt a stinging pain in his head, that he tried to reach instinctively for his head and eyes. Only now he noticed that he couldn´t move his hands either. The more clearly his mind worked, he noticed that he was tied. Painfully tied and his body was bent into a very uncomfortable position. His wrist pained from the sharp wire which was piercing into his skin. The same was with his ankles. He couldn´t move his feet nor his other limbs. Something firm and heavy was wrapped around his complete body and he realized he was completely helpless.

At first he was most worried about the lack of his eye sight, but after a short moment he realized that some rough material was wrapped around the half of his face. And if this wasn´t already bad enough, his mouth was stuffed with some bad tasting cloth too. He was tied and gagged and it let him feel more defenseless as he ever had before in his life.

The boy tried desperately not to panic, remembering every possible lesson he had learned in the academy, about cases where you could get into captivity.

 _Stay calm, try to analyze your surroundings._

Easy said, with your eyes covered and in a tied up state.

 _Try to think about a escape route but don´t put yourself into unnecessary danger by doing something reckless._

How could he think about a escape route if he couldn´t even see his surroundings. And something reckless was impossible to do, since he was tied up from the head until the toe.

It seemed that most lessons the academy taught were worthless when you actually found yourself in such situation, Sasuke realized he was absolutely not prepared for this. He was completely helpless and this scared him. Like a small child longing for his mother after a nightmare. The irony was just, he longed for her since three years continuously. There it was her fault that he was in this situation. If she wouldn´t have died and left him alone, he would never have left Konoha. He would still be at home and could live normally. But she left him alone and because of that he run away.

But for the first time he doubted this decision. Sure his father wanted to get rid of him anyway, but was the situation now so much better? At least he would have experienced his thirteenth birthday but now he would probably be dead by the end of the day.

And then he thought about Naruto and Sakura. What if they were into similar situations as he was now? What if they were in danger only because of him? It was his idea to leave Konoha and it was his idea to steal. What had he done?

Every movement he tried to make stopped, when he heard foot steps. Heavy and loud steps. Sasuke listened attentively, his ears were the only sense he could count on. His whole body went stiff and his heart pounded furiously in his chest.

"We should leave by sun rise." A deep and rough voice spoke. "Few Konoha rats are sneaking around here. Probably looking for the little shit here."

"You´re right. We should clear out soon. There is no need to risk our little gold mine here."

They said some similar things, whence Sasuke concluded they meant his father and the Hokage. He could only hope that Naruto and Sakura were at least save. Better they got caught by them as by guys like these here. It was likely he would get killed soon, but nevertheless he was still thinking about a escape. Sasuke was never someone who would give up easily and as long he could still think, he would try to find a way out, despite how scared he in reality was.

He noticed how the heavy steps came near and Sasuke laid perfectly still, simulating to be unconscious. It was better these guys didn´t knew he was awake, otherwise they would probably make him unconscious again.

Then, suddenly large hands grabbed him and wrenched his body so much that he almost gasped because of the forceful impact. He was moved and roughly placed on something hard and narrow. His body was curled into a ball, otherwise he wouldn´t fit into the vessel, he was obviously placed. The moment he thought it couldn´t became worse, something over him slammed shut and only seconds later he noticed how short the air became. It was impossible for him not to panic, when he realized he was put inside some art of box.

He was almost crying, but the gag made his impossible for him to make any sound. His eyes were almost watering, when his body began to ache so terrible he couldn´t bear it much longer. He tried desperately to kick or hit against the hard material of the box, but it was so cramped that he couldn´t even move a centimeter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxx

The sun appeared firmly on the sky and provided it´s summer warmth even in the earliest morning to everyone who wanted it or not. Shisui would gratefully renounce of it. He had enough of the unbearable hot summer, enough of running around since days and looking for his stupid cousin and friends, and enough that there still wasn´t any sign of Sasuke.

He had forded through the village already one time today and it was the same at it was already yesterday. Understandable that Fugaku became slowly desperate and Shisui too, couldn´t believe that nothing happened anymore. He had wanted to accompany his uncle, worried about the state the older Uchiha was in, but of course Fugaku refused. He consisted that they would search alone. Shisui had no other choice as to obey.

Although he had rested some hours before, his body was still exhausted and even as a shinobi who had already ran countless enervating missions before, it became slowly too much. Both physically and mentally. They were countless kilometres away from home in a village which was obviously more than shady. It was already a risk for them to be here, let alone a twelve years old genin who couldn´t even estimate the situation correctly yet.

Yes, Fugaku really had every reason to be worried. All the more time passed, Shisui felt the same.

He continued to wander through the village streets, not much people were on road at this time, but the one who were Shisui asked about Sasuke. He showed them a picture of him, but like yesterday nobody saw him or few villagers complained about the _sneaky little thief._

It was around spoken that Sasuke and his friends were responsible for a lot of thefts lately and nobody was happy to have them inside their village. Nevertheless, nobody could help him about Sasuke´s current whereabout.

It was until a special group of people caught his attention. Four rather tall and muscular men, almost giants, dressed in some lose shinobi pants and network shirts were heading, to the direction of the village gate. They carried a large cart, with crates stacked ,with them. According to their equipment, they were ordinary merchants, but somehow Shisui couldn´t help and had a bad feeling about them.

He was a shinobi since his childhood and had learned in years of experience to mistrust special people. Mostly he could trust his gut feeling. And his instinct was telling him now that something was indeed wrong with these guys. They were probably a group of criminals.

Wasting no time, he headed directly towards them. At least he could ask if they had seen Sasuke somewhere around here.

"Good morning." The young Uchiha male greeted with played cheerfulness.

"What do you want?" One of the men asked snappy and eyed him dangerously.

He was right, these guys were really no lambs. Nevertheless, he was unfaced when he continued; "I´ve a short question. Do you´ve seen this boy here?" He showed them Sasuke´s picture.

The guys exchanged glances, which stayed not unnoticed by Shisui.

"Never seen. And now step out of the way!" One of the men commanded and they continued their way, without paying Shisui more attention.

It was just a second, only a brief moment, where Shisui activated his Sharingan and looked one of the men directly in the eyes. His abilities with the sharingan were so fantastic that nobody could notice whenever he would put someone under a genjutsu or took a look into their memories. While this lasted in reality not more than five seconds, he controled the time in a genjutsu without limit. Not even Itachi could measure with his skills and this made him one of the most talented Uchiha inside the clan history.

Anyway, he had known the man lied the moment he had looked at Sasuke´s picture. He hadn´t miss the light smirk and the knowing looks of the other guys. And after he had stolen a short look into the man´s memory he knew for sure that he had lied.

The reality hit him when his eyes widened and he realized what just happened.

"Shit! They´ve Sasuke!" He cursed and wasted no time hurring after them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi,**

 **Big Thanks to Shinobi of the Hiffrn Leaf, the guests, yokiko29, picturis, Pixie07,**

 **Sweet sugar, fugitivus and fanofthisfiction. You´re reviews made me very happy and it´s always a great support :D**

**Please let me know what you think and review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Just in time**

Shisui hid between the trees, while he quietly observed the four man group walking in the forest. He waited for a good moment to attack directly. He did not wanted them to get too far away from the village but it would probably better to get a bit distance nevertheless. A fight could catch the attention of all shinobi who loaf around here and it was better that nobody else would learn about the fact that they were Uchiha. Who knows, maybe some of them would even try to get their hands on them too?

And since he couldn´t even estimate in which condition Sasuke was, he did not want to take more risk. In a matter of fact, he was afraid that they harmed his cousin already badly and wanted to rescue him immediately. But he needed a moment of surprise, they were four after all and he was alone.

The young Uchiha wasn´t stupid. Even if they were probably no match for him, it was a fact that they were obviously trained shinobi. Otherwise they could never have captured Sasuke that easily. Sure the boy was just a genin, but he was trained since his early childhood and could definitely defend himself. He shouldn´t underestimate them and Shisui was someone who rather avoided unnecessary risks.

Genjutsu seemed to be the best option in order to take these four giants down. His genjutsu was fast an precise and nobody could notice signs of a nearby fight. It would buy him enough time to rescue Sasuke unharmed.

He played shortly with the thought to send a shadow clone back in order to inform his uncle about it, but dissmissed the idea quickly. His current chakra level was already low enough, no need to waste more chakra. His sharingan would consume enough of it anyway.

Jumping further, he kept his sharingan already activated and fixed on his targets. The one attack had to be successful, especial because they could use his cousin as a hostage against him and he couldn´t do anything reckless which could put the boy into more danger.

There was just one problem left which caused him a headache. The fact that he couldn´t estimate whether these guys already knew about him following them or if he was still left undetected. He had always been bad in asses a enemie´s skill level, that hadn´t changed since his own genin days and this was one thing Itachi was far more better than he was. Itachi never over- or underestimated an opponent and that was only one reason why the Uchiha heir was so much gifted.

However, nobody was perfect and since Shisui´s fighting skills were more than just average, he could always eclipse this defect with his prowess. But right now he was still a bit tense, since he couldn´t risk to put his cousin into more danger as he already was. He decided to wait a bit more.

The group was walking rather slowly through the shady forest path. He continued the tracking, eyes fixed on the loaded cart. He knew that Sasuke was captivated in one of those crates. When the distance to the village became too far, Shisui decided it was time to act. It was the perfect distance, not near enough for strange shinobi to notice and get involved in this fight, but near enough to bring Sasuke to the village immediately once he was saved.

Activating his sharingan, Shisui braced himself for the surprise attack. He aimed a dozen kunai at them in order to distract them before forming the needed hand signs for his teleportation jutsu. Not even a second later, he stood directly in front of the first one. It lasted not even a second and the guy was caught in his genjutsu and fell to the ground at once.

He caught a second one, but the man was hardly collapsed when a Kunai flew at his back. The Uchiha dodged with incomprehensible speed and charged at the attacker, but he already noticed how his muscles ached, his chakra was really drained.

Shisui pulled a Kunai out of his pocket and hit directly at the third guy, whom blocked his attack with a short dagger. They exchanged some blows, before he managed to teleport to the man´s back and rammed his Kunai directly in the giant´s neck. It was a swift and clean kill.

There was only one left, but when he turned around his movements were stopping at once. The fight hadn´t lasted more than some minutes but it gave the last one enough time to take measures for his surviving. Shisui´s eyes widened when he saw, how the man holded a obvious unconscious Sasuke in a firm arm lock, only one move would be enough to break his neck. And not only that, his cousin was tied up from head to the toes, even his eyes and mouth were covered. For a brief second he was worried that they had already ripped out Sasuke´s sharingan, but he dismissed this terrible thought quickly, if this were the case they wouldn´t have carried him along further. But the sight was painful. Whatever anger Shisui had felt directed at Sasuke before, was replaced with worry and concern.

"Put your weapons down! And cover your eyes with a cloth!"

He hesitated a moment, but the guy strengthen his grip around Sasuke´s neck and this let him comply immediately. Without thinking he removed all his weapons and wrapped a piece of bandage around his eyes. Even without Sharingan he could defeat this one, but he only needed a chance to get near enough to him but with Sasuke as the hostage it was impossible to do something.

"Kneel down!" Came the next command.

Shisui did as he was told but tried to reason with the man nevertheless. "Come on, you don´t need to do it. Let him go and I promise I won´t do anything to you. He´s just a kid..."

A loud sneer was what he got as an answer. "Just a kid? Haha haha, Really a good one! You fucker killed my partners, do you really think you´ll get away with it? Shut up and stay where you are or your little clansman here will be history!" 

"Alright, alright..." Shisui said, trying to sound calm and reassuring. He couldn´t afford to provoke him.

"I´ll take my leave yet and you stay where you are, or I swear I´ll break his neck without hesitation!"

"Okay..." He nodded, his body tense, because the next moment would be crucial.

If this guy thought he could simple get away with Sasuke in tow, than he was more stupid as Shisui asumed first. Although this guys obviously possesed some shinobi skills, they weren´t nearly as trained as working shinobi in duty were. It wasn´t a surprise that they could subdue Sasuke, he was just a genin with practical no battle experience, but this wouldn´t work with him.

Even with covered eyes he owned sharp reflexes and his senses were greatly pronounced. He listened to every step the kidnapper made, listening to every threat the man made in order to keep him still and get away from here. It was when he felt he had passed by him, that he turned his head around sharply and activated one of the most feared jutsu at all.

His main concern was only not to hit Sasuke.

"Amaterasu!" He hissed, when the black flames burned through his bandage and grasped the side of the enemy. "Never mess with the Uchiha!"

The scream which followed was probably heard until the village. He realised his hold on Sasuke and the boy fell motionless to the ground. While the man collapsed and winched himself right next to him. Shisui wasted no time and stormed forward and pulled the boy away, he couldn´t risk him getting touched by the flames. It was a matter of seconds until the man´s body was completely burned and the flames extincted. The only leftover was a small heap of ashes.

But the young Uchiha male didn´t care. He was panting heavily on the ground. Using the Magenkyo sharingan with such low chakra reserves had really destroyed him for now. He clutched his stinging eyes and his sight was blurred. He tried to focus on his breath but could hardly control it. He tried to move closer to Sasuke, in order to free him and made sure he wasn´t hurt but his body wasn´t obeying him. Instead he laid numbly on the ground.

Just great, he was suffering from serious chakra exhaustion yet! No wonder after all the efforts of the past days. He was helpless like a baby now! At least he got rid of all the kidnappers, but nevertheless he and Sasuke laid both here completely helpless in the middle of the woods.

xxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Fugaku was still heading through the villager for the... He had lost count how many times he walked up and down the streets. The tension between them and the villagers became more too, some Iwa shinobi posessed even the audacity to demand and explanation what they were doing here. The villages mayor demanded they leave immediately for the second time and Minato was forced to argue with him again with the result that they got twenty four hours until they needed to leave, no matter if they would have found Sasuke or not.

He tried to hide it but slowly the worry and fear took a hold of him. It became hard for him to believe that Sasuke was still inside the village but even if he was, they weren´t allowed to search inside the houses for him and what sense made it to walk through the streets over and over again? Fugaku had to admit he was already fearing for his son´s life and this fear let his chest almost explode in pain. The uncertainty tormented him and he spoke inwardly one prayer after another or cursed his inability to protect his own child. He even beseeched Mikoto in his thoughts to protect their son but the worst was the uncertainty and this feeling was slowly killing him.

In the meantime he didn´t even felt his exhaustion anymore. His body was moving from alone and it didn´t matter whether he would collapse or not. He could never return to Konoha without Sasuke and if something happened to him, Fugaku already knew he could never bear it.

Then out of nothing the Inuzuka Anbu appeared in front of him. Fugaku wasn´t surprised neither he moved back. He was quite familiar with Anbu´s sudden performances.

"Uchiha-san." The masked man bowed his head. "Your opinion is needed."

"Are there results?" He asked quickly, a flicker of hope raising inside him.

"As it seems Shisui left the village. My dog can clearly track him."

This were indeed new findings. If his nephew left the village than he had surely a spoor of Sasuke. Otherwise was no other reason why Shisui should follow another trace.

"And there is something else." The Anbu said and Fugaku gave him a sign to continue. "We can clearly perceive a weak scent of Sasuke Uchiha as well, together with four not assignable odors."

So his apprehension wasn´t unfounded after all. The presence of four other persons was enough to came to the assumption that indeed something serious happened.

"Lead me there!" He commanded without wasting time.

"Understood!"

With that the Anbu and his dog stormed forward and Fugaku followed immediately. He ignored the wary looks of the villagers and concentrated only on the chance to get his son back. It was a miracle from where he got all the energy to move forward, clearly his chakra level was dangerously low, but somehow he managed to run almost as fast as the Inuzuka´s dog, whom leaded them inside the forest again.

The way appeared like an eternity, even if it were only few kilometres they run.

"We´re close." The Anbu informed and Fugaku activated his Sharingan to look through the surroundings for familar chakra signatures. His heartbeat stopped when he recognized the two familiar figures of Shisui and Sasuke lie on the ground. Without realizing it, his pace quickened even more and a moment later he stood before them. It was only a millisecond, where he couldn´t tell whether both boys were alive or dead, but this second was enough to let a part of him die.

"Uncle? Finally you´re here." Shisui groaned and looked up. "I already thought you would never show up."

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked but his eyes were already fixed on Sasuke´s unmoving tied up form.

"I´m just out of chakra and can´t move, but Sasuke..."

"Take care of him." Fugaku ordered the Anbu, while stepping to his son. He wasted no time and cut open the ties which restrained the boy with a kunai and get rid of the gag. He felt relieved when he saw that Sasuke´s eyes were unharmed after removing the cloth but a bloody wound was directly on the boys forehead.

He supported his head with his arm. "Sasuke, can you hear me?" No reaction and he shook him lightly. "Open your eyes. Sasuke..."

"He is probably dehydrated." His nephew said, while sitting up with the help of the Anbu. "These bastards kept him locked in one of those crates there." He pointed to the cart.

Fugaku looked at the cart, than at Sasuke´s unmoving bruised body in his arms and narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

"He was almost kidnapped. I followed them and killed them." Shisui explained and pointed to the three visible corpses.

The Uchiha leader felt a sick feeling in his stomach when he thought about what could have happened if Shisui hadn´t followed them in time. He would never found his son and Sasuke would be dead in a matter of time. Tightening his grip on the boy, he tried to chase away all these tormenting thoughts.

The Anbu handed him a water bottle, after he handed Shisui one first. Fugaku poured a part of the water over Sasuke´s head, while shaking him again and slapping his cheek lightly.

"Sasuke!" He said firmly. "Can you hear me?"

Finally the boy groaned and blinked his eyes open. "Fa... Father...?"

Fugaku let out a deep sigh of relief, which he hadn´t known he holded. His eyes were fixed on Sasuke and how the boy struggled to keep his eyes open. Grabbing the waterbottle again, he placed them on his lips and helped him to drink.

"How are you feeling?" He asked but noticed that Sasuke still wasn´t aware of his surroundings yet.

"I´m so tired..." Sasuke mumbled and hid his face into Fugaku´s chest and fell only a moment later into a deep slumber. It was obvious that his son hadn´t been fully awake but that was insignificant for now.

Fugaku sighed and sighed, everything was fine now, he could calm down but all those fears and worries were still so present that he allowed himself s short moment of weakness, when he embraced his sleeping son tightly and buried his face in his soft but unruly hair.

It was fine now and they could return home.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi,**

 **Thanks to UnknownWriter63, forgottenOrange, libretamagica, Sweet sugar, yoikiko29, Pixie07, tutul and Guest for all your nice and amazing reviews. It made me really happy :D**

 **Please let me know what you think and review! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**The difficulty to understand**

When Sasuke awoke, he wasn´t trapped in some sort of a cold metal box. He wasn´t tied and he could stretch his arms and legs, his mouth wasn´t gagged and his eyes weren´t covered. His clothes weren´t sweaty, instead he wore a pair light blue clean pajamas. He wasn´t lay on a hard ground, instead he laid in a bed. _His bed,_ and this was _his room_ in _his home_ in the Uchiha district from Konoha. The place he just wanted to leave behind!

Was it just a dream and he hadn´t left the village at all? Was he just dreaming he got almost killed in this foreign village in the middle of the wood? Because if it had been real, why was he home then? As if nothing ever happened.

"I see you´re finally awake."

He jumped into a sitting position, startled by the sudden presence he felt. He narrowed his eyes when he looked down and saw Shisui lay on a futon right next to his bed. The older Uchiha looked at him with a serious expression, so unusally for Shisui that Sasuke almost mistaken him for someone else.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded, not understanding anything anymore.

"What does it look for you? I´m resting and at same time watching you."

"Watching me?" The boy repeated slowly.

"Of course. Or do you think we would let you run off once more?" Shisui remarked dryly.

His eyes widened slightly and a feeling of instability took a hold of him. "So it wasn´t a dream?" He asked without the intention to say this aloud.

"Of course it wasn´t you fool." The older male snapped and sat up. The way Shisui spoke let Sasuke feel even more uncomfortable. The older boy´s eyes were narrowed and his expression grim. The ever present smile was missing and really he never saw him that _dead serious_ before "What were you thinking by simple leaving the village. You almost got yourself killed!"

"But if it´s true, why I´m here?"

"Because I managed to rescue you in time, before these bad guys could rip out your eyes, rape you, kill you or do some other things to you, you little moron! Do you haven even the slightest idea what could´ve happen to you? Do you even care about it?"

"What is with Naruto and Sakura?" He asked immediately, because if he was here, were his friends brought back too? And far more important, were they safe?

"They´re home with their families. But you don´t need to concern yourself with them. You´ve enough trouble on your own."

Sasuke was really taken aback, he had never seen his cousin so pissed before. Shisui was a nuisance but never really angered, at least the younger boy hadn´t known that side of him.

"Do you even know how it felt not to have the slightest trace of you? Do you realize through what you put your father through?!"

The mention of his father let him become stiff. He realized that he couldn´t avoid to face the man, who was responsible for all this. Sasuke had wished to never see him again and now he was trapped in _his_ house. He had wished so badly just to run away from all his problems, but no matter what he did, he always ended into a more deeper misere.

"I wish you wouldn´t have come after us!" The twelve years old argued, trying to sound angry but his tone was only desperate, as desperate as he inwardly was.

Maybe this was the wrong thing to say, because the older stood up and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. Sasuke fought weakly against the grip but his feet weren´t even reaching the floor and besides he was too nervous to do anything more as to try to wriggle away. Like expected, his cousin´s grip was too strong anyway.

"What do you wish instead Sasuke? That those guys would´ve killed you? Or your little friends? Do you think they weren´t in the same danger as you was? Would you still not care when one of them would be hurt or worse dead?!"

These harsh words let him swallow hard. Sasuke hadn´t thought about any of this. Not realized that he put Naruto and Sakura into danger, the moment he decided to leave Konoha. And when those guys got their hands on him, he had been afraid and regretted his decision. And now, he wished to be rather there as to face all the possible consequences. That of all Shisui had the nerve to lecture him like that, was enough for Sasuke to understand how serious his doing was. Normally, the older cousin used every possibility to tease him, not to reprimand him like some exasperated parent. Sasuke felt so guilty, and he did not even knew why.

"I did not want to cause damage." The younger boy said sincerely. "I just wanted to get away from here, from.."

"From what? Or better from whom?" Shisui interrupted. "From your father? Because he made decisions over your life you don´t like?! Well, let me entlighten you, this is his actually his job as your parent. Do you´ve any idea how many times my parents did or said something I didn´t like? And never the thought to run away from home or worse, leave my village crossed my mind. Are you completely insane Sasuke?"

"You don´t understand! He was sending me away... He wants to get rid of me, so he and Itachi could live their life without me around.." He hated himself for the fact how weak his voice sounded, but somehow he felt so broken.

"Nonsense. Uncle Fugaku is strict, yes, but he always cared for you! You´ve no idea how desperate he was, when we couldn´t find you. He was damn worried about you. And because he carried us both back to Konoha, he even needed medical treatment in the hospital because he drained his whole chakra system out and couldn´t stand on his feet when we reached the village gate! But his main concern was you, that you´re alright and got medical treatment first!"

It was stupid and it was pathetic but Shisui´s words hurt. He tried to imagine Fugaku worried and exhausted over him but he couldn´t. Itachi had told him their father loved and cared for him and now did his cousin the same. And his father came out there looking for him, he saw him with his own eyes, but... Sasuke could not believe that worry or love were his reasons for it. I simple couldn´t.

"You´re lying." The twelve year old simple replied, even if his cousin hadn´t really a reason to lie right? Or maybe this was just another of Shisui´s games with him.

His cousin gave him strange look, which Sasuke couldn´t interpret fully. He almost mistaken it for worry or disappointment, maybe even both, but this was impossible, why should of all Shisui should concern himself with him? The situation became only more strange, when he let go of his collar and placed him carefully back on his feet.

For some reason, the younger Uchiha couldn´t stand this look anylonger and glanced away. It was a miracle why of all his stupid cousin managed to feel him so confused and... guilty. Yes, he felt damn guilty for placing Sakura and Naruto into danger, for entering this stupid village in the first place and for reasons he couldn´t understand himself fully.

There was silence for a long moment until Shisui spoke again and this time managed to confuse him even more.

"Only because your mom isn´t here doesn´t mean you´ve nobody else to confide to."

Sasuke´s eyes were wide open to shocked was he, that the older Uchiha had the audacity to talk about this! His mother was the one subject he had locked deeply into his heart, hidden behind anger and reticence.

"Let her out of it!"

"I don´t want to bring aunt Mikoto into our conversation." Shisui said, this time his voice was calm and this too ,was a completely new side from him. "But Itachi once told me you never got over her death. And this is nothing you need to be ashamed of."

"Itachi knows nothing!" He hissed and the familiar tingle of anger raised inside his stomach. At the same time he felt so guilty, scared and hurt, that he couldn´t even remember to feel such an turmoil of feelings ever before.

"He knows you so well that I regret that I haven´t take his concerns serious. You´ve no idea how worried he was before he left and how guilty for that stupid slap. And yes he told me about what you said to him. Wishing death to your brother and father is really something you can be proud of. You wonder why nobody can understand you but have you ever tried to understand the people around you. I get that you miss your mom, but so does Itachi and your father. Instead of talking to them you just cause one trouble after another."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled because he couldn´t listen any longer. It hurt and it hurt and Sasuke was so tired of being hurt or overwhelmed with feelings he couldn´t even grasp himself. He thought running away would solve all his problems. Being with Sakura and Naruto had gave him the feeling not to be alone anymore. It was so nice in the forest, not thinking about the tomorrow just enjoying the moment. And then everything needed to escalate again. Now he was back here and was afraid what would happen next. Afraid of his father, the Hokage and what else would await him now.

"Forget it! Someone needs to finally talk some sense into you! You just act like a spoiled brat without thinking about the consequences. This isn´t something trifle anymore. You´ve caused too much trouble with your latest stunt and you´ll get in enough trouble when your father returns, and I would like you to fully understand this before that."

Sasuke said nothing, just looking down on his feet and avoiding to meet Shisui´s gaze again. Everything was ruined, he should just accept how terrible his situation was but he couldn´t stop the nervousness hurtle through his body and the wave of emotions.

As if the older male could read his mind, he stopped in his lecture and sighed. He stepped near and placed his hands on the genin´s shoulders. He wanted to shove him away but somehow he couldn´t find the strength to do it. Why bothering to argument with Shisui when everything was already screw up anyway?

"You´ve no idea how worried I was... how worried your father was and how worried your brother would been. Even my parents were filled with consternation when they learned about your naff off. Mother even came to visit you when you were asleep."

One look into Shisui´s eyes told him that he meant every word he spoke. Sasuke never asumed that his cousin even owned other characteristics beside his normally cherrful self. He didn´t like the sudden change in the olders attitude, it let him feel even more devastated as he already was.

"I´ve no idea how could you do something foolish like leaving the village on your own, but not matter what your problem is, you can´t honestly expect me to believe that there was no one else you could talk to. If not with uncle Fugaku, you should´ve open up to Itachi or at least to me."

He bit his lower lip in anger. Slapping Shisui´s hands away, Sasuke stepped back even if there wasn´t much space between him and the wall. "Are you kidding me? You´re the last person I would like to talk to!"

"I guess, regarding my dear habit of teasing you it´s understandable you think I wouldn´t take you serious at all. But and that´s important Sasuke, you´re my little baby cousin and I care for you like a little brother. Like I do for Itachi too. You should put more trust into me. But what is with Itachi, he never treated you unfairly..."

"I hate Itachi!" Sasuke interrupted upset. "Just leave me alone!"

"Why can´t you understand the seriousness of what you´ve done? Even now you won´t say anything reasonable, you don´t even try to justify yourself. How can you expect that things will change when you don´t even try to talk to someone?!"

"I don´t need your understanding." He replied embittered. "I left because I don´t want to be here and if something happened to me it is my problem not yours! I didn´t asked any of you to come after me!"

"And get yourself killed?" His cousin asked uncomprehendingly.

"Rather as to stay here in this house!"

Shisui looked at him for a long moment without saying anything. Sasuke didn´t bother to stand his stare and looked down. It didn´t matter whether he made the impression of being intimidated by the young man, should he think what he want, he just wished he would finally leave him alone.

"You know... your mother would be so disappointed with you."

This one statement let Sasuke´s chest clench painfully. Maybe Shisui did it on purpose, because he knew how sensitive he reacted of every mention of his mother. But the contents of his words hurt him.

"I don´t care." Like always anger was the only way for him to hide his pain. He wouldn´t give his cousin the satisfaction to break in front of him. "Why should I care about it? She is dead and can´t be disappointed in me anymore! Dead is dead and she won´t come back!"

"No she can´t but you´re here and so are your father and brother. You´ve still a family. You´ve actual a whole clan you can count on."

"Shut up!"

"Anger won´t help you this time."

Actually, his anger had never helped him before. But this was the only emotion which allowed him to stay strong at least outwardly. It was a childish reaction but one which protected his feelings from more pain.

Shisui sighed again, obviously accepting that Sasuke wouldn´t open up to him. But his expression looked somewhat sad and this unsettled th boy only more. With a heavy sigh the older Uchiha slumped down on his bed.

"Okay end of lecture. You don´t grasp what I´m trying to say. It can´t help, guess your father is the one who has to get some sense into you. Even if I´ve the strong feeling that you´ll refuse to talk to him too. But let me tell you at least one thing, your dad really loves you, I ´ve seen his worry and fears when he looked for you. Doubting this is more than stupid."

"Is that all? I´m not interested to listen to your bullshit any longer."

"That´s all, but if I were you I would think about it. It won´t do you any good to get into a confrontation with uncle Fugaku. You should rather show him remorse and explain why you did all this. Otherwise I don´t know how things are supposed to work out between you."

"There isn´t anything to work out because I hate him!" Sasuke snapped back still furious, scared and hurt at the same time. "So, now you´ve your answer!"

"Honestly, since you are too stubborn to see reason, it´s probably the best your father just wallops your ass properly and maybe this will get your attention if words aren´t enough."

Alone for these impudent words, Sasuke would like to attack the other male. But instead his better judgement he decided to ignore him.

"But I know this wouldn´t solve anything. If you want to get things better you need to talk Sasuke. The longer you avoid it all the worse becomes your situation. Just think about it."

"Spare me your lectures!" He replied in a insolent tone.

It was probably the fifth sigh which escaped Shisui´s lips but at least he decided to let it go. "Let´s head to the kitchen and grab something to eat. " He suggested instead.

"You can go without me."

"Nice try brat but I was serious when I told you I´m odered to watch you. Come let´s go together you need to eat something too."

With that said, Shisui gave him a sign to follow him. He took a deep breath before he followed along. At least he wouldn´t bother him further if his mouth was stuffed or at least Sasuke hoped so, but everything was better as to listen to these accusations any longer. The strange feeling of guilt and fear were already enough to deal with, he didn´t need Shisui´s sudden lectures. As he walked down to the kitchen, he felt a sick feeling inside his stomach when they wandered through the house. He always despised these quite and uncomfortable atmosphere since his mother passed away, but today was the apprehensiveness on a whole other level. He never felt that uncomfortable in this house like today and if it wasn´t for the fact that Shisui would stop him immediately, he would just run.

But there was no place to run, he realized his troubling situation few minutes later when he kneeled on the low dinner table, while the older Uchiha prepared a simple breakfast.

"Enjoy your meal." The young adult said unemotionally when he placed a bowl filled with rice and a plate with pickled vegetables and eggs in front of him. Shisui served himself a bigger portion and began to eat in silence.

He could practically feel the disappoinment coming from his cousin and if he wouldn´t knew better, the genin would almost think he was insulted by him. It was a miracle from where those stupid thoughts came, but somehow it wasn´t to deny that Shisui was indeed worried about him, even if he didn´t acknowledged those facts to himself.

The boy grabbed his chopsticks and poked around in the food, mostly to distract himself from the older cousin in front of him. He rather avoided to look directly at him. Besides he was too tense to act different anyway. But at least, Shisui had apparently given up to talk to him, since he was quit the whole time. As quiet as now, Sasuke had never seen him before.

It would been better if he would´ve teased Sasuke like usual unlike these dead serious tension. Shisui had wanted him to understand and if he was honest, he had to admit that he partly realized the seriousness, at least of the situation he was in.

When he thought it couldn´t become worse, at least for now, he heard the front door being opened soon followed by heavy footsteps, which he knew very well. His body went stiff and he almost stood up if it wasn´t for Shisui´s firm hand on his shoulder whom pushed him back into a sitting positon.

A moment later, Fugaku entered the kitchen. A brief second where Sasuke directly meet his eyes, but he quickly looked away and grabbed the material of his pants tightly, in order to overplay the light trembling of his fingers. Nevertheless, he didn´t miss the tired and exhausted expression his father wore.

"Shisui you can go now." Fugaku said, voice equally tired as his look. "Your family is waiting for you."

His cousin glanced at him which Sasuke returned. In a matter of fact, his eyes were almost beseeching the older boy not to leave him here alone with _that man._

"Think about my words." Shisui suggested before raising into a stand and leaving the kitchen after saying goodbye politely to Fugaku.

His heart began to pound frantically when he was left alone with his father. Trying to block out everything he just stared on his knees. It didn´t help when he noticed how the man approached him...

 **Hi,**

 **Special big Thanks to; yoikiko29, libretamagica, Pixie07, forgottenOrange, UnknownWriter63, Guest, fugitivus, Sweet sugar and Sara!**

 **Thank you so much for your nice feedback it made me really happy :D**

 **I´m happy I could update this quickly again and hope I´ll manage to update the coming chapter soon too :)**

 **I wanted a Shisui/Sasuke chapter because Sasuke isn´t very fond of his cousin because Shisui had made always fun about him. But I wanted that Sasuke saw him from a serious and worried side. It´s important for him so that he can slowly understand that there are people who care for him even if he hadn´t thought about it until now.**

 **The next chapter will be a long Fugaku/ Sasuke chapter with all possible tension and emotions.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review !**


	33. Chapter 33

**Father and son**

Sasuke´s heart pounded in his chest like crazy. His fists were clenched into the material of his pants, while he looked desperately at his knees. How much he wished to dissappear somewhere else, but like all these past times his wishes wouldn´t get grant. He could practically feel Fugaku´s piercing eyes on the top of his head. The man stood only some inches away and his tall figure let him feel even more cowed. He did not dare to look up or make a move, inwardly almost hoping something would happen soon, because he couldn´t bear the silence any longer. Maybe it was a new method to let him suffer.

"Are you satisfied now?" After what seemed like an eternity, Fugaku´s rough voice reached his ears. His voice wasn´t loud yet but Sasuke could feel the hidden dander. However, what unsettled him abit was how tired he sounded.

What followed next was another tense moment filled with silence. Obviously he expected an answer from him of these stupid and needless question.

"Was it at least a pleasent experience for you to risk your life only for the satisfaction to get at me?"

Sasuke clenched his fist even harder, trying desperately to keep his mouth closed. Like always Fugaku wasn´t understanding anything. And he never would.

"Do you have even the slightest idea of what you have done? What if Shisui hadn´t rescued you in time? What then?" The older Uchiha asked and his voice got louder when he got no reply. "Answer me!"

The _conversation_ only lasted some minutes and he was already fighting to hold back tears. It was pathetic but always the same. He sat here and got scolded, yelled at or criticized. Always the same, no matter what happened or how much time passed, his situation would never change. _Yes talking would help him so much,_ he was almost breaking out into hysterical snorts by remembering Shisui´s words from earlier.

Ignoring Fugaku wasn´t working longer when the man grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back to his feet. This hit him so much by surprise that a gasp escaped his lips.

"You could be dead!" His father said angrily, while forcing him to look at him directly.

The raven haired boy tried to get his arm free but Fugaku only strengthen his hold. Sasuke, once again fought against tears and lowered his head in order to block the sight of his watery eyes.

"You could be dead and nobody could´ve done anything against it! I didn´t even knew where you was, if you were safe or hurt, do you´ve any idea how worried I was?!" 

"As if you care..." It were the first words Sasuke managed to reply but he hated how weak his own voice sounded. He wished he could appear strong and confident but he could not. He cursed his life inwardly, no matter what he tried or did, he always ended in this situation.

"Of course I do. You´re my son."

"You never did before..." He said weakly and lowered his head again. He just wished he could disappear on the spot but it was impossible and he knew it.

"Of course I did. I know very well that there were and are some clarification between us, but this isn´t an excuse for what you have done. You left the village unauthorized, what alone is already a serious crime. You had the audacity to steal in a foreign village, which causes enough trouble for Hokage-sama that he is now forced to explain himself to Iwagakure. And the worst you risk your life only because you feel misunderstood!" 

Sasuke continued to avoid Fugaku´s eyes. He didn´t want to see the fury or disappointmen or whatever emotion the man showed. He already knew he couldn´t justify his actions, his father wouldn´t understand any of his reasons.

"Do you´ve even anything to say for yourself?"

"No..." He muttered, his voice still weak and cowed. How much he wished to have some of his anger back, it would give him at least a bit the feeling to be strong. But now he felt only terrible weak and guilty and desperate.

"Maybe you can continue to close your eyes from what you´ve done but believe me, you´ll face the consequences of your actions!" Fugaku let go of his arm and placed a hand on his forehead, before he began to walk up and down in the kitchen. Sasuke allowed himself to glance at his father and had to admit how tired and exhausted the man still looked.

Fugaku eventually stopped and looked out of the window, turning his back to him when he continued to speak. "You´ll return to the academy for the rest of the year and work off the money I had to pay for your thefts, and you will not leave the Uchiha compound without a proper reason. Maybe this will help you to realize the extent of what you´ve done."

Those words were like a knife to his heart. Sasuke knew he had risked his positon as a genin by leaving the village but hearing by fact now that he was stripped of his rank hurt. He had worked so had to become a genin, practically more than anyone else... It was not fair.

"What is with Naruto and Sakura?" He managed to ask, because it let him feel even more guilty. It was his fault his friends were in so much trouble now.

"They will have to take responsibility for their actions as well. But this is not your concern."

"It is!" Sasuke argued. "It was my idea to leave the village, they just wanted to help me. Please don´t take away their genin rank!"

"This is not my decision to make. Hokage-sama will hand out the punishment he sees fit. Now, I would like to come back to our former discussion. You still haven´t give me any reasonable explanation for your misdemeanor."

The older Uchiha was still looking out of the window and he was grateful that he was free from his father´s demanding look.

"Well?" Fugaku said and turned around, forcing Sasuke to look on the floor at once. "Do you think you can get away without explaining anything to me? Why did you ran away Sasuke?"

He tried to overplay his instability with a snort. He hoped these let him see more confident. The last thing he wanted, was for his father to notice how agitate he was.

"You wanted to get rid of me, even before I left."

The swiftness with which his father approached him surprised him completely. He managed to step back just in time, otherwishe he was sure they would haved clashed. However what was far more intimidating was the fact that Fugaku´s sharingan was activated. It was prove enough that Sasuke had stepped the mark yet.

"How dare you to talk to me that way?" The Uchiha head yelled angrily and Sasuke was half afraid that he would slap him at any second. "If it wasn´t for your childish inability to listen until the end, I would had the chance to explain the purpose correctly. But you... You can just act headless and impulsive and even went so far and left the village?! We were looking for days and there was no trace of you?! I didn´t even know what happened to you! Do you have even the slightest idea what you put me through?!" 

His lower lip began to tremble, he did his best to pull himself together so that you would stay strong and not break like some sort of a weakling. The truth was, Sasuke was inwardly already breaking. The situation was too familiar, it was the same he had wished to avoid forever by leaving the village. The realization how many damage this action caused hit him only now. He felt terrible guilty for putting Naruto and Sakura in this situation. The thought how his friends must feel now, made him even more miserable. And know he was here, back in the Uchiha compound alone with his father. There wasn´t much he could do yet, crying wouldn´t help, yelling wouldn´t help, so what was he supposed to say?

The boy´s voice sounded bitter and maybe even a bit brittle. "As if you would ever care. You just care about Itachi... Your great heir an..."

"Leave your brother our of this!" Fugaku snapped and Sasuke flinched. "He has nothing to do with what you have done. You don´t can talk yourself out of it! And there aren´t any excuses! What you did is a crime, serious crimes and you need to understand this!"

"I wish you wouldn´t have came after me..."

"If we wouldn´t have come after you, you would be dead!"

"So what? Than you could happily live your life with Itachi and get rid of me. I wonder why you´re surprised of my actions anyway? You always thought about me as a incapable fool, so don´t pre..." He stopped in his speech when he noticed how his father raised his hand. It was only a second where Sasuke waited for a blow, but the clan leader stepped in his movement and looked at his open palm than at his son before lowering his arm again.

"Go to your room." Fugaku commanded resigned, before turning towards the window again.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, not sure whether he should obey or not. Tears were burning in his eyes and for some reason the awful feelings became only stronger. Why was he the one who felt guilty anywhere? He just spoke the truth. He had always been an outsider in this family and now Fugaku wanted to make him believe he cared all of the sudden? As if he would ever believe it. Finally he could bring himself to move. He had nothing to say to that man anyway. Staying here was just a waste of time.

But the knowledge how hopeless his current situation was hit him quickly, when he returned to his room and noticed that his window was sealed. Impossible he could leave the house unnoticed. He was a prisoner here!

xxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

When Fugaku entered his own bedroom, he had emptied almost a whole sake bottle. It hadn´t helped him at all, especial since his body was still recovering from strong chakra exhaustion. The results were a throbbing headache, body ached and a sick stomach. Normally he would never be so irresponsible to drink alcohol when his body was recovering, but his _talk_ or better _confrontation_ with Sasuke had really made him desperate. There he had planned to have a calm and serious conservation with him, but all the more he listened to his son´s inadequate answers, he had lost all his self-control.

After spreading out his futon and changing in a light night yukata, he laid down for rest. Although every part of his body was screaming for sleep, the clan leader couldn´t find the needed rest. Instead he thought about the past days.

When they returned back to Konoha, three days ago, it had been his main concern that Sasuke and Shisui received medical treatment immediately. Luckly, both boys needed only rest and it wasn´t necessary for them to stay in the hospital. However Fugaku collapsed soon after their arrival and stayed in the hospital for two days, because of his dangerous low chakra reserves. When he could leave, the Hokage summounded him immediately for an urgent meeting.

Unfortunately, the council knew about Team seven´s departure and of course these old fools were blaming the Uchiha for risking the villages safety. According to Danzou, one of the council members, Fugaku sent Sasuke on a mission to kidnap Konohas jinchuuriki. The old rift between the Uchiha clan and the council still wasn´t healed. The council wanted to imprison Sasuke and the pink haired girl immediately. They didn´t dare to demand the same with the Hokage´s son. Fugaku fought nails and heads against these old fools. Luckily, the Hokage and his advisors Jiraiya and Shikaku Nara were on his side. So the only logical consequence was that all three would lose their genin rank and return to the academy for a while.

It was a harsh punishement but he had to admit he saw it as appropriate. Sasuke and the other both had risk their own and Konohas safety without a second thought. A shinobi is supposed to put his village always above everything. Obviosly neither of those three were capable to realize this yet. Besides Fugaku didn´t know how much he could trust Sasuke not to do something like that again and until he was not convinced that the boy learned his lesson, he would rather keep him under supervision.

Additionally to this, had Iwagakure demanded an explanation for the happenings on their territory. Iwa asumed Konoha wanted to spy on them. Ridiculous, since the village belonged still to the fire country. Nevertheless, Minato was forced to deal with them and even needed to send Jiraiya to Iwa in order to clarify things. Incomprehensible how three brats even managed to make a political affair with their actions. Regarding the circumstances, had Fugaku not every right to be angry with his son?

He almost reacted violent but wasn´t it really a wonder by all the offenses? Did Sasuke not earn a lot more after all the trouble he caused? What angered him the most was the fact that obviously his son wasn´t grasp how serious his actions were. But he failed to let him see reason as well.

It was always the same. No matter what he tried or said, he couldn´t make Sasuke understand or listen to him. And no matter how much he wished it would be different, he knew he failed constantly as a parent. What worked with Itachi wasn´t working with Sasuke. And since his elder son never caused so much trouble like Sasuke did, he was clueless how to handle the situation.

If Mikoto would be alive, things wouldn´t be so bad. She could probably understand Sasuke better than he and could gave him the needed advise to deal with his son properly. But without her, he was lost with countless unsolved problems.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

 _The lovely smell of spring blew through the air. The blooming cherry blossoms gave the garden a colorful touch. Fugaku always enjoyed those spring days, especial on his days off. Sitting on the veranda of his house, he enjoyed the warm breeze. His watchful eyes directed towards his two sons, who were practice shuriken jutsu together. Better said Itachi was helping Sasuke with his training._

 _It was a good thing Itachi found some time to teach his brother again. Since he became a chunin those moments became rare and Sasuke missed the attention of his brother. And since the younger boy would start the academy in few weeks, it was desirable he was well prepared for it. Nobody managed to motivate the little boy as much as Itachi could._

 _He watched how Itachi performed a simple shuriken trick. Of course the weapons hit the bullseye with ease. It was adorable how much Sasuke admired the older boy and how exceited he got when it was his turn to perform the move._

 _Fugaku watched observantly how the child moved his wrist carefully in order to do it right. After a short moment of hesitation he threw the shuriken and to his honest surprise he hit all three targets close to the center. It wasn´t perfect like Itachi´s move and he hadn´t hit the bullseye but it was pretty good for a six years old child._

 _"It seems we have another little kenjutsu specialist in our family."_

 _Fugaku looked up to Mikoto, who carried a tray with fresh brewed tea on it. Kneeling down she placed a cup in front of him._

 _"Some years and he´ll catch up with Itachi." He replied and looked at her tender face, which matched perfectly into the lovely spring atmosphere._

 _"I don´t think Sasuke needs to catch up to anyone. He is perfect the way he is. Both our sons are."_

 _"They are." He agreed._

 _Mikoto leaned clother to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Fugaku grabbed her hand and holded in gently in his own. They observed their sons quietly. Enjoying the nice spring day without worry and concerns. It was a nice change to spend his day at home together with his family._

 _"Do you know what funny is?" His wife suddenly asked, while she giggled lightly. He looked at her with raised eyebrows, waiting for her to continue._

 _"Itachi may be look more like you but he has definitely my personality. And with Sasuke it´s just the opposite." She said cheerfully._

 _He wrinkled his forhead. "Don´t you think Sasuke isn´t a bit young to discover his personality? And Itachi has inherited some of my characteristics as well."_

 _She gave him a incredulous look._

 _"For example, his conscientiousness and diligence are remarkable."_

 _"You inculcated him to be it. But his ability to understand someone without much words or his calmness inherited he definitely from me. Sasuke takes more after you. I bet you won´t have it easy with him when he is older."_

 _"So? And why is that?"_

 _"Because Sasuke always needs to understand things before he can follow them. He always followed his mind, while Itachi often thinks with his heart." Mikoto explained and smiled brightly. He loved her smile, it let him always forget those long and exhausting days at work._

 _"I think you´re exaggerate a bit."_

 _"It is like I said. But luckily me and Itachi can mediate between you both. Just look at the little one, how determined and stubborn he is..." She pointed at their sons, where Sasuke forceful tried to perform the same difficult shuriken jutsu, Itachi showed him a moment ago. Of course the boy was too young to master this yet. He was trying anyway and Fugaku found himself slightly amused by it._

 _"Itachi is always calm and relaxed and let things go on their own."_

 _"A true genius." He said proudly. Because he couldn´t remember a single time where Itachi struggled to learn anything at all. He just could do it without much training._

 _"He is ,but mentally... I think mentally Sasuke is the stronger of both. Itachi is such an sensitive child after all."_

 _"And Sasuke is too young to make any speculations about his character." Fugaku simple said, because he didn´t like it how she described Itachi´. Although he knew very well how cowed and gentle the boy had been in his early childhood. But he liked to believe he got rid of those characteristics over the years where he trained his son. But arguing with Mikoto on that matter was useless, she knew probably better than him anyway._

 _"Look!" She pointed to Sasuke again, how the boy tried over and over to perform it correctly. Meanwhile his clothes were covered in dirt and he looked exhausted. But he was far from giving up. Itachi was saying something, probably trying to convince the little Uchiha to take a break but Sasuke continued nevertheless._

 _"Now don´t tell me this reminds you not of yourself?" Mikoto said while laughing. "Too stubborn to give up before things go his way. Mmh, sounds much like you?"_

 _Shaking his head, Fugaku allowed himself a quiet chuckle. "You´ve a point. " He admitted amused._

 _"I have. But it´s time they make a break now, otherwise he´ll train until he can´t stand on his feet." She said, raising into a stand and heading for their sons._

 _Fugaku watched the familiar scene, when Sasuke protested loudly against his mother´s orders and Itachi said something to calm him down. A second later he carried the small boy piggyback. Mikoto exchanged some words with Itachi and caressed his head fondly, while they went back to the porch. While he observed his family, Fugaku thought he could think himself as a very fortunate man. He was blessed with a caring wife and two well-advised children. What could he wish more for?_

His eyes opened abrupt and he sat up immediately. Sweat was streamed over his face, when he caught his breath. A dream... It had just been a dream. But a confusing dream, which holded many dear memories. It wasn´t unusual for him to dream about the past. It happened often after Mikoto´s death. But he found himself always quite distraught after it. Like now.

It was dark in the room and he stood up and turned the light on. A glance out of the window told him it must me midnight by now. Although he still felt exhausted, sleep wasn´t an option for him anymore. After such sort of dreams he would too much ponder about his family and it would be impossible to find the needed rest.

Droving his palms through his sweaty hair, Fugaku´s eyes wandered to the small altar on the opposite wall. Mikoto´s picture was placed in the middle, she was young and so full of life. He wished he could always remember her this way, but there were those memories of her sickness too. How the illness had slowly let her croak. She had suffered terrible before her death and as much as he hated it, Fugaku could never erase these pictures of his mind.

He stepped near to the altar, kneeled down and began to speak a quiet prayer. It was a very personal place for him. Nobody was allowed to enter his bedroom, not even his children. It was a place where he could allow himself a moment of weakness, where he could try to feel the nearness of his wife.

 _Sasuke always needs to understand things._ Mikoto told him in his dream. In which it had probably more been a memorie as a dream. Perhaps they had this conversation after all.

Thinking about it, he had to admit her words were true. Wasn´t all the trouble because his son failed to understand his reasons, like he failed to understand Sasuke? Did the boy caused all the damage because he felt misunderstood? Wasn´t it what Itachi had tried to explain to him the whole time, even before things escalated this much?

"I have been... a lousy parent..." He stroked his fingers over his wife´s picture. Wishing she could be here with him now. It let him wonder shortly, while this grief seemed never become lesser.

The Uchiha leader´s thougths wandered to Sasuke and their earlier confrontation. It went wrong, like every other attempt to talk to the boy lately. But his son wasn´t the only one to blame for it and Fugaku knew it. Nevertheless, he couldn´t manage to let Sasuke understand or see reason or do whatever necessary to resolve the obvious problems.

Glancing one more time at Mikoto´s picture, he decided he should give it another try. It was his obligation as the father anyway. With that thought he left his bedroom and headed to his younger son´s room on the other end of the corridor. He wasn´t surprised when he noticed the small beam of light through the door. It wasn´t unexpected that his son had difficulties to sleep after everything what happended. At least it was an good opportunity to try to talk again.

Without announcement he shoved the door open and entered. Sasuke sat on his bed, legs pulled to his chest and arm wrapped tightly around them. But he was fully awake. The boy looked at him shortly when he entered but turned his head immediately in the other direction. Trying not to sigh, Fugaku stepped near.

"We need to talk." He said sitting down on the bed right next to Sasuke.

"No we don´t." His son said and tried to get up but Fugaku placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into a sitting position.

"Yes we do and you know it." He informed him.

"There isn´t anything to talk. You had your stupid conversation earlier and now leave me alone!"

Normally, Fugaku would never allow one of his children to talk to him that disrespectful but he decided it was better to not to mention it. He was here to talk with Sasuke for real this time and he wouldn´t leave until he got some answers.

"We´ve talked about your latest offenses, not about what happened before and why it happened."

Sasuke said nothing, instantly looking away. The older male practically felt the discomfort coming from his son, so when he was sure the boy wouldn´t move further, he let go of his shoulder.

"Beginning with the injury you hid from everyone. Your chakra network was inflammed and you could´ve damaged yourself seriously. The next point, your stunt at the Hokage mansion, your arguments with Itachi... I want to know what gotten into you to act out this much recently. Is this a cry for attention? Do you feel this neglected that you need to cause trouble regulary?"

"You wouldn´t understand anything anyway..."

"I can´t understand anything if you don´t talk to me." He said firmly. "And unfortunately for you, this time you´ll explain yourself. I won´t leave before."

The raven haired boy glared at him or at least tried to appear strong and confident. But for the first time Fugaku noticed the tumoil of emotions in his eyes and it let him feel guilty for not noticing sooner.

"You removed me from my team and you wanted to send me away, I just wanted to make my own decisions. That´s why I left..." Sasuke said ,not looking at his father.

"I haven´t asked you about that."

Silence followed.

"You were always an obedient and dutiful child. I don´t understand why that changed suddenly. Of course I asumed it has something to do with your genin team or sensei. There were never similar problems before."

A snort escaped Sasuke´s lips. "Yes because..." He stopped before he finished the sentence.

"Because what?"

The boy bit his lip and turned his head away, when tears began to well up in his eyes again.

"Sasuke!" The older male warned and grabbed his son´s shoulder again in order to force him to look at him. This one touch was enough to let Sasuke jump to his feet.

"Because I always tried to please you! To get stronger and make you proud! I´ve worked so much but you never care! It´s always just Itachi! I know he is always better and can do anything and that I´ll never measure with him, but I .. I just..." And Sasuke´s voice broke, when the first tears escaped his eyes. It was the first time he told his father about his true feelings.

Fugaku stood up as well, his heart ached by the sight of his child. And for the first time he realized how oblivious he was about Sasuke´s feelings. About how inferior his younger son felt towards Itachi. Sasuke had just spoken some sentences, but it let him realize how much he had prefered Itachi over him. He was unsure what to say, when he reminded himself that it was his task to make things alright. Make Sasuke understand and be finally open with his son.

"You´re right. It´s always Itachi because he is older and his role as my heir..." He observed the boy for a short moment, hoping he had his full attention. It was important what he was about to say. "I´ve always viewed you as a child, who still has too much to learn. But not because I think of you inferior as your brother but because you were born in time of peace and it´s my job to prepare you for the harshness of the shinobi world."

"Yeah sure..." The twelve year old looked down on his feet. His bangs were hiding the view of his eyes and Fugaku couldn´t tell whether tears were present or not. "I know how perfect Itachi is. Don´t look for any excuses. He was always your favourite..."

For the first time, he realized the real problem. It wasn´t to deny any longer that indeed Sasuke was jealous of Itachi. There he always asumed that the boy saw his older brother as as role model. Only now he understood how terrible mistaken he was. And the clan leader realized how much he must have suffered being constantly compared to his older brother.

Allowing himself a sigh, he looked at the boy in front of him and couldn´t help but felt guilty for putting him through this. He knew very well that he was responsible for the rift between his children as well. How much he was stressed for not notice it sooner? Looking at his son now, let him realize that he had never managed to find the right balance between his work and his duties as a father.

"You may have the impression that I care more for your brother, because of the amount of time we spend together or my generosity in praise for him, but and this is important, has only something to do with the fact that Itachi is already a full fledged shinobi and in some ways even my right hand in work." Fugaku explained, inwardly praying that Sasuke would understand what he was trying to say. "He isn´t a apprentice in training like you are, and you can believe me when I tell you that when he was younger I was hard on him. More harsh than I was ever with you."

"And still you found always time to train him yourself. You never found time for me or have any interest in my training." The raven haired boy protested and his voice was filled with bitterness.

"I know that I never watched over your training the way I did with your brother back then but Itachi is my successor, it belonged to my obligations as the clan head to make sure he received the best instruction. But that don´t mean I´m not interested in your education as well or that I have no expectations for your future."

"I´m just the untalented second son. You always made sure to let me know it."

"I merely compare you to your brother, because I want to motivate you. Compare you to him ought help you to work hard on your weaknesses and help you to improve. It should prevent you from becoming arrogant and sloppy in your training. That is why I want you to take him as your role model and nor for other reasons." 

Sasuke snorted. "Of course it is, since I can measure so greatly with Itachi..."

"Stop being sarcastic!" The Uchiha head ordered. "I´m well aware of Itachi´s skills and I know that there is hardly any comparison with his rise. But you´re talented as well and I never doubted your capability to become a great shinobi."

The Uchiha boy lowered his eyes again. It was obvious that he was angry, frustrated but mostly sad. It was maybe because he had locked all those emotions inside him, that they finally broke out. Fugaku understood that mainly those feelings were responsible for all the latest events of trouble and he cursed himself for not talking to him sooner. Now he could only blame himself for it and as it seemed Sasuke´s feelings were more hurt as he asumed first.

"The truth is, if your mother could be here, I would have never acted this thoughtless regarding your feelings. She would have known whether things are alright or not but I´m so consumed by my responsibilities that I left you too much on your own. I wasn´t able to replace her in the slightest and that is what I regret the most." He sighed deeply before he managed to continue his speech. "You and Itachi are the most precious things she left me and I never cared for you any less than for your brother, even if you probably got the impression sometimes."

His son said nothing and he knew that he was thinking about his words. Nevertheless he took it as a sign to continue.

"You may think that sometimes I´m unfair with you, because I get angry or yell at you, but this is another thing I do because I care. Parents get angry with their children because they love them and are worried. I want you to prevent from mistakes or let you learn from them and this is why I don´t let you get away with misdemeanors, because I know in the shinobi world errors can mean death. You can trust me that I was stricter with Itachi on that part and believe me when I tell you that my father, your grandfather, was harder on me as I´m on both of you together."

There was silence for a long moment, when he observed the boy in front of him, trying to figure out what he thought or if he had understand his words at all. He never had talked that openly to someone expect for Mikoto. And he never expected he would talk about such things with his younger son. Because he always had, and still did, view Sasuke as a adolescent child.

"You never bothered to spend time with me, even when mother was around..." Came finally the weak response.

"I´m aware that I neglected you always too much, but that doesn´t mean I don´t care. I do and I hope you´ll understand this. Despite you may think how unrelenting I am, you should know that I care for both my children equally. And that I was satisfied with your development before you became a genin. You were always top of your class and graduated as the rookie of the year. You were diligent and I could always rely that you did your work properly. Do you understand why I´m so angry about all the latest trouble?"

"You´re always angry. Even if I would just run inside the house or come home five minutes after curfew."

"Because I´m your father and it´s my job to teach you discipline. I won´t raise spoiled brats but capable shinobi and you should understand it. If I would congratulate you on every little achievement or look away from your mistakes you would grow into a disgrace of a shinobi. But you´re my son and that means you´ll become a shinobi who brings honor to our clan. And this I expect you to do, like I expect it from your brother too."

Sasuke still hadn´t looked up as if he was pondering whether he could believe his father or not. He looked so confused that Fugaku almost prayed the boy would have some questions or at least angry protests. This would give him at least the possibility to react somehow, but he wasn´t saying anything and the clan leader decided it was probably better to let him think about it. Hopefully, his son would come to him from alone when he was ready.

"It´s late. We should get some rest now." He reached out for Sasuke´s shoulder and was glad when the boy wasn´t stepping back. "I hope you´ll think about my words and there is now some perspicuity of both sides."

With that said, he turned around and left the room. Even if he wasn´´t so naive to think that things would be perfect now, his heart felt more light than before. It was the first time his younger child opened up a bit to him and the first time he managed to talk to him honestly about how things were. He hoped it was the first step into a better relationship.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi,**

 **Big Thanks to Pixie07, Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, yoikiko29, the Guests , Sweet sugar, Sara, Bemap139, tutul, fugitivus, UnknownWriter63, snow-kim for all your awesome reviews :D**

 **It was really a great support to finish this chapter quickly.**

 **It´s a quiete long chapter but I feel Fugaku and Sasuke really need a long time to settle things between them. Also things won´t change tomorrow but at least there is a beginning now.**

 **I hope I´ll finish the coming chapter in a week or so but I can´t promise it. I´m planning to let Itachi return in the next chapter because he too has some things with Sasuke to clear.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review :)))**


	34. Chapter 34

**Time to try**

One week passed, where Sasuke pondered continuously about his current situation at home. He was not sure whether things turned out for the better or the worse. Being back at home let him feel uncomfortable, at the same time he began slowly to realize how stupid it had been to leave Konoha so rashly. He had not only endangerd himself but both his teammates as well. Sure, he had his reasons for leaving but it was a big mistake to drag his friends along, even if they volunteered on their own free will to come with him. But after what happened to him he understand in how much danger he brought his friends with this action. Naruto or Sakura could be dead and he would had never the power to prevent it. At least for them, he was glad they were back in Konoha, even if it just meant they are safe.

If he was honest with himself, and Sasuke really tried these days to accept his own feelings, it was clear that Shisui´s and even Fugaku´s lecture didn´t miss the effect on him, as much as he hated to admit it.

Fugaku, his father. He really didn´t know what to think about that man yet. After the not surprising bollocking he received one week ago, his father came really to his room and tried to talk to him properly. He would had never imagined such a thing. And yet he wasn´t sure what to think of it.

A part of him felt glad about it, because he thought that he showed him that he cared and maybe it was wishful thinking, but Sasuke thought he even heard some traces of hidden pride in it ,or at least the certainty that he wasn´t thinking of him as a complete failure. Even if the boy didn´t buy it that Fugaku thought of him equally high as Itachi. Nevertheless, the more he thought about it, all the more it became obvious that indeed his father loved him.

But there was another part, where he couldn´t believe his father at all. Because it was impossible that the man never showed any affection towards him if he had allegedly cared so much about him. And although Fugaku explained to him his reasons for treating him this way, he asumed he was lying. He still wore a lot of resentment inwardly, not only for his father but for his brother as well. Then again... Sasuke wanted to believe him or that things could change, but first he needed to understand and maybe then he was willing to try.

The week passed uneventful but otherwise it was eventful in its own way. The Uchiha boy spent his whole day at home, mostly sitting in his room and pondering. Fugaku let him some space, even if the complete house was escape proof. Another proof for Sasuke how little his father trusted him and being kept like a prisoner in the house let him become bitter. He wished he could speak to Naruto and Sakura, making sure they were alright but of course he wasn´t allowed to leave the compound yet. Since he couldn´t leave unnoticed anyway, he decided it was the best not to test Fugaku´s patience so suddenly and hoped he could see his friends soon.

Two days after their _talk,_ his father returned back to duty. To his dismay he returned on the late afternoon and worked in the evenings at home. This reminded Sasuke painfully on the first time after his mother´s death. The only time they interacted was during dinner and even then it was mostly a quiet affair.

Shisui visited him once together with his mother. Honestly the twelve year old could´ve forgo of. The woman had really the nerve to lecture him over an hour and Sasuke almost snapped at her for acting as if she was his mother. At least his older cousin was back to his old cheerful self, the idiot couldn´t stop smirking when his aunt scolded him. He was glad when they left, because he couldn´t have pulled himself together any longer.

But what really bothered him and was a big blow to whatever good will he had to get along with his father, was the fact that Fugaku informed him yesterday that he would return to the academy the coming week. That hit him unexpected. Of course his father had told him that before, but he thought it was only spoken in anger and was not serious at all. And now he knew that he was really not a genin anymore.

He had protested angrily. Thinking that if his father had meant anything he told him, that he wouldn´t do that to him. Fugaku stayed unrelenting, even went so far to order Sasuke to come after the academy directly to the police headquarter. He had to work off the money for their thefts. The Uchiha head would keep him there with simple tasks busy. He asumed that the main reason was that Fugaku wanted to keep him under surveilance. Whatever good intentions he had before, they were definitely demolished after hearing this.

Sasuke hadn´t spoken to his father since then and hadn´t the intention of doing it. The only good thing was that he could see Naruto and Sakura again, because this let Fugaku slip, both his friends were returning to the academy as well. But that let him only feel more guilty. After all it was his fault. Hopefully they could forgive him and weren´t hating him yet. He had neither heard ot spoken to them since they were back in Konoha. It was impossible for him to leave the Uchiha compound and since Fugaku had obviously not the intention to let him leave before the academy started, he was being stucked here.

It was another thing which made it difficult for him to believe his father. Because it was clear that Fugaku wasn´t trusting him in the slightest and why should Sasuke do it then? It was just bitter that even after their latest conversation things were still deeply messed up. Nevertheless, his heart was telling him constantly to try to reconcile with his him, he just didn´t knew why. His feelings too, were still a jumble.

It was afternoon now and Sasuke spent the whole day isolated in his room. The stupid housekeeper left some hours ago, after he rejected her request to clean his room. His father was on work and would probably return in the evening like he did those past days. Meaning he was alone at home. It would be the perfect opportunity to try to escape the house, despite the seals placed on every window and even the front door. But Sasuke was smart, he knew how to decipher most of sealing jutsu. But now matter how much the boredom pushed him to do it, somehow his mind told him he couldn´t allow himself to cause any more trouble. So he stayed inside the house, trying to sort out all those confusing thoughts and feelings.

His stomach grumbled loudly and the raven haired realized he had hardly eaten the whole day. Mostly because he wanted to avoid running in the housekeeper, while she had cleaned the house. Now she was gone and there was no reason to avoid the kitchen longer. It was probably better to eat yet and pretend to sleep as soon Fugaku would return. He wasn´t in the mood to deal with the man. In the end he was aware that he continued to hide from his problems but this was the easiest way.

Chasing away those thoughts for know, he left his room and headed downstairs for the kitchen. He stopped shocked in the doorframe, when he noticed the slim figure with long silky hair leaning over the kitchen counter and preparing something to eat. He hadn´t noticed him entering the house and was about to turn around and return to his room when said person suddenly turned around and looked at him with wide eyes.

They stared at each other a long moment before the older boy finally broke the silence.

"Hello Sasuke... How are you?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to flee upstairs. He was so consumed with being brought back to Konoha, gotten nearly killed out there and his torn relationship with his father, that he hadn´t thought one moment of Itachi. Shisui told him that his brother was out on a mission in Suna and he had not bothered to think about it. Itachi went always on missions and sometimes was even rarer at home as Fugaku. But after their last meeting escalated so much, Sasuke practically felt the thick tension between them.

"Since when are you back?" He managed to ask.

"I arrived in the morning." Itachi said slowly, his expression seemed forced and it wasn´t to deny how tense he was. "But I needed to report first before I could come home..."

"Mmmh..." The younger boy was not sure what to say through and after a long moment of silence, decided it was probably the best to escape back in his room.

"Sasuke!"

Itachi called out when he was about to turn around, stopping him in his tracks.

"Father told me what happened during my absence... I´m sorry."

His body stiffened, he awaited another lecture but he definitely didn´t expected his brother to apologize. "For what?" He asked uncomprehendingly, turning around to face him.

"For not being here when you needed me and for everything what happened before I left..."

The twelve year old eyed Itachi searchingly. He saw the concern and hope in his eyes and a part of him felt bad because it was more than obvious that his brother cared for him, he always had. But when looking at him, his great older brother, still dressed in his Anbu uniform, the captaincy firmly wrapped around his left arm, while the Uchiha crest wrapped around his right one, he couldn´t help but felt the usual pang of jealousy. It was stupid and he should finally get over it, but the fact that he wasn´t even a genin anymore and Itachi had one of the most important posts in the village troubled him deeply.

"You don´t need to apologize for that!" He replied snappy. "If you want to feel sorry for anything than maybe for being so much better in anything you do. For being a prodigy while I´m always a failure compared to you!"

"You´re jealous of me?" Although it was a question it almost sounded like a statement.

"Surely, I´m not the only one." Sasuke said sarcastically. But inwardly he was already asking himself why he was doing this again. Why fighting with Itachi over and over again? And why should he admit to his brother how much inferior he felt? He was trying to believe his father´s words but it was difficult. Because honestly, if you look at Itachi´s skill it was hard to believe that Fugaku really cared for both his sons equally.

"You should´ve told me sooner... Even if I always supected it." Itachi said and his kind eyes reminded him on their mother.

He snorted but said nothing. It was a annoying and childish reaction, but since he was brought back to Konoha, Sasuke could hardly clear all those different emotions out. There was anger but to his dismay it was actually the weakest feeling he had. More present were pain, confusion, sadness and maybe a bit hope. But how should he act in order to express all these feelings. He wasn´t even sure what he wanted to feel at all, which emotions were right and which weren´t. Normally his anger had helped him to suppress all other feelings but now his _favourite emotion_ was becoming weaker and weaker.

"Would you mind talking with me yet? But only if you want... I don´t want to press you."

He observed his older brother and knew that he wished for nothing as to reconcile with him. Yet, he didn´t knew what he wanted. A part of him was angry, wanted to be furious and still resented his _family._ Another part of him resented Itachi for being so perfect, for being someone Sasuke could never be. The last part wanted changes, wanted things back like they used to be when his mother was around, wanted his family back. Maybe this part was the strongest at all because he nodded and followed Itachi inside the kitchen.

Ten minutes later a cup with steaming tea was placed in front of him and Sasuke looked down. He wasn´t sure what to say and so he waited for Itachi to make the first move.

"You know..." Like expected the older boy spoke at first. "These feelings you have towards me, I can understand them very well. I felt the same towards you when we were younger..."

"What?!" Sasuke´s head shot up at once, while glaring at the other male. "Stop joking around!"

"Can you please let me finish first, before you react impulsive?" Itachi asked softly and earned another glare but Sasuke said nothing and waited for him to continue.

"I could always do things without training. Father called me a genius. Mother said it was because I was born into times of war and that left a mark on me. Maybe she was right, as a child I could learn jutsu after jutsu but I could´t chase away the nightmares from the war and I stood almost every night before our parents bedroom door, refusing to sleep alone in my room... Even my relationship with father wasn´t always well. Sometimes I even resented him back then..."

While listening to him, the twelve year old realized that he didn´t knew much about Itachi´s early childhood but it never bothered him before anyway. He wasn´t grasping what he wanted to achieve with telling him about it, but somehow he wanted him to continue, especial when he mentioned their father.

"I was too sensitive back then. Father let me hunt rabbits or boars and forced me to kill them. I didn´t wanted to kill animals. He wanted to harden me and sometimes hit me when I refused. I really rejected him back then. Mother comforted me and told me that he just wanted the best for me."

"You refused to hunt some animals?" He asked with disbelieve. Sasuke too, learned to hunt when he was seven. Of course Fugaku hadn´t bothered to teach him personally but ordered one of their distant cousins to teach him. It had not been a fun day, mostly filled with long boring instructions but he had been so proud when he shoot his first rabbit. In the first year at the academy their learned that hunting was a necessary measure to survive on missions. It was ridiculous what Itachi told him, surely as an Anbu captain he had killed a lot more than just wild animals.

Itachi gave him a knowing look, as if he knew what he thought. "Don´t be so surprised. You´re different than me. I never liked being a shinobi. I was lonely as a child. The other kids at the academy called me freak, my genin teammates ignored me and my only close friend is and was always Shisui."

"They were just jealous of your skills." _Like me,_ thought Sasuke.

"No, they were right. I was always strange. I still am. I never had a childhood and I envied you when you were born. There was no war, you were a normal child not a gifted freak like me."

"You´re not..."

"I am and you know it." Itachi interrupted softly. "You had a normal childhood. Learn with kids your age, make friends and proof yourself. You has strengthen and weaknesses like every normal person has. You were popular at the academy. You brought good results with your own hard work. But I... I can perform countless jutsu but nobody really liked me. They fear me or resent me but... Even our father let you enjoy your childhood while he formed me, today I´m grateful. I wouldn´t stand a chance in this world if it wasn´t for father´s carefull upbringing. But... He always pushed me to be someone I didn´t want to be...I know he began to push you too later and you feel not acknowledged by him but it´s no comparison to the drill he put me through."

If he wouldn´t knew better, the younger boy almost felt how sad his brother was. _He meant it,_ he thought when he realized that Itachi really suffered under it. Like he suffered all those years under Fugaku´s neglect. But for the first time he realized that Itachi´s and Fugaku´s relationship wasn´t as pure as he always asumed. Maybe he should feel some satisfaction for it but he couldn´t. Somehow it let him only see how torn their family really was, they didn´t even knew eachother well.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I understand how you feel even if you don´t believe me. Although I envied you sometimes , you´re my precious little brother and I always loved you. I understand that you´re confused about our familiy and unhappy... But how can I expect you to open up to me, when I´m not open about my own feelings. I want you to trust me... You always admired me and I enjoyed it, because your admiration was always pure and innocent, not filled with inhuman high standards. But even that changed. You resent me now. And I resent myself too for letting you down so much..."

He looked at Itachi´s sad expression and could tell how guilty his brother felt. For the first time he felt sorry for him. The first time he realized that Itachi´s life wasn´t so easy as it seemed. Sasuke always asumed that being powerful was enough to be happy, to be proud. He always thought his brother wasn´t the sort of person who wanted many friends or people around him, now it became clear that the opposite was the case. The other people didn´t wanted to interact with Itachi. Of course Sasuke was jealous of his skills, he was jealous of Fugaku´s obvious affection but he didn´t wanted to resent his brother and he felt sorry for doing it lately.

"Nisan, I don´t resent you." He quickly said only noticing something was off when he noticed Itachi´s shocked and wide eyes. "What´s wrong?" He asked blankly.

"You called me _Nisan."_ The older male said, smiling lightly. "You haven´t called me that since almost two years."

"Oh..." He blushed lightly. Noticing his mistake now. "It just slipped my mouth. I just wanted to tell you that I don´t resent you..."

"I´m happy to hear it but I know you resent me sometimes. It´s okay, just don´t lie to me."

"I envy you most of the time, well sometimes I resent you but it´s not that I do hate you..." The younger boy explained, confused once again by his own feelings. He looked away but then he felt the familiar sting on his forehead. Now it was his turn to look at his brother with wide shocked eyes when he pocked his forehead.

"Forgive me Sasuke. Not only for letting you down but for hitting you as well. It was never my intention to hurt you."

Sasuke remembered the day in the hospital. The first time Itachi had ever reacted violent towards him. It had shocked him deeply but despite it, he knew that his words had provoked this. For some reason he was ashamed about this words now.

"I´ve already endured worse blows than this little _slap._ So forget it now..." He wanted not think about this incident anymore but at the same time, even if believed Itachi he couldn´t get rid of any resenful feelings he holded towards him. But his heart told him he could trust his brother and for some reason wanted to try it.

Itachi offered him a small smile, which let Sasuke feel guilty because he wasn´t entirely honest with him. "I´m glad."

"Me too." He forced himself to say, looking down not knowing how to continue.

The Anbu captain seemed to feel the same, because he was quiet for a long moment. He slipped from his tea, before finally eying the younger boy and spoke again.

"How are things between you and father yet?"

Sasuke´s stiffened immediately, something what didn´t stay unnoticed by his brother. He said nothing, not sure if he could trust Itachi enough with this one subject.

"I spoke to him this morning. He is still afflicted by what you did. He is unsure how to interact with you." The older Uchiha continued after a moment.

"I don´t want to interact with him." The younger raven haired eventually said. "He´s sending me back to the academy. And keeps me prison here. Why should I give a damn if he is treating me this way?"

"I don´t want to lecture you Sasuke and ruin the moment, but you know that leaving the village illegally isn´t something trivial?"

"Of course I know it! I hear it since days from everyone, so spare me your lecture!" He glared and snapped angrily.

"Sorry... but father isn´t even responsible for the punishment. The council wanted a harsher punishment for you, but fortunately Hokage-same refused. There have to be some consequences and regarding the seriousness about what you did, you get away relatively easy."

He bit his lip and lowered his eyes, full knowing that his brother was right. Needing a moment to calm himself down, he finally spoke; "He talked to me..."

"And?"

"I don´t know whether I can believe him or not."

"That´s normal. You need time. We all need time. Mother´s death left a gap. A gap none of us realized becoming bigger with each passing day. But neither I nor you should forget that father loves us."

"I´m not so sure about it."

"He is trying. He really tries to make things better. Father knows that there are problems but he can´t change things over night. You want him to understand but for that you need to understand him too. It´s not just father who need to change, we both have some work to do too, don´t you think so?"

Sasuke knew very well that Itachi´s words were true. Too many things were still unsaid in this family and it was clear if they really wanted changes, they all needed to do something for it. Although he was still filled with doubts about his father, brother and many other things, he wanted to try it for real this time. Maybe this talk with the older Uchiha was really good for him, because for the first time since days Sasuke was determined to give it a try, despite about all the doubts in his head.

"I want to try it too. I mean to get along with you both better." He finally said.

"Me too." The older boy said gladly. "What do you think, should we make the first step tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Father will return soon, we could have dinner together. What do you think?" 

"I don´t know. I would rather not..."

Itachi looked at him concerned. "Come on Sasuke. It´s just dinner. If we want to change things, we need some interaction as a family again, some time together."

He really didn´t like in which direction their talk went. It was a fact, he wasn´t eager to interact with his father, not to mention with both Fugaku and Itachi at the same time. Maybe he was willing to talk to them, and trying to clear out his feelings but he wasn´t over his resentment. On the other hand, Sasuke really wished things could change, while he still wasn´t sure if it was worth it. There was still a turmoil of emotions inside him but there was the urge to try to reconcile with his family. Deep in his heart he was longing for it.

For a long moment he replied nothing. Then after a couple of minutes he finally nodded. Even if he agreed reluctantly. His brother offered him a grateful smile. And even if he still wasn´t sure what to think or feel about Itachi yet, he knew that there were at least more positive feelings now. All he could do was trying.

...xx

When Fugaku returned few hours later, he was surprised that of all Sasuke approached him. He was half afraid that his son wanted to be difficult again and would cause another confrontation between them. The clan leader was still unsure how to deal with him. While he hoped their latest talk was a step into the right direction, it was a disappoinment when they argued again, after he informed Sasuke about his return to the academy. Fugaku was tired of all those latest problems and hadn´t the energy to explain every single reason to him. The boy was old enough to understand the seriousness of his actions. He was just so tired about dealing with it.

"Was is it?" He asked, voice equally tired as he felt ,although his tone was always filled with seriousness.

It was more than obvious that Sasuke was equally uncomfortable with talking to him. He lowered his eyes and looked at the floor but when he spoke Fugaku couldn´t hide his surprise. And he was definitely not someone who would show his emotions openly. But this came unexpected.

"Do you want to... have dinner with us tonight?" The youngest Uchiha muttered, his voice subdued.

The clan leader needed a short moment to progress said words. He never expected Sasuke would offer him that ,but here he was and it gave him the feeling that despite of everthing, they were on a good path.

"Of course." He answered immediately and even if his tone was still rough and serious, there was hint of warmth hidden in it.

Sasuke nodded and headed with fast steps in the kitchen and he followed slowly behind. Itachi was greeting him politely before serving the dishes.

Dinner was quiet. None of them said much. But it was an comfortable atmosphere, even if they were all three not very talkactive. That didn´t matter. It was actually the first time they reunited as a family in a long time. The first time Sasuke made the first step for a better relationship. It was still a long way to go and there were still many things needed to said between them, but it was a first and important step.

Sasuke´s latest actions might be unacceptable and severe but if Fugaku learned one thing from it, than that he needed to try harder to be a parent. That he needed to understand his children, in order to be the father both of his sons deserved.

 **FIN**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...x**

 **Hi.**

 **Big Thanks to forgottenOrange, yoikiko29, fanofthisfiction, Sweet sugar, libretamagica, Pixie07, fugitivus, UnknownWriter63 and the Guests.**

 **Thank you very much for all the awesome reviews and support :D**

**I´ve decided to end the story here, after some thinking. If you´re interested I started a sequel story to it, in which I will write about the events three years ago and how things could become so bad and about what happened after this story. There will be alot of Naruto and his family too. If you´re interested check it out, the first chapter is updated ;)**

 **Please don´t forget to review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
